HISTOIRES DE SANG
by Cyzia
Summary: COMPLETE. histoires d'amours, histoires d'Amour, histoires de romances, de douleur, de sang, de bonheur... Slash HPDM. Dernier chapitre en ligne, merci à vous tous pour votre suivi et vos reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello à vous tous,**_

_Je suis heureuse de m'être enfin décidée à entrer moi aussi dans cette grande confrérie qu'est J'espère simplement que vous me lirez aussi, même si vous êtes occupés à tous lire le sixième tome qui va sortir dans quelques jours. Please !_

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, donc j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous quand vous la lirez._

_Disclaimer : Voilà, évidemment, toutappartient à notre très estimée J.K.ROWLING, à l'exception de l'histoire ici présente et des nouveaux personnages._

_Dédicace : Je remercie Ray (mon pti coeur) de m'avoir soutenu et de m'avoir encouragé. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un amateur de fics slashs, il a pris sur lui et a lu les lemons yaoïs pour me conseiller, et je peux vous dire que c'est étrange d'écrire des scènes yaoïs quand on est hétéro... lol. Je remercie aussi "Speedy of 77". Ses fics slashs sont géniales, elles m'ont donné envie de m'y mettre également. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Speed, je continuerai à te lire (faudrait que je sois morte pour arrêter) et je continuerai à te faire des fanarts ! _

_DONC : C'est un pairing Harry-Drago (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris), il y a aussi un peu de pairing HG-RW (mais sans lemon), certaines scènes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes (ou les plus prudes...) donc ceci est une histoire NC-17, merci de respecter ce rating. Et encore une fois, ceci est une histoire de Gays, donc si ceci n'est pas votre tasse de thé, allez le prendre ailleurs, merci._

* * *

- HISTOIRES DE SANG... -

* * *

Chapitre 1 : LE BAL

Mathilda fréquentait maintenant Harry Potter depuis bientôt deux mois. Ce qui était un fait hautement extraordinaire à Poudlard. Car nul, en effet, n'avait pu ignorer que le jeune Gryffondor collectionnait les conquêtes, les consommant aussi vite que des muffins à la myrtille et ne s'en embarrassant en général pas très longtemps. Aucune n'arrivait à capter son attention suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il daigne rester en sa présence plus d'une semaine.

Ron et Hermione, qui avait eux depuis quelques temps déjà franchi le pas, déploraient fortement l'attitude de leur ami. Ils pensaient tous deux qu'il serait bien mieux que le jeune homme se trouve enfin une compagne stable, du moins quelques temps.

Et ils avaient été ravis de voir Mathilda réussir à mettre le grappin sur leur ami. Elle était une Gryffondor de cinquième année. C'était une camarade de chambre de Ginny Weasley. Avec Isabelle, elle et Mathilda étaient devenues inséparables depuis le début de l'année. Toutes les trois passaient leurs temps à comploter selon Harry, Hermione et Ron. Ils observaient souvent le groupe de jeunes femmes se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien manigancer. La réponse leur fut apporter peu de temps plus tard le soir de la fête d'halloween.

Dumbledore avait organisé un bal ce soir là. Il avait jugé que les temps actuels n'étaient pas d'humeur folichonne et que les élèves méritaient bien quelques distractions de temps à autre. La plupart des professeurs étaient bien entendu de la partie, seuls les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall avait été chargé de chaperonner la soirée.

Harry avait profondément déploré ce fait.

« - Comment voulez-vous passer une soirée agréable et distrayante avec ce pot de glue graisseux sur les bras. McGonagall passe encore. Mais lui, non, vraiment c'est à croire que Dumbledore veut nous gâcher la soirée intentionnellement.

Tu as tout à fait raison, nom d'un gobelin, regardes la touche qu'il a ! » rétorqua Ron.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à son passage, ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter le professeur de potions. Hermione arriva enfin. Elle avait mis un peu plus de temps que les garçons afin de s'apprêter pour la soirée. Elle, Ginny, ainsi que ses deux amies s'étaient entraidées, se conseillant l'une, l'autre.

Hermione arborait une magnifique robe d'une couleur rose pastel, le corset, accompagné du jupon fait de multiples tulles brodés, était parsemé ça et là de quelques roses séchées. Elle avait très gracieusement lissé ses cheveux et y portait en ornement trois minuscules roses.

Ron n'en revenait pas. Il savait sa petite amie extrêmement jolie, mais là, Harry et lui firent tous les deux des yeux ronds en la voyant s'approcher d'eux. Il l'a prit tendrement dans les bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la complimenter et de l'étreindre jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Harry, lui, mimait l'écoeurement. Il essayait d'éviter d'être en leur présence quand ils faisaient tant de démonstrations de leur complicité.

« - Hermione, vous pourriez arrêter, ça me donne la nausée, tant de bons sentiments…. Beuuurrkkk.

Harry, tu exagères vraiment. Tu te comportes comme un gamin immature. Tu ferais bien mieux de profiter de cette soirée pour te trouver enfin une petite amie qui te plaise véritablement, pas une qui ne soit qu'un simple passe-temps.

Ha ha ha. Très drôle. Je n'y suis quand même pour rien s'il n'y a, en dehors de toi, aucun parti acceptable dans cette école. » lui dit-il en se moquant légèrement.

Hermione le fusilla gentiment du regard et le traita d'idiot.

A ce moment-là, les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent dans leur direction. Harry manqua de s'étouffer. Il ne put réfermer sa mâchoire qui semblait vouloir désespérément rester grande ouverte à l'approche des trois Gryffondors. Il était soudain comme ébloui par la présence et le charisme de Mathilda. Elle semblait rayonner. Ses deux amies ne purent s'empêcher de papillonner autour d'elle, elles parlaient avec beaucoup d'excitation. Seule Mathilda rester calme. Elle passa devant Harry, se plongeant profondément dans les yeux émeraudes et continua son chemin. Elle ne s'arrêta que quelques mètres plus loin où les attendaient Dean Thomas, qui embrassa Ginny pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la trouvait splendide, Seamus et Neville qui saluaient les deux autres filles qui semblaient être leurs cavalières.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il s'aperçoive lui aussi de l'effet que Mathilda venait de faire sur Harry. Elle lui confia discrètement à l'oreille, sans pour autant avoir peur qu'Harry ne les entende puisqu'il était absorbé dans la contemplation de l'adolescente, que les trois amies lui avaient avoué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée que Mathilda éprouvait depuis quelques de l'intérêt pour Harry et que ses amies avaient décidé de l'aider à le séduire. Elle leur avait dit ne pas vouloir être une simple passade pour lui et le voulait pour elle seule.

Le visage de Ron s'illumina. Il trouvait que cela était une excellente idée de mettre ces deux là ensemble et proposa discrètement à sa petite amie d'aider la jeune fille quelque peu.

« - Tu m'épates là, vraiment. Tu es génial mon cœur, je pensais que ça ne t'intéresserait absolument pas.

Tu plaisantes ! Tout ce qui peut permettre à Harry d'être heureux, d'être casé et qui en plus nous l'occuperait et nous permettrait d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité est le bienvenu. D'autant que Mathilda est loin d'être sotte, il paraît qu'elle est la plus intelligente de sa promotion, et en plus elle est vraiment canon… »

Sur ce, Ron sentit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il attendit la réaction d'Hermione, mais elle ne vint pas. Elle était bien trop excitée par l'idée de cette relation arrangée qu'elle n'avait pas noté la remarque. Il soupira, et se dit qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance ce soir.

« - Mais s'il te plait, ne tentes rien, laisses-moi faire, on connaît ton tact légendaire… ».

Ron parut un moment outré, mais il savait bien qu'Hermione se révèlerait bien plus efficace pour cette tâche.

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry. Elle l'observa et sourit.

« - Tu peux fermer la bouche maintenant, … »

Harry la referma automatiquement et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui arborait le sourire le plus moqueur qui soit. Il lui répondit du tac au tac qu'il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle se moqua alors de lui et lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à ce qu'il soit subjugué par Mathilda, qu'elle était une fille véritablement adorable, bosseuse, intelligente, loyale, courageuse,…

« - Elle est surtout extrêmement jolie tu veux dire !

Evidemment, je me doutais que ton sens des priorités n'était pas le même que le mien, mais oui, en effet, elle est aussi très belle.

Oui… Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses cheveux étaient longs et beaux, et elle a de si beaux yeux… On s'y perdrait. Ils sont si particuliers, si noirs. Et ces taches de rousseur. C'est si mignon. Ses cheveux… Tu crois qu'ils sont de quelle couleur ? Pour moi, ils sont si … indescriptibles.

Humm… Je dirais qu'ils sont auburns» Répondit-elle légèrement ennuyée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, Harry était, semblait-il, tombé amoureux de Mathilda en l'espace des quelques secondes où ses yeux avaient croisés son regard. Elle se réjouissait intérieurement de l'effet que sa camarade avait produit sur son ami. Elle se dit aussi que finalement, Ron et elle n'aurait aucun besoin d'intervenir. Harry serait bien assez grand pour la séduire. Il y était habitué depuis quelques temps, bien que d'habitude il n'avait besoin de fournir aucun effort : toutes les filles lui tombaient dans les bras.

Mathilda se concentrait pour ne pas regarder en direction d'Harry, elle essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation de ses compères. Mais elle mit un point d'honneur de ne pas se réjouir trop vite et d'en oublier la deuxième partie de son plan. Elle balaya la salle de son regard jusqu'à trouver enfin sa seconde proie.

Il se tenait comme à son habitude à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Avec ses amis, les Serpentards. Merlin, que ces gens lui inspiraient de la méfiance, mais elle savait que son plan ne souffrirait pas de la moindre anicroche et qu'il était donc essentiel qu'eux aussi l'apprécient. Elle se concentra sur le grand jeune homme blond dont la classe et le charisme exacerbé et la mauvaise réputation n'étaient plus à refaire. Elle fixa alors ses magnifiques yeux gris, essayant de capter son attention. Ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile, car depuis son arrivée dans la grande salle, nul ne cessait de l'observer en cet instant. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts les heures précédentes. Elle se savait jolie, mais il était tout aussi vrai qu'elle n'avait appris que récemment comment s'arranger quelque peu afin qu'on la remarque encore davantage. Les filles l'avaient bien aidés et bien qu'elles ne connaissent pas l'intégralité du plan, elles se doutaient que Mathilda ne voudrait pas simplement rendre Harry amoureux d'elle, elle voulait bien plus, mais ça elle le gardait pour elle.

La musique commença, et certains couples se jetaient déjà sur la piste. Le Serpentard si ardemment désiré par la jeune Gryffondor était au centre de toute sa cour. Il régnait sur eux tel un empereur. Tous faisaient ses quatres volontés. Il remarqua alors de l'effervescence chez ces boulets de Gryffondor, se dit-il. Que pouvait –il donc se passer de si spectaculaire chez ces cinglés sociopathes. Il les détestait. Sa haine pour eux ressurgit en l'espace de quelques instants. Jusqu'au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, bien que son visage lui paraissait quelque peu familier, il avait déjà du la voir, mais il portait si peu d'attentions à ces amoureux des sang-de-bourbe en temps normal. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille qui lui plaise autant. Elle était somptueuse dans sa robe en soie blanc cassé. Ses cheveux miroitaient sous les lumières tamisées, et elle avait un visage d'ange. Il ne se contrôlait plus et commença à avancer dans sa direction. Il écarta tous les gens lui barrant la route et enfin, il l'atteignit. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose et plongeait ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Est-ce que tu voudrais bien danser avec moi s'il te plait ? »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il disait « s'il te plait » à qui que ce soit. Elle le regarda gentiment et lui sourit. Elle accepta.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste. Leurs corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et Mathilda sut immédiatement qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Oui, ça allait marcher.

Harry était complètement abasourdi, tout comme la plupart de ses amis. Hermione semblait perdue et Ron se frottait énergiquement les yeux pour se forcer à voir clair, ce qui était inutile puisque, oui, Mathilda dansait avec Drago Malfoy.

« - Mais quel Pitiponk l'a égaré ? » demanda Ron à Hermione.

Hermione ignorant le commentaire, alla à la rencontre de Ginny et Isabelle. Elle leur demanda si leur amie avait un quelconque problème. Les filles lui répondirent qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter pour l'adolescente, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

C'était ce moment-là qu'avait choisi Harry pour laisser exploser son agacement quant à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il bondit de sa chaise et marcha avec empressement en direction de Drago et Mathilda.

Drago se demanda ce que Potter pouvait bien lui vouloir arrivant vers lui avec cet air fulminant. Non pas qu'il était rare que ces deux là aient des rixes, mais là il ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Harry lui sauta dessus en le traitant de tous les noms. Le couple se sépara et Harry s'en prit à Drago à la manière des Moldus, avec les poings…

Mathilda, n'en croyant pas sa chance, était aux anges, mais sauvait les apparences en appelant à l'aide.

Evidemment, ce fut Rogue qui intervint. Harry était furieux. Non seulement, cet abruti de Malfoy s'était autorisé à séduire sa future petite amie, mais en plus il allait être très certainement lourdement réprimandé par l'affreuse bouteille d'huile sur patte.

Rogue, jubilant, se lança dans une longue tirade avec un énorme sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il débitait les habituels commentaires qu'Harry ne se forçait même plus à écouter.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le professeur McGonagall venait de se frayer un chemin dans le cercle entourant le quatuor de comiques. Harry en fut grandement soulagé. Au moins il y aurait une infime chance qu'il ne sorte pas de cette histoire là avec une cinquantaine de points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Drago prit sur lui d'expliquer comment Potter lui avait sauté dessus sans raison apparente alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait pour ça. Pour une fois que c'était effectivement le cas, il ne manqua pas de le souligner.

McGonagall était sceptique, mais l'incident fini par être réglé. Tous les trois avaient obtenu une retenue (McGonagall préférait être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas d'impuni), et Harry s'était vu retirer vingt points de Gryffondor.

Tout revint plus ou moins à la normal quelques minutes plus tard, et la fête se poursuivit dans les rires moqueurs des Serpentards à l'égard d'Harry.

Drago était tout de même furieux d'avoir eu une retenue, et de surcroît d'avoir à l'effectuer sous la surveillance de McGonagall avec la jeune Gryffondor et Potter.

Drago, essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver la trace de la jeune fille. Il l'aperçut franchissant les portes de la grande salle. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir.

« - S'il te plait… Ne pars pas. Ce n'est pas parce que Potter est venu tout gâché que tu dois partir… Et puis je ne connais même pas ton prénom. »

Elle lui répondit et lui sourit. Il lui proposa de la raccompagner au moins jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame et elle accepta. Il s'étonnait lui-même de voir l'effet que cette fille lui faisait et à quel point son comportement s'en était soudain trouvé changé. Il était beaucoup moins Serpentard, mais toujours aussi séduisant et beau parleur.

Elle le remercia pour la danse et sa compagnie et le congédia avec une bise sur la joue.

Elle entra dans la salle commune où elle savait qu'Harry s'était précipité après l'altercation. Dès qu'elle entra, il se leva et se précipita vers elle. Il voulut la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« - Tu es plutôt direct comme garçon…

Excuses-moi, je n'étais plus moi-même tout à l'heure et je suis encore un peu surchargé d'émotions. »

Elle lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave, ils s'assirent au coin du feu et ils se contentèrent de parler, Mathilda lui faisant comprendre par ses gestes qu'il allait devoir être patient avec elle, jusqu'à l'arrivée deux heures plus tard des Gryffondor qui rentraient du bal.

Ils commencèrent alors à se voir de plus en plus souvent, toujours amicalement, jusqu'au jour où plus d'un mois plus tard Mathilda décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter le supplice et l'embrassa en le croisant dans les couloirs sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors les entourant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou, je sais : je suis une cruche... je viens de m'apercevoir (grâce à Lilician (merci beaucoup!)) que j avais pas activé le mode anonymous pour les reviews... heuuuu gogolle! ben excusez-moi, on peut pas tout faire à la perfection quand on post une fic pour la première fois... Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois._

_Je tiens à remercier mes deux tout premiers reviewers (ça fait trop plaisir d'en recevoir, merci à vous Lilician et Serpentis-Draco!), c'est cool de vous voir apprécier._

_Je poste aujourd'hui (déjà...) parce que j'ai des horaires de boulot étranges et j'ai jamais les mêmes jours de congé (je sais vous vous en foutez, mais ça a son influence sur la régularité de mes posts...), bref tout ça pour dire que j'ai congé au pire tous les quatres jours et que j'essaierai donc de poster un chapitre à chaque fois. (j'ai bien dit "j'essaierai")._

_Donc, voilà pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas deviné : Mathilda c'est un peu moi... je vous avais prévenu dans mon profil -> je suis une garce, j'aime titiller les nerfs des gens qui me lisent...! Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi méchante ? hahaha, PARCE QUE. _

_Et pour ceux, comme **Lilician,**qui se disent :"Mais c'est quoi cette fic ? Où est le slash HP-DM ?" Et bien je vous répondrai que vous vouliez quand même pas que je vous mette ça tout de suite sur la table avec un beau paquet cadeau... Nan! En effet, c'est une fic on ne peut plus yaoï, mais soyez un tout petit peu patient! le premier lemon viendra dans pas trop longtemps... mais SVP pour les gens un peu prudes, ne le lisez pas (on sait jamais...). Et les lemons purement yaoï viendront également en quantité et en heure ! Faites moi un peu confiance._

_Oui, en effet **Serpentis-Draco**, Mathilda est une **salope** (faut bien l'avouer, ... mais en ça, ne pensez pas que je le sois également, elle représente simplement mon inconscient!) et oui, elle fait exprès de danser avec Drago pour provoquer Harry. Vous saurez bien assez tôt pourquoi! Et maintenant place aux habituels remerciements :_

_Un gros merci à Ray (mon lapin) et à Fanny (une de mes meilleures amies que je suis entrain de transformer en bêta !) qui me conseillent tous les deux très bien. Un merci à Speedy (celle dont les fics m'ont donné envie de me lancer moi-même) qui est en vacances (elle en a de la chance!) et donc n'a pas encore pu lire le début d' "Histoires de sang"._

_Vous m'excusez si je précise pas à chaque fois le disclaimer..._

_Simplement le petit conseil de rigueur : HOMOPHOBES, passez votre chemin cette fic n'est pas faite pour vous !_

* * *

**- HISTOIRES DE SANG -**

* * *

Chapitre2-TRAHISON

J'ai décidément beaucoup de chance, pensait Harry. Il était étalé sur l'un des canapés entourant la cheminée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mathilda était blottie tout contre lui et il n'avait de cesse de l'admirer. Elle s'était endormie là tout contre lui et il en avait été profondément heureux. Il réalisait au fil du temps que la jeune fille lui était devenue complètement indispensable. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de temps de niaiseries (comme il appelait ça du temps où il amassait les conquêtes en observant Hermione et Ron s'amouracher l'un de l'autre). Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, s'il ne voyait pas sa petite amie chaque jour dans les cinq premières minutes de son réveil, il était comme en manque. Il maudissait le fait de ne pas avoir de chambres privées, tout comme les préfets. Merlin, Ron et Hermione avaient cette chance là et pouvaient profiter de bien plus de moments d'intimité que lui et Mathilda. Il les enviait profondément. Mais il se dit que de toute façon, pour l'instant ce n'était pas un problème. Sa dulcinée lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait que les choses se passent doucement. Et pour se passer doucement, on peut dire qu'elle prenait son temps… Pour Harry du moins. Il avait été habitué à la facilité avec la plupart des filles qui lui avaient sauté au cou. Mais Mathilda était différente. Sa relation avec elle n'en était que plus profonde et au final, cela ne le dérangeait plus d'attendre. Il savait que leur première fois serait exceptionnelle. Et il préférait mille fois ça plutôt que d'avoir de multiples relations sans lendemain comme cela avait été le cas.

Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui caressant sa magnifique chevelure. Elle se réveilla doucement.

« -Il est l'heure d'aller au lit mon cœur, lui susurra-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

Oh non, j'étais tellement bien là, on ne peut pas rester là Harry. Je veux dormir tout contre toi… »

Les paroles ensommeillées de Mathilda le rendirent fou d'envie, mais il sut se contenir et lui proposa :

« Bébé, tout le monde est déjà couché, si tu veux, tu peux venir dans mon lit. Je te promets, je ne tenterai rien. Et je fermerai les rideaux autour de mon lit… pour que tu ne sois pas dérangée. Demain c'est samedi, on attendra que tout le monde soit levé pour te faire sortir de la chambre… ».

Mathilda ronronna de plaisir. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule cette nuit. Elle acquiesça. Il la porta alors jusqu'à son lit en veillant à ne réveiller personne. Elle se déshabilla, il en fit de même. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, et malgré l'érection pénible qu'il se força de contrôler, il s'endormit paisiblement nu contre son corps d'une infinie douceur.

Le lendemain, Harry et Mathilda arrivèrent rayonnant dans la grande salle. Drago ne put s'empêcher une fois de plus de maudire Potter. Il le haïssait encore plus depuis qu'il était de notoriété publique que Potter et la superbe rousse étaient ensemble.

Il n'arrivait quelques fois pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire pour qu'il se laisse manipuler par elle de la sorte. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois depuis le bal qu'il se fréquentait en cachette. Il était devenu fou de jalousie le jour où il apprit la relation de son aimée avec le balafré.

Bien sûr, il s'en était douté. Il savait qu'elle s'intéressait à Potter et que c'était réciproque, mais cela lui avait fait du mal d'apprendre qu'à peine deux jours après leur premier baiser, elle en avait fait de même avec l'autre. Il ne la comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à tirer d'elle la moindre explication quant à ses agissements et à sa double vie, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait été prêt à la partager avec LUI.

Merlin, que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais avec elle, il était un homme différent. Doux, attentionné, aimant, attentif à ses désirs, et surtout patient, très patient. Il ne reconnaissait plus en lui le fier Serpentard qu'il avait toujours été, mais il préservait les apparences en public. Il devait rester lui-même aux yeux de tout le reste de l'école, à ceux de Rogue, de ses camarades Serpentards, des Gryffondors et surtout aux yeux de Potter.

Quand il les vit se pavaner ainsi dans la grande salle, il eut du mal à déglutir. Il en était certain. Potter était arrivait à ses fins avant lui ! Non, elle lui avait promis que ce ne serait pas le cas et qu'elle attendrait. Il devenait fou à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas voir les pattes indignes de son ennemi sur la peau si douce et satinée de son amour.

Il essaya d'attirer son attention. Il la fixait tout du long et elle l'aperçut enfin alors qu'elle s'asseyait à table à côté de Granger et de Potter. Il lui fit comprendre son impératif besoin de lui parler. Elle acquiesça discrètement et fit mine de se sentir mal et de quitter la salle. Potter voulut la suivre, mais elle se débarrassa de lui avec habilité.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle ralentit le pas pour attendre son amant. Elle n'en pouvait plus elle aussi, elle avait tellement envie de le voir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Harry l'avait accaparé constamment. Bien qu'elle aimait Harry, elle avait été cruellement en manque de ne pas pouvoir dormir dans la chambre de préfet de Drago, comme cela s'était produit plusieurs fois les deux dernières semaines. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle se cacha dans le recoin où elle l'attendait toujours. Il lui sauta au cou, la prit férocement dans les bras et l'embrassa animalement.

« - J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, qu'il te tenait prisonnière et qu'il ne te relâcherait pas.

Ne sois pas comme ça avec lui, tu sais qu'il n'y peut rien, il pense m'avoir tout à lui. » répondit-elle hors de souffle.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui consacrer tout ton temps… Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Je t'attendais et ce matin je te vois arriver radieuse à son bras…

Je me suis endormie chez lui, mais il ne s'est rien passé, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne le laisserai pas me toucher avant toi.

Quand je pense au cauchemar que tu me fais vivre, je me demande quelques fois si tu ne me drogues pas….

Ne sois pas stupide, je ne force personne à m'aimer…. Et un jour vous verrez, tout cela aura son utilité.

Si tu le dis, je suis bien obligé de te croire… Mais je ne pense pas que Potter arrivera à croire que je refuse d'être un Mangemort et à me protéger de Tu-sais-qui si je lui pique sa copine qu'il aime tant…

Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça, je pense que votre haine l'un pour l'autre s'estompera avec le temps. Viens allons dans ta chambre, j'ai envie de te sentir tout contre moi… »

Drago n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier, il l'a tira contre lui encore plus (si c'était possible) et l'entraîna dans les couloirs sombres en direction des cachots.

Harry, qui venait de sortir de la grande salle seule pour partir à la recherche de son amie, n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le couple qu'il avait vu sortir d'une cache près des escaliers du premier étage ressemblait étrangement à sa petite amie et à son pire ennemi main dans la main. Il croyait avoir des visions jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sans aucun doute possible le rire de sa compagne dans la direction de ces étranges tourtereaux.

Sa fureur commençait à s'accentuer… Il ne comprenait pas ! Comment était-ce possible ? Mathilda et Malfoy… c'était hallucinant, il avait du avoir ne vision ! Alors pourquoi courrait-il maintenant pour les rattraper ?

Il les suivait maintenant à une distance raisonnable. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible : sa petite amie le trompait avec Malfoy. Elle a qui il avait tout donné, il lui aurait confié son cœur et toute son âme si elle l'avait demandé.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une antre sombre sans porte. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, Harry avait la nausée et il entendit à peine quand Drago murmura « Basilic » et que le mur glissa de côté pour les laisser entrer.

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait envie de réduire Malfoy en bouillie, mais que ferait-il d'elle ? Le choc était tellement grand qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Peut-être l'avait-il drogué ou ensorcelé ? Il se rappela alors le bal d'Halloween et comprit que Mathilda avait toujours été attirée par ce serpent.

Bien que ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire à part brandir sa baguette en avant, il se décida à entrer et murmura le mot de passe.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Boujour à vous tous, merveilleux lecteurs (et reviewers!),_**

_Je suis tellement contente qu'on m'ait fait des reviews aussi sympas que je peux plus attendre pour vous poster la suite (-> c'est tout prêt, il suffit que je l'édit... hihihhi). Donc voilà, si j'avance bien au niveau de l'écriture des chapitres (j'en ai d'avance, mais pas des dizaines non plus), je posterai sans doute un nouveau chapitre d'ici mardi. D'autant plus que celui-ci n'est pas un de mes préférés, je préfère bien plus les chapitres 4, 6 et 8. Surtout le 4! Vous verrez, espèce de petits vicieux... (n'oubliez pas de repecter le rating à ce sujet, humm humm!). Passons aux RAR :_

_**Lounah :** Merci, merci beaucoup. Ca fait plaisir de voir que ça plaît alors même qu'on en est qu'au tout début et qu'il y a même pas encore de slashs. LOL. Mais vous connaissez tous le dicton "Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre"... Faites-en vos propres conclusions. Au sujet de Mathilda, tu n'es pas trop loin du compte... Tu es terriblement perspicace..._

_**Serpentis-Draco : **Eh oui, Mathilda est mauvaise... Hihihi, mais soyons indulgents, elle est si jeune! Et soyez sympa avec elle, c'est grâce à elle que nos chéris ... (Haha). Mais comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire aussi rapidement ce qu'elle manigance en vrai. Ca c'est pas pour tout de suite... Et encore merci de me lire!_

_**Tchaye :** merci pour tes encouragements. Et oui, Mathilda est moins terrible qu'il n'y paraît, mais ça serait pas drôle de vous dire tout tout de suite... Nan? Encore Merci!_

_**Kiara1589 :** Hey, merci beaucoup. Une réponse aussi rapide à un mail, j'ai presque jamais eu. Et c'est (presque) sans fautes ! lol. Bisous et merci encore, à très bientôt._

_**Lilician :** Hahaha! C'est trop génial de vous voir tous détester autant Mathilda. Je me demandais si j'avais réussi à la rendre assez salope et bien maintenant, je me pose plus de questions. Apparemment, c'est bon. Je ne crois pas dévoiler de secret en disant que ce n'est malheureusement pas le sang de Mathilda (désolée pour toi!). Je suis bien plus imprévisible que ça! Et tu noteras que "Histoires de sang" est au pluriel... Ton idée de torture n'est pas mal, je l'ai eu moi aussi mais un peu différente!... (->bientôt...). Merci encore pour tout._

_Je remercie aussi **Sphax**, mon chéri pour sa gentillesse et sa patience !_

_Place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**- HISTOIRES DE SANG -**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Pacte silencieux.

Harry venait de surgir de nul part. Drago en était effaré. Mathilda, elle, semblait être désappointée, mais loin d'être surprise.

Un sourire calculateur apparut sur son visage qu'elle masqua au plus vite par un visage déconfit et surpris.

« - Harry ? » lui dit-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Enfin…

Tu vois », rouge de colère, sa cicatrice devenant brûlante sous l'effet de la fureur, « je m'étais dit que j'allais te rejoindre pour prendre de tes nouvelles, voir si tu allais mieux,… je ne voulais pas te laisser seule,… quel idiot…, et … A CE QUE JE VOIS CE N'ETAIT PAS LE CAS !

Calmes-toi, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu pourrais imaginer, ou pas vraiment…

Ah bon ? Excuses-moi, j'ai cru un instant que j'avais entraperçu ma petite amie dans les bras de ce détritus. »

Drago, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, se leva soudainement.

« - Potter, tu ferais bien de calmer tes hormones… » lui lança-t-il méchamment « moi je connais la situation depuis quelques temps et je ne m'énerve pas à ce point là ! »

Mathilda lança à Drago un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait pu se passer de ce genre de bassesses.

Il venait de marquer un point sur Potty-Potter et cela le rendait encore plus confiant, si c'était vraiment nécessaire.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et encore moins ses oreilles… Cette mascarade semblait donc durer depuis quelques temps déjà.

Malfoy se moquait ouvertement de lui, alors qu'il venait de découvrir que ce vil serpent avait posé ses écailles écoeurantes sur son aimé.

Il avait du mal à concevoir l'idée, qu'elle-même ne soit pas étrangère à tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir trompé, lui, avec… ça !

« - Tu as couché avec lui ?

C'est absolument dingue ce que vous, les garçons, pouvaient être obnubilés par le sexe. Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie ! Et les sentiments vous en faites quoi ?

A vrai dire… Potter et moi sommes encore les seuls ici à être normaux dans ce cas » lui lança ironiquement Drago. « Nous n'aimons qu'une seule personne à la fois !

Quoi ? Tu… l'aimes ? Lui ? » hurla Harry.

« Merci Drago, tu me facilites vraiment beaucoup les choses…

Mais de rien, à ton service ma belle. » la nargua-t-il.

Elle l'entraîna de côté et le supplia de les laisser, elle et Harry, seuls quelques instants. Il maugréa, mais finit par accepter sous-entendant malgré tout qu'il était vraiment trop bon et permissif avec elle.

Harry regarda Malfoy passer le pas de la porte de sa propre chambre. Il se dit que tout ceci était absolument surréaliste. Il était là avec Mathilda. Malfoy les laissait seuls dans son antre, alors que lui aussi semblait, malgré tout, blessé par la situation.

Il regarda en silence Mathilda s'approcher de lui. Il avait envie de hurler. De lui hurler dessus, à elle, afin qu'elle comprenne tout le mal qu'ils venaient de lui faire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son cœur était en miettes et la seule chose qu'il arriva à faire, c'était d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, lui susurrant à l'oreille des mots doux. Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse des deux ennemis jurés de l'école. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Comment une histoire de cœur comme celle-ci pouvait le rendre fou et malade à ce point là ! Il devait se montrer plus fort que ça !

Elle n'avait pas le droit de les, de le manipuler de la sorte et même si, comme elle le disait, elle les aimait.

L'amour ne justifiait pas tout, il lui fit par de ses sentiments de trahison et de profonde déception.

Elle redoubla d'efforts pour le calmer. Elle le tira vers le lit aux couleurs blanches satinées.

Elle s'était si souvent allongée ici avec Drago. Elle serra Harry de plus belle, il était, tout comme Drago, tout pour elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à séparer son amour pour l'un et son amour pour l'autre.

Elle commença par essuyer ses larmes les recouvrant de ses baisers, lui caressa les cheveux, et l'embrassa de plus en plus profondément.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, à part la laisser faire, elle, qui semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Il s'avouait vaincu.

Les minutes passant, leur étreinte devint de plus en plus fiévreuse, passionnelle. Il s'oubliait dans ses bras. Elle faisait vraiment tout pour qu'il oublie, même un peu, le temps d'un moment.

Elle savait qu'elle avait tout gâché. Elle allait devoir essayer de sauver les restes. Oui. Cette scène s'était présentée à eux bien trop tôt et aucun des deux garçons n'était prêt pour la suite de son plan. Elle avait joué avec le feu et s'y était brûlée. Mais elle essaierait de tout sauver.

Ils quittèrent la chambre avant que Drago ne revienne. Ils se promenèrent longuement autour du lac, décidant qu'il lui pardonnerait (puisqu'il savait qu'il ne cesserait pas de l'aimer), que c'était à elle de choisir.

Et elle choisit. Elle choisit de se laisser du temps. Du temps pour décider si elle arrivait à se séparer de l'un d'eux.

Elle savait très bien que ce serait un échec de plus et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'éloigner de Drago.

Harry devenait fou de chagrin. Il savait que dès qu'elle n'était pas dans ses propres bras, c'était qu'elle se trouvait dans ceux de Malfoy.

Il préférait ignorer tout. Il évitait de croiser le Serpentard dans les couloirs, bien que son corps, lui, ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : sauter sur Malfoy, le défaire de tout c qui pourrait plaire à Mathilda et lui faire regretter d'être en vie.

Il ne s'était pas confié à Ron et Hermione. Il savait que ses amis ne comprendraient pas son amour étrange pour Mathilda, cette relation à trois.

Il s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus dans l'abîme où il se trouvait. Il se doutait bien que la jeune fille serait dans l'incapacité de choisir l'un d'entre eux.

Bien qu'il ne la comprenait pas, il savait qu'elle aimait Malfoy autant qu'elle l'aimait lui-même.

Leur relation, pourtant, ne cessait de croître en intensité. Leurs étreintes étaient de plus en plus fusionnelles. Mais il devinait aussi que ce devait également être le cas avec le Serpentard.

Il était de plus en plus jaloux. Il ne comprenait pas comment son adversaire arrivait à se contrôler aussi bien. Il était vrai que Malfoy avait entamé cette relation en connaissance de cause et ça, Harry en était complètement abasourdi. Il n'aurait lui-même jamais eu une histoire avec la petite amie de son pire ennemi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Malfoy l'avait fait (il se dit alors que le blond devait être vraiment très amoureux d'elle, ce qui étonna Harry puisqu'il ne le pensait pas être capable de tels sentiments) et d'où il avait tiré la force de se contenir alors qu'il voyait constamment Harry et Mathilda se promener main dans la main partout depuis deux mois.

Il n'avait qu'une seule idée claire. Il aimait Mathilda et pour le moment il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter la situation.

Drago enrageait pourtant lui aussi. Harry et Mathilda sortant officiellement ensemble, il était hors de question pour lui et la jeune fille de se montrer en public.

Bien qu'il ressente encore une profonde animosité envers Potter, il savait qu'il était inutile et idiot de provoquer le Gryffondor en se montrant partout avec Mathilda.

Ils étaient donc contraints de ne se voir que dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Chaque moment ensemble devenait plus torride que le précédent. Drago savait que la jeune fille cèderait à ses avances sous peu.

Il n'était plus important pour lui que sa relation avec Mathilda ne progresse plus vite ou non que celle avec Harry. Il ne lui demandait même plus rien au sujet de Potter. Et il devinait très bien qu'ils finiraient de toute façon par souffrir encore tous les deux.

Il commençait même à comprendre le Gryffondor et à éprouver pour lui moins de haine que par le passé. Il l'intriguait. Il réalisa qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau. Il espérait simplement que celui-ci ne se transforme pas trop vite en canot de sauvetage troué…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello à vous tous, très estimés lecteurs et reviewers,_**

_ Je suis bien trop bonne avec vous... Je viens de rentrer chez moi après trois jours de taf et quelle est la première chose que je fais ? Je me jette sur mon portable tout en dégustant une glace (je vous ai dit que j'étais chocolatière-pâtissière...), je lis vos reviews, fais les RAR et vous post un nouveau chapitre (ce que je ne devais pas faire avant demain, soit dit en passant...)... AHLALA je suis vraiment trop gentille avec vous ! Mais comme je vais très certainement me faire frapper et démolir par nombre d'entre vous à la fin de c chapitre... je vais pas trop me la pêter ! _

_Je suis tout à fait navrée de ce que j'ai écrit dans ce chapitre... rien qu'à lire la review de **Lilician **tout à l'heure, j'en ai avalé de travers... Mais c'est pour l'instant un de mes chapitres préférés et je suis désolée de vous apprendre que la situation décrite un peu plus loin était nécessaire au développement de l'histoire. Donc je m'excuse à l'avance auprès de ceux que ça pourrait choquer (y a peut-être des prudes dans l'assistance... mais bon je vous avais prévenu qd même! ce n'est pas une fic pour mauviettes...lol)! _

_J'espère simplement que je n'aurais pas droit à une manif en ligne anti-Mathilda... (n'est-ce pas Lilician...!), ce n'est qu'une histoire et vous verrez, elle finit vraiment pas si mal pour nos deux chéris! don't worry (ah ben ouais faut se mettre à l'english, ds 5 jours HP 6 sort!)._

_Donc place aux RAR... (si je post tous les deux jours, je crois que je vais pas réussir à rassembler bcp de reviews, donc je vais un peu attendre et vous laisser me supplier! oh oui ça serait bien ça!) :_

_**Serpentis-Draco :** Tu penses bien que je ne te dirai pas quel est le but de Mathilda! Qu'elle se retrouve seule ou pas... qui s'en préoccupe? pas moi. Demandes à Lilician ce qu'elle en pense, je crois qu'elle l'égorgerait elle-même si elle en avait l'occasion ! Et puis surtout, c'est un slash HP-DM, dc..._

_**Lounah :** merci beaucoup! Et oui, tu as été relativement perspicace... J'essaierai de toujours poster à cette allure, c.à.d. 1 à 2 chap/semaine selon mon avancement dans l'histoire et comme pour l'instant mon imagination est assez fertile... il faut plutôt que je me retienne de pas en poster de trop (parce que je suis compatissante, moi aussi j'aime savoir la suite des fics rapidement!). A la prochaine (->incéssement sous peu)._

_**Babyboop :** je te remercie, cela fait plaisir à lire de savoir que ça vous plaît autant ! merci!_

_**Lilician :** (nous y voilà...). Ouahhhhh! ça va ! Les xtazy faut arrêter ! (et leLSD aussi!) si si je te l'assure, ça bouffe les neurones ! Humm, humm, je sens que tu vas être déçue et que ta prochaine review va être sentie. Mais excuses-moi si je ne change pas ce chapitre par peur des représailles (je suis une gryffondor (ascendant serpentard pour la perversité) très courageuse et je n'ai peur de rien... au fait, tu as une carrure imposante? tu fais de la muscu? ...). Ce qui va se passer est important pour nos deux héros et ça va leur permettre de réaliser pleins de choses... Dc voilà, désolée. Voldemort est bien vivant... et en fait il ne va certainement pas s'occuper du cas de Mathilda (si tu vois ce que je veux dire...). Lol. A bientôt, pour la suite. Et PLEASE pas d'association anti-Mathilda, elle est pas si mauvaise que ça! biz à plus, et mercide prendre le temps de me reviewer._

_HOMOPHOBES ET PRUDES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, merci. _

* * *

**- HISTOIRES DE SANG -**

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Amours et amours

(« Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux », clin d'œil à KYO)

_(Et surtout, je dois vous préciser que j'écoutais la chanson « Everything » du CD de Smallville en écrivant le lemon qui va suivre. Les paroles collent pastrop mal,mais surtout les intentions y sont et rendent le tout plus magique. Imaginez ! (et écoutez la si possible !).)._

Ginny, Ron et Hermione se demandaient quel était le problème d'Harry ces temps-ci. « Il avait pourtant tout pour être heureux », pensaient-ils.

Mathilda semblait toujours si attentionnée et aimante avec lui. Ils commençaient même à se demander si Harry n'était pas entrain de tout faire capoter sous un prétexte idiot comme à son habitude.

Ses amis passaient leur temps à l'observer, tant et si bien qu'Harry finit par se rendre compte de leurs étranges manigances.

« -Je pourrais savoir quel est votre problème ? Pourquoi vous me matez constamment comme ça de haut en bas ?

Harry… C'est simplement qu'on se demandait… tous les trois… n'est-ce pas Ron ? ». Ron rougit en lançant des regards noirs à sa petite amie. « …pourquoi tu es aussi bizarre en ce moment…

Bizarre ? … Je vois absolument pas de quoi vous parler !

Enfin… On a l'impression que tu fais tout pour te retrouver célibataire…

Quoi ? C'est ridicule ! ».

A ce moment là, il vit Drago et Mathilda qui marchaient ensemble à deux mètres d'eux. Il attrapa sa petite amie au passage et la serra fort dans ses bras.

« Tu vois qu'il n'y a rien d'étrange… Matie chérie, dis-leur, toi, que nous ne pouvons pas être plus amoureux et que tout se passe pour le mieux entre nous. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Harry l'embrassait déjà fougueusement avec un air de défi à l'attention de Malfoy.

Il l'entraîna alors dans un des recoins où Malfoy et elle avaient eu l'habitude de se retrouver pour de brèves étreintes. Il l'embrassa comme un fou, lui disant qu'elle lui faisait perdre la tête et qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. Elle aussi avait du mal à résister à ses avances de plus en plus insistantes.

Les cours de ce vendredi après-midi étaient finis et ils en profitèrent longuement pour se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre dans leur cachette.

Il faisait courir ses mains et ses lèvres partout sur son corps. Il effleurit de ses doigts ses parties les plus intimes. Elle gémissait discrètement tout en lui apposant un suçon dans le cou et elle serrait son corps de plus en plus fort contre la bosse grandissante dans son pantalon.

Ils s'aimaient tant et si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas les pas de celui qui s'approchait.

« Ce soir, elle est à moi ! » lança Drago tout en tirant à lui Mathilda pour qu'elle lâche Harry, « Tu l'as eu toute la journée… ».

Sur ce il s'en alla, traînant derrière lui la Gryffondor qui murmurait à Harry des paroles d'excuses.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Comment Malfoy avait-il pu casser ce moment magique et si intime ? Cela ne lui suffisait pas de lui briser le cœur en pervertissant sa petite amie ?

Il resta là cinq bonnes minutes la bouche ouverte, sans bouger.

« Enfin… il est pas gonflé celui-là. »

Il se précipita à leur poursuite. Evidemment, ils n'étaient plus là et avaient déjà pénétré dans la chambre du préfet.

« Basilic ».

Rien. Le mur de pierre ne bougea pas. C'était clair que le Serpentard avait changé son mot de passe.

« Langue de serpent ».

« Sang-pur ». Toujours rien ne se produisait.

« Oh, putain de vipère, tu vas me le payer ! » cria-t-il de toutes ses forces tout en cognant le mur de ses poings.

Drago se dressa alors devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?… Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé ! ».

En effet, pour être occupés, ils l'étaient. Harry nota qu'il avait devant lui un Drago avec seulement son pantalon et un peu plus loin Mathilda allongée sur le canapé essayant de remettre en place sa jupe.

Il vira au rouge.

« Pousses-toi, Malfoy, dégages, laisses-moi passer ! »

Drago se retourna, semblant demander l'autorisation de son amie. Il lui laissa alors le passage libre.

Harry se précipita aux genoux de Mathilda. Il l'aida à se rhabiller. Mais au moment où il essaya de l'entraîner en dehors de la chambre, elle refusa.

Elle resta stoïquement à sa place, tirant Harry à elle.

« Viens, restes. Ne fais pas ça. Ne m'obliges pas à le laisser seul ».

Elle commença à l'embrasser et continua de plus en plus furieusement. Ils étaient déchaînés et finirent par s'allonger sur le lit. Ils se déshabillèrent au rythme de leurs caresses. Doucement, puis avec de plus en plus d'excitation. Ils ne se contrôlaient plus. Et lorsque Drago, n'y tenant plus, les rejoint, ils l'intégrèrent à leurs jeux.

Tour à tour, ils la caressaient. Un peu plus à chaque fois. Chacun essayant de rivaliser avec l'autre, de faire mieux que l'autre.

A son tour, elle les caressa. Elle prit leurs sexes en main, les embrassa, les lécha et les titilla de ses mains, de sa bouche, de sa langue.

Elle allait de l'un à l'autre, mélangeant leurs essences, les embrassant, leur faisant goutter leurs jus respectifs.

Les mains des deux garçons se touchaient souvent au hasard de leurs caresses. Au début, ils les rejetaient alors en arrière, réagissant au contact de l'autre. Mais au fil du temps, ils laissèrent leurs mains se joindre et se confondre dans les caresses qu'ils lui procuraient.

Drago fut le premier à la pénétrer. Elle était complètement subjuguée par la décharge de plaisir qui l'envahissait. Alors qu'il accélérait la cadence de ces coups de reins, elle prit le sexe tendu d'Harry en bouche. Elle le suça consciencieusement réagissant à chaque mouvement de bassin de Drago de plus en plus énergique.

Ils jouirent tous les deux à peu de temps d'intervalles. Mathilda avala goulûment la semence d'Harry la faisant ensuite partager à Drago en l'embrassant tendrement.

Le Gryffondor continuait, lui de jouer. Il s'était attaqué à la découverte des parties intimes de Mathilda avec sa langue. Il titillait son clitoris, son abricot pendant que les deux autres s'embrassaient passionnément. Il léchait ainsi le sperme de Drago qui ruisselait de cette si délicate vulve.

La jeune fille fut prise de soubresauts. Elle prenait son pied sous les caresses et effleurements d'Harry. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta sur lui, le renversa sur le lit. Elle le prit une nouvelle fois en bouche, mais cette fois afin de lui rendre toute son ardeur. Puis elle s'empala sur lui.

Drago lui caressait les fesses avec douceur. Il effleurait son petit œillet et s'appliquait à le lubrifier avec sa langue doucement et habilement. Il lui enfonça tout d'abord un doigt très délicatement alors qu'elle remuait toujours et encore son bassin lascivement sur la queue raide d'Harry.

Elle gémit. Il le retira et l'y enfonça de nouveau prudemment. Elle semblait éprouver beaucoup de plaisir et de douleur en même temps. Elle haletait à présent et en réclamait encore. Il progressa alors, en rajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt. Il utilisa un sort de lubrification, puis la pénétra avec douceur. Elle cria. Il stoppa.

« Non… Continues !… doucement. »

Il s'activa alors à nouveau. Tendrement, lentement, amoureusement. Les gémissements de la jeune fille l'excitaient au plus haut point. Il pouvait à présent sentir le sexe d'Harry se frottant au sien à travers la fine paroi de chair qui les séparait.

Il regarda Harry qui semblait prendre un plaisir fou sous les déhanchements de Mathilda. Ils se regardèrent. Des lueurs du désir et du plaisir se reflétaient dans leurs regards.

Pour une fois, ils ne se toisaient pas. Ils appréciaient le moment, gémissant tous les deux sous l'effet du plaisir intense que la situation leur procurait.

Jamais aucun d'eux ne se serait cru capable d'une telle chose. Mais ils continuaient à se regarder fixement, pour Harry tout en embrassant Mathilda, et à prendre leurs pieds.

Et tout en accrochant profondément les yeux couleur émeraude, Drago accéléra la cadence.

Harry vint en premier. Mais Drago ne tarda pas à suivre. Ils s'écroulèrent les uns sur les autres. Drago quitta l'étroitesse de son aimée, alors qu'elle s'affaissait paisiblement sur le torse du brun.

« Embrassez-vous ».

Les deux garçons la regardèrent perdus. Non, ils ne voulaient pas.

« S'il-vous- plaît. Faites-moi ce plaisir ».

Harry pensa un instant qu'il lui semblait qu'elle avait du retirer assez de plaisir pourtant ces deux dernières heures.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit quand les lèvres douces de Drago se posèrent sur les siennes. Il hésita, mais finit par lui rendre son baiser. Il éprouva alors une infinie satisfaction. Son cœur semblait se resserrer et son souffle lui manquer. Il fut profondément troublé et s'écarta soudainement en sentant la langue de Drago forçant l'entrée de sa bouche. Le regard du Serpentard semblait pétiller lui aussi. Quand Drago s'en rendit compte, il se reprit et attira la jeune fille entre eux.

Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi. Tous les trois enlacés. La nuit était tombée et semblait les bercer.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour à vous tous,_**

_Voilà, un petit coucou avant de vous laisser lire la suite pour prévenir d'éventuels détracteurs de me foutre la paix. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que tout simplement j'ai reçu une review des plus déplaisantes et insultantes, donc je l'ai effacé -> je conçois tout àfait qu'on ne puisse pas aimer ce quej'écris, j'accepte les critiques, les plaisanteries nazes ou hasardeuses mais pas les insultes ! Donc voilà, pour vous prévenir tous : Je ne suis pas une "vieille sexagénaire en manque qui ne trouve pas de "bite" à se mettre entre les cuisses"... je vous rassure tout de suite, j'ai 24 ans et je suis parfaitement comblée par mon petit ami! voilà, maintenant, je laisse de côté ma vie privée et ma colère contre les gens qui n'ont aucune ouverture d'esprit!_

_Sinon, je voulais vous remercier pour vos très gentilles reviews (et oui Slashman, y en a qui ont aimé!), j'espère que vous continuerai à me combler de la sorte. A chaque fois que je reçois un nouveau mail, mon coeur sursaute !_

**_Place aux RAR :_**

_**Black Sharne :** Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ait plu, parce qu'évidemment n'ayant jamais connu cette situation, c'est pas évident d'écrire un lemon de ce genre... Je me posais pas mal de questions du genre "est-ce que c'est assez réaliste?", enfin je veux dire au niveau des sentiments, parce que sinon (pour la pratique) je suis pas non plus née de la dernière pluie... LOL Au plaisir d'avoir de tes news._

_**Serpentis-Draco :** En effet, tu l'as dit... elle ne se prive pas! Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité!_

_**Lily Jolie Rose : **Merci pour les compliments, ça fait plaisir! Si, si, je pense tout à fait vous laisser poiroter comme ça... Ne t'inquiètes pas, dès le chapitre 5 on comprend bien q c'est HP-DM et pas HP-DM-MV... Ah tu aimes Mathilda? Lol, evidemment, non... Je me disais aussi...tu serais bien la première! (enfin moi, je l'aime bien... mais c normal : je sais ce qui va arriver et en plus elle sort de mon imagination!). Ata place, je plaindrai pas Harry et Drago... _

_**Lilician** : je te pardonne... c'est pas grave... t'y peux rien : t'es née comme ça!...-> la pauvre est née avec un cerveau dérangée! (attention: je plaisante, je voudrais pas perdre une si bonne lectrice!) Lol. Mais je t'avais prévenu! Pour ma part, je l'aime bien ce lemon (et à ce que j'ai compris, je suis pas la seule, ça a même donné des idées cochonnes à une de mes meilleurs amies...(ma bêta)). Bref, à partir d'ici, tu verras que nos 2 amoureux vont doucement s'y mettre, se réveiller et découvrir de nouveaux sentiments... Bye, à + et merci pour ta review (j'ai tjrs besoin de 2mn de repos après pour calmer mes zygomatiques!). Ah et au fait, dans ton profil, c'est pas Keira Knightley ton actrice préf?_

_**Lounah :** Merci pour les compliments. Ben je vais essayer de continuer à ce rythme là, même si jevais être ralentie dès samedi à cause de la lecture du tome 6! Et don't worry, je ne me permettrais pas de spoiler, sauf si par le + grd des hasards, JKR écrivait des choses que moi aussi j'ai pensé... (parce q je crois qu'une de mes intrigues est un des grds secrets de JKR, ms elle le dévoilera que dans le 7, je pense...) Bonnes vacances, amuses-toi bien!_

_**Dame Lune :** Merci à toi. Ma réponse : rien de tout ça! Ils ne resteront pas à 3 (non mais qd même...) et Mathilda ne va pas être tuée par Voldemort! Et merci de prendre le tps de faire une review sympa (ce qui n'ait pas le cas de tout le monde!)._

_**Slashman :** Je considère que chacun a le droit d'aimer une histoire ou pas et de le dire haut et fort, de conseiller ou de critiquer. Mais je ne tolère pas les **insultes**! Donc voilà, j'ai effacé ta review qui était tout sauf sympa. Je ne l'ai pas effacé parce que tu n'aimes pas ma fic (ce que je peux tout à fait concevoir, chacun étant libre de ses opinions), mais parce que tu as été irrespectueux._

_**Kiara1589 : **Mais ce n'est pas un problème si tu n'as pas tjrs le tps de reviewer. C'est pas la mort! (et faut dire que j'ai posté les premiers chapitres un peu vite,...). Ca m'a fait bcp plaisir de savoir que les gens prennent 2 minutes pour le faire. J'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fic évidemment (j'adore les Véelas hommes!), n oublies pas de me l'envoyer pour correction. Big biz, à tout!_

_**Zaïka :** Tout à fait ravie de voir qu'il y a enfin des gens ayant ce genre de réaction! (je commençais doucement à me dire que j'étais pas normale!) lol merci et à bientôt._

* * *

**-HISTOIRES DE SANG-**

* * *

Chapitre 5- Désespoirs

_(Comme à mon habitude je vous fais part de la sic que j'écoutais en écrivant ceci et qui m'a aidé à me sentir dans le même état de confusion qu'Harry, elle va trop bien avec ce chapitre, - « KRWLING » de Linkin Park dans l'album Reanimation. Ecoutez le si possible en fond quand vous le lisez, ça intensifie les sensations. On a vraiment l'impression d'être à sa place quand il lit la lettre et qu'il commence à la haïr malgré lui.)_

Drago se réveilla avant les deux autres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté du tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Il se leva et courut aux cuisines emportant de quoi faire un merveilleux et pantagruélique petit déjeuner.

Quand il revint, ils étaient réveillés, enlacés l'un contre l'autre s'embrassant tendrement. Il s'approcha, les embrassant lui aussi tour à tour. Il leur sourit à pleines dents (ce qui était extraordinaire pour un Malfoy… !) et son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine lorsqu'ils le lui rendirent tous les deux.

Ils prirent ainsi allongés sur le lit leur petit-déjeuner parlant de tout et de rien (excepté des évènements de la veille).

Pour Harry, la scène était surréaliste. Il était là avec Mathilda et Malfoy, il se sentait merveilleusement bien, et il avait une conversation civilisée avec Drago Malfoy. Merlin, que les choses avaient soudainement changé.

Il avait bien remarqué que ces derniers temps, il éprouvait de moins en moins de rancœur envers Malfoy. Il savait que lui aussi souffrait de la situation et cela l'avait rendu plus humain à ses yeux.

Ils prirent une douche commune dans la salle de bain des préfets. Mais ils se contentèrent de faire courir sur leurs corps à tous les trois des caresses infiniment sensuelles.

Ils partirent troublés chacun de leur côté.

Harry passa une bonne partie de la journée à errer dans le parc essayant d'analyser les nombreux sentiments qui se mélangeaient en lui. Alors qu'il en arrivait à la conclusion qu'il était perdu au fond de lui-même, qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas et que pour l'instant il ne trouvait aucune solution à ses problèmes, il décida d'aller s'entraîner un peu sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Mais le soir venu, la faim le tiraillant, il se rendit dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Il s'assit près de Ron et d'Hermione discutant de son entraînement avec son meilleur ami. Tout en scrutant la porte de la grande salle pour voir arriver Mathilda.

A son désespoir, elle ne vint pas. Inexplicablement, il n'avait pas eu envie de lavoir tout au long de la journée. Mais ce soir, elle lui manquait. Sa peau si douce, ses lèvres sensuelles, ses seins, tout son corps lui manquaient.

Ce fut Malfoy qui passa par la porte. Il semblait désemparé. Harry se réjouit intérieurement, se disant que Mathilda l'avait peut-être quitté. Et pourtant, un pincement de son cœur lui disait qu'il regretterait de ne plus revivre la situation de la veille.

Drago lui lançait des regards insistants lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait impérativement lui parler. Il sortit. Harry trouva un prétexte pour quitter la table et le suivit discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Elle est partie.

Pardon ?

J'ai retrouvé une lettre d'elle dans ma chambre en rentrant de la bibliothèque. Elle est partie.

Tu veux plutôt dire qu'elle t'a quitté !

Mais quel crétin tu fais ! Tu n'as rien compris à ce qu'elle a fait et ce qu'elle voulait de nous… Imbécile ! Elle est partie, elle est allée en France, à Beauxbâtons, je crois. Et maintenant, elle nous laisse nous démerder avec les conséquences de ses actes, de son plan minable. La garce…

Harry partit avant de pouvoir entendre la fin. Il planta là Malfoy en courant vers son dortoir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été assommé plusieurs fois à coups de masse. Que voulait dire Malfoy ? Elle s'était jouée d'eux ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Et en plus, elle partait…

Il n'arrivait pas à digérer l'information.

Il trouva lui aussi une enveloppe cachetée à son nom sur son lit.

Il n'eut pas envie de l'ouvrir. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle contenait. Il la détestait. Oui. Ou plutôt, non, il ne savait plus.

« Pourquoi ? ».

Il s'effondra au bord de son lit. Non, elle n'avait pas pu lui faire ça, les laisser comme ça.

Qu'allait-il faire sans elle ? Et qu'allait-il faire de Malfoy maintenant, de tous ces sentiments qui venaient explosés dans son cœur ? C'était elle la fautive. Sans elle rien ne serait arrivé. Il ne serait pas dans cette merde sinon. La garce. Oui, Malfoy avait raison.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir perdu tout contrôle de soi.

Au bout d'un moment, il décacheta l'enveloppe…

« Mon Harry,

Je n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel tu dois te trouver maintenant, et saches que je me sens horriblement coupable. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans cette position et je m'excuse pour tout ce qui est arrivé ou qui va arriver par ma faute. Je suis navrée d'avoir à vous laisser comme ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'avais pas le droit de tomber amoureuse de vous. Cela a tout gâché et m'a rendu les choses beaucoup plus difficiles.

Mon but a toujours été de vous rapprocher Drago et toi. Tu ne comprendras sans doute pas pourquoi, mais c'était pour votre bien, tu t'en apercevras un jour. Je ne peux t'en dire davantage, je n'en ai pas le droit, j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous faire souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas rester voir les conséquences de mes actes. Je suis lâche. Et de toute façon, on a prévu autre chose pour moi.

Ne fuis pas Drago. Il est ta Force. Ne fuis pas ce qu'il y a de plus beau et de plus fort au monde.

Portes-toi bien. Je t'aime.

Mathilda. »

Harry avait les yeux embués de larmes. Non, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Non, pas pour elle, pas pour ce qu'elle avait fait, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Mais plus il s'énervait, plus il se rendait compte qu'elle avait bien fait de partir. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Mais il imaginait très bien qu'avec le temps la situation aurait encore bien plus dérapé et qu'il aurait sans doute fini par la détester.

De toute façon, il était bien trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et soupira. Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir autant la guigne ? Il se leva, se posa devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Il jeta la lettre dans le feu alors qu'une larme mourrait sur ses joues.

* * *

Voili, voilo, une petite review serait terriblement appréciée. Bisous à vous tous.

Et sinon, pour ceux qui auraient qques talents artistiques, ça me ferait plaisir si je pouvais recevoir qques fanarts de votre part sur ma fic (je les mettrai sur mon blog). J'en fais moi-même pour d'autres, mais là, je suis tellement dans l'histoire que j'aurai du mal à la regarder d'un oeil extérieur... Merci, et gros bisous à vous.

Big bisous et mains baladeuses...

Cyzia.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour à vous tous,_**

**_ Je ne vous cacherai pas que je suis d'une humeur relativement morose... je viens de finir la lecture du tome 6... J'ai adoré, mais j'ai surtout bcp pleuré! Je ne pensais pas que cela m'arriverait mais faut bien avouer qu'il va falloir que je relise le dernier chapitre parce que j'avais les yeux trop embués pour être véritablement concentrée. Je ne vais pas vous gâcher votre plaisir (pour ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais), mais je vous dis une chose : JKR a fait très fort là ! Dès les premiers chapitres on met les pieds en plein de dedans et au moment du final, on tombe de sa chaise !_**

**_Sur tous les forums que j'ai visité je n'ai jamais lu quelque chose qui se rapprochait un temps soi peu de la vérité en ce qui concerne les sujets du nouveau prof de DADA ou le prince au sang-mêlé. Elle nous balade pendant tout le tome là où elle veut nous emmener, le style est qqpeu différent et les romances sont sympas. Elle nous montre plusieurs personnages sous des jours complètement différents (entre autre notre chéri Drago) et c'est définitivement le meilleur des 6 à mon goût. J'attends la sortie du tome en français pour confirmer mes impressions, pour l'instant tout est si frais ds ma tête (je l'ai fini cet après-m, puis j'ai pleuré une bonne demi-heure... et je précise que je ne suis pas une praline en temps normal!)._**

**_Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'accuserez pas d'avoir révéler de spoilers, j'en ai dit le moins possible compte tenu de mes sentiments à l'heure actuelle... Donc je remercie comme d'hab l'ensemble de mes reviewers! Vos messages me vont tjrs droit au coeur. MERCI. Et encore une fois, dans le désarroi où je me trouve actuellement à cause du tome 6, j'écoute "Somewhere I Belong" et "KRAWLING" de Linkin Park, ça colle parfaitement à mon humeur et à celle que j'imagine être celle d'Harry à la fin du livre, la résolution... Sinon, je crois que vous serez relativement satisfaits de ce chapitre... les choses commencent à émerger entre nos chéris. Place aux RAR :_**

_**Black-Sharne :** Merci! je suis contente de voir que tu vois Mathilda sous un meilleur jour. C'est vrai que qd on invente des persos ds ce genre là et qu'on voit que tous les lecteurs les haïssent, on a secrètement l'envie qu'ils changeront d'avis... Ah! et évidemment les conseils ou critiques sont les bienvenus, ms je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par "comparaisons douteuses"? Je ne vois pas trop (je dois être une dépravée, ...lol). Sinon merci pour les compliments et ça me ravie tjrs + quand j'apprends qu'on me mets ds les favorites! merci bcp! (lol, c affolant le nombre de x où je dis merci ds les rar). J'ai hâte de voir un de tes fanarts, merci. A +._

_**Serpentis-Draco :** Mais non, ce n'est pas une salope (... tu es remonté(e) contre elle!), elle le fait pour leur bien, tu verras! Comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review!_

_**Zaïka :** Merci, merci bcp. Et oui, on ne peut pas tout avoir... je ne peux pas encore te dire s'ils vont véritablement se venger d'elle et de ceux quiont fait que tout ça arrive. Merci pour l'idée! Faut voir, j'y avais pas songé, lol! Je sens que tu serais explosé de rire si cela arrivait... mais pourquoi pas... Fort heureusement pour le moment, j'ai encore de l'inspiration pour la fic, j'en ai par contre un peu moins en ce moment pour mon bouquin... je me dis que ça reviendra qd j'aurai fini "histoires de sang", mais me connaissant j'enchainerai avec une autre fic juste après! (et là qui sait, y aura peut-ê des ptis harry-drago juniors...!)Comme quoi, on peut pas tout faire en même tps! Slt, à bientôt._

_**Jessy :** Oups...excuses-moi (ça n'a rienà voir avec la fic...) mais ton pseudo (ou ton prénom?)__c'est le prénom de mon ex alors ça m'a fait un pti choc un instant...! Mais c pas grave, tu peux qd même continuer à me reviewer(!). Suis-je si prévisible? Sniff, je voulais pas qu'on me voit venir aussi clairement... mrd! va falloir que je m'améliore, lol. merci pour la review et à bientôt._

_**Lilician :** Wouahhh! je suis éblouie par ta review. En effet, je me disais aussi que t'avais dû fumer, ah non, c vrai, t'as récupéré ton cerveau! lol. Super review constructive, merci! je suis contente que ça te plaise tjrs et que maintenant le tout ait un sens pour toi. C'est vrai qu'au début j'avais un peu peur avec cette drôle de relation à 3, ms c vrai qu'avec le tps on comprends mieux. Et c vrai que tu as vu juste pour Ryry et Dray. Draco a tjrs été (ds ma fic) le + mâture à mes yeux. Harry, c celui qui gamberge 3ans, qui se pose des questions, alors que Dray va droit au but, il sait ce qu'il veut et tout ça. Pour Slashman, c'était pas très sympa ce qu'il a écrit. Et s'il est jeune... je sais pas trop, parce que d'un côté je pense q c pas 1 excuse. J'avais prévenu que le rating de la fic serait M (voir MA) et dc les lecteurs savent avant de commencer à lire qu'elle contient des trucs qui les dépasseront p-ê. Après, faut pas s'en prendre à moi et me jeter la pierre, j'ai pas 15 ans et ds un sens ça risque de s'en ressentir (sexuellemt parlant je veux dire...). Dc voilà je vais pas épiloguer là dessus... Merci et à très bientôt._

_**Kiara 1589 :** Cool, j'ai hâte de lire la suite de "Harry prince véela", sinon je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies tjrs autant. Au niveau de la longueur c possible. Je fais pas gaffe à la longueur, je m'arrête qd je le sens... Ms les prochains chap seront + longs!J'ai dc fini la lecture du 6 comme tu as du le comprendre en lisant le passage en haut dc dès que j'aurai posté ce chap je me mettrai à la lecture du début de ta fic et je commencerai à réfléchir à des idées de lemon, ok! Kiss, à très bientôt._

_**Tchaye :** merci pour les compliments! ça fait tjrs très plaisir d'en recevoir. Mon rythme de postage devrait normalement se stabiliser autour d'un à 2 chap/semaine. Là j'ai perdu deux jours d'écriture puisq je lisai le tome 6 intensément, ms là va falloir q je rattrappe! Bye et merci encore._

* * *

**- HISTOIRES DE SANG -**

* * *

Chapitre 6- Pulsions

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Ron et Hermione tentait vainement de soutirer à Harry des explications. Mathilda était partie, elle l'avait quitté.

Il n'avait pas voulu leur répondre clairement, se bornant à leur dire que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Mais ils étaient loin de se douter que la seule mention de son nom donnait à Harry la nausée. Il l'avait désormais en horreur. Il était si heureux qu'elle soit partie. Il ne la nommait plus autrement dans sa tête que sous le nom de la « traîtresse ».

Ils essayaient de lui apporter le maximum de soutien. Hermione l'avait même aidé, plus qu'à son habitude, pour les nombreux parchemins que leurs professeurs semblaient s'acharner à leur imposer.

Ils étaient à mille lieux de se douter que ce qui rendait Harry malade et au bord de la folie, c'était des sentiments dingues et étranges qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à digérer.

Ron, pour sa part, tentait de distraire au possible son meilleur ami. Ils avaient acheté un nombre incroyable de nouvelles farces et attrapes chez Zonko et chez Fred et Georges (qui avaient désormais un nouveau magasin à Pré-au-lard). Ils avaient beaucoup ri et ce jour-là Harry n'avait presque pas cessé de sourire. Ils se montraient tous les deux d'une attention sans faille.

Ils s'occupaient tant et si bien de lui qu'il était impossible à Drago de s'approcher de lui. Et Harry en était heureux. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir d'explications avec le Serpentard. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça.

A chaque fois qu'il croisait le blond dans les couloirs, pendant les cours de Potions ou encore pendant ceux de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il devait réfréner une pulsion étrange qui lui tailladait le cœur.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se produire. Il semblait affectionner Drago Malfoy chaque jour davantage et cela le rendait fou, le troublait à l'extrême. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de le rencontrer ou de croiser son chemin. L'effet que lui procuraient désormais ces rencontres fortuites le rendait horriblement mal à l'aise. La chaleur qu'il ressentait alors dans son bas-ventre le gênait terriblement, surtout en présence d'Hermione ou Ron.

Le Serpentard semblait en effet chercher le contact et à chaque fois qu'Harry entrevoyait son irremplaçable chevelure blonde, il se dépêchait de fuir à toute jambe en direction de ses meilleurs amis.

Il se faisait honte.

Il était un Gryffondor. Il se devait d'être beaucoup plus courageux que cette lopette fuyant ses sentiments. Car au fil du temps, il s'en était aperçu avec effarement, ce n'était plus jamais de Mathilda qu'il rêvait (ou cauchemardait dans ce cas précis). Ses pensées et ses rêves étaient tous concentrés sur ce magnifique regard de brume étincelant, sur ce corps athlétique et merveilleusement bien gaulé.

Le matin, il se réveillait souvent en sueur essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire au plus vite le contenu de ses rêves représentant son corps et celui d'un autre homme avec un magnifique tatouage de serpent sur le dos. Et il ne savait que trop bien à qui appartenait cette peau si douce, ce superbe dessin noir et émeraude, ces cheveux si soyeux et ces merveilleux yeux gris. Il maudissait alors la bosse se dressant inexorablement sous ses draps.

Quelques fois, il se soulageait. Il en ressentait un bien fou et finit même par répéter les mêmes gestes tous les matins machinalement, ce après quoi il se sentait libéré.

Il s'était lentement rendu à la vérité.

Malfoy l'attirait, l'excitait et bien plus encore.

Parfois, il ne supportait plus l'air désolé qu'arborait Ron et Hermione. Il ne voulait plus de cette pitié, qui était d'autant plus si peu d'actualité. Et il était évident que ses amis ne comprendraient pas qu'il se soit remis aussi rapidement de sa séparation d'avec la jeune fille et que, par ailleurs, il éprouve de plus en plus de désir et d'intérêt pour celui qui avait toujours été son plus fervent adversaire dans l'école.

Qu'allaient-ils tous penser ? Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, les parents Weasley, McGonagall.

Enfin, il était tout à fait inutile qu'ils le sachent. Pourquoi le leur dirait-il ? C'était sa vie privée après tout. Il n'avait nul besoin de leur révéler à tous que, désormais, il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à Drago Malfoy et son merveilleux petit cul…

Par contre, il réalisa qu'il allait être difficile pour lui de cacher ses nouveaux penchants gays et pour eux de comprendre qu'il ne s'intéressait plus aux filles. Mathilda avait su le rendre fou, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'effet que Malfoy lui faisait sans même être en réel contact avec lui.

Il pensa qu'il allait doucement devoir introduire le sujet auprès de Ron et d'Hermione, que les autres pouvaient bien attendre et qu'après tout, il n'avait aucun compte à leur rendre, cela ne les regardait pas.

* * *

Drago avait bien remarqué le comportement étrange du Gryffondor. Jamais en six ans, il n'avait fui de la sorte à sa rencontre. Le brun lui avait pourtant semblé être toujours plutôt téméraire. Ce ne pouvait pas être de la simple lâcheté. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Autre chose,… oui. Tout comme ce qui lui arrivait précisément à lui aussi.

En Drago, s'insinuaient doucement des sentiments de plus en plus étranges et troubles pour Potter. Il s'en était douté. Cette petite garce de Mathilda les avait manipulés pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but précis ? Il n'avait pas su l'entrevoir.

Il l'avait aimé. Lui, un Malfoy, s'était abaissé à tant de tendres sentiments pour une fille. Et elle les avait trahis tous les deux. Ils ne faisaient partis que de son plan machiavélique. Et ça, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. On ne joue pas avec un Malfoy. Au contraire, ce sont eux qui vous manipulent et vous détruisent. Si son père venait à apprendre sa déconvenue il se moquerait de lui pendant des jours.

Potter passait son temps dans les jupes de Weasmoche et de l'autre Sang-de-Bourbe. Il avait été impossible pour lui de s'expliquer avec le jeune homme. S'expliquer ? De quoi ? Ca, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il aurait improvisé. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Il savait simplement que vivre sans pouvoir retoucher cette si douce peau mate lui semblait tenir de l'impossible.

Il avait bien tenté plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation avec Potter. Mais il fuyait toujours dès qu'il l'apercevait. Une fois, seulement, il réussit à attraper le bras d'Harry. Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'entrevoir le trouble dans ces merveilleuses prunelles émeraudes avant que l'objet de son désir réussisse à se libérer et prenne une nouvelle fois la poudre d'escampette.

* * *

Harry avait été profondément troublé de sentir la main de Malfoy lui attraper le bras. Ce contact l'avait électrisé. Et il avait été encore beaucoup plus frappé de voir de l'espoir et de la gentillesse dans le regard du Serpentard. Cela lui ressemblait si peu. Mais il réalisa qu'après tout, il ne le connaissait absolument pas. Tout comme Malfoy ignorait les trois quarts de ses traits de caractère.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient si longtemps détestés. Et pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il parut alors stupide à Harry de détester quelque chose ou quelqu'un à ce point sans avoir une véritable connaissance du sujet. Il décida qu'il ne ferait plus la même erreur.

Non, il n'allait pas continuer à être lâche comme ça, à fuir ses sentiments, à se fuir lui-même tel qu'il se reconnaissait vraiment pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il allait voir et parler à Malfoy. Il avait envie de tout savoir de lui, de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Cela lui semblait fou, démesuré, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur.

* * *

C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'Harry était prisonnier du fil de ses pensées et rêvassait une nouvelle fois en cours de métamorphose, que le professeur McGonagall lui annonça qu'il devrait venir la voir à la fin du cours.

Il regarda les autres se diriger vers le prochain cours et s'avança vers le bureau du professeur.

« Ah oui, Potter… Vous allez enfin devoir effectuer votre retenue. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait complètement oublié !

« Professeur, ça fait bientôt quatre mois et demi…

- Et vous pensiez que je l'avais oublié pour autant ?

- Euh non… à vrai dire, c'est moi qui ne m'en souvenais plus.

- Et bien, on va y remédier rapidement. Vous viendrez jeudi soir et vous nettoierez de fond en combles l'arrière-salle de métamorphose en compagnie de M.Malfoy. Vous aurez plus de travail puisque Melle.Véruka a changé d'école… Vous pouvez disposer. »

Harry en était estomaqué. L'arrière-salle de métamorphose était un véritable fourbi. Evidemment, le professeur McGonagall était quelqu'un de très disciplinée, de propre sur elle et en temps normal elle n'aurait jamais laissé s'accumuler autant de déchets et de désordre, mais il était de notoriété publique qu'elle se retenait chaque année de ranger cette salle pendant plusieurs mois et qu'elle s'en servait comme retenue pour quelques malheureux élèves.

« J'ai vraiment la poisse… Grrrhhh ! ».

* * *

Ron avait trouvé cela particulièrement injuste. Il avait pesté une journée entière contre leur directrice de maison.

« C'est incroyable ! Mais quelle idée elle a eu ! Elle est dérangée… Te coller toi et Malfoy dans la même pièce…pendant une soirée entière ! Elle veut obtenir un meurtre ou quoi !... Harry, tu aurais dû lui dire qu'il y a péremption après quatre mois…

- Et tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé… Ca me réjouit pas, ça je peux te le dire ! »

Il dut se contrôler de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rougir ou baisser les yeux. Il venait une fois de plus de mentir à son meilleur ami et trouvait que cela devenait une bien mauvaise habitude.

* * *

Jeudi vint plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La journée fût pourtant très longue et pénible pour Harry. Il voyait le Serpentard partout et cela le rendait fou. On aurait dit que le blond croisait intentionnellement constamment le chemin du Gryffondor.

Ron et Hermione ne comprenait pas la nervosité exacerbée qui se dégageait de leur ami. Ils le voyaient sauter d'une jambe sur l'autre toute la journée. Il semblait trépigner d'énervement et de colère à leurs yeux, mais, lui, savait bien qu'il était tout simplement nerveux comme l'était la plupart des gens avant un rendez-vous. Il appréhendait la soirée, mais en même temps il n'avait qu'une envie : être à dix-neuf heures le plus vite possible.

* * *

Drago entra dans la salle de métamorphose. Le professeur se trouvait là. Elle lui indiqua l'arrière-salle. Elle lui dit que Potter s'y trouvait déjà et lui donna les dernières instructions de nettoyage pour leur retenue, puis elle se rendit dans ses appartements.

Il pénétra dans l'arrière-salle et il le vit. Il lui apparut tel un ange, il avait l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi beau.

Il voyait pétiller son regard émeraude. Il essayait de prononcer une phrase, mais sa poitrine lui refusait l'air qui aurait dû faire vibrer ses cordes vocales.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à s'observer en silence. Sans bouger. Nul ne savait quoi faire. Ils se demandaient tous les deux ce que pouvait penser ou ressentir l'autre.

En même temps, ils avancèrent inconsciemment l'un vers l'autre. Leurs mains se touchèrent. Leurs peaux se frôlèrent. Ils ne séparèrent leurs regards que lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, profondément.

Ce fut le baiser le plus passionné et le plus tendre qu'aucun des deux n'avaient jamais expérimenté. Leur étreinte était fusionnelle, leurs bouches, leurs mains se confondaient. Ils n'avaient de cesse de se caresser et de s'étreindre de plus en plus fort.

Puis Harry s'arrêta. Il s'éloigna de Drago. Tout cela lui fit soudainement peur. Drago, voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux lui dit :

« Potter ?... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Hey, Harry ?... Je te fais peur ? »

Après un long silence, Harry se décida à parler.

« Non, tu ne me fais pas peur. C'est le tout qui m'effraie, … c'était tellement bien…

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

- Ben, le problème c'est un peu qui on est tous les deux, et aussi… enfin, on ne se connaît pas vraiment… je ne sais rien de toi, de tes pensées, de ton but dans cette histoire… Je me sens con, mais c'est comme ça. »

Drago éclata de rire. Il pensa que c'était ce à quoi il s'était exactement attendu de la part du brun.

« Ce que tu es prévisible Potter… Non, je n'ai pas de but caché. Non, je ne projette pas de te faire du mal, de te livrer au Seigneur des ténèbres ou je ne sais quoi… Par ailleurs, s'il arrivait qu'on veuille s'en prendre à toi, j'en deviendrai furieux et très dangereux, je crois. Alors… je n'ai aucune envie de te faire souffrir, bien que ça m'étonne… » il rit, puis reprit plus sérieusement « Je suis tout aussi bouleversé que toi. Je suis simplement peut-être un peu plus conscient du fait que l'autre garce a fait de nous ses pantins (et ça ne me plaît vraiment pas), mais je sais aussi que je n'arrive pas à contrôler les conséquences de ces manipulations à la con… Je… je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, tu occupes mes pensées constamment, je n'en mange plus, je dors peu, je m'inquiète pour toi constamment, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…Je ne laisserait personne te toucher… Je ne vis que pour toi ces dernières semaines… Ca m'effraie. Mais je ne fuis pas. »

Harry se sentit alors très mal à l'aise. Il réalisa alors l'étendu de sa stupidité. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le mal-être de Drago puisse être pareil au sien, et peut-être même pire.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas peur de toi. J'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est tellement nouveau tout ça. Je pensais pas qu'un mec puisse m'attirer. Et encore moins toi…

- Pareil. » dit Drago en souriant.

Harry fut transporté par ce sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard avec un si beau sourire aux lèvres (autrefois, il lui réservait plutôt ceux remplis de haine ou de moquerie). Le changement le laissait pantois.

Il s'avança vers lui, lui posa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres. Elles étaient d'une douceur infinie et il se dit que de sa vie entière, il ne voulait plus en connaître d'autres.

« Bon, il faudrait quand même ranger tout ça Potter, sinon McGo ne sera pas contente. »

Harry rit.

« Oui, tu as raison, et puis si on se dépêche, on pourra sortir de là d'ici une heure ou deux.

- Ben, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On pourrait faire un tour dans ma chambre s'il se fait pas trop tard…

- Euhhh… Ralentis un peu, tu veux, Malfoy... Je préfèrerai rien précipiter quand même.

- Ok, Potter, comme tu veux. »

Ils prononcèrent quelques sorts pour que la plupart des parchemins se rangent par eux-mêmes à leur place originelle sur les différentes étagères. Puis ils s'occupèrent de tout ce qui ne supportait pas de sort.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ils avaient finis. Ils allèrent voir le professeur qui vérifia l'état de la pièce et qui les congédia tout en retournant dans sa chambre.

* * *

Ils étaient devant la porte dans la salle de métamorphose, ils s'embrassaient une dernière fois, plus timidement cette fois-ci, pour se dire bonsoir, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux réalisant à qui appartenaient ses deux voix familières surprises et décontenancées.

« Harry ?... Malefoy ? »

Ron avait viré au rouge en l'espace de deux secondes.

« C'est une blague ?... Harry, le premier avril, c'est dans dix jours.

- Ron, calmes-toi…

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il t'a lancé un sort. » demanda Hermione.

« Mais, non… Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez de cette façon…

- Pardon ? »lança Ron au bord de l'explosion, ne trouvant plus d'air tel un poisson hors de l'eau. « Viens Hermione, je crois qu'on a plus rien à faire ici » dit-il en s'en allant, traînant sa petite amie derrière lui.

« Ron, Hermione, attendez, je vais vous expliquer. »

Il lâcha la main de Drago, lui lança un « On se voit demain ! » et leur courut après.

* * *

**_Voili, voilo, c fini pour aujourd'hui... j'attends vos reviews avec impatience! svp, merci. à très bientôt, et pour ceux qui auraient éventuellement envie de parler du tome 6 je vous invite à le faire par mail, ça me rend dingue, autour de moi personne ne l'a encore lu et ne pas pouvoir en parler me rend marteau! _**

**_Big bisous et mains baladeuses, _**

**_Cyzia._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour à vous tous,_**

**_Bizarrement, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, donc je vais faire simple et court. Je remercie l'ensemble de mes reviewers, qui sont toujours tellement sympas. Cela me fait tjrs plaisir de connaître vos sentiments et impressions sur le chapitre,... Continuez! Voilà, je post le nouveau chapitre (ce que je ne comptais pas faire avant lundi), parce que je ne reçois plus de reviews et que je suis en manque,... lol._**

**_Cette fic est un slash HP-DM rating R, donc veuillez le respectez merci._**

**_RAR :_**

**_Serpentis-Draco : et oui, c clair que Ron a un peu de mal... c un bourin pas un crétin, il s'y fera! Merci à toi!_**

**_Tchaye : merci, merci. Ne t'inquiètes pas de la réaction de Ron et Hermy. S'ils ne l'accepteraient pas, quel genre d'amis seraient-ils? à bientôt_**

**_Zaïka : c'est pas tout à fait ça... mais t'es pas tombée trop loin. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt._**

**_Alinemcb54 : merci merci merci merci pour ta review! continues. lol(je suis une abrutie, fais pas gaffe), à bientôt._**

**_Hannange : merci pour le compliment, ça me fait plaisor que tu ais aimé. Tu veux voir souffrir Ron? euh, écoutes, je sais pas... en tout cas pas dans les prochains chapitres, mais je pourrais y réfléchir... lol, à très bientôt._**

**_Jessy : Mais non, Mathilda n'est pas une salope! vous le verrez tous.Je vous le prouverai lol. Merci pour ta review A +_**

**_Kiara1589 : hello pupuce, merci, ça fait plaisir que tu prennes le tps de reviewer. La suite viendra, héhé... tjrs. Merci à très bientôt_**

**

* * *

**

**-HISTOIRES DE SANG –**

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Déclaration publique

Il n'arriva à les rattraper qu'une fois la salle commune des Gryffondors atteinte.

« Attendez, s'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi une chance de m'expliquer.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si on est encore en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit ce soir.

- Ron, laisses-le parler. »

Ils s'assirent dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune et il leur expliqua comment Mathilda les avait manipulés pour qu'ils se rapprochent, omettant tout de même de raconter les évènements précis de la veille de son départ. Il leur dit que depuis, il s'était rendu compte que Malfoy était différent. Différent de ce qu'il avait toujours pensé et différent des autres tout simplement. Il avait l'impression qu'il était fait pour lui. Il n'avait nullement l'assurance que Malfoy ne lui ferait pas de mal (excepté ses propres dires qui aux yeux de ses deux amis ne valaient pas grand-chose), mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Ils étaient tous les deux embarqués dans le même bateau depuis trop longtemps. Les dés étaient jetés. Il ne savait qu'une chose : Malfoy était passé ces derniers temps par les mêmes épreuves qu'Harry, et cela les rapprochait énormément. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se savait être véritablement lui-même, bien, à l'aise dans sa peau et savait qu'il était aux côtés de la **bonne** personne.

Ils furent plus que surpris, mais après maintes remontrances et bouderies de la part de Ron, ils finirent par accepter les nouveaux sentiments et penchants amoureux de leur ami.

Harry savait bien que ces révélations leur étaient extrêmement pénibles, mais il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance : ses amis étaient formidables, ils avaient réussi à faire abstraction de leur propre méfiance et à priori au sujet de Drago pour son bonheur à lui. Il ne les remercierait jamais assez.

* * *

Bien évidemment, l'amitié des deux Gryffondors étaient loin d'être acquise à Drago, mais il fût tout de même soulagé quand Harry lui sauta dessus le lendemain dans un couloir désert en lui annonçant que ses deux amis l'avaient plutôt bien pris au final.

Ils parlèrent peu. Pourquoi ? (nda : _on se le demande…_) A peine Harry avait lâché ces quelques mots de réconfort au sujet de Ron et d'Hermione que Drago lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa comme un forcené, il lui fit un suçon énorme en plein cou et Harry dû l'arrêter pour le traîner jusqu'au cours de Potion où ils allaient finir par être en retard.

« Eh, t'es dingue, Malfoy, si on nous voyait ? J'assume doucement la situation mais pas encore au point de m'afficher en public à ton bras… »

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir leur conversation quand ils arrivèrent devant les cachots. Ils s'écartèrent de plusieurs mètres et rejoignirent chacun leur groupe juste à temps avant que Rogue ne leur fasse signe de rentrer en classe.

Harry passa le double cours de Potions à observer Drago en douce. Ron n'arrêtait pas de faire signe à Hermione pour lui faire comprendre que son comportement lui donnait la nausée.

« Harry, arrêtes de le mater comme ça, avec cet air obscène. C'est gênant. Vous vous dévorez des yeux, et il est difficile de ne pas comprendre ce dont vous avez envie… Hermione, on dirait qu'ils vont se monter dessus sur la table,… c'est dégueulasse. »

Hermione et Harry ne purent réprimer un petit rire qui leur attira évidemment les foudres du professeur Rogue.

« Vous trouvez mon cours hilarant, n'est-ce pas ?... Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre bonne humeur Monsieur Potter ? Ne nous dites rien… Je crois que personne ici ne se soucie de ce qui peut bien vous arriver, alors dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Soyez plus attentif et concentrez-vous sur votre potion de liquéfaction, à moins que vous vouliez nous faire le plaisir de vous voir rater celle-ci également… »

Harry serra les dents. Il avait l'habitude de se faire brimer par ce crétin, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus envie de se ridiculiser devant Drago. Il s'appliqua le plus possible et finit par avoir une potion plus qu'acceptable en fin de cours. Rogue n'y trouva rien à redire au grand bonheur du Gryffondor.

Pendant le déjeuner, lui et Drago ne cessèrent de se dévisager.

« Harry, je sais que ça doit être pénible pour vous deux d'être séparé toute la journée. Mais ça ne fait même pas deux jours que vous êtes ensemble, tu devrais ralentir un peu le rythme. Vous n'êtes pas assez discrets. Et je ne pense pas que tu ais envie que toute l'école soit au courant.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison et Ron aussi tout à l'heure. C'est simplement qu'on a pas encore vraiment eu l'opportunité de mettre les choses au clair. On a encore rien décidé,… si on allait laisser ça s'ébruiter ou pas. Pour ma part, bien que j'ai envie de vivre ma relation avec Drago pleinement, je préfèrerais que ça reste caché quelques temps…

- Tu devrais dire ça à Malfoy,… pardon,… à Drago, parce que je ne sais pas s'il est du même avis. Il arrive tout droit sur nous…

- Quoi ? » dit-il tout en se retournant pour apercevoir son nouveau petit ami se dirigeant droit sur lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Drago s'était arrêté juste derrière lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras à la grande stupéfaction d'Harry lui-même, de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Salut Hermione. » dit-il à la jeune fille brune tout en souriant. « Weasley » il salua le roux.

La scène était surréaliste et elle était suffisamment inhabituelle pour que les quatre grandes tables entières ainsi que celle des professeurs ne s'en aperçoivent en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Tu me fais une petite place, Harry ? »

Harry se décala. Bien qu'il avait vécu lui-même les évènements troublants de ces dernières semaines, il était troué. Il avait perdu la parole et se contentait d'observer Drago lui souriant et engageant la conversation avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron semblait aussi peu à l'aise que lui, mais faisait visiblement d'énormes efforts pour rester aimable avec Malfoy. Hermione, pour sa part, s'était rapidement adaptée à la situation et répondait avec gentillesse aux questions que lui posaient Drago.

Harry entendait partout des chuchotements (du genre « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? ») aussi bien à la table des Gryffondors qu'à celles des trois autres Maisons. Les paroles variaient de l'une à l'autre. Elles étaient surprises et interloquées à la table des Serpentards, mais plutôt méfiantes aux autres.

Il décida de laisser courir. Puisque Drago semblait avoir fait son choix (sans l'en avertir de surcroît), il n'avait guère d'autre possibilité que de rentrer dans le jeu. Il posa sa main timidement sur la cuisse de Drago tout en se rapprochant de lui et entra dans la conversation.

Lorsque le déjeuner fût fini, ils se levèrent tous ensemble accompagnés de Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean et Isabelle. Drago avait prit la main d'Harry et refusait visiblement de la lâcher. Harry répondit aux mines inquiètes de quelques connaissances en souriant, ainsi qu'au visage visiblement amusé de Luna à la table des Serdaigles.

Harry sentit monter en lui un sentiment de fierté. Bien que tout semblait confus et soudain en lui, il se surprenait à ressentir de la fierté d'être là, main dans la main, avec Drago devant toute l'école. Il sortait avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard, et une bouffée d'émotions nouvelles se déchargea en lui.

« Harry, ça va ? » lui demanda Drago alors qu'ils venaient de passer la grande porte pour rejoindre le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, « tu as l'air étrange.

- C'est rien, t'inquiètes… Je suis heureux, et ça m'est pas arrivé souvent les derniers temps avec la mort de Sirius, la trahison de Mathilda et … la découverte de mes étranges sentiments amoureux… »

Drago lui sourit timidement. Il le rassura et lui dit en le taquinant qu'il se sentait extrêmement honoré d'être celui qui avait réussi à le troubler et rendre son sourire au survivant. Puis, il reprit plus sérieusement tout en se dirigeant vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir du décès de ton parrain. Je trouve que tu as su rester très digne… De l'extérieur, on ne s'en apercevait presque pas.

- Tant mieux… Ca prouve que je ne suis pas un si mauvais comédien ! » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire maladroit.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion main dans la main un peu à l'écart des autres jusqu'à l'arrivée du garde-chasse. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent séparément leur groupe d'amis.

Alors que le cours commençait, Ron s'adressa discrètement à son ami tout en observant l'effervescence provoquée par le retour de Drago chez les Serpentards curieux et inquiets.

« Donc, vous avez décidé de « **vivre** » cette « **histoire** » au grand jour…

- Ouaip.

- C'est pas un peu dangereux,…, je veux dire, que tout le monde le sache ?

- J'en sais rien, Ron, j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Entre nous, tout est allé si vite, c'est venu comme ça et j'ai pris le train en marche.

- Ben tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir justement » lui répondit Ron sur un ton qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de la colère. « Parce que même si je fais de gros efforts pour essayer de l'accepter, je trouve que dans l'histoire il n'y a d'avantages nombreux que pour Malfoy, c'est lui qui a tout à y gagner…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, c'est con et c'est pas vrai. Tu crois qu'il n'aura pas de problème dans sa Maison à cause de tout ça. Et tu crois que ses parents en seront ravis…

- Ah ben, excuses-moi si moi je pense à ce qu'un Malfoy pourrait gagner à fréquenter et à sortir avec le Survivant… Réfléchis voir. » dit-il ironiquement puis se tourna vers Hermione qui avait suivi toute la conversation sans réagir.

Harry était perdu, il y a encore dix minutes, il était heureux. Il avait décidé de faire confiance à Drago. Et même si cela devait le perdre…

Il voulait prendre ce risque et ne concevait même pas de construire une relation aussi spéciale que celle-ci allait l'être sans accorder sa confiance à son compagnon.

Ron n'avait peut-être pas tort. Mais s'il ne donnait pas sa chance à Drago pour montrer aux yeux de tous qu'il n'était plus ce petit con arrogant fils de Mangemort, alors il ne saurait jamais s'il avait bien fait.

* * *

Pour Drago, les choses n'étaient pas évidentes non plus. Son retour auprès des Serpentards n'était vraiment pas une promenade de santé. Ses camarades ne cessaient de le questionner et de le critiquer. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se justifier et encore moins auprès d'eux.

Mais le choix d'afficher publiquement sa relation avec le Gryffondor l'avait mis sous les projecteurs et il allait devoir en subir les conséquences. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Ca faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il se sentait un étranger dans sa propre Maison. Il se sentait de plus en plus solitaire et le fait d'avoir une chambre particulière, depuis sa nomination en tant que préfet, l'avait aidé à s'éloigner doucement de tous ses anciens amis, les futurs Mangemorts.

Cela faisait bientôt déjà deux ans qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne voudrait jamais intégrer ce cercle maudit. Il l'avait réalisé juste après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en fin de quatrième année. Potter avait une nouvelle fois réussi à échapper à Voldemort. Et il était de plus en plus persuadé, malgré l'aversion sans pareil qu'il avait à ce moment là pour le Survivant, que ce serait certainement lui le seul capable d'affronter le Seigneur des ténèbres et à pouvoir le vaincre.

Il s'était alors décidé à essayer de rejoindre un jour ou l'autre l'alliance qui combattait le mage noir.

Les seuls étant au courant de cette résolution étaient Mathilda (à qui il l'avait avoué au début de leur relation) et ses parents. Ils s'étaient rendus compte du changement d'opinion de leur fils peu après le retour de leur Maître. Et ils ne l'avaient blâmé en rien. Narcissa avait même failli pleurer de joie à la pensée de voir que son fils ne s'était pas laissé asservir et qu'il aurait l'occasion de rejoindre le camp des futurs gagnants. Lucius et son épouse, bien qu'adhérant aux idées de Voldemort au sujet des Moldus, ne supportaient plus d'être au service d'un Sang-mêlé. Lucius avait cependant demandé à son fils de ne pas couper les ponts trop vite avec ses anciens amis afin de préserver les apparences. Ainsi, il avait pu continuer à faire croire à Voldemort que Drago suivrait gentiment les traces de son père et qu'il était de leur côté.

Ce après quoi, Lucius était allé voir Dumbledore pour le bien de son unique fils. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, il voulait protéger l'avenir de son héritier, qui lui-même n'était pas au courant de la nouvelle alliance que Lucius et le directeur scellèrent. Il lui fit part de la décision de Drago de se rallier aux forces du bien et de la sienne par la même occasion. Dumbledore décida alors avec le charismatique blond que son fils intègrerait l'Ordre du Phénix à sa sortie de Poudlard. Pour sa part, il commencerait à espionner Voldemort pour le compte du vieil homme.

Drago ne savait rien de tout ceci. Il ne savait même pas qu'en cas de problèmes ou de décès de ses parents, le directeur avait promis de le prendreen charge.

Tout cela avait profondément rassuré le directeur. Ilavait étéau courant de la relation entre Drago et Harry bien avant les propres intéressés. Il avait observé tout arriver d'un bon œil. Et souriait malicieusement souvent à l'idée de l'aide inestimable que Tom Jedusor lui avait involontairement apportée.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello les loulous,_**

**_Je vous préviens...il y a encore dix minutes, j'étais super bien lunée, j'avais fini mes rar et tout et tout, et mon ordi a planté (pour la dixième fois aujourd'hui) avant que je puisse sauvegarder! Donc voilà : j'ai la haine! ...je vais essayer de me calmer et de me souvenir de ce que j'ai bien pu vous raconter tout à l'heure..._**

**_Donc il me semblait vous avoir dit que ce soir j'étais légèrement abrutie, parce que je m'étais vidangée (haha, quel humour à la con...) -> je suis allée au don du sang et ils ont dû me prélever un peu d'extrait de cervelle par la même occasion (au vu de mon état!). Donc voilà je vais plutôt faire court aujourd'hui, place aux RAR:_**

_**Kiara1589 :** hey hey hey ma belle! merci merci ! par contre, je vais essayer de vous faire attendre un peu pour la suite, j'ai que 4 chap d'avance (dont un seul ds l'ordi) et cette semaine j'ai un peu de mal à m'y mettre (surtout si mon ordi me fait des misères), je suis quand même contente: j'ai mis en place toute la trame de la fic et sa fin. gros bisous pupuce, à+_

_**Tchaye :** merci cha fait plaisir! et oui, mon pti Drago est un mec entier, il pourrait pas se cacher, ça serait pas lui! bisous ._

_**Onarluca :** Ca fait carrément trop plaisir que tu aimes! merci à bientôt. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

_**Lilician :** Hey ma belle, où tu es? tu m'aimes plus! je t'ai vexé? j'espère que non. Je n'ai plus de news de toi, j'espère que ça te plait tjrs autant, biz_

_**alinemcb54 :** j'adore j'adore j'adore j'adore j'adore j'adore (nan, je suis pas devenue guagua) les compliments d'une abrutie pour une autre abrutie. Lol. merci et à bientôt._

_**Midnight4229-seeshomarulover :** Thank you very much for your review. I'm so prode to see that some Englishspeaking people have read some of my chapters. Thank you. If U'd like a sumary(in English of course) I could make one for you without problem. So don't hesitate, simply ask! Bye!_

_**Lounah :** t'inquiètes pas, ça va déjà ralentir... -> je n'en dirai pas plus! Pour le tome 6, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'en parler avec toi , transmets-moi ton adresse msn (la mienne est comme ça t'as pas besoin de la chercher) ça sera plus facile. Alors tes vacances, comment c'était? merci et à bientôt._

_**Serpentis-Draco :** en effet, Ron va s'adoucir... et ça va s'arranger. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt!_

_**Samaeltwigg :** hahaha hehehe hihihi hohoho youpi youpla! (ceci était un cri de joie). Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse, surtout s'ils sont aussi sympathique que toi! je te remercie pour tes compliments et pour ton soutien (vis-à vis du gamin immature ayant été irrespectueux envers moi-même et ma fic). Et oh... oui en effet j'ai **très fortement** souri (mes lèvres en restent encore collées à mes oreilles...). Ca me fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule dépravée sur ce site, lol... Des fois, je me dis que certains sont trop jeunes et c'est vrai que le chap4 est un peu hard pour les personnes "pures et innocentes" (pas comme nous, c clair). Donc voilà, mais c'est pas pour ça que j'arrêterai de faire des lemons sympathiques et croustillants, t'inquiètes (je vais même coécrire un lemon avec une de mes revieweuses dont je suis la bêta). Mais désolée de te décevoir... les prochains chapitres ne vont pas se prêter à d'autres lemons dans l'immediat. Il y en aura encore au moins un ou deux dans la fic , mais pas tout de suite. Pour info, ici j'en suis à peu près à la moitié de l'histoire (j'ai tout en tête, ms je sais pas combien ça donnera de chap). Et sinon, j'ai fait un "oh" de déception en lisant que tu savais déjà + ou - lu la fin du T6... C'est dommage. Moi perso, j'ai pas voulu me gâcher la lecture et tout mon plaisir. Si j'avais lu la fin avant le reste j'aurai été dépressive tout le long de ma lecture... lol. Je pense qu'il y a quand même une explication à ce qui s'est passé, mais on en reparlera en MP une fois que tu l'auras fini. Et oui... des romances, il y en a ... dont une vraiment très inattendue et qu'on dirait tout droit sorti d'une fic, lol. à bientôt sam. ----> La rar était écrite avant notre chat de l'autre jour, donc dsl si je me répète..._

_**Sphax :** (chap 3 et 4) Aaahhhh! ça c'est facile de se foutre de la gueule des autres... lol, je plaisante, bébé. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer. Tu dis tout ça pour me faire plaisir? Ou alors, tu veux p-ê que je te remercie d'une manière spéciale...! Je t'... mon ange._

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 – SECRETS

Le vieil homme était dans son bureau observant, par les fenêtres de sa tour, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux au pied de la forêt interdite. Il soupira. Les deux garçons allaient avoir bien du mal à combattre les idées reçues et à essayer d'adoucir les relations entre les deux Maisons.

Il se dit que les évènements se déroulaient exactement comme il l'avait prévu et espéré. Il en remercia distraitement son génie. Il avait bien fait pour une fois de ne pas intervenir et contrecarrer cette histoire là.

Cette histoire d'amour était une aubaine pour Poudlard, mais encore plus pour les deux concernés. Drago allait ainsi pouvoir s'intégrer bien plus aisément dans l'Ordre et dans la lutte contre Jedusor en tant que compagnon d'Harry. Et celui-ci réaliserait que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais et l'Amour les entourant tous les deux lui donnerait d'autant plus de forces et de courage pour le combat final. Il était essentiel pour Harry qu'il connaisse l'Amour et s'en serve pour activer ses Pouvoirs.

Voldemort avait compté sur cette histoire pour faire échouer Harry dans son entreprise et Dumbledore remerciait aujourd'hui le ciel que son ennemi avait eu cette si particulière idée. Elle leur apporterait la victoire sur un plateau.

Il souriait une nouvelle fois en voyant que le cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques était terminé. Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient main dans la main vers le château quand la tête d'une vieille sorcière apparut dans sa cheminée.

* * *

Drago et Harry s'embrassèrent discrètement et rapidement avant que le Gryffondor ne rejoigne son meilleur ami qui se dirigeait vers le cours de divination, qui serait le dernier de la journée.

Harry en avait plus qu'assez du professeur Trelawney et de ses prédictions foireuses et insensées. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait décidé de continuer d'aller à ce cours alors qu'il avait eu la possibilité d'y renoncer après les Buses. Il se rappela alors intérieurement qu'il avait décidé de ne pas laisser tomber, tout simplement, parce qu'il voulait garder un œil sur le professeur et ses éventuelles véritables prédictions depuis qu'il savait qu'elle avait été à l'origine de la Prophétie.

Elle avait une nouvelle fois radoté ses éternelles balivernes. Harry et Ron n'y voyaient rien d'intéressant et furent terriblement soulagés lorsqu'ils furent enfin libérés de l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de Divination.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la tour des Gryffondors, quand Hermione les rejoignit et les informa qu'Harry était attendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore immédiatement. Harry lui demanda si elle savait pourquoi. En vain.

* * *

Il attendait devant la statue donnant accès à l'escalier du bureau de Dumbledore. Evidemment, il n'avait pas le mot de passe et n'avait aucune envie de le chercher, tout en sachant à quel point le mot pouvait être farfelu. L'escalier tourna. Dumbledore apparut dans l'ouverture.

« Allons, viens Harry, nous t'attendions. »

Harry se demandait « qui ça, nous ? » jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive, stupéfait, de la présence de Drago, assis paisiblement dans l'un des confortables fauteuils faisant face au bureau.

« Drago.

- Salut Harry. »

Dumbledore le pria calmement de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit.

« Harry, Drago, je vous ai réuni ici pour un problème bien précis que l'on vient de me soumettre ».

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, incrédules, ne comprenant pas ce que pouvait bien leur vouloir le vieillard.

« Il est nécessaire de préciser que, tout comme le reste de l'école, je suis au courant de votre relation. »

Harry et Drago étaient à présent terriblement gênés. Le directeur de Poudlard qui leur parlait de leur vie amoureuse… c'était plutôt déstabilisant.

« Cela ne me regarderait en rien si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec le problème dont nous avons à parler.

- Je n'y comprends rien, professeur.

- J'y viens, Harry… Il y a quelques mois, une jeune fille que vous connaissez bien tous les deux m'a rendu une petite visite… »

Le jeune couple était de plus en plus stupéfait.

« Peu de temps après la rentrée, MelleVéruka Mathilda, pour la nommer plus précisément, est venue, d'elle-même, me faire une véritable révélation. Cette si jeune fille venait me demander mon aide pour quelque chose de très surprenant. Elle me raconta comment ses parents étaient décédés, ce que je savais bien entendu déjà, puis comment quelqu'un, un proche de ses parents, l'avait pris sous son aile depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Tom Jedusor avait mis la main sur une petite adolescente, alors fragile et naïve, et l'avait conditionné pour une mission des plus particulières qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques mois. Il n'avait cependant pas réalisé que la jeune fille se libèrerait progressivement de son emprise tout en continuant de faire semblant de lui être dévouée corps et âme. Elle savait que ce qu'elle devait faire était terriblement étrange, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle me contacta et m'expliqua le plan de Tom. Nous avons décidé qu'elle allait continuer à faire croire à Voldemort qu'elle était toujours de son côté et elle nous fournit tout au long du premier semestre de très précieuses informations. »

Dumbledore fit une pause, se servit un peu de thé après en avoir proposé aux deux adolescents.

- « Tom avait construit un bien étrange scénario. Mathilda devait vous séduire tous les deux, embrumer vos esprits grâce à quelques uns de ces talents cachés et vous rapprocher. Il avait ainsi l'espoir que si vous formiez un couple, Drago (qui selon les dires de son père à son maître était censé rejoindre sans problème les Mangemorts) aurait soit réduit ton cœur en miettes, Harry, en te quittant ou pire, soit aurait réussi à t'entraîner vers la magie noire et donc à son service également. Voldemort n'espérait même pas vraiment que Mathilda arriverait à ce point à réaliser ses espoirs et il fut agréablement surpris d'apprendre que son plan se déroulait à merveille. Voilà,… seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Mathilda le trahirait et qu'elle nous rejoindrait (puisque, depuis ce moment là, elle travaille pour l'Ordre). Aujourd'hui encore, il n'a rien appris de tout cela et ignore que pour nous son plan a été une bénédiction et qu'il échouera, puisque… Drago ne le rejoindra pas.

- Mais comment est-ce que vous savez ça ? » lui demanda Drago complètement estomaqué.

« Il y a déjà plus d'un an que je le sais, Drago. Ton père m'en avait fait part l'année dernière et ton intégration dans l'Ordre du Phénix est déjà prévue en même temps que celle d'Harry et de ses amis.

- Père ? Mais il ne m'a rien dit. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet Ordre du Phénix ?

- Harry te l'expliquera plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour l'instant, je dois continuer mon explication. Je voulais te l'apprendre officiellement et j'en ai discuté avec ton père il y a quelques instants et il est ravi de la tournure que prennent les choses.

- Mon père sait que je suis avec Harry ? Oh Merlin…

- Oui Drago,… Et je pense pouvoir t'assurer que ce n'est pas un problème pour lui. Il savait par Tom que cela allait arriver depuis quelques temps déjà. Il était sensé être celui qui t'intègrerait dans leur cercle et éventuellement toi aussi, Harry… »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Harry affichait un visage livide… Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre à ce flot d'informations, il n'en revenait pas. Lui, un Mangemort ! Voldemort avait perdu l'esprit. Il se doutait qu'il essaierait un jour de le convaincre de rejoindre son camp, mais pas de cette façon là, par amour…

Dumbledore reprit la suite de son récit.

- « Mais ce n'est pas ceci qui m'a amené à m'entretenir avec vous. Mathilda vint me revoir il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, m'apprenant que le processus était en cours. Elle savait que des sentiments amoureux ne tarderaient pas à naître chez vous l'un pour l'autre. Nous avons alors pensé qu'il serait judicieux pour le bon déroulement des choses qu'elle parte.

- Vous aussi, vous nous avez contrôlés alors… Vous croyez peut-être que ce n'est pas déroutant pour nous d'apprendre qu'on ne tient pas à l'autre pour des raisons normales, mais parce qu'une bande de dégénérés nous y a forcé !

- Pas vraiment… Nous savions que vous aviez toujours eu des sentiments forts l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient toujours là, enfouis en vous et ils ne s'étaient manifestés auparavant que sous forme de haine. Je l'ai laissé se transformé et je n'ai simplement pas posé d'entraves au plan de Tom. Votre histoire le mènera à sa perte. Et qui étais-je pour m'opposer à cette union si naturelle au fond ? J'ai laissé faire le cours des choses, c'est tout. (…) Nous avons donc décidé ensemble d'envoyer Mathilda à Beauxbâtons, en France où elle avait encore une grand-mère. Voldemort ne reçut plus aucune nouvelle d'elle, je l'ai dérouté en lui faisant passer des informations par l'intermédiaire d'un de nos espions. Il y a apparemment cru et tente de la retrouver très activement, mais au mauvais endroit. Nous avons réalisé qu'il était très attaché à la jeune fille, qu'il la considérait un peu comme sa propre fille et le fait de la perdre l'avait beaucoup touché. Il pense qu'elle a été enlevée et a envoyé des Mangemorts partout sur la planète à sa recherche. Seulement, …voilà trois jours qu'elle ne m'envoie plus de nouvelles et sa grand-mère m'a informé il y a une heure qu'elle avait disparue.

- Pardon ?

- Oh Harry, ce n'est pas une grande perte, après tout ce qu'elle a fait…

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Même si elle nous a fait souffrir, je ne voudrais pas la savoir en danger, surtout après ce qu'on vient d'apprendre… Si Voldemort veut qu'elle le rejoigne, elle a des ennuis !

- Bien, Harry… C'est bien ce que je m'attendais à entendre de ta part. Mais nous ne savons pas si elle est véritablement en danger, Mathilda est une jeune femme très indépendante, impulsive et imprévisible(elle est peut-être tout simplement partie sans raison)… et Lucius ne pense pas que son Maître ait réussi à remettre la main sur sa fille d'adoption. Avec la grand-mère de Mathilda, les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, nous avons trouvé une solution et avons décidé, si vous êtes d'accord tous les deux, de vous envoyer tous les deux à sa recherche, ou du moins de vous faire collecter des indices afin que nous la retrouvions discrètement. Voudriez-vous nous aider et aller à Beauxbâtons quelques temps ?

- Euh, … je ne sais pas vraiment… Drago ?

- … D'accord, on la retrouvera !

- Mais tu viens pourtant de dire… et puis je pensais que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec elle !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je ne l'aime plus. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on ait ça sur la conscience, et puis… après tout c'est un peu grâce à elle si on s'est rendu compte des sentiments qui dormaient en nous…

- Tu as raison. Oui, professeur, nous irons. »

Dumbledore sourit de toutes ses dents. Il leur expliqua alors que cette mission allait être leur première tâche pour l'Ordre. Harry se doutait bien que le professeur voulait tester la qualité de l'engagement du Serpentard à leur cause. Et l'envoyer retrouver quelqu'un qu'il haïssait désormais était un moyen très judicieux de pouvoir mieux le cerner et connaître le fond de ses pensées.

Il les informa qu'ils seraient accompagnés de Ron, d'Hermione et de quelques autres élèves afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Ils devraient intégrer un programme d'échange scolaire européen. Pendant qu'ils partiraient en France, quelques étudiants français prendraient leurs places à Poudlard. Il avait tout arrangé avec Mme Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, et le professeur Véruka, la grand-mère paternelle de Mathilda, qui seraient leurs contacts en France. L'échange devait durer une semaine et ils partiraient le lendemain à l'aube.

* * *

Harry retourna à la tour gryffondore pour raconter ces informations à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils paraissaient tous les deux stupéfaits, mais étaient terriblement excités, tout comme Harry, par l'idée de rencontrer des étudiants étrangers, de revoir la France pour Hermione et de la découvrir pour Harry et Ron. Mais surtout ils étaient heureux et impatients de pouvoir effectuer leur première mission officieuse pour l'Ordre.

Ron était véritablement sceptique quant à l'adhérence des Malfoys à leur cause, mais il dut admettre avec horreur et gêne que Drago lui paraissait de plus en plus sympathique d'autant plus que Dumbledore travaillait avec Lucius depuis presque deux ans et qu'il avait l'air de leur faire confiance.

Harry prépara sa malle. Il emmena tout ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire : la cape de son père, son éclair de feu qu'il miniaturisa, son scrutoscope de poche, ses plus belles robes et les nouveaux habits moldus qu'il avait acheté l'été dernier (il avait très envie de pouvoir faire son petit effet sur Drago…).

Il laissa Ron continuer à se débattre avec sa propre malle et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Drago lui avait donné son nouveau mot de passe, mais il fut tout de même surpris lorsque deux bras musclés lui enlacèrent soudainement la poitrine.

« Hey… tu es déjà là ? » lui dit-il en adressant un sourire radieux à Harry qui le transporta.

- Et bien oui. Je me demande comment ça se fait, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de finir ma valise à toute allure et de suivre mes pieds qui m'ont guidé jusqu'ici. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

- En effet !... il y a de la sorcellerie là-dessous ! » dit-il en riant alors qu'il invitait son tout nouveau compagnon à prendre place à ses côtés sur le divan en cuir noir. « Alors… parles-moi de cet Ordre du Phénix.

- Humm… l'Ordre existait déjà avant notre naissance, il a été dissolu après… enfin, tu sais, après la mort de mes parents… Il a été reconstitué tout de suite après la réapparition de Voldemort en fin de quatrième année.

- Oui, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas suivre les traces de mon père auprès du mage noir… Oh, pardon… continues.

- C'est pas grave. Donc, voilà, ça fait bientôt deux ans que je suis au courant. Mais seuls les sorciers majeurs y sont acceptés. Je ne te dirai pas qui en fait partie. Tu le découvriras par toi-même le moment venu. Ses locaux, je ne peux pas t'en parler non plus, bien que je considère cet étrange endroit comme mon chez-moi. Et à vrai dire, il l'est. Euh voyons, quoi d'autre… Evidemment… nous combattons Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Nous sommes doucement reconnus par le ministère depuis que Fudge a vu Jedusor de ses propres yeux au ministère l'an dernier au moment où ton père avait été arrêté (n.d.a : nul besoin de préciser qu'on se doute que Voldemort les a fait sortir d'Azkaban, ses précieux mangemorts). Et voilà. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'autre, et toi aussi par conséquent, Dumbledore a été malin de me demander à moi de t'informer de ce que je sais au sujet de l'Ordre, il ne prend pas beaucoup de risques comme ça, au vu de ce que je sais... Il me cache beaucoup de choses. Je suis certain que même Ron et Hermione en savent plus que moi…

- Ah bon ? Et comment ça se fait ? … Je veux dire, … c'est toi le Survivant !

- … Tu parles… En fait, c'est si étrange de parler de tout ça avec toi. Il y a encore un mois, je te considérais comme un ennemi. Et ça fait à peine deux jours qu'on est ensemble, c'est si rapide… Je me sens un peu perdu. »

Drago lui sourit et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

« Enfin, voilà, je t'en parle mais saches que c'est quelque chose qui ne doit en aucun cas être ébruité… La population sorcière serait déconcertée par le fait que j'ai une sorte de « connexion » avec Voldemort. A cause de ma cicatrice, … ou du moins c'est ce qu'on pense, il peut entrer dans mes rêves, les contrôler et moi je peux ressentir ses émotions, surtout celles qui sont exacerbées. C'est de cette façon qu'il m'a manipulé en cinquième année et que j'ai causé la mort de Sirius… » Il sentit l'étreinte de Drago devenir plus tendre et se blottit plus profondément contre lui. « Par après, j'ai fait de véritables efforts pour maîtriser l'Occlumancie parce que Voldemort est un excellent Legilimens. Depuis, je n'ai plus de souci, je suis rôdé. Il ne peut plus pénétrer dans ma tête, bien que je puisse toujours ressentir ses joies ou ses colères, mais beaucoup moins ces temps-ci, il doit lui aussi se protéger de mes intrusions.

- Harry, … je ne savais pas. C'est effrayant de voir que vous avez ce pouvoir l'un sur l'autre…

- M'en parles pas. Le gros inconvénient, en plus du reste, c'est que Dumbledore ne me dit quasiment rien, de peur que Jedusor l'apprenne et je suis complètement tenu à l'écart de tout ce qui se passe d'important. Même maintenant que je suis un bon Occlumens, il hésite à me dévoiler nos secrets ou plans au cas où Voldemort trouverait une faille ou un moyen pour m'atteindre. Cela m'étonne beaucoup que Dumbledore nous ait révélé les véritables intentions de Mathilda. Jedusor pourrait comprendre que son plan est sérieusement compromis et ça la mettrait en danger. Il serait furieux, il n'admet aucune trahison…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Et puis si le directeur nous l'a dit c'est peut-être que maintenant, il a simplement plus confiance en ta maîtrise de l'Occlumancie.

- Sans doute. Et ça fait du bien, pour une fois qu'on ne me cache pas tout… »

Drago souleva le menton de son compagnon et lui déposa un baiser tendre sur ses douces lèvres. Il blottit la tête du brun contre sa poitrine. Il huma l'odeur corporelle du Gryffondor, il sentait si bon. Il était bien. Et pas une seule seconde, il ne regretta d'avoir fait ce choix deux ans auparavant. Il était content d'en être arrivé là, même si sur le chemin il avait dû souffrir pour pouvoir être aussi heureux qu'il l'était aujourd'hui avec Harry, le compagnon pour qui il se savait maintenant prédestiné. Il était enfin heureux.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello mes chéris,_**

_Voilà, bien que j'ai un problème au niveau de l'écriture en ce moment (->j'avance pas assez vite! et j'ai pas mal de retard, j'ai plus que 2 petits chapitres (en fait c'est les plus gros que j'ai jamais écris...) d'avance par rapport au postage sur donc je dois sérieusement me motiver et surtout me prendre du temps pour les taper (!) au lieu de passer des heures (ou plutôt des journées entières) à lire vos fics...), je me suis décidéeà vous poster tout de même un nouveau chapitre comme d'habitude au bout de 4-5 jours. _

_Donc voilà, sinon rien de neuf, à part que j'ai participé à l'écriture d'un lemon dans la fic de Kiara1589 "l'espoir fait vivre", allez la lire ! Elle fait des choses sympas! (surtout "Harry, prince Véela"). _

_Sinon, j'ai fait la lecture de qques très bonnes fics : "Tentations" et "Cher journal : Chronique d'une dernière année", elles se trouvent dans mes favourites, je fais leurs pubs un peu parce qu'elles st extrêmement bien écrites. _

_Donc, juste après la lecture de mon chapitre et une petite review (mais si, mais si, ça va pas vous tuer et je mords (presque) pas), allez directement les lire! Voilà, sinon, j'espère que cela vous plaira et voici les RAR :_

_**Serpentis-Draco : **ahhhh merci! c'est tellement rare que tu me dises que tu aimes un chapitre, alors si en plus tu le trouves génial... je suis comblée! J'espère que la suite et leur voyage en France te plairont. A très bientôt._

_**Onarluca :** merci artemis, ça me ravit que ça te plaise autant. Biz._

_**Samaeltwigg :** merci ma ptite Sam, cha me fait bcp plaisir ce que tu me dis là. Et évidemment, je sais qu'il n'y a pas que les lemons qui t'intéressent (->je suis pareille). Mes yeux ont débordés de la même façon, à la fin du 6 (en fait j'ai pleuré 10x plus que pour la mort de Sirius). Mais c vrai que c + ou - nécessaire à l'histoire, ça va encore plus donner de combattivité à notre petit Harry. Il va grandir... Moi si. En fait, j'imagine très bien la suite, mais je sais très bien que ce sera loin de la réalité vu la façon magistrale dont elle nous a baladé où bon lui semblait dans celui-là. Et au niveau des romances, en fait y en a pas qu'une, y en a 3 1/2 (et encore j'ai pas tout pris en compte), le 1/2 tu comprendras déjà... Gros poutous !_

_**Alinemcb54 :** merci bcp. Ca fait trop plaisir là. Je n'ai pas reçu de review cinglante depuis qq tps lol (et je m'en passe...) je vis sur un nuage! J'espère que la suite te plaira parce que je suis certaine que certains seront agacés par l'arrivée d'un nouveau perso... A bientôt!_

_**Tchaye :** Merci à toi, j'espère que tout ce que j'ai concocté pour vous tous vous plaira... A +._

_**Nicolas Potter :** Je te rassure : j'avais bien compris que tu es un mec (peu de filles se feraient appeler "Nicolas"!). Je te remercie, cela me touche bcp. Ca me ravit que tu me considères comme une de tes ficeuses préférées, j'aimerai avoir plus de reviews ds ce genre, mais pour ça je n'ai pas encore assez de talent... ce n'est que ma première fic après tout, j'ai encore du chemin à parcourir! Tu voulais déchirer un coussin! lol... à quel moment! Quand as-tu ressenti ces émotions dont tu parles ? (colère, envie de pleurer...) Ca m'interesserait de savoir! Je suis tjrs très heureuse de voir un nouveau reviewer. Alors je te souhaite la bienvenue ds "Histoires de Sang", qui est encore loin d'avoir dévoilé tous ses secrets... Je vais avoir l'air d'une cruche (ça change pas bcp, je sais...) mais c quoi un "MPREG"?... Je publie tous les 4-5 jours, bien que je vais sans doute ralentir la cadence un peu. Au niveau de l'écriture (j'en suis au 12ème chap), je dirai que j'en suis à la moitié et que donc la fic comptera une ptite vingtaine de chapitres. Tu lis aussi tjrs les fics avec un coussin ds les bras, LOL... moi aussi! Tu as dit, que le T6 t'avait surpris, l'as-tu aimé+ ou - que les autres? Dans mon cas, je l'ai adoré, c mon préféré. J'ai trouvé qu'elle nous baladait d'une façon epoustouflante la où elle le voulait et qu'il y avait pas mal de surprises et de révélations. Voilà, merci encore pour ta si gentille review! et à très bientôt, je l'espère (je ne t'ai pas effrayé avec ce pavé?)._

_**La-Shinegami :** Je te remercie pour ta review. Mais voilà, moi, le lemon, je l'aime bien. J'adore également le pairing HP-DM (c largementmon préféré), mais il faut savoir être ouvert... Je ne pense pas que tu ais respecté le rating que j'ai posé sur la fic... tu n'as peut-être tout simplement pas l'âge de comprendre certaines choses. Ne le prends pas mal stp, c'est juste un constat. J'espère que la suite te plaira cependant, et encore une fois ne m'en veux pas pour mes paroles qui t'auront peut-être blessées. A+._

**_ATTENTION PETITE ANNONCE : Alors si vous êtes un mec mignon (enfin avec du charme au moins!), intelligent, avec de l'humour, dans la vingtaine, doué de vos mains (et du reste aussi, c essentiel), célibataire (pas de copine au fond du placard ! à moins qu'elle aime les plans à 3, maybe...) et que vous habitez du côté de Dijôn... n'hésitez pas à me contacter! Ce n'est pas pour moi (je le précise,->chéri tu peux te calmer!), mais pour une amie sympathique, je dis pas qu'elle ne peux pas se trouver un mec toute seule, elle est assez grande, mais un pti coup de pouce de temps à autre ne fais pas de mal... Please, je veux des réponses (sérieuses, était-il utile de le préciser...) ! Biz._**

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 – ARRIVEE EN FRANCE

L'excitation était à son comble. Les élèves qui avaient été choisis pour l'échange interscolaire avaient été absolument ravis, bien qu'un peu surpris par la soudaineté des évènements. Les seuls étudiants à savoir que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, servant à dissimuler une mission pour l'Ordre, étaient Harry, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville. Ils avaient mis les deux derniers comparses au courant de toute l'histoire. Ils pouvaient ainsi, eux aussi, aider Harry et Drago dans leur recherche.

Le groupe était composé d'une vingtaine d'élèves. Ils avaient été rassemblés dans le grand hall et attendaient avec leurs malles qu'on leur dise où aller et quoi faire.

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva et leur expliqua qu'au final certains détails de l'échange avaient été modifiés. Les élèves français participant à l'opération resteraient en fait à Beauxbâtons pendant leur séjour et raccompagneraient leurs correspondants britanniques à Poudlard où ils séjourneraient à leur tour pendant une semaine.

Il leur fit un petit discours sur le comportement exemplaire qu'ils auraient à tenir pendant leur séjour. Et les emmena alors dans une pièce avoisinant la grande salle. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Apparemment, elle ne comprenait qu'une immense cheminée. Hermione se pencha alors vers Harry et lui confia qu'elle avait appris par le professeur McGonagall qu'une ouverture spéciale avait été créée dans le bouclier de protection de l'école et qu'ils allaient exceptionnellement pouvoir utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour aller jusqu'à Beauxbâtons.

Le directeur, ainsi que son adjointe qui ferma la marche, les accompagnèrent. Ils passèrent les uns après les autres dans la cheminée. Une vingtaine de « Ecole Beauxbâtons, France » retentirent avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous à destination.

Drago donna un coup de coude à Harry et désigna le directeur. Sa longue barbe, ses lunettes en demi-lune, son chapeau étaient couverts de suie. Comme il était passé en premier par la cheminée, il l'avait apparemment nettoyé à sa façon. Harry réprima difficilement un fou rire ce qui alerta également l'attention de Ron et d'Hermione.

Mme Maxime, qu'ils avaient déjà vu lors de leur quatrième année, se tenait devant eux avec à ses côtés une sorcière relativement âgée absolument rayonnante. Il était évident que cette femme avait été d'une grande beauté, une beauté tellement familière qu'Harry et Drago surent instantanément qu'il s'agissait de la grand-mère de Mathilda.

Elles saluaient toutes les deux les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall.

La directrice française se présenta aimablement à eux et leur introduit également le professeur de potions Véruka, après quoi elle les emmena dans ce qui semblait être la grande salle de Beauxbâtons.

* * *

La pièce était absolument splendide. Même Drago poussa un « Wouahhh » d'émerveillement. Partout était accrochées de sublimes esquisses (pas comme les vieux tableaux de Poudlard). Des lustres scintillants reflétaient la lumière en des milliers d'éclats. Les tables n'étaient pas du tout comme à Poudlard, mais plusieurs dizaines de petites tables rondes pouvant accueillir douze personnes étaient éparpillées partout dans la pièce. Les élèves français y prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. 

Sur chaque table étaient posés des paniers contenant des assortiments de brioches, de croissants, de différents pains spéciaux (baguette, pains aux noix, aux céréales, aux raisins, à l'eau, au lait,…). Ron faisait des yeux ronds tout en caressant son ventre à la manière de Dudley. Harry, lui aussi, avait faim. L'odeur entêtante du café chaud et des brioches avaient titillés ses narines. Bien qu'il appréciait plus que tout le petit-déjeuner et les autres repas servis à Poudlard, il avait très envie de goûter ces spécialités françaises.

Ils furent invités à laisser leurs malles dans un coin de la salle et à s'asseoir. Ils prirent place tous ensemble en se regroupant autour des tables vides et commencèrent à dévorer les succulentes pâtisseries s'offrant à eux.

- « Che dois bien avouer que pour cha, y chont doués les franchais. » dit Ron avec beaucoup de mal, la bouche pleine.

Harry découvrit alors que Drago, malgré sa ligne superbe, était un insatiable gourmand et que sur ce point, il n'avait rien à envier à Ron et pouvait lui serrer la main.

- « Que veux-tu ? Tu ne peux pas fréquenter Crabbe et Goyle aussi longtemps sans quelques conséquences… Heureusement pour moi, c'est la seule ! » répondit Drago au sourire étonné d'Harry.

Ron commença à l'estimer un peu plus. Il affirma à son meilleur ami, qu'un homme aimant les sucreries et les bonnes choses à ce point ne pouvait finalement pas être mauvais. La table entière éclata de rire. Hermione fit remarquer à Ron qu'il allait devoir se freiner quelque peu de peur de ne plus pouvoir rentrer dans ses pantalons à la fin de la semaine. Il rétorqua que ce genre de problèmes ne le concernait pas, qu'il avait toujours mangé à sa faim et qu'il était toujours resté terriblement svelte. Elle lui sourit et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

- « Profites, mon chéri. A notre retour, tu devras te contenter de tes plats habituels… ».

Drago fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Il se sentait tellement bien et il avait envie de le faire partager à son compagnon. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord la veille, après leur conversation au sujet de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'ils afficheraient leur relation le moins possible aussi longtemps qu'ils resteraient en France et qu'ils resteraient discrets afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur mission. Ce après quoi Harry retourna se coucher dans son dortoir au grand dam de Drago, qui rêvait depuis plus de deux semaines de dormir à ses côtés tout en le serrant dans les bras toute la nuit.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils furent présentés à leur correspondant respectif. Drago tomba sur un petit brun rondouillet à lunettes se prénommant Arthur, alors qu'Harry était, dans un sens, largement plus chanceux : Luka (nda :- prononcez Louka) était un septième année avec de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns un peu sauvages, des taches de rousseur adorables, des fossettes à faire pâlir d'envie tous les garçons présents et à faire fondre toutes les filles en un dixième de seconde. Il arborait un look très cool et décontracté. Il était préfet en chef et Harry allait être amené à dormir dans sa chambre privée toute la semaine.

Drago en était vert de rage. Sa jalousie bouillonnait. Il ne voulait pas voir son tout nouveau compagnon dormir dans la même pièce que ce français, alors que lui-même n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion (du moins pas seul).

Il lança un bonjour pincé à son propre correspondant. Arthur s'efforçait d'être très aimable et de lui faire la conversation en Anglais, ce qui était inutile, Drago étant très doué pour les langues. Drago dut bientôt admettre que le jeune homme était finalement très sympathique et avait beaucoup d'humour. Il mit ses premières impressions idiotes au placard et suivit son correspondant français jusqu'à son dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires. Il fit un signe de la main à Harry et partit.

Harry et Luka observaient avec amusement Ron qui avait beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec Jules, l'étudiant de cinquième année qu'on lui avait attribué. En effet, aucun ne connaissait la langue de l'autre. Hermione et sa charmante correspondante blonde, Madelyn, s'acharnaient à jouer les traducteurs.

Tous partirent avec leur correspondant ranger leur malle et s'installer tranquillement dans les chambres.

* * *

Harry ressentait à nouveau la gêne qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois que quelqu'un le détaillait. Mais quand il leva les yeux, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas sa cicatrice pour une fois qu'on observait : Luka était entrain de mater ses fesses !

Le Gryffondor rougit et se retourna précipitamment. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui de se rendre compte qu'il plaisait à certains garçons autant qu'aux filles. Il s'efforça de continuer la discussion sur le même ton pour ne pas montrer à son correspondant que son regard le troublait.

Luka lui expliquait le système de l'école. Il n'y avait pas de Maisons. Les élèves étaient répartis à leur arrivée au hasard dans les classes et les dortoirs et ils suivaient les cours obligatoires de base en plus de ceux qu'ils peuvent choisir selon leurs intérêts. Les cours, eux, se déroulaient chaque jour de la semaine, les emplois du temps étant variables en fonction des options choisies et des cours communs à tous les étudiants.

Le jeune homme trouvait leur mode de fonctionnement à son goût. Les classes étaient ainsi très hétéroclites. Quelques rixes apparaissaient de temps à autre, mais pas plus qu'ailleurs.

Il était capitaine de l'une des cinq équipes de Quidditch et ça, Harry l'avait deviné à la superbe carrure du français, ses muscles acérés et le charisme qu'il dégageait.

Les deux garçons s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Luka lui avait fait visité les alentours directs du château, l'informant qu'il s'agissait d'un château de la Loire et qu'il en existait très peu en si bon état. Fort heureusement, il était protégé du regard des Moldus, tout comme Poudlard, qui auraient vite fait d'en faire un musée.

Ils se promenèrent ainsi dans les couloirs, la bibliothèque qu'Harry trouva somptueuse (il pensa alors à Hermione et se promit de lui faire visiter l'endroit si elle ne le connaissait pas déjà), jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

* * *

Drago sauta littéralement sur Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Harry en fut presque renversé.

- « C'est ça que tu appelles de la discrétion ! » lui murmura-t-il gentiment à l'oreille.

- «Je suis désolé. Tu m'as manqué… Arthur est vraiment sympa, mais te savoir seul avec ce Luka ne me disais rien qui vaille… On ne sait pas qui c'est !

- Bien entendu ! On est en France !... Il y a de fortes chances qu'on y reconnaisse personne ! Et c'est tout l'intérêt des échanges scolaires. Découvrir un pays étranger et rencontrer ses habitants qu'on ne connaît pas !... ».

Harry haussa les sourcils pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été ridicule avec ce genre de commentaires à deux noises.

Son petit ami ne répondit pas, s'éloigna et le regarda avec une lueur noire au fond des yeux quand Luka s'avança vers Harry.

- « Il est toujours aussi démonstratif et affectueux ?... Vous avez l'air d'être de bons amis ?

- Euh… si on veut. C'est relativement récent. En fait, pendant très longtemps on ne s'aimait pas. On a fait la paix y a vraiment peu de temps.

- Ah … d'accord… Et tu me parlais tout à l'heure de Ron et Hermione, tes meilleurs amis n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agirait pas du grand roux et de la jolie brune là-bas ?

_**N.D.A. :** je suis dans un train entrain d'écrire votre fic préféré, quand devinez quoi arrive… un suicidaire met sa tête sur les rails et on l'écrase ! C'est dégueu (je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui aurait un proche ds ce même cas…) et c'est surtout chiant parce que ça fait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'on poirotte dans la cambrousse ! Super pour un 13 juillet ! (et dire que j'étais censée aller voir un feu d'artifice d'ici 2h…). Voilà, c'était une petite parenthèse charmante et pleine de subtilité…._

_Quand je pense que je suis assise à un mètre au dessus d'une roue de métal qui a broyé la tête d'un gars… euuhhh ! Je vous dis pas la drôle de sensation que je viens d'avoir à l'instant lors du redémarrage du train ! Je me demande s'il y a encore des bouts de chair et de cervelle sur les roues et la carlingue… Je sais, je suis dégueu, mais c perturbant ! Alors c'est pas évident de me remettre dans l'ambiance pour écrire et vous parler d'une histoire d'amour !_

- Si c'est eux…

- Tu me les présentes ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr… excuses-moi ! »

Harry le prit par l'épaule, ce qui ne manqua pas de noter Drago avec un air effaré, puis furieux, et le guida jusqu'à la table où étaient assis Ron, Hermione, Jules et Madelyn et fit les présentations.

Drago s'empressa de traîner Arthur à la table où se trouvait Harry. Il leur présenta son correspondant, salua Luka avec un air défiant et prit place en face de son petit ami.

Il le regardait fixement, mais le Gryffondor était plongé dans une conversation intéressante avec le bellâtre français. Drago enrageait. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était avec Harry et il ne pouvait empêcher la sourde jalousie qui le martelait. Il sentait son sang parcourir la plupart de ses veines, il le sentait bouillir devant tant d'indifférence. Harry ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pensait-il. Jamais personne ne l'avait ignoré à ce point.

Il tenta de se maîtriser et arrive à se calmer en entamant, lui aussi, une conversation avec son propre correspondant.

Il se détendit quelque peu en voyant à quel point Weasley et Jules avaient du mal à communiquer. Il riait intérieurement. Décidément, le roux ne semblait vraiment pas doué pour les langues. Il pensa alors que, fort heureusement, son père avait veillé à lui en faire apprendre plusieurs, dont le français, ainsi il n'aurait jamais ce genre de déconvenue et ne se ridiculiserait pas de la sorte.

Une fois de plus, il se tourna vers Harry et l'observa. Merlin, qu'il le trouvait beau. Il se demandait comment il ne s'en était pas rendu compte les cinq dernières années. Il admirait ses magnifiques cheveux d'ébène si négligemment coiffés. Il avait un style incroyable sans se donner le moindre mal.

Drago était en manque. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'il avait pour la première fois touché cette peau mate si douce, si sensible aux caresses. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur, son parfum. Merlin que le jeune homme sentait bon…

Le Serpentard avait immédiatement remarqué un changement se produire en lui lors de cette première nuit. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait plus autant Mathilda et que la seule chose qui l'attirait désormais était ce superbe brun alors allongé tendrement contre le corps de la garce. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de penser au Gryffondor. Et même s'il avait voulu refreiner ces étranges sentiments naissant en lui, cela aurait été en vain : une horloge interne s'était mise en marche. Ce qu'il sentait naître en lui était tellement plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu ressentir. Il s'était instantanément alors rendu compte qu'il venait de trouver son âme sœur.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, dans un pays étranger, intensément jaloux de tout ce qui pouvait approcher son nouvel amour, et à la recherche de la traîtresse qui avait engendré les évènements précédents.

* * *

Alors que Drago était perdu dans ses pensées, tout en observant d'un air possessif son petit ami, Luka se retourna vers Harry après avoir brièvement discuté avec Arthur, délaissé quelque peu par le Serpentard.

- « Il est étrange, ce type là… il ne te lâche pas des yeux… Il a un problème ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Drago est quelques fois un peu particulier, et je suis moi-même encore très loin de l'avoir cerné… »

Ils reprirent leur discussion précédente, sous le regard insistant et possessif de Drago, tout en finissant de déjeuner.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi en cours avec leur correspondant respectif. Harry suivit un cours passionnant sur la magie sans baguette aux côtés de Luka, alors que Ron, Hermione et Drago suivaient des cours de cinquième année, ce qu'ils trouvèrent quelque peu rébarbatif, surtout Drago et Hermione qui s'ennuyaient devant un sujet qu'ils avaient abordé l'année passé à Poudlard. Ron lui ne comprenait pas un seul mot du contenu du cours, ce qui en gros ne le changeait pas vraiment.

Le soir, ils allèrent dîner tous ensemble. Harry lançait des regards interrogatifs vers Drago pour savoir quel était son problème, mais le blond s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne montrait plus de signes extérieurs de jalousie.

Dumbledore et McGonagall les prièrent alors de les rejoindre avec Ron et Hermione dans le bureau de Mme Maxime après le dîner. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils ne furent pas surpris de retrouver le professeur Véruka présente aux côtés de la directrice de Beauxbâtons, mais furent décontenancés d'y trouver également Luka.

Leur directeur prit la parole. Il présenta chacun d'eux à son homonyme française et aux deux autres.

- « Aahh ouiii, Arry Potteur, nous nous sommeuh déjà rencontrés… et Dumbeldeuur m'a tant parlé de vous.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mme Maxime.

- Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin vous être présentée, Harry, j'ai tellement entendue de choses à votre sujet» lui lança le professeur Véruka.

Harry et les autres la saluèrent poliment, mais avec une certaine réserve toutefois, sachant très bien qui elle était.

- « Et vous connaissez déjà Luka, le frère aîné de Mathilda. »

Sur ce, Harry et ses trois compagnons faillirent tomber de leurs sièges. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais su qu'il lui restait de la famille. Ils avaient déjà été surpris en apprenant qu'elle avait encore une grand-mère, mais, là, ils étaient estomaqués.

Harry avait toujours cru qu'elle aussi était orpheline, bien que depuis peu de temps, et cela les avait d'autant plus rapprochés parce qu'elle arrivait à le comprendre à ce sujet comme personne, ou presque.

- « Peu de gens savent que Mathilda est ma sœur. Nos parents étant des proches du mage noir, j'avais assez tôt pris la décision de rejoindre ma grand-mère en France. Ma sœur était plus jeune que moi de deux ans et mes parents ne me laissèrent pas l'emmener. J'ai effectué une scolarité normale à Beauxbâtons, mes parents semblant m'avoir rayer de leur vie. Alors, j'ai pris un autre nom de famille afin d'effacer les traces… Nous n'avons appris qu'il y a deux semaines, après l'arrivée de Mathilda, le décès de mes parents, ainsi que les conséquences que cela avait eu sur ma sœur.

Je dois dire que j'ai été très surpris qu'elle disparaisse aussi vite. Je ne reconnais plus la petite fille qui avait un jour était ma sœur cadette et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit partie d'elle-même,… mais je vous aiderai autant que possible à la retrouver,… pour son bien. »

Le silence s'installa alors dans le bureau de la directrice. Son adjointe, la grand-mère de Mathilda, prit aussitôt la parole et expliqua les derniers évènements des semaines précédentes. La jeune fille s'était très bien adaptée à sa nouvelle école. Elle avait été accepté de tous, semblait heureuse bien qu'étrangement nostalgique et montrant des signes de dépression les trois derniers jours. Elle avait alors disparu et on avait plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis une vingtaine d'heures.

Dumbledore prit alors Harry et Drago à part. Il leur expliqua qu'il devait retourner à Poudlard, mais qu'il serait prêt à les aider en cas de besoin, ainsi que le professeur de métamorphose qui resterait avec eux en France.

Puis il partit, saluant tout le monde et leur souhaitant bonne chance dans leurs investigations.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello mes chéris!_**

_Ahhhh, ce que vous m'avez manqué! Cela fait presque une semaine que je n'ai pas pu venir sur internet et j'ai sérieusement été en manque, il me fallait ma dose de fics... _

_Et oui, en tout cas, ce laps de temps, sans vous, m'a donné l'occasion d'avancer un peu (enfin plutôt pas mal) dans Histoires de Sang et c'est pas plus mal! donc j'en suis à l'écriture du 14ème chapitre donc j'ai au moins 3-4 chap d'avance (alors que la semaine dernière je n'en avais même pas un, je bloquais dans le 11ème...)._

_J'espère que les prochains chapitres (11 à 13) vous plairont parce que j'ai vraiment pris bcp de plaisir à les écrire. Les éventuels lecteurs strasbourgeois et de certaines régionsse retrouveront un peu en terrain connu en tout cas... _

_Bon, alors ce chapitre n'est pas un de mes préférés (parce qu'il ne contient pas de lemons...) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et que vous m'honorerez (svp svp svp svp svp...) d'autant de reviews que pour le chapitre précédent, un record (pour moi) : 13 reviews! j'ai cru défaillir en voyant ma boîte aussi pleine...(j'avais 26 mails!)._

_Alors, voici les RARs (je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler, mais apparemment il serait désormais interdit de faire les rar ds les fics sous peine de bannissement du site... c'est honteux! si c le cas, je trouve ça nul, car comment sauriez-vous, reviewers adorés, que les auteurs vous lisent et apprécient (ou pas) vos avis et impressions... C NUL! et tanpis moi je prends le risque) :_

_**Nicolas Potter :** Merci beaucoup! ça me fait trop plaisir! Ben au niveau des sentiments forts... je peux te dire que t'es pas au bout de tes surprises! Non, il n'y aura pas de Mpreg... y aura... non, je le dis pas! ------ La garce ne reviendra pas tout de suite... ------ Tout à fait d'accord avec toi au sujet du tome 6. Je pense que dans un sens avec nos fics édulcorées (avec un Drago tout gentil), on est pas si loin du compte... Donc, voilà, gros poutous et à bientôt!_

_**Samaeltwigg : **Merci, merci ma ptite Sam. Et pour les rebondissements, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas encore tout vu... ------ Et oui, j'étais mort de rire rien qu'à imaginer ta tête quand tu lirais l'annonce. Je l'ai un peu beaucoup fait pour ça... (D'ailleurs, j'ai une contact dont le cousin correspondrait pas mal à tout ça et qui habiterait ds ton coin... je t'en dirai plus si j'ai d'autres news). ------ Ok douki, j'essayerai de te le rappeler, Melle l'employée de la sncf... j'aurai par ailleurs 2-3 réclamations à formuler... lol, à très bientôt ma belle!_

_**Onarluca :** ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry s'en chargera... à bientôt, Artemis, et merci de reviewer aussi fidèlement et gentiment! biz._

_**Zaïka :** la suite immédiate, je l'ai déjà bien évidemment et je peux te dire qu'il y a des calins dans l'air dans pas trop longtemps... Merci, à , bisou._

_**Lilician :** Ooooohhhh! une revenante... lol, je plaisante! ça me fait super, bcp, énormément plaisir d'avoir de tes news! j'ai bien pensé que tu devais être en vacances tout simplement, mais on sait jamais... : peut-être que tu m'aimais plus! ... ouiiiinnnnnn! Sniff, sniff! (je sais, je suis super conne des fois...).-------- Ah ha! ravie de voir que Mathilda a eu tant d'impact finalement ... hihihi (et ce n'est pas fini... Arrrgghhhhh!) Et oui, je suis relativement fière de ce perso! Je l'aime bcp. Elle est source de tant de malheur, mais aussi d'énormément de bonnes choses et de bonheur (vous verrez bien!). ------Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon Dray ( c vrai que je m'amuse bcp avec lui, à le rendre si jaloux, mâture et immature en même tps). ------- Tes questions sont tout à fait pertinentes... mais tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas y répondre aussi facilement. Gros gros poutous et bon retour parmi nous. Kiss kiss._

_**La-Shinegami :** je te remercie. J'avais un peu peur que tu prennes mal mon rar, mais je suis heureuse de constater que tu es plus intelligente q la plupart des mômes, lol (je dis pas "môme" méchamment, même mon collègue d'un an mon cadet je l'appelle le jeune...). Je t'assure que l'on peut aimer 2 personnes à la fois, je l'ai expérimenté (mais pas le plan à 3...) et c'est pas une situation facile (et pour aucun des 3). Cette scène était nécessaire à mon histoire, dc voilà... Sinon, je suis pas superstitieuse, dc ça va. Je ne dévoilerai rien au sujet du nouveau trio (H-D-L)... je peux juste te dire qu'entre eux trois il n'y aura assurément pas de sexe! j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre. biz_

_**Tchaye :** T'inquiètes pas, Harry et Dray c'est for ever! (j'en dévoile pas plus) A bientôt et merci d'être fidèle au reviewage (lol, j'ai à nouveau inventé un nouveau mot!)_

_**Alinemcb54 :** merci,... je me suis dit que Drago sans la jalousie c'était pas réaliste, donc j'en use et j'en abuse. A très bientôt, bizzzzz._

_**Tama :** Et tu as bien raison d'être impatiente. Je te rassure tout de suite, il n'y aura en tout cas pas de lemon commun H-D-L. Merci pour ta gentille review, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier._

_**Farahon :** Merci bcp! Je sens que tu vas me détester... tout ça ne fera qu'empirer (pour qq tps), lol._

_**Lily :** ben, tu vois... faut d'abord que je me motive... j'ai un peu ralenti la cadence à un chap par semaine, pour arriver à les boucler plus facilement. Merci et à +._

_**Vert émeraude :** merci merci. Suis contente que ça te plaise. Par passer à la casserole,... tu veux dire quoi! lol. A très bientôt (j'espère)._

_**Lounah : **hey ma belle, ça me fait si plaisir d'avoir de tes news! Oui, je me suis dit que ça changerait un peu de poudlard... histoire que ce soit pas toujours pareil, et puis ça offre des possibilités sympas! ben y en a qui ont de la chance...autant de vacances! c pô juste! Gros bisous et à très très bientôt!_

_**Sonia:** (chapitre1) Salut pti cul! ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu prennes le temps de me lire (et en + de reviewer!) j'espère que ça te plaira, vraiment je l'espère. Alors comme ça on se saoule à la vodka eristoff black currant (c'est nouveau! j'connais pas... mrd, je sors pas assez, c'en est la preuve, je connais même plus les alcools à la mode!)... et le lendemain on est stone au taf, hein! Gros bisous, **ta Mathilda... **(puisq tu insistes...)._

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 10 – Confessions

Luka conduisit alors Harry et ses amis dans sa chambre privée et les installa dans son salon en leur disant de faire comme chez eux. Il leur laissa un peu d'intimité en allant étudier à la bibliothèque et en allant se doucher.

A peine le français avait quitté la pièce qu'Harry et Drago s'enlacèrent tendrement.

- « Je crois que je vais vomir s'ils n'arrêtent pas de se monter comme des hippogriffes en rut.

- Oh arrêtes Ron, fous leur la paix. Je pense pas que ce soit évident pour eux… ils connaissent leurs nouveaux sentiments depuis si peu de temps et maintenant ils doivent affronter la disparition de leur ancienne petite amie dans un pays étranger tout en cachant leur relation.

- Ouais… tu m'en diras tant… !... Bon, OK, c'est vrai que c'est dingue. Je voudrais franchement pas être à leur place… C'est bien la première fois que je plains un Malfoy.

- (…) »

Hermione et Ron continuèrent à discuter tout en flirtant en regardant la vue magnifique qu'offrait la terrasse privée de la chambre du préfet.

Harry et Drago, qui étaient toujours enlacés sur le canapé, n'en finissaient plus de s'embrasser.

- « Arrêtes Drago… si Luka revenait…

- Ca m'est bien égal qu'il le sache… bien au contraire…

- Ah ha ! C'était donc ça ! Tu es jaloux de mon correspondant !

- Absolument pas ! Un Malfoy ne s'abaisserait pas à ça… Je protège tout simplement mes intérêts. Et ce bellâtre semble vouloir les compromettre…

- Ha ha ha !... Et ce n'est pas de la jalousie, ça ! … Je ne t'aurai jamais imaginé aussi possessif en tout cas !

- Personne n'approche de ce qui m'appartient… » dit Drago sur un ton de défi malicieux.

- « Je t'appartiens ?... elle est bonne celle-là !

- Et oui, Harry Potter… désormais tu es à moi, corps et âme.

- Ouuhhh ! j'ai peur… ha ha ha ! » rétorqua Harry, toujours plus moqueur.

-« Tu te moques de moi !... attends, viens voir ici, espèce de misérable insecte… »

Il le tira à lui de toutes ses forces et lui imposa un violent baiser sur les lèvres.

- « Cest bon, c'est bon,… je suis à toi. Je ne dis plus rien. » se moqua gentiment le Gryffondor « Je suis désormais la propriété privée d'un Malfoy… qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il veut… mais qu'il le fasse bien !...

- Et tu en doutes ?... tu ne connais pas encore mes doigts de fées !

- En fait si, enfin, un peu… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout en se chamaillant. Ils furent alors rejoints par le couple de Gryffondors qui s'étaient lassés d'attendre dans la fraîcheur de ce soir printanier sur la terrasse.

- « C'est dingue ça… Harry, tu savais qu'elle avait un frère ? » demanda Ron.

- « Euh non…et je commence à penser qu'il y a bien de cachotteries dans cette histoire à mon goût ! Ca me fatigue et l'énervement me gagne tout doucement.

- Quelle salope ! »

Tout le monde regarda Drago étonnés.

- « Ben quoi ! Cela fait bien deux semaines que je ne cache plus ma haine pour cette garce. Vous croyez qu'on manipule un Malfoy aussi aisément et qu'on s'en sort sans égratignure… Je peux vous dire que le jour où on la retrouvera, elle passera un mauvais quart d'heure, foi de Malfoy !

- Ah ben, on se disait aussi… t'as pas tant changé au final…

- Ron !

- Non, laisses, Hermione. Ce n'est pas grave !... Dis-moi, Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu apprenais que ta petite amie t'a manipulé pour te faire tomber amoureux d'un autre mec, qu'elle faisait tout ça pour un connard de première manipulateur et démoniaque et qu'elle se casse en te laissant recoller les morceaux avec un type dont tu te retrouves soudainement dingue, que tu ne connais finalement que très peu et que tu découvres que toi-même tu as changé et tu te trouves complètement différent de celui que tu étais avant le passage de cette garce dans ta vie… !

- Euhhh…

- Et voilà… ton éloquence habituelle fait à nouveau mouche !

- Je…je te permets pas !

- Allez, cessez de faire les idiots tous les deux. »

Harry coupa court à la discussion. Ces disputes l'ennuyaient et il était plus qu'agacé par la révélation qui leur avait été faite l'heure précédente.

* * *

Ils continuèrent ainsi de discuter jusqu'au retour de Luka. Ils ne savaient toujours pas s'ils pouvaient lui accorder leur confiance et dans quelle proportion. Luka leur parla une fois encore de sa sœur, dont il avait apparemment adoré le retour.

- « Tu parles d'une salope… » chuchota Drago plus pour lui-même que pour faire partager sa pensée, mais les autres l'entendirent tout de même bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu le dire à voix haute.

- « Pardon ?

- Ta sœur est une abrutie finie ! et ce n'est pas une grande perte qu'elle soit partie, rasures-toi… »

Luka s'était levé soudainement et rougissait de colère aux propos du Serpentard.

- « Qui t'as permis de parler d'elle de la sorte ? Tu te prends pour qui… ! »

Harry et Drago se posaient beaucoup de questions au sujet du français et Drago finit par lui faire un simulacre d'interrogatoire.

- « Alors, Luka… Dis-moi… Que sais-tu de ton adorable petite sœur, si pure et innocente à tes yeux… ?» lança le blond sur un ton ironique que ses anciens ennemis reconnaissèrent instantanément.

- « Et bien… pas grand-chose, vraiment. A mon grand regret.

- Mais quel dommage que tu n'ais pas pu profiter plus longtemps de sa bienveillante présence… »

Harry donna un léger coup de coude à Drago, qui était toujours assis calmement à ses côtés se moquant ouvertement de la naïveté du français.

- « Il faut dire que nous avions totalement perdu le contact depuis le jour où j'avais quitté la Pologne. Je ne savais même pas que mes parents et ma sœur avaient à ce moment-là choisis s'aller vivre en Angleterre… »

Harry était surpris, il ne savait pas que Mathilda n'était pas d'origine anglaise. Et une surprise de plus, se dit-il. Il lut également l'étonnement sur le visage de ses trois amis, mais laissa le jeune homme continuer à parler.

- « Je leur écrivais de temps à autre. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse en retour. Plus tard, il y a presque deux ans, mes lettres me revenaient systématiquement. Je me disais qu'ils ne les acceptaient même plus, alors qu'en fait ils étaient décédés. Je sais qu'ils avaient été heureux tous les trois ces six années sans moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à les effacer de mon cœur et de ma tête. A part ma grand-mère, ils étaient tout pour moi et, dans un sens, j'espérais vraiment que Mathilda ne finirait pas au service de Vous-Savez-Qui. J'étais tellement heureux de la voir arriver il y a deux semaines. Et là… je l'ai à nouveau perdu…

- On est désolé, Luka » lui dit gentiment Harry lançant un regard à Drago qui, lui, levait les yeux au ciel et faisait semblant d'avoir la nausée. « Tu ne sais donc pas pourquoi elle est venue en France ?

- Non. Elle refusait d'en parler.

- Et donc je pense que tu sais encore moins pourquoi elle vient de partir… !

- C'est clair… Je pense par contre que ma grand-mère est au courant de tout, en tout cas en ce qui concerne son arrivée en France, mais je crois que Mathilda ne voulait pas que je sois au courant et lui a demandé de ne pas m'en parler. Mais pour son départ, je crains que personne n'en connaisse les raisons…

- Alors en ce qui concerne son départ de Poudlard, on peut t'aider… pour ça on en sait plus que toi et j'en connais qui en ont fait les frais…

- Weasley ! Je pense pas que ce soit à toi de décider d'en parler ou pas.

- …Mpfff…

- Ca suffit, les gars !... Drago, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… je vais résumer la situation.

- Fais ce que tu veux. Et de toute façon, depuis quand tu me demandes mon avis ? » Il se leva et marcha vers la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Hermione le suivit.

Harry prit à nouveau la parole.

- « Humm ! Quel crétin, quand il s'y met…

- Tu m'en diras tant… » avaient dit Luka et Ron en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Harry leur lança un regard des plus sérieux, ce qui les fit se calmer.

- « Donc, voilà Luka, … à la fin du mois de Novembre Mathilda et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que je découvre en fin Janvier que, pendant le même laps de temps, elle voyait également Drago Malfoy, mon pire ennemi dans toute l'école. Ce fût, pour moi, un choc incroyable. En fait,… ne trouvant aucune solution satisfaisante pour nous trois, Mathilda continuait de nous voir tous les deux. Je crois que Drago, tout comme moi, a beaucoup souffert pendant cette période. Cette mascarade dura encore trois semaines, jusqu'à ce que Mathilda parte en voyant qu'elle avait atteint son but : en Drago et moi, s'étaient éveillées des sentiments inattendus l'un pour l'autre. On était tombé amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte…

- Oh… Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il se montre aussi possessif envers toi.

- … Euh, oui… C'est un peu pour ça. Donc voilà, il y a deux jours, nous avons enfin pris notre courage à deux mains et pendant une retenue on s'est découvert l'un pour l'autre…

- Et maintenant, la fille, qui vous a révélé vos sentiments, disparaît.

- … Comme tu dis. C'est loin d'être évident pour Drago et moi… Je ne vais pas te dire que nous portons beaucoup Mathilda dans notre cœur ces derniers temps, elle nous a fait trop souffrir pour ça… mais, nous ne l'abandonnerons pas, on la retrouvera.

- Harry… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait tout ça.

- Malheureusement, nous si. … Elle travaillait pour Voldemort. Mais aussi pour Dumbledore pour qui elle espionnait le mage noir.

- Pardon ! … Mais, comment une jeune fille de quinze ans peut avoir ait tout ça ! Etre une espionne, … c'est insensé.

- Voldemort l'a apparemment prise sous son aile à la mort de vos parents. Il s'est occupé d'elle un peu comme si elle avait été sa propre fille… Il l'a formé pour une mission. Nous rendre amoureux Drago et moi… Plus tard, elle a confié tout ce qu'elle savait à Dumbledore et il la prît à son service comme agent double.

- … C'est absolument dingue… à cet âge-là !... comment votre directeur a-t-il pu faire ça, on ne peut pas être un agent double à quinze ans, ça n'a aucun sens…

- Elle l'a bien voulu, tu sais. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui avait tout dit.

- Je me demande si je n'aurai pas préféré rester ignorant…

- Ca fait un choc sur le coup, c'est clair… Imagines ce que ça a été pour nous, d'apprendre que nous avions été manipulé à ce point et que les sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre ne se seraient sans doute pas dévoilés aussi vite si Mathilda n'était pas intervenu. Voilà… seulement quand elle est arrivée à atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée, il semble qu'elle n'ait pas pu supporter de voir et d'affronter les conséquences e ces actes et elle a fui vers la France.

- Et moi qui la chérissais tellement…

- Luka, … je ne pense pas que tu doives lui en vouloir. C'est ton unique sœur. Tu ne peux pas lui tenir rigueur de quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas.

- Je le sais bien, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est partie d'ici. Elle y semblait si bien…. »

Harry resta pensif. Mathilda avait également semblé extrêmement heureuse à leurs côtés à Poudlard. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de partir. Il se dit alors, que la jeune fille avait un penchant certain pour la fuite, ce qui était relativement surprenant venant de la Gryffondore qu'elle avait été.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se rejoignirent tous autour de la même table au petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient tous très bien dormi et nul ne montrait le moindre signe de fatigue. Ron et Hermione se lançait de tendres regards amoureux, Harry et Luka avait une discussion passionnante au sujet d'une manœuvre de Quidditch, la feinte de Wronski, que le Gryffondor aimait tout particulier pratiquer. Et Drago, comme à son habitude, lançait des regards meurtriers à Luka tout en parlant à Arthur de sa passion immodérée pour les potions.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Ron, Hermione et Drago furent autorisés à suivre Luka et Harry en cours, étant donné que leurs propres niveaux étaient plus élevés que ceux de leurs correspondants.

Harry s'assit immédiatement aux côtés d'Hermione, forçant ainsi Ron et Drago à prendre place l'un à côté de l'autre. Il interrogea discrètement son amie sur la conversation qu'elle avait eue la veille avec le Serpentard sur la terrasse.

- « Ecoutes, Harry, je pense que tu devrais faire attention. N'attises pas sa jalousie de la sorte. Luka et toi, vous ne vous lâchez plus et il doit se sentir exclu. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi et ça le trouble d'être aussi jaloux.

- Il te l'a dit !...

- Non…, mais en parlant avec lui, je l'ai bien compris et j'ai su lire entre les lignes… Fais attention…, on ne le dirait peut-être pas, mais il est fragilisé par votre relation et il a l'air de souffrir des liens qui t'unissent de plus en plus à ton correspondant. Il s'entend bien avec le sien, mais il trouve que, toi, tu es bien trop proche du tien, ce qui n'est pas loin d'être tout à fait inexact.

- … Ah ben, parce que maintenant que Drago est dans ma vie, je ne dois plus parler à personne !

- …peut-être pas aux beaux mecs dans le genre de Luka ! » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Harry lui sourit en retour. Elle avait raison. Il allait devoir être plus prudent. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Drago puisse s'attacher à lui de la sorte et devenir aussi jaloux. Lui-même avait de plus en plus de sentiments pour le Serpentard. Il le regardait souvent ces deux derniers jours. Il le trouvait sublime, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il avait tellement envie de le faire sien.

* * *

Drago s'était installé à côté de Ron et s'en amusait.

- « Alors, Weasley, il semble que quelqu'un veuille nous forcer la main…

- M'en parles pas, Malfoy. Il me fait bien rire. Il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire ça. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous et tout ce que tu as pu dire sur Hermione ou moi, Harry sait que je t'accepterai. J'ai tout effacé. Je le fais pour lui. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Et bizarrement… je me rends compte que t'es pas finalement la peau de vache que j'avais toujours eu en tête.

- Oh !... j'ai même droit à un compliment… » s'étonna Drago. « Merci. C'est très sympa de ta part, et de celle de Granger aussi, d'essayer de tirer un trait sur nos vieux différends…. Ca fait déjà tellement longtemps que je ne pensais plus ce que je vous disais. Je le faisais par habitude. Vous continuiez à me chercher, alors je répondais, et je devais préserver les apparences, ça collait mieux avec mon rôle auprès des Serpentards…

- Je trouve ça dingue… cette conversation…

- …C'est surréaliste…, je sais. Comme tout ce que je vis l'est, depuis qu'Harry est entré dans ma vie d'une façon si inattendue.

- Harry et toi avez de la chance. Vous vous êtes trouvés. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux… L'autre jour, quand on vous avait surpris en salle de métamorphose, j'ai vraiment été choqué. Le voir avec un garçon était surprenant, inattendu et nouveau, alors imagines notre réaction en vous voyant ensemble et pas pour vous taper dessus… Mais dès qu'il m'a expliqué ce qu'il ressentait pour toi et à quel point il se sentait bien, j'ai compris et je n'ai pas pu lui en vouloir… Et faut bien dire que depuis que j'ai appris que tu ne te destinais pas à une carrière chez les Mangemorts et que tu voulais travailler avec nous depuis si longtemps, ça me rassure beaucoup. Et surtout que tu le voulais bien avant de connaître la véritable nature de tes sentiments pour Harry.

- Merci, Weasley. »

Sur ce, ils arrêtèrent de discuter et essayèrent de suivre le cours. Chacun d'eux se sentait plus léger. Ils avaient dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et allaient pouvoir construire de nouvelles bases.

* * *

Pour le déjeuner, ils furent amenés à s'asseoir à la même table que le professeur Véruka. Leurs correspondants respectifs avaient été convoqués à une réunion, ce qu sembla être à Harry un prétexte pour les laisser seuls afin qu'ils puissent commencer leurs recherches.

Ils interrogèrent la grand-mère de Mathilda sur le déroulement des derniers jours. Elle pensait de plus en plus être certaine que la jeune fille avait fui de son plein gré.

Elle avait bien plusieurs connaissances que Mathilda avait rencontré petite dans leur pays et qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé. Mais le professeur de potions n'avait pas la moindre idée si la jeune fille s'en souvenait ou non.

Elle avait essayé de joindre ses vieux amis, mais quelques uns restaient injoignables. Soit ils n'étaient pas chez eux, soit ils cachaient l'adolescente et ne voulait pas la dénoncer.

- « Nous avons mis en place un petit voyage, où nous irons voir ensemble ces personnes, et vous ne serez pas de trop, Harry et Drago, pour essayer de convaincre ma petite fille de revenir, au cas où elle se trouverait chez l'un d'eux.

- Et où irons-nous ? » demanda Ron avec hâte.

- « Pour commencer, nous avons prévu d'aller à Paris demain…

- A Paris ! » dit Hermione surexcitée, « je suis tellement heureuse d'y retourner ! Ron, tu vas voir les" Champs-Élysées" et la" Tour Eiffel" (avec un monstrueux accent anglais) !

Harry et Drago ne manquaient pas d'enthousiasme, eux non plus. Ils se lançaient des regards qui en disaient long sur la joie qu'ils éprouveraient de se trouver ensemble dans la capitale française, la ville la plus romantique au monde, la ville des amoureux.

- « Oui, donc… revenons-en à nos plans… Nous séjournerons sans doute également là-bas pendant la nuit. Et si nous ne trouvons aucune trace d'elle chez mon ami, Sciero Manqua, nous nous rendrons par la suite chez une ou deux autres de mes connaissances le lendemain. »

Cette discussion leur amena beaucoup de réjouissance. Ils trouvaient tous la grand-mère de Mathilda très sympathique. Harry se dit qu'en ayant ce genre de professeur là, il aurait pu être bien plus doué en potions.

La journée se passa ainsi, dans les rires, les réjouissances. L'après-midi, ils suivirent les cours de Luka et dans la soirée, il les entraîna à son entraînement de Quidditch. Harry, Ron et Drago prirent beaucoup de plaisir à voler ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'ils ne se retrouvaient pas sur des balais en tant qu'adversaires. Et ils appréciaient énormément le changement.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry constata que, malheureusement, le contact passait vraiment difficilement entre son petit ami et son correspondant. Il avait très envie que ces deux là s'entendent, mais cela semblait être peine perdue.

Ils préparèrent hâtivement ensuite leurs affaires moldus pour le lendemain et les prochains jours, puis s'endormirent tous avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

* * *

**_Et voilà... une petite review... le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche... ça me ferait tellement plaisir..._**

**_Gros bisous, à très bientôt!_**

**_Cyzia._**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey, I'm back... bon bien que je trouve ça mal élevé ce que je vais faire mais voilà, je le fais quand même, parce que ça m'a pourri ma semaine : hey! vous m'aimez plus! j'ai pû compter les reviews sur les doigts d'une main les trois premiers jours après le post du chap 10 (alors que pour le 9, j'en ai eu près du triple pendant le même laps de tps...) et ensuite c'était pas bcp mieux. Je remercie mille fois tous les très gentils reviewers qui ont posté, et pour les autres svp ne m'oubliez plus...! d'autant que là ça m'a sérieusement fait douter de ma fic, je me suis dit qu'elle devait baisser en qualité... Je sais bien que c'est les vacances et que le week-end du 15 août vous avez sans aucun doute d'autres choses à faire, mais bon... moi z'étais tte triste... d'autant que les autres ficeuses que je connais ne m'ont pas parlé de baisse des reviews pendant les vacances,..._

_Donc voilà... ce chapitre est très important pour moi, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup (ainsi que le prochain) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira (j'ai sué un bout de tps dessus...) et que vous le manifesterez en laissant un pti mot (même minuscule) en cliquant sur le pti bouton bleu en bas à gauche... Sinon, je crois que je vais me taper la tête contre les murs et me mettre à douter sérieusementde ce que je fais..._

_Voilà, sinon, tout va très bien , donc je vais vite fait faire les rars et donc vs aurez ensuite le loisir et le plaisir (j'espère) de lire la suite :_

_**La-Shinegami :** Oh! je suis ravie que tu sois la première à me reviewer pour ce chap! et en + de ça, une review super longue! j'en ai de la chance!... ----- Par contre j'ai rien compris à ce que tu me disais sur les relations à 3... tu devais ê un peu confuse à ce moment là.----- Et t'inquiètes pas, pour moi aussi, Harry et Dray sont la destinée l'un de l'autre! (et même s'ils vont traverser encore qq épreuves pour être peinards) ---- Mathilda ne fera plus de mal... elle sait qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre et a tjrs tout fait pour les mettre ensemble. Merci encore et à +._

_**Vert émeraude :** et oui , moi aussi j'aime bcp Drago qd il est aussi jaloux... et c'est pas fini! ça j'tele dis! par contre il y a des histoires de passages à la casserole dans l'air... Merci et à +._

_**Jessy :** ne t'inquiètes pas... ils finiront bien par être tout seul... et c vrai que leurs hormones y seront en ébullition (je te laisse imaginer). A très bientôt._

_**Satya :** Tes compliments me vont vraiment droit au coeur et me remplissent de joie. Je te remercie et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Biz_

_**Rena :** Je te remercie vraiment bcp, cela m'a fait grand plaisir de recevoir une review comme la tienne. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. C'est vrai que j'ai essayé de faire qqchose d'original pour ma 1ère fic (bien que ce soit pas le premier truc que j'écris), je lis tellement de fics et qqx je me dis que bcp se ressemblent, dc voilà. En fait je n'ai eu que 2-3 reviews (dont une très désagréable) de gens qui n'ont pas appréciés mon 1er lemon (puisqu'évidemment il y en aura d'autres!), mais il étaient très jeunes (ds les 14 ans...) et c'est compréhensible que ça les ait choqué, bon... ils n'avaient qu'à respecter le rating...! ----- C'est vrai que cette idée (Mathilda) peut sembler bizarre, au début bcp de gens me demandaient s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un slash Harry-Dray, mais j'avais en vie de faire qqchose de différent, tt simplement. J'espère que la suite te plaira, à très bientôt._

_**Tchaye :** merci d'être tjrs aussi fidèle, jeune recrue...lol. Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait plu ce chap (d'autant qu'il était loin d'être mon préféré)... par contre je me contenterai de te dire que Luka a encore d'autres tours ds sa poche... Ha ha ha ha niarc niarc (->rire sadique!) Biz, à +_

_**Lounah :** Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir que ça te plaise autant. Lol, mdr. Tu trouves que ça va trop vite! mdr. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va ralentir (encore +...) Gros bisous ma belle à bientôt!_

**_Voilà, le chapitre qui m'a donné tant de mal, il est pour vous mes chéris et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez (sinon je vais finir par aller me pendre au 1er arbre, lol)._**

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 11 – Tour de France

Ils avaient voyagé par le train et arrivèrent à Paris quelques heures avant le déjeuner. Ils firent le traditionnel tour des monuments et des curiosités touristiques : la Tour Eiffel, les Champs-Élysées, la Cité des Sciences Moldus (qui passionna Drago et Hermione), le Louvre,…

Harry et Drago prirent énormément de plaisir à se balader ensemble main dans la main dans les rues de Paris. Ils avaient finalement laissé tomber leur résolution de discrétion (qui ne rimait par ailleurs à rien, quand on se rendait compte de la mésentente évidente entre Drago et Luka), d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient avec les professeurs (qui connaissaient toutes les deux cette relation) et les élèves qu'une petite quarantaine de personnes.

Ils ne voulaient pas gâcher cette merveilleuse journée en s'interdisant de se côtoyer. Ils profitèrent de chaque coin dans chaque ruelle pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre et s'embrasser fougueusement.

Ils mangèrent dans un charmant petit restaurant à midi dans le quartier latin et s'extasièrent devant la superbe journée printanière qui s'offrait à eux. Les arbres fleurissaient, les oiseaux chantaient, les amoureux s'embrassaient pullulant les berges. Tout semblait idyllique…

* * *

Le soir venu, ils se rendirent tous les quatre, accompagnés de Ginny, Néville, le professeur Véruka ainsi que de son petit-fils, chez le vieux Manqua. Il tenait une boutique d'ingrédients pour potions (ce qui intéressa par ailleurs beaucoup plus Drago que la recherche de Mathilda) dans le quartier sorcier de Paris. La visite fût très plaisante, le vieil homme étant adorable et charmant, mais elle fût vaine. Mathilda ne s'y trouvait pas et n'y avait pas posé l'ombre d'un doigt de pied. Ils étaient déçus, bien que pas vraiment étonnés. 

Ils se promenèrent ensuite une nouvelle fois le long des Champs-Élysées, puis allèrent boire un verre dans un bar Moldu. Harry se régalait : voir évoluer Drago dans le monde Moldu était vraiment hilarant. Pour la première fois, le Serpentard lui semblait empoté. Il ne savait pas s'en sortir avec les euros, la monnaie Moldue française, et quand il demanda une bieraubeurre au serveur du bar, son interlocuteur le regarda de travers. Le serveur lui apporta tout simplement une bière à la pression, et la réaction de Drago ne se fit pas attendre.

- « Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc… ! …c'est… c'est amer ! »

Ils explosèrent tous de rire. Harry lui expliqua alors que la bieraubeurre n'existait pas chez les Moldus, qui préféraient, eux, la boisson à base de houblon et de malt qui lui avait été servie.

Drago finit par la boire, avoua que c'était finalement une boisson tout à fait plaisante et rafraîchissante et proposa même à Ron de la goûter.

Ils allèrent ensuite faire tous ensemble un tour de Paris en bateaux-mouches (nda : flyboat, lol !). Harry et Drago se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre à l'abri des regards du groupe. Ils étaient bien. Harry pensa que cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi serein.

- « Ca t'amuse quand je me ridiculise !

- Oh oui » répondit Harry en riant, « j'aime beaucoup ça, te voir te débattre avec des choses dont tu n'as pas l'habitude, c'était un vrai régal pour les yeux…

- Ah bon !... ben si ça te plaît, tant mieux. J'aime te voir sourire. »

Ils se blottirent encore plus l'un contre l'autre. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, celui-ci plongea son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux, si sauvages, si –Harry-…

Harry et Drago passèrent la nuit l'un contre l'autre. Ils partageaient une chambre avec Ron et Néville. Chacun s'était d'abord couché dans son propre lit, mais une fois leurs amis endormis, Drago, n y tenant plus, vint se blottir tout contre le Gryffondor. Ils trouvèrent le sommeil de cette façon, comme ils l'avaient attendu, rêvé, espéré depuis plus de deux semaines.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils se sentaient tous les deux incroyablement bien. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres et ne cessaient de se faire de délicats et tendres baisers silencieux. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à se regarder dans les yeux, à se murmurer des mots d'amour.

Peu de temps après, ils cessèrent d'entendre les ronflements de Ron, ce qui les interpella. Ils regardèrent l'heure et estimèrent qu'il était grand temps de réveiller tout le monde pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Tous les élèves étaient surexcités. Ils avaient passé une magnifique journée à Paris, et ils venaient de se réveiller de très bonne humeur se préparant à une autre très belle journée. Tous ? Non, Ron était, lui, bougon comme à son habitude. Il avait été réveillé par Malfoy de manière très peu délicate. Cela avait beaucoup amusé le Serpentard, mais beaucoup moins le jeune homme roux qui ne faisait que pester contre tous et tout depuis son réveil. Ce n'est que lorsque Drago lui apporta une corbeille de croissants frais et encore chauds qu'il mit sa rancune de côté et daigna lui sourire en le remerciant. 

- « Ah, ben, c'est bien mieux comme ça ! Tu n'allais pas attaquer la journée d'une humeur aussi massacrante…

- … humm… suis pas du matin, Drago…

- ( ?) … euh, d'accord, j'en prends note…, Ron. »

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés l'un à l'autre par leurs prénoms. Et au final, cela ne dérangeait aucun des deux jeunes hommes. Drago pensa, même, qu'étrangement ça lui semblait quelque chose de tout à fait naturel.

Il réfléchit un moment et ria intérieurement de voir à quel point, sa vie et lui-même avaient pu changer en si peu de temps. Il côtoyait désormais Harry et ses amis. Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les amoureux des Moldus comme il les avait si souvent appelés. Et il dût bien admettre l'évidence : il se sentait bien parmi eux, et même dans cette ville et son monde Moldu. Il aimait tout ça. Il se régalait de toute cette innocence autour de lui. Il avait toujours considéré les Moldus comme leurs inférieurs, mais fut bien obligé de constater qu'ils ne faisaient que se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, avec les moyens mis à leur disposition … et qu'ils ne le faisaient pas trop mal.

Il garda tout cela pour lui. Harry aurait de nouveau été amusé d'apprendre que Drago avait révisé ses positions à ce sujet.

Il sursauta quand Harry lui prit soudainement la main.

- « Ca va, Drago ?

- … euh oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… Alors… on sait où on va aujourd'hui ? »

Ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit. Elle avait interrogé le professeur Véruka et elle lui avait répondu que leur prochaine destination était la Côte d'Azur et qu'ils s'y rendraient avec la poudre de cheminette.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous face à la mer. Ils jouaient tous ensemble. Certains faisaient des châteaux de sable, d'autres s'essayaient à tremper leurs jambes jusqu'aux mollets (ce qui était déjà bien, vu la fraîcheur de l'eau par ce mardi du mois de Mars). Harry entreprit de faire découvrir à Drago une sorte de coutume Moldue : il l'ensevelit dans le sable et lui sculpta un magnifique corps de femme pourvu d'une poitrine superbe qu'il orna de beaux et grands coquillages, tel un bikini. 

- « Et vous trouvez ça drôle ! » lança-t-il, incertain de devoir rire ou non.

A ce moment là, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Neville éclatèrent tous de rire, ainsi que leurs correspondants.

- « Tu es vraiment très _belle_ comme ça, Drago,… crois-moi, si je n'étais pas déjà accompagnée d'Hermione… je te sauterai dessus… hahaha hahaha…

- Je suis mort de rire, Ron, ça se voit pas ! » dit-il sur un ton parfaitement impassible, juste avant de se lâcher lui-même dans un fou rire sans fin.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous, continuant à vaquer à leurs propres occupations. Harry approcha son corps de celui de Drago. Il s'allongea sur lui, ou plutôt sur le Drago féminin et sablonneux, et l'embrassa.

- « Je ne savais pas qu'un Malfoy puisse rire de lui-même et avoir un tel sens de l'autodérision… » dit-il en souriant malicieusement et reposa ses lèvres sur celles du prisonnier de sable.

- Que veux-tu ? Il faut savoir vivre en société. Et c'est tout simplement parce que tu connais si peu de choses sur moi…, tu vois… en fait, c'est un peu comme ce que tu vois en ce moment. Tu ne connais que la tête et tout le reste est dissimulé en dessous.

- Ha ha ha… tu veux dire… comme le sommet d'un iceberg.

- …Oh ! … quel pervers ! … je ne te savais pas si atteint ! Quel obsédé, nan vraiment !... Ben finalement, cette histoire d'iceberg marche aussi pour toi ! Je pourrais alors moi, aussi, vouloir me mettre à découvrir les parties inférieures cachées par l'eau…

- Oh ho !... serait-ce une proposition !

- Tout à fait…

- Embrasses-moi ! » dit Drago d'un ton impérieux.

Harry s'exécuta et le fit avec beaucoup d'application.

- « Si tu suces la glace aussi bien que tu embrasses… je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, je serai obligé de te sauter dessus…

- Ah oui ! … et bien pour l'instant, je ne vois pas comment,… tu es à ma merci, tu es mon prisonnier.

- Mais, je peux très bien me délivrer et sortir de là, … un coup de baguette et …

- Et rien du tout. Tu as entendu Véruka et McGonagall, pas de magie sur la plage, on est trop exposé, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir, chéri.

- Humm… -chéri-, j'aime assez. C'est si étrange d'entendre ces mots dans ta bouche, mais j'aime. Continues.

- Oui, mon amour.

- Oh oui, c'est de mieux en mieux… Bon, il va falloir que je sorte d'ici, tu m'aides !

- Un coup de main, Drago ? »

Luka venait de faire son apparition aux côtés d'Harry. Instantanément, la colère monta en Drago et le rouge colora ses joues.

- « Non merci » dit-il sur un ton sec qui en disait long, « Harry suffira ». Il se tourna vers Harry qui le défiait alors du regard, « Tu m'aides… ? chéri ! ».

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite… Il n'aimait pas la jalousie exprimée aussi ouvertement par le Serpentard et voulut lui donner une petite leçon.

Il s'éloigna avec Luka tout en lançant à Drago.

- « Ben, tu vois… en fait, j'ai vraiment envie de voir si tu peux y arriver tout seul, comme un grand Malfoy que tu es…

- Grrrhhhh ! »

* * *

Drago voyait Harry et Luka partirent en rigolant. Il détestait ça, se faire ridiculiser de la sorte et en plus par son propre petit ami. Il savait que le Gryffondor voulait lui faire payer le fait qu'il soit si jaloux et qu'il ne faisait pas d'efforts pour s'entendre avec le français. La veille, Harry lui avait fait part de son agacement à ce sujet. Drago lui avait promis de se calmer et d'essayer d'aplanir les choses. Mais il avait beau essayer, c'était en vain. Dès l'instant où il s'apercevait de la présence de Luka, il sentait sa peau se hérisser sur tout son corps. Quelque chose, son instinct sans doute, lui disait qu'il devait se méfier de ce gars. Drago pouvait en général sentir le danger, et là, tous ses sens s'étaient éveillés et le mettaient en alarme. Luka était loin d'être un ange, il le sentait. Il se disait « tel frère, telle sœur ». Il commença à gesticuler et à se dépatouiller pour soulever la masse de sable qui le recouvrait. 

Ron arriva à ce moment-là.

- « Tu as besoin d'aide, Drago !

- Merci Ron, mais j'y suis presque. »

Il fit un dernier effort et arriva à se lever. Le sable s'était faufilé dans les moindres recoins des vêtements Moldus qu'il portait.

- « Non, mais, regardes-moi ça… ! une toute nouvelle chemise de soie… je te jure, il me le paiera. »

Drago avait, dans ses gesticulations, abîmé sa magnifique chemise. Ron et lui allèrent à l'écart, le jeune roux dissimulant avec son corps le Serpentard à qui il lançait un « Reparo » afin que les dégâts soient réparés.

- « Merci, Weasley.

- De rien.

- … J'en deviens fou. Ce type m'agace au plus haut point… cela fait à peine quatre jours qu'Harry le connaît et ils sont comme cul et chemise, tout le temps à rire et plaisanter ensemble… Et Harry a l'air tellement différent, il est si distant.

- Je sais… moi aussi, quelque chose me dit de me méfier.

- … Ben au moins, c'est la preuve que je ne suis pas parano.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Il m'intrigue ce gars. Et en plus, si j'étais gay je le trouverai vraiment canon. Alors, ne te relâches pas, crois-moi, méfies-toi.

- Merci Ron. Ca fait du bien d'entendre qu'on est pas cinglé.

- J'ai jamais dit ça… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux en même temps. Ils finirent le reste du temps, qu'ils passèrent sur la plage, ensemble. Ils avaient fait le tour des châteaux de sable et se dirent que certains de leurs compatriotes avaient dû s'aider de leur baguette, parce que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient bien trop beaux. Des badauds et des promeneurs s'amassaient déjà autour de certaines œuvres, félicitant les artistes.

* * *

Peu de temps avant l'heure du déjeuner, les professeurs Véruka et McGonagall rassemblèrent les élèves. La sexagénaire française les conduisit non loin de la plage, longeant la Promenade des Anglais, où ils avaient passés la matinée. Ils se promenaient maintenant dans la vieille-ville de Nice. Le professeur de Potions s'arrêta devant une boulangerie. Là, elle leur acheta à tous une fougasse. C'était la première fois que la plupart d'entre eux en goûtait et ils trouvèrent tous cela très bon. 

Ils la suivirent dans l'arrière-boutique. La personne qui se trouvait dans le laboratoire, une charmante femme de la cinquantaine avec des formes généreuses faisant étrangement penser Harry à Mrs.Weasley, sauta au cou du professeur français.

- « Victoria ! Mais que fais-tu là ma chérie ! »

Le professeur se libéra doucement de cette étreinte affectueuse.

- « Eh bien, Lauren, je suis moi aussi heureuse de te revoir, cela fait si longtemps… Je suis ici pour encadrer ces jeunes étudiants de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons dans un petit tour de France en compagnie de mon homologue anglaise, je te présente le professeur Minerva McGonagall » elle la salua, « et Minerva, voici Lauren Crasco, une de mes plus vieilles amies. Nous nous sommes rencontrées dans les années soixante-dix lorsque j'étais venue m'exiler en France ».

Les trois femmes continuèrent à discuter ainsi encore quelques instants. Puis le professeur français se tourna vers les élèves et leur présenta la boulangère. La quinquagénaire leur expliqua brièvement le processus de la fabrication du pain, puis leur demanda s'ils avaient quelques questions.

- « Mme.Crasco, je peux vous dire que vos fougaches sont absolument délicieuses… je m'y connais !

- Ah ça, pour être un expert, tu l'es ! » murmura Hermione et puis regarda Drago, ils pouffèrent de rire alors qu'Harry et Luka étaient toujours occupés à discuter ensemble.

- « Merci, jeune homme,… cela me fait plaisir d'avoir à faire à un tel professionnel » lui répondit Lauren sur un ton aimable, bien que légèrement moqueur.

Ils sortirent de l'endroit après avoir salués chaleureusement la propriétaire des lieux.

Drago, Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent du professeur Véruka.

- « Professeur, … s'agissait-il de l'amie que nous venions voir dans cette ville ? » s'enquit Drago.

- « Oui, Mr.Malfoy, en fait c'était l'une d'entre eux, je connais plusieurs personnes ici. Lauren m'a conseillé d'aller chez Zaccharia Lowell, un autre vieil ami. Elle n'a pas vu le moindre signe de la présence de Mathilda à Nice.

- Oh ! … et allons-nous chez ce monsieur maintenant ? » demanda Hermione avec hâte.

- « Non, Miss Granger, nous allons d'abord passer une agréable après-midi en nous promenant dans l'arrière-pays, puis nous reviendrons dormir dans le centre de vacances appartenant à Zaccharia, qui se trouve à St-Jean-Cap-Ferrat, vous voyez, c'est la presqu'île se trouvant juste là-bas », elle leur désigna à tous les trois les terres se situant plus loin à leur gauche à leur retour sur la promenade des Anglais, « c'est entre Nice et Monaco. C'est charmant et très joli, vous verrez.

- Monaco ! » dit Drago, intéressé, « la principauté de Monaco, là où se trouvent la famille princière… je ne nous savais pas aussi près.

- Si, si, Mr.Malfoy. Nous sommes à Nice et si nous allons vers la gauche, nous trouverons St-Jean, puis Monaco et ensuite Menton, puis l'Italie.

- Nous sommes aussi proche de l'Italie ?

- Oui, jeune homme.

- Oh, c'est génial, je vais peut-être pouvoir entraîner quelque peu mon italien, cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas parlé » dit le Serpentard à Hermione.

- « Tu parles italien ?

- Et oui, et bien d'autres langues encore…

- Ah bon ! Tu réserves beaucoup de surprises, Drago Malfoy. Je ne t'imaginais pas polyglotte… combien de langues connais-tu ?

- Humm… attends voir que je compte. Je parle français, italien, un dialecte germanique, japonais - mon père m'y avait emmené un jour -, espagnol, et bien sûr anglais. Ca en fait donc six en tout.

- … je suis vraiment impressionnée…

- Ben, si j'ai réussi ça, je peux être assez fier de moi !

- … Harry, est-ce qu'il sait que tu parles autant de langues étrangères ?

- Assurément non… et cela ne risque pas de changer, puisqu'il a l'air très occupé ces jours-ci… Il n'a pas de temps à me consacrer, comment pourrait-il apprendre à mieux me connaître… ! J'ai l'impression que notre relation ne lui suffit pas. Et je le déplore fortement.

- Drago, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je peux t'assurer, pour l'avoir côtoyer pendant 5 ans et demi déjà, qu'il a souvent des passages à vide comme ça. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Il doit simplement s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation… je pense que tout ça a été trop rapide pour lui.

- Mais…

- Ne te méprends pas ! Je ne veux pas dire qu'il ne tient pas à toi, il a de très forts sentiments à ton égard, c'est évident. Mais le fait que votre relation ait été si rapidement connue de tous le perturbe sans doute. … je connais Harry beaucoup mieux qu'il ne le pense et qu'il ne s'en doutera jamais, je peux te dire que cela lui passera. Il doit simplement **se** retrouver. Découvrir que tu es gay et que tu es amoureux de ton pire ennemi n'est pas évident à gérer.

- ...La situation est la même pour moi et pourtant je ne m'entiche pas du premier bellâtre qui passe…. Et je crois que le fait, que ce soit du frère de Mathilda dont il se rapproche, est encore pire que tout.

- Sois patient,… laisses lui quelques jours.

- … tu as raison… C'est si étrange de parler de ce genre de choses avec toi, ou encore avec Ron…

-et ça te dérange ? » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- « Non, absolument pas, à vrai dire, c'est si naturel… Je suis désolé.

- Désolé de quoi ! » dit-elle surprise.

- « De tout ce que je vous ai dit et fait ces dernières années…, de cette guéguerre minable que j'entretenais avec vous trois. Je n'aurai jamais pensé te le dire un jour… je suis désolé. J'ai été jaloux de ton intelligence, de ta réussite dans tous les domaines, et cela m'a rendu méchant. Je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça fait longtemps que je n'en pense plus un mot. Je ne connais personne de plus douée que toi et même si tu es une fille de Moldus…

- Arrêtes… Tu vas me faire rougir… » lui répondit-elle avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

Elle était émue. Elle se doutait bien que le Serpentard avait depuis quelques temps révisé ses positions, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il s'en excuse, et elle en était profondément touchée bien que sachant, qu'au fond, il la connaissait si peu et était loin du compte.

- « Tu sais, … Harry est un abruti, un aveugle et un imbécile ! »

Ils rirent d'une même voix. Même Ron, qui avait écouté toute la conversation en silence tout en observant Harry et Luka discrètement, ne pût réprimander un sourire. Son meilleur ami faisait n'importe quoi et il pensa qu'il allait devoir lui toucher un mot.

* * *

Harry se demandait ce que pouvaient bien comploter ses amis. Il les voyait discuter avec Drago et cela l'étonnait grandement. Il pensa alors que les deux Gryffondors avaient l'air d'apprécier chaque jour davantage le Serpentard. Il fût touché par leurs efforts et son cœur s'emplit de joie à la vue des êtres qu'ils préféraient en ce bas monde qui avaient su mettre leurs différends de côté pour lui. 

Ils étaient aussi heureux que Ron et Hermione n'aient pas laissé Drago seul. Il ne **se** comprenait pas. Il savait que son petit ami allait lui en vouloir de le délaisser de la sorte, mais il avait besoin d'air. Il voulait réfléchir posément à tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces dernières semaines, et cela il ne pouvait le faire en continuant de faire des mamours constamment avec Drago.

Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement. Et même s'il ne regrettait en rien ce qui lui était arrivé, il trouvait tout cela beaucoup trop intense. Sa tête lui en tournait et n'arrivait plus à se poser. Sa relation avec le blond le remplissait d'une joie qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue, et pourtant il était excessivement agacé par le comportement jaloux de son ami.

- « Tu as l'air soucieux. » lui fit remarquer Luka.

- « Ce n'est rien… je pense à Drago…

- Ah…

- Ah quoi !

- Ben, c'est juste que ton copain et moi… Je pense que l'on n'arrivera jamais à aplanir les choses… et pour être franc, je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier.

- … je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai mis plus de cinq ans de haine et quelques semaines de doute, puis d'amour pour pouvoir le supporter et commencer à découvrir ses qualités », il rit, « Drago est quelqu'un d'entier, de très fier et donc de terriblement jaloux. Et ça, je commence à peine à l'entrevoir. Quand nous serons à Poudlard, je pense qu'il se calmera de lui-même. »

Luka haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais il n'en dit rien, par politesse.

* * *

Leur bus arriva. Cela semblait être le même genre que le magicobus, mais à la sauce française. Il n'avait pas deux étages et ne comportait pas un seul lit, au grand damne de nos amoureux… Ils se contentèrent donc de s'asseoir ensemble à l'écart des autres. 

- « Salut… » dit timidement Harry tout en prenant la main de son petit ami.

- « Salut. » répondit Drago un peu trop sèchement.

- « Drago, je suis désolé de ne pas rester avec toi toute la journée…. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu et pour cela il me faut un peu de temps…

- Je sais.

- Comment ça, tu sais !

- … Tes amis, … surtout Hermione, te connaissent sur le bout des doigts.

- … évidemment… Alors ! tout se passe bien en leur compagnie à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Je les apprécie beaucoup. Surtout Hermione.

- !

- C'est une fille tellement compréhensive et intelligente, elle voit tout avant les autres. On dirait qu'elle peut lire en nous comme dans un livre ouvert.

- M'en parles pas… C'est une spécialiste. Vu le nombre de livres qu'elle a dévoré, plus rien ne m'étonne venant d'elle. Avec elle, je me sens constamment sous surveillance… »

Drago lui sourit. Et cela le rassura.

- « Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, Harry. Je préfèrerais que tu passes tout ton temps avec moi, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas t'accaparer toute la journée. Je dois te partager avec tous ces gens qui gravitent autour de toi. Ce n'est pas facile, mais j'y arriverai…

- Merci, mon ange… mon merveilleux petit ange blond.

- Tu me trouves petit ! » demanda le Serpentard tout en souriant avec malice.

- « Mais bien sûr que non,… Il n'y a pas plus beau et grand qu'un Malfoy, voyons. » nargua Harry.

Ils rirent et finirent, inévitablement, par se blottir l'un contre l'autre, profitant simplement de la présence l'un de l'autre, se câlinant tendrement sans même s'embrasser.

* * *

- « Ils sont mignons, non ! » chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de son petit ami. 

- « Chérie…Ne les regardes pas comme ça, ma puce.

- Je ne fais rien de mal.

- Non, mais viens plutôt t'occuper de moi, ma belle » dit-il tout en lui apposant un délicat baiser sur les lèvres.

* * *

- « … Ahhh… Tout cet étalage de bons sentiments… 

- Neville, tu es jaloux…

- Ben, ils pourraient avoir un peu plus de délicatesse envers les gens qui ne sont pas ne couple.

- Ah… et selon toi, tous les amoureux de la Terre devraient cesser de l'être en public et se montrer distant… !

- J'ai pas dit ça, Gin'. Je suis très heureux pour eux.

- Mais tu aimerais être à leur place…

- Euh…humm.

- Et tu aimerais plutôt être à la place d'Harry ou Ron ?

- !... De Ron, si tu me demandes, comme je le pense, si je suis hétéro ou non.

- Tu veux que je te présente ma correspondante et que je vous laisse tout seuls… !

- Espèce de mac' ! » il rit, « non, merci, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je n'ai simplement pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui m'intéresse vraiment.

- Ca viendra…

- Et toi et Dean, ça marche bien ?

- Oui, pour l'instant, tout va pour le mieux. »

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit strident que produisit le bus en freinant brusquement.

* * *

Ils avaient tous contemplés avec émerveillement le paysage pendant le trajet, mais lorsqu'ils sortirent du véhicule, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient la bouche désespérément ouverte en grand. Ils avaient apparemment parcouru plus d'une centaine de kilomètres et se retrouvaient à présent devant une vue à couper le souffle. Ils avaient devant les yeux une superbe crique donnant sur la Méditerranée. Le professeur Véruka leur expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient non loin de Cassis, un petit coin de paradis réputé pour ses magnifiques paysages et endroits isolés. 

Les deux professeurs leur donnèrent l'autorisation de faire ce que bon leur semblait pendant la prochaine heure. Ils en profitèrent tous évidemment pour aller se baigner, ou du moins essayer de faire trempette dans l'eau par cette douce et agréable après-midi printanière.

_**(N.d.a. : essayez d'écouter « Too lost in you » en même temps dans la scène qui suit, si vous la connaissez, je suis dsl, je me rappelle plus du nom de la chanteuse…, mais elle est vraiment trop classe, rien qu'à imaginer nos deux chéris et Harry écarter les jambes sur cette sic, j'en meurs, si si !)**_

Harry et Drago s'isolèrent immédiatement. Ils avaient marchés sur les rochers et s'étaient trouvés un petit endroit caché auquel on ne pouvait que très difficilement avoir accès. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement. Et cela laissait parfaitement transparaître le manque de contact qu'ils avaient eu les derniers jours.

Harry ne supportait déjà plus la forte érection prisonnière de son short de bain. Il haletait et gémissait sous les caresses incroyablement douces et délicates de Drago.

Après leur avoir jeté un sort d'invisibilité, Drago entreprit de plonger doucement et tendrement sa main dans le short du brun. Il caressa du bout des doigts le sexe tendu qui se présentait à lui. Il l'effleura sans toutefois s'y attarder, ce qui provoqua instantanément des gémissements de plaisir et des grognements de frustration de son compagnon. Il tira alors avec une lenteur infinie sur la ficelle qui retenait le maillot. Il descendit celui-ci jusqu'aux chevilles du brun, qui s'en débarrassa sur l'instant d'un mouvement de jambe. Harry reposait à présent les fesses nues sur les rochers offrant à son petit ami l'objet de toutes ses convoitises.

Il commença par l'effleurer du bout de sa langue. De temps en temps, il déposait un baiser délicat sur le gland, les bourses tout en laissant vagabonder ses doigts humides jusqu'à l'endroit le plus intime du Gryffondor. Très doucement, il força l'entrée tout en caressant avec habilité les contours du petit œillet qu'Harry mettait en avant généreusement en écartant plus largement les cuisses. Les doigts du blond se perdaient en va-et-vient dans l'étroitesse du brun, ils lui caressaient par des mouvements circulaires la paroi de la prostate.

Harry ne retenait que très difficilement les cris de jouissance provoqués par les ondes de plaisir qui l'envahissaient. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quoi que ce soit de semblable. C'était si bon qu'il lui semblait en perdre la raison. Il ne cessait d'en réclamer davantage tout en murmurant le prénom du blond.

Celui-ci était occupé à engloutir la verge si délicatement offerte du brun. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et il ne put que constater qu'il s'agissait d'une pratique hautement appréciable. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi agréable d'effectuer ces caresses, que de les recevoir. Cela l'excitait énormément. Et le fait de voir Harry si ouvert et offert à lui, le rendait fou de désir.

Il le suça délicatement et avec tellement d'habilité, alors qu'il promenait toujours ses doigts en Harry, que celui-ci , n'y tenant plus, se déchargea brutalement dans la bouche du Serpentard dont les yeux brillaient de malice. Drago recueillit jusqu'à la dernière goutte de la semence du brun et la lui fit partager tout en l'embrassant profondément. Harry haletait. Le blond l'avait complètement épuisé. Il lui avait fait découvrir tant de sensations nouvelles et merveilleuses qu'il lui semblait avoir décoller et ne plus reposer sur la froideur de la roche. Drago retira délicatement ses doigts et les fit lécher un à un par le Survivant. Il lisait le désir dans ses yeux. Le Gryffondor en voulait plus…

Mais, Drago l'embrassa délicatement et lui dit :

- « Sois patient, mon ange. Il ne faut pas être trop gourmand…

- Mais, et toi ! … Tu ne m'as même pas laissé l'occasion de te faire du bien…

- Ne te préoccupes pas de ça pour l'instant. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te voir ainsi gémir sous mes caresses. Et aujourd'hui, cela me suffit.

- ! Bon. C'est comme tu veux, Drago,… cela m'aurait pourtant bien plu de pouvoir te rendre la pareille… »

Drago l'empêcha de continuer inutilement son discours et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un autre baiser.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils précipitent les choses. Ce serait bien mieux ainsi, s'ils prenaient leur temps.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient à Grasse. Ce charmant bourg de l'arrière-pays était spécialisé dans la fabrication d'essences et de parfums. La visite d'une des fabriques enchanta Drago, qui dévalisa un tiers du stock du magasin. Les procédés utilisés par les Moldus lui semblaient très proches des potions que fabriquaient les sorciers.

Harry était enchanté que son petit ami s'intéresse autant à une pratique Moldue et se moqua gentiment de lui tout en lui caressant distraitement les fesses.

Il se frotta à lui et lui murmura d'une voix suave au creux de son oreille :

- « Mmmmhhhh !... Ces parfums me rendent fous… Je les imagine sur ton corps… ma queue est toute raide rien qu'à l'imaginer… »

Drago lui répondit par le sourire le plus coquin qu'il puisse faire.

- « Très cher… à ce que je vois…, une fois la bougie allumée chez toi, il est très difficile de la faire fondre… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Harry perdit instantanément l'humeur vicieuse dont il était prisonnier depuis leur aventure sur les rochers.

Il avait remarqué que Drago avait décidé de le faire attendre. Et cela l'énervait quelque peu. Il en avait tellement envie ! Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que ces sensations s'étaient éveillées en lui et le fait que le Serpentard lui résiste, ne faisait qu'intensifier encore davantage son désir. Il décida alors sur un coup de tête qu'il chercherait à le faire changer d'avis et à se venger de l'affront qu'il lui faisait en ne s'offrant pas lui aussi librement que lui-même l'avait fait. Il voulait le faire réagir. Il n'y tenait plus. Drago l'avait bien trop excité pour le laisser planter là sans qu'il puisse obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Harry désirait son corps. Il voulait le faire sien, le pénétrer avec fougue… Toutes les nuits précédentes, il en avait rêvé. Chaque matin, il se réveillait avec une érection horriblement douloureuse. Il se jetait alors un sort de silence et d'invisibilité et se délivrait de la torture dans laquelle il se trouvait. Chaque matin, il se masturbait en pensant au corps sublime du Serpentard, à chaque courbe de sa peau qu'il imaginait pouvoir caresser. Et chaque matin, il jouissait en pensant pénétrer et baiser Drago. 

Il se dirigea alors lentement, sans un mot pour son petit ami, vers Luka. Il sourit à son correspondant, posa une main sur son épaule et le frôla, sans discrétion aucune, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il sentait le regard insistant du blond sur lui. Il avait gagné ce round là.

Potter 1- Malfoy 0.

* * *

Drago fixait les deux bruns avec colère. Harry savait tout à fait comment le mettre hors de lui et en usait un peu trop à son goût. 

- « Restes calme, Drago. » lui lança Hermione tout en lui souriant avec compassion et en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le petit muret où il prenait à présent le soleil.

- « C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Il me rend fou, et le pire c'est que c'est tout à fait intentionnel de sa part…

- Je n'en suis pas certaine…

- Oh que si, je peux te l'assurer !

- Ce serait terriblement Serpentard de sa part… » elle sourit, « Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Je vois pas pourquoi il le ferait intentionnellement, nan vraiment.

- Harry est très malin… » Hermione le regarda et rit tout en lui lançant un sourire qui voulait dire -est-ce qu'on parle bien de la même personne-, « Il devient de plus en plus audacieux ces derniers temps…

- Cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi il le ferait… Je ne peux pas t'aider si j'en ignore la cause…

- Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas savoir…

- Rien ne peut me choquer de sa part, j'en ai déjà tant vu, c'est mon … mon ami, après tout… Et je veux que tout se passe au mieux pour vous deux.

- Mais, ça, je ne pense pas que tu puisses y faire face.

- Allez, fais-moi un peu confiance… Drago ;…

- Ok, tu l'auras voulu… disons que ton très cher meilleur ami essaye de me rendre jaloux par vengeance. Tout à l'heure, près de la crique, nous nous sommes trouvés un coin tranquille et … on va simplifier les choses en disant que je l'ai câliné. Seulement, Monsieur n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait et étant bien trop excité pour réfléchir correctement, il use et abuse du seul moyen qu'il a vraiment pour m'atteindre : chauffer l'autre bellâtre qui n'en est que trop heureux…

- Ah ! Et…

- Satisfaite !

- …si on veut… Je pensais pas qu'Harry se comporterait de la sorte pour simplement attirer ton attention… d'autant que c'est stupide : il a déjà toute ton attention !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !… Mais il semblerait que quelques fois ses gênes l'emportent sur sa raison et qu'il ne réfléchisse pas aux conséquences de ces actes.

- … C'est pas nouveau… il a toujours été plutôt irréfléchi comme garçon. » dit-elle en soupirant « Heureusement que je suis là pour relever le niveau quelques fois…

- Hummm…. »

Drago était redevenu silencieux. C'était étrange pour lui de parler de sexe avec Hermione, mais il en avait besoin.

- « Tu crois que j'ai tort de le faire attendre ?

- Non, je pense que tu fais très bien… Il a toujours été habitué, avant Mathilda, à obtenir dans l'instant ce qu'il voulait de ce côté-là avec les conquêtes qu'il amassait… C'est bien mieux ainsi, fais le attendre. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que c'est tout nouveau et passionnel qu'il faut tout précipiter.

- Merci Hermione…

- De rien. N'hésites pas à venir me voir en cas de problème, même si tu estimes que je ne pourrais pas comprendre… en ce qui concerne Harry, je comprends et devine bien souvent un tas de choses qu'il sous-estime.

- Ok, j'y penserai. Et pour l'instant, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser…

- !

- Je crois que je vais lui laisser penser que tout ce qu'il fait ne m'atteint pas… cela l'énervera au plus haut point. Il peut flirter autant qu'il veut avec ce Luka, je ne réagirai pas. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

- … c'est dangereux… mais c'est une très bonne idée. Ca va profondément le contrarier et il se rendra compte que tout cela ne sert à rien.

- Oh oui ! … Allez, viens, allons voir Ron et Jules. Je crois qu'ils ont à nouveau besoin de notre aide. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigèrent en direction du rouquin.

* * *

Harry regarda discrètement Drago en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis et de leurs correspondants. 

Le blond n'avait pas réagi. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé. Son cœur se serra.

- « Ok, Drago, … cette partie a été pour toi… Malfoy 1-Potter 1. Egalité. » pensa-t-il alors que Luka parlait dans le vide. Il soupira et se tourna vers celui-ci, qui fut instantanément ravi de capter à nouveau son attention.

_

* * *

Ok donc voilà, ce chapitre est bien plus long que tout ce que je vous ai déjà écrit et j'étais bloqué dans ce chapitre plus de deux semaines, je n'arrivais pas à le finir, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plus ! (Par contre vous m'excuserez, je viens de m'apercevoir q vire aussi les points d'interrogations suivis d'un point d'exclamation (les autres sont préservés... j'vous jure...) en plus des tirets de dialogue qu'il faut à chaque fois rajouter, génial!) _

**_Et pour me le faire savoir, quoi de mieux qu'une petite review ! Rien, alors n'hésitez plus ! Ca fait tellement plaisir…. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Un simple petit mot pour vous remercier de toutes vos reviews mais également pour remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et qui apprécient cette histoire qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. _**

**_J'ai été comblée par tous vos compliments et vos gentillesses envers moi. Je m'excuse également pour la dernière fois... je me suis sentie idiote d'avoir jouer à l'enfant gâtée (que je n'ai jms été, je le précise...) et de vous avoir quémander à ce point des reviews. J'étais un peu déprimée et j'avais un soudain besoin de reconnaissance..._**

**_Voilà, ce chapitre est "sympathique" selon moi (pour ceux qui sont avides de "citrons"...) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_Encore une fois, je précise que cette fic a un rating M et donc je suggère aux jeunes gens de passer leur chemin s'ils sont encore un peu prudes..._**

**_Un petit appel : est-ce que qq'un sait pourquoi on appelle la "promenade des anglais" comme cela? une revieweuse m'a posé la qstion... j'ai cherché sur le net, en vain._**

**_Je fais aussi une petite annonce pour vous dire que j'ai commencé l'écriture de deux autres fics qui s'accrochaient désespérement à mon esprit et je n'ai donc pas eu d'autre choix que de les commencer... Cela aura peut-être pour conséquence de me ralentir un peu dans cette fic-ci et je m'en excuse à l'avance si ça devenait le cas. L'une d'entre elles s'appellera "Tabula Rasa"... si l'un d'entre vous arrive à trouver quel en sera le sujet, je penserai peut-être à un petit bonus pour la personne en question... Mais si, c'est pas si difficile... (enfin, je crois... pour moi c'était évident quand j'en ai eu l'idée)._**

**_Je n'avais pas dit un peu plus haut que je ne voulais écrire qu'un petit mot ?... ah la la, décidément y a vraiment des gens qui aiment s'entendre parler...lol._**

**_Place aux RARs, je remercie encore infiniment ce qui ont pris qques instants pour m'envoyer leurs impressions!_**

_**Onarluca :** ben tu vois... il avait pas dû la prendre en compte, parce que cette review-ci apparait pour le chap 10, et comme on peut en faire qu'une par chap... ce site adoré a une nouvelle fois merdé qqpart (car tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir envoyé une review que je n'ai pas reçue!). En tout cas je te remercie bcp. Je suis bien consciente que j'ai eu l'air d'un crétine comme cela à me plaindre et à geindre, mais je l'avais mauvaise pendant qq jours, j'avais l'impression que tous mes anciens reviewers ne m'aimaient plus, lol. Je suis contente que le 11 t'ait plu, je l'aime bcp aussi. La suite tardera un peu, je n'ai encore rien tapé... A bientôt, et merci encore._

_**Satya :** tu es exigeante, dis dc, lol. Voici la suite, j'espère que je ne t'aurai pas trop fait attendre. Merci et à très bientôt._

_**La-shinegami :** suis contente que t'ai **adoré** (qu'est-ce q j'aime ce mot!) ce chap, moi aussi ! Ca finira quoi qu'il en soit bien, et à ce moment là, Luka n'aura plus vraiment d'importance, mais en attendant... je m'amuse encore un peu avec eux. A bientôt et merci de me suivre!_

_**Crystal d'avalon :** merci pour le compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira! je prends bcp de plaisir à jouer avec Ryry et Dray... Biz._

_**Lounah :** mais si, ma puce, c'était une review tt à fait constructive, lol! j'adore tes reviews! J'espère que ça t'a plu, le fait que ce soit + long! mais les prochains seront un peu plus court. Malheureusement Harry arrivera à ses fins finalement, et bien trop vite... Et c vrai, tu as raison de ne pas sentir Luka . Je ne trahis aucun suspense en te disant qu'il en pince sérieusement pour notre gryffondor préféré... Moi aussi ça fait trop longtps que je n'ai pas mangé de fougasses...->depuis mes vacances à St-Jean-Cap-Ferrat, lol. Passes de très bonnes vacances en Espagne, biz, biz._

_**Kiara 1589 :** Hey ma ptite J.B., t'as aucun besoin de t'excuser, je savais très bien que t'avais des prob d'ordi ma belle. Je suis d'ailleurs super contente pour toi que tu en ais un nouveau, parce que ça veut dire qu'on pourra avoir plus svt des news l'une de l'autre et aussi q tu pourras poster des chap plus rapidement et q je m'amuserai à corriger. Mais bien sûr qu'Harry va trop vite... c'est qq'un d'un peu empressé et irréfléchi qd même, par contre dans le chap qui suit il y aura de la contagion ds l'air... lol, je m'amuse à jouer avec vos nerfs... (chaud-froid-chaud-froid-chaud-froid-chaud-froid...), je te fais pleins de gros poutous partout, ma ptite puce. Merci d'avoir pris le tps de reviewer. -M-._

_**Shamel :** hey, toi, je t'adore! j'aime qd les personnes me disent qu'elles aiment le lemon du ch4, ça prouve qu'au moins ils st ouverts d'esprit. J'espère que le prochain lemon te plaira tout autant (autant te dire que tu le liras ds ce chap là) Merci d'avoir reviewé, à +._

_**Vert émeraude :** et oui, et les passages à la casserole tu vas pouvoir en apprécier incéssement sous peu (->immédiatemment). En fait, je suis si peu jalouse moi-même, q'en fait je m'amuse bcp avec Drago... Merci pour ta review tt à fait sympathique... A , Bisou._

_**Samaeltwigg :** Hey baby, j'étais super heureuse de lire ta review... et oui... je sais aussi faire "soft" s'il le faut, lol... Nan en fait, tu verras que je ne suis pas restée sage très longtps vu qu'ils se rattrappent bcp ds le chap qui suit! Mais + sérieusement, c un truc génial de dormir avec le mec que tu désires par-dessus tout sans rien faire... c'est vachement plus cool et attendu après! Je t'embrasse très fort ma belle, merci de prendre le tps de me reviewer et à très bientôt (ds les deux prochaines semaines, je serai plus svt sur l'ordi le soir...)._

_**Rena :** Est-ce que tu m'as envoyé deux reviews pour ce chap (à moins que j'ai soudainement 2 reviewers avec le même pseudo...)? Je répondrais dc aux deux. Ca me ravie que ça te plaise tjrs autant. Des rebondissements, il y en aura encore un paquet!... Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, c'est la 1ère x que l'on me dit sérieusement que c'est une "très bonne histoire". J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire et que tu n'en seras pas déçue. Oui, pour la France, je me disais que c'était une bonne occas' de faire connaître un peu + mon pays et ma belle Alsace (Ch13) aux non-Français. Bisous et bonnes vacances à toi (parce que moi je taffe! ms merci qd même!)!_

_**Serpentis-draco :** Hey te revoilà, ça faisait qq tps q j'avais plus de t news, et je me disais q tu m'aimais plus, sniff, lol. Et oui, Harry est tjrs aussi immature et impatient, et franchement : ça m'éclate! Allez, biz et merci de prendre le tps de reviewer._

_**Farahon :** Ahhh! tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer Luka! et je te rassure : moi non plus! je ne me sers q de lui pour mes desseins machiavéliques, niark niark... il n'est là q pour les basses besognes! Je suis heureuse de savoir que cela te plait vraiment et que tu continueras à me lire. Ecoutes pour la promenade des anglais, j'en sais trop rien... j'ai cherché, en vain. Il me semble que cela a qqchose à voir avec les premiers congés payés et l'arrivée des premiers touristes, qui étaient pour bcp des anglais, ms bon, j'en suis absolumt incertaine! Je n'étais qu'en vacances ds le coin, je viens d'Alsace. Gros bisous et à bientôt!_

_**Tchaye :** "Repos recrue"! mais je ne te dirai pas que tu peux disposer, des fois que tu prennes ça pour un encouragement à partir définitivement et à ne plus revenir me lire, lol. Je te laisserai le besoin d'étripper Luka (mais pas tt de suite, j'en ai encore besoin niark niark !) et je te jure qu'il souffrira même bien avant la fin de la fic... j'en dis pas +... sauf que si tt se passe com je l'ai prévu, tu n'auras pas besoin de lui faire la peau, qq'un s'en sera chargé! Et oui, ds ma fic, Harry est encore un peu gamin sur les bords... que veux-tu... mais il grandira bien assez vite! A bientôt et merci!_

_**Nicolas Potter :** Hey slt toi! supra contente d'avoir de t news! et oui, tu n'es pas le seul dont je n'ai pas eu la review pour le chap 10... humm humm... je me calme, je me calme ... ne pas injurier cet aimable site qui nous accueille si gentiment... Et ça me calme bcp de savoir que tu ne risques pas de m'oublier, lol. Et bien, tu vas voir qui des deux (Harry-Dray) fléchira en premier... et je crois q tu vas tomber des nues... j'aime jouer au chaud-froid, tu connais? lol. Luka, je te l'avoue, est un perso qui, en gros, ne me sers qu'à foutre la merde un peu (c vrai, à la base j'étais pas obligée de coller un frère à Mathilda...), dc je te laisse deviner tout seul s'il est ok ou pas... Mathilda en tout cas est bien plus importante à mes yeux (sous-entendu : on la reverra...). Tous mes chapitres ne seront pas aussi longs (j'en ai bavé pour celui-là), mais normalement aucun ne devrait ê + court que ceux que j'ai déjà écris. J'espère avoir de tes news bientôt, merci pour cette review géniallissime, kiss kiss!_

_**Tama :** (10 +11) ah la la quelle imagination fertile! je suis dsl de te dire q t'es carrément à côté de la plaque, lol. Tu verras qu'Harry est vraiment malin, il arrive tjrs à ses fins! Merci pour tes reviews et à très bientôt!_

**_Voilà, ouffff, c fini, j'en ai sué... Plus d'une heure à faire les rars, j'ai le cerveau en bouillie, mais loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre! J'adore vos ptits messages et je ne m'en lasse pas, alors n'hésitez pas, laissez moi vos impressions sur ce pti citron... Kiss kiss à vous tous et à très bientôt!_**

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12- Tour de France 2

Le soir venu, ils dînèrent tous dans la charmante salle de restaurant de la résidence de Zaccharia Lowell, l'ami du professeur Véruka. Le centre de vacances était absolument sublime. Il avait une vue merveilleuse sur la mer qui ne se trouvait qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Les locaux étaient encore fermés et n'ouvriraient leurs portes qu'un mois plus tard, à l'arrivée des premiers touristes.

Drago avait passé une fin d'après-midi très agréable en compagnie des meilleurs amis d'Harry. A présent, il avait même l'impression que le jeune homme était jaloux de la relation qui s'était instaurée entre le Serpentard et les deux Gryffondors. Il s'en félicita. Tout cela aiderait Harry à se rendre du comportement ridicule qu'il se bornait à avoir.

Il trouvait l'endroit charmant. La salle, où ils dînaient, était circulaire et offrait, par l'immense baie vitrée, un panorama complètement déconcertant. La vue donnait sur les montagnes alentours et sur la mer qui arborait, ce soir, des couleurs splendides.

Il se leva après le dîner, alors que tous les autres discutaient, et sortit par une porte donnant sur la terrasse. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et observa la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Juste sous ses yeux, un superbe coucher de soleil se reflétait dans l'eau de la piscine aux formes harmonieuses et surplombée d'un petit pont. Un peu plus loin, Drago se promena dans un jardin fabuleux. Mille espèces de fleurs l'entouraient. Il pouvait sentir tout autour de lui, mélangé à l'odeur salée de la brise légère provenant de la Mer, les parfums entêtants des citronniers et de la lavande, dont quelques plants entouraient le banc où il venait de prendre place.

- « Drago ?

- Oui…, je suis ici. » répondit-il à la voix de son petit ami qui semblait le chercher dans la pénombre nocturne qui tombait doucement.

- « Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

- Bien sûr. »

Harry s'installa et se colla tout contre le corps du blond. La fraîcheur de ce soir printanier lui avait donné la chair de poule. Drago le remarqua et accueillit le brun dans ses bras. Il lui frotta doucement les avant-bras pour le réchauffer.

Harry portait ce soir une sublime chemise émeraude, dont il avait relevé les manches, sur un élégant pantalon noir. Drago le trouva très beau et soupira.

- « Tu es très séduisant ce soir.

- C'est vrai? ... Je te plais? »

La lueur de fierté que Drago décela dans les yeux du Gryffondor le fit se maudire : un instant il avait cru qu'Harry s'était apprêté de la sorte pour séduire son correspondant. Il se sentit idiot en voyant que tous ces efforts lui étaient destinés.

- « Oui… vraiment beaucoup. Ta chemise et le joli teint que tu as pris aujourd'hui font intensément ressortir la couleur de tes yeux.

- Merci. »

Harry rougit un peu tout en déposant un délicat baiser sur les joues de son aimé.

- « Toi aussi tu l'es.

- Quoi ?

- Séduisant…

- Ah !... merci. »

Il arbora un instant cet air suffisant qui l'avait toujours caractérisé laissant croire que c'était un fait tout à fait naturel et évident. Il s'en rendit compte et se reprit.

- « Et oui… j'ai de la concurrence à présent… je me dois de me démarquer et d'être le plus séduisant, le plus charmant… »

Ils se sourirent.

- « Ne sois pas idiot. Luka n'a pas d'importance pour moi sur ce plan là. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi… »

Drago l'embrassa alors tendrement. Il leur sembla que cela avait duré des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des pas approcher et qu'ils virent une crinière rousse se refléter dans la nuit naissante.

- « Eh ! Les mecs, vous venez ?… on va se faire un billard au sous-sol.

- On arrive ! » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le sous-sol du complexe hôtelier, ils furent véritablement enchantés. Zaccharia Lowell avait amassé divers distractions afin de retenir le plus longtemps possible ses clients, le soir venu, dans les locaux. Il y avait deux pistes de bowling, une petite dizaine de tables de billard, une petite salle de spectacle avec piste de danse et karaoké, une piscine intérieure chauffée avec sauna et hammam attenants, une salle de fitness garnie de multiples appareils de musculation et un mini court de tennis.

Harry et Drago étaient impressionnés et comblés. Ils commencèrent par disputer une partie de billard contre Ron et Hermione. Le Gryffondor était stupéfait de voir à quel point son petit amisemblait doué à ce jeu.

- « Et oui, … bien que Père soit plutôt réfractaire à tout artisanat moldu en général, un de nos salons au Manoir est remplie de toutes les sortes de tables de billard existantes.

- Ohhh… Lucius me déçoit beaucoup… il en remonterait presque dans mon estime. »

Drago le fusilla gentiment et malicieusement du regard.

Ils gagnèrent bien évidemment la partie, sans problème aucun au vu du talent indéniable du Serpentard, mais ils furent bien moins doués au bowling, où Hermione semblait avoir une chance insolente. Elle lançait la boule sur les quilles d'une façon aléatoire, ridicule et très amusante pour les trois garçons, mais elle était efficace : elle alignait les Strike et les Spare en sautant de joie à chaque fois. Ron était immensément fier d'elle. Il ne cessait de glorifier son talent. A chaque nouveau lancer, il se mettait à genoux sur la piste derrière elle et faisant semblant de prier le dieu moldu tout en ayant cependant très peur qu'elle ne lâche la boule dans la mauvaise direction, tout droit sur lui-même.

Drago bouda quelques instants, prétextant d'être mauvais perdant pour pouvoir se faire consoler par Harry et obtenir un câlin.

Ils s'assirent ensuite dans la salle de spectacle et observèrent avec amusement les pauvres chanteurs de karaoké. Ils étaient minables, mais avaient cependant l'excuse (pour ceux qui n'étaient pas d'origine moldue) de ne pas connaître les chansons qu'ils interprétaient.

Tous les quatre eurent une très mauvaise surprise quand Zaccharia, qui jouait au DJ, appela leurs quatre prénoms alors que la piste était vide et que la prochaine chanson démarrait déjà.

Ils se regardèrent avec frayeur. Ils furent bientôt encouragés par toute l'audience à monter sur scène et il leur apparut rapidement que Neville et Ginny, qui étaient tout deux pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire, étaient manifestement les responsables de ce traquenard et avaient manigancés tout ça en les inscrivant sur la liste d'attente.

Ron fusilla sa sœur du regard alors qu'il se levait, mécontent, et suivait Hermione sur la scène. Ginny pût lire un message à son attention très clairement sur les lèvres de son frère.

- « Je vais te tuer… »

Harry riait, il se leva à son tour et tendit la main à Drago, qui ne la prit pas.

- « Allez viens, mon cœur… ça va être amusant…

- Non, merci. Vraiment, sans façon.

- Allez…

- S'il te plaît, n'insistes pas, je ne veux pas. »

Harry s'éloigna alors tout en haussant les épaules. Les trois Gryffondors commencèrent alors à chanter sur une chanson qu'Harry et Hermione semblaient fort heureusement bien connaître, "Thriller" d'un certain Michael Jackson inconnu aux Sang-purs,et chantaient assez fort pour couvrir la voix grave de Ron, qui sonnait fausse et était complètement à côté de la plaque.

Il apparut à Drago que son petit ami s'avérait être plutôt doué. Sa voix était très juste et il semblait avoir un bon sens du rythme. Hermione ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, elle avait cependant une voix qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas et cela choquait quelque peu. Ron, pour sa part, était désastreux, mais il le savait parfaitement et s'en moquait complètement. Il s'amusait.

Ils revinrent à leur table sous les applaudissements nourris de leurs camarades et Hermione se mit à rougir et à prendre la même couleur que les cheveux de son petit ami.

Harry sauta sur le Serpentard.

- « Tu aurais dû venir mon cœur !

- Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas… » dit-il de mauvaise foi.

- « Ouh la la…

- ... Je plaisante… vous n'étiez pas si mal que ça. Et fort heureusement, je ne vous ai pas accompagné, sinon nous aurions été inoubliables et personne n'aurait plus osé passer après nous. »

Harry haussa les sourcils dubitativement.

- « Ok, d'accord… on aurait été pitoyable… s'il y a une chose que je ne sais pas faire, c'est bien chanter.

- Ca n'aurait pas été grave, on l'a fait uniquement pour s'amuser… si on avait été complètement nuls, ça n'aurait rien changé, ou alors ça en aurait été que plus drôle ! »

Drago ne dit plus rien et se contenta d'attirer Harry à lui pour le blottir dans ses bras.

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, le professeur McGonagall envoya tout le monde se coucher. Ils dormaient, là aussi, à quatre par chambre. Harry fit comprendre à Drago qu'il devait faire semblant de dormir. 

Quand tous furent pris dans les bras de Morphée, le Gryffondor se leva, attrapa la main de son petit ami en silence, qui rouspéta pour la forme, et l'entraîna au sous-sol.

Il vérifia que nul ne traînait dans les couloirs, puis verrouilla l'accès de l'étage inférieur du complexe. Il sauta sans perdre une seconde sur le blond et l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Hey… du calme, … on a tout notre temps. Tu devrais déjà commencer par me remercier d'être aussi compatissant à ton égard et de bien vouloir te suivre ici, où Merlin seul sait ce que tu feras endurer à ma vertu, à moi, l'innocence personnifiée…. » susurra Drago à l'oreille du brun sur un ton moqueur.

Le Serpentard lui prit alors la main et l'entraîna vers le sauna et le hammam qu'il mit en route d'un geste négligeant de sa baguette. Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce à présent remplie de chaleur sèche. Harry déposa de grands draps de bain sur les bancs en Teck. Le sauna avait instantanément pris la bonne température et il y faisait déjà atrocement chaud.

Le brun s'allongea sur l'une des serviettes et attira Drago à lui. Il pouvait lire le désir et l'excitation dans le regard de brume. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs pantalons de pyjamas, étant les seuls habits qu'ils portaient. Harry fit rouler ses doigts sur le dos du blond alors que celui-ci s'était assis sur lui prenant ses hanches entre ses jambes.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, d'une façon infiniment tendre et douce. Ils se frôlaient, se touchaient dans un empressement pervers. Leurs corps commençaient à transpirer, à montrer les premiers signes des effets de la chaleur qui les entourait.

Harry effleura de ses doigts les contours du tatouage du Serpentard. Il aimait tant ce dessin. Il était si –Drago-, il le représentait si bien...

Le Gryffondor embrassa chaque petite parcelle de la peau douce et satinée du blond. Il laissa traîner sa langue dans son nombril, ce qui fit sursauter Drago, puis descendit plus bas tout en continuant de lécher avec dextérité et délicatesse du bout de sa langue l'enveloppepâle du blond, qui ne cessait de se tendre, de gémir et de soupirer.

Le brun avait atteint son objectif et commença par embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse le membre dur et viril qui était à présent à sa portée. Il le mordilla à peine avec amusement alors qu'il sentit son petit ami se contracter sous cette caresse. Il lui administra alors d'infinis légers coups de langue qui semblaient plaire éperdument au blond.

Harry fit alors sien le gland du Serpentard dans sa bouche. Il fit rouler sa langue sur le pourtour du prépuce et le suça délicatement. Drago haletait lançant des regards lubriques au brun, une rougeur certaine lui nimbant les joues, il enfonça sa verge plus profondément entre les lèvres du brun quémandant ainsi un « baiser » plus profond. Harry ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta. Sa bouche allait et venait le long de la queue magnifique dont il se délectait. Il accéléra la cadence et prit un plaisir juvénile et innocent lorsque Drago se déversa entre ses lèvres.

Le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler, l'entraîna rapidement hors du sauna et se dirigea vers la douche à multiples jets, il y jeta (mais délicatement tout de même) le Gryffondor et tourna la molette laissant l'eau glacée jaillir sur la peau et la queue tendue du brun. Harry poussa un cri. Que c'était froid…

- « Aahhh !... c'est cruel ça, Drago…

- Ah, tu crois ? » lui répondit le blond tout en se jetant sur lui et en réglant le débit d'eau etsa température.

Harry reprit instantanément toute sa vigueur, alors que Drago prenait le membre viril d'une taille très honorable du brun entre les doigts, lui administrant de délicieuses caresses.

Drago leva la tête vers l'un des jets et prit un peu d'eau chaude en bouche. Sous le regard interrogateur du Gryffondor, il entama une fellation qui retourna incroyablement Harry.

- « Oohhh… c'est… si bon…Ne t'arrêtes pas ! »

Drago se leva alors rapidement un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il disparut du champ de vision du brun qui n'y comprenait rien. Il se dirigea vers la fontaine à glace dont les Moldus se servaient pour se rafraîchir après le sauna. Il prit un peu de glace pilée et la versa dans sa bouche. Il revint alors vers Harry, complètement perdu, abasourdi et terriblement excité, et se précipita vers sa verge, qui quémandait violemment d'autres câlins. Délicatement, il l'embrassa de ses lèvres si intensément fraîches à présent. Doucement, il prit le gland en bouche. Harry poussa un gémissement de surprise, puis s'accommoda avec plaisir et délectation de cette nouvelle sensation, il tremblait de jouissance au contact de la glace dans la bouche du blond et devait se mordre la main pour étouffer le bonheur qui le submergeait tant il savourait cela.

Drago continuait tranquillement ce qu'il faisait et y prit immensément de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il stoppa.

« Qu'est-ce que… Drago ! »

Le Serpentard lui avait emprisonné la verge dans sa main et le tirait très délicatement vers le hammam. Harry était stupéfait, amusé, mais n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre docilement.

« On va bientôt pouvoir dire que je ne pense qu'avec ma queue… » dit Harry tout bas.

Drago sourit.

Il bloqua le brun contre le mur interne du hammam et l'embrassa passionnément tout en le caressant avec ardeur.

Harry ne cessait de passer ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, il lui caressait les fesses et ondulait ses hanches contre les siennes.

Leurs verges se frôlèrent. Harry n'y tenait plus. Drago le rendait complètement fou.

Le Serpentard retourna brusquement le brun dont le visage se retrouva contre le mur brûlant. Drago frotta son membre tendu et douloureux entre les cuisses du Gryffondor, puis il remonta légèrement et la frotta avec douceur entre les fesses de son petit ami.

Harry gémissait, il n'arrivait plus à se contenir ou encore à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, il voulait sentir Drago en lui.

Le blond lui écarta avec délicatesse les fesses et lui apposa de doux et tendres baisers sur son œillet. Il y fit si bien tourner sa langue que le brun fût pris de spasmes de plaisir. Il lui enfonça alors très doucement ses doigts, l'un après l'autre et lorsqu'il estima qu'Harry était prêt, il fit glisser centimètre par centimètre son gland dans l'étroitesse chaude et accueillante de son petit ami. Drago l'avait tant et si bien préparé qu'Harry n'éprouva aucune douleur et poussa un profond râle de contentement et d'allégresse.

- « Tu es si étroit, Harry, tu es si bon… » murmura Drago à son oreille.

- « Mmmhhh… continues… ne t'arrêtes surtout pas…Prends-moi ! »

Drago s'exécuta. Il entama de doux aller-retour. Son membre semblant être comme happé par le petit anneau à chaque fois qu'il s'y enfonçait.

Il accéléra la cadence et finit par lui donner de véritables coups de buttoir frénétiques. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il se sentit venir et se déchargea avec violence en lui ressentant une soudaine et profonde décharge de jouissance. Sa tête tournait. Il se sentit faiblir et se reposa contre le dos à la peau mate du brun qui faisait un dernier mouvement de sa main sur sa verge et se faisait jouir à son tour.

* * *

Harry était sur un petit nuage depuis son réveil. Bien que Drago avait voulu le faire patienter l'après-midi de la veille, il était arrivé à ses fins le soir même. A une délicieuse fin. Il se sentait encore étrangement électrique. Une onde de plaisir l'avait envahie cette nuit et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Drago avait été si bon, si doux, si habile… Il lui avait fait tant de bien… Il ne cessait de soupirer tout en y repensant. Il avait hâte de renouveler l'expérience. Il avait eu quelques appréhensions au début. Après tout, cela faisait si peu de temps qu'il se savait gay. Et cette nouvelle sexualité, si différente de ce qu'il avait toujours connu, l'avait quelque peu intimidé et il avait appréhendé les premiers instants. 

Mais Drago lui plaisait et l'excitait tellement qu'il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde pendant leur échange (**nda** : humm humm, bonjour –l'échange-… est-ce que qq'un veut –échanger- avec moi ?….lol). Il l'avait ardemment désiré depuis quelques jours. Dès qu'il s'approchait du Serpentard il était ensorcelé par son odeur, son parfum. L'essence même du blond pouvait à elle seule le rendre fou de désir. Il avait alors réalisé qu'aucun être au monde nelui faisait d'effets s'y rapprochant et que Drago en devenait plus que clairement sa destinée. Il avait traversé toutes ces épreuves pour se rendre compte que ce Malfoy, son ancien ennemi, était son âme sœur, sa moitié.

Alors qu'il petit-déjeunait tranquillement sur la terrasse de la résidence et qu'Hermione lui parlait avec enthousiasme et entrain de leur planning pour la journée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer avec des yeux de merlan frit le superbe blond qui lui faisait face à la table et dont les yeux pétillaient autant que les siens.

Drago lui sourit chaleureusement. Ce sourire réchauffa encore plus son cœur, qui voulait désespérément bondir hors de sa poitrine et s'accrocher fermement au blond.

Il essaya de se ressaisir et de tenir la conversation avec sa meilleure amie, mais il eut bien du mal, tant le Serpentard semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le charmer et à vouloir attirer son attention.

Harry décida alors de se contrôler et demanda avec intérêt à Hermione ce que le professeur Véruka avait prévu pour la journée à venir. Celle-ci lui confia que le professeur n'avait pas voulu leur dévoiler leur destination, et qu'elle avait uniquement daigné lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un haut lieu culturel, touristique et d'une région importante dans la gastronomie française.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- « Tu as une idée de la ville dont elle parle ?

- Pas la moindre, et pourtant cela fait plus d'une heure que j'y réfléchis… mais il y a tellement de coins sympas et intéressant à visiter pour des étudiants… »

* * *

Au moment de monter dans un autocar français, Drago prit Harry par surprise en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Le Gryffondor sentit son cœur bondir de joie et ses joues s'empourprer légèrement sous l'effet de l'émotion que cela lui procurait de se trouver dans une situation si anodine, main dans la main, avec l'homme qu'il avait de plus en plus envie d'**aimer**. 

Drago l'entraîna vers le fond du bus, non loin de Ron et Hermione eux aussi blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille. Celui-ci rougissait de plus en plus et s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'étreinte qui l'entourait chaleureusement. Il ferma les yeux, se laissa bercer par le souffle du blond dans ses cheveux, par les battements de son cœur et s'endormit paisiblement alors qu'il entendait le doux ronronnement du moteur.

Il se réveilla doucement alors qu'il sentait de légers picotements sur ses joues. Drago avait essayé de le réveiller délicatement avec de tendres baisers.

- « Hey… mon cœur ! La belle au bois dormant… Il est temps d'émerger. Tu as déjà loupé de splendides paysages. Le professeur Véruka a fait intentionnellement emprunter cette route au chauffeur pour que nous puissions profiter de la belle vue…

- Humm… j'ai eu un coup de barre. Tu sais, je n'ai pas trop dormi…

- Aahh ! je me demande bien pourquoi… » lui répondit le blond, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres, « mais, moi aussi… Et pourtant je veux en profiter pour graver tous ces beaux paysages dans ma mémoire. Tu devrais en faire autant… on a pas tous les jours l'occasion de faire un tel voyage… »

Harry lui sourit en lui répondant qu'il avait raison. Mais à la pensée de le voir si heureux, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Une idée s'insinuait dans sa tête depuis peu,… et celle-ci ne plairait en aucune façon à son petit ami.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce pti citron édulcoré vous aura contenté... _**

**_un avis? Un mécontentement? une demande particulière à formuler? ou encore un simple petit coucou?_**

**_une seule réponse : -> le petit boutonbleu en bas à gauche..._**

**_Kiss kiss, à bientôt, _**

**_Cyzia._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello mes ptis loups,**_

**_Et non ce n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Il se trouve que mes deux pc ont tous les deux chopé un méga virus depuis deux jours, ils sont en réparation et je ne les aurai pas avant la semaine prochaine (lundi-mardi avec de la chance), donc je voulais juste vous en informer pour que vous ne pensiez pas que je vous oublie. J'étais entrain de faire les rars pour poster mon chap jeudi soir quand ça m'ait arrivé alors que je téléchargeais une période d'essai pour un anti-virus (quelle ironie de choper un virus à ce moment-là !)._**

**_Je vous écris vite fait depuis le pc de mon chéri, mais bien évidemment je ne peux poster mon chap d'ici puisque mes données étaient dans mon pc… et faut bien dire que si je les récupère c'est que j'ai vraiment du bol ! Aujourd'hui même je me suis achetée un disque dur externe afin que ce genre de risque soit désormais nul. Si je perds tout ce que j'ai écris pour vous pendant des semaines, je crois que je vais me tirer une balle ! _**

**_Donc je vous assure que vous aurez très bientôt de mes news, je deviens dingue sans lire vos fics à vous les ptis loups, … c'est terrible : je viens de me rendre compte que je suis une ficaddict ! _**

_**Allez, j'y survivrai (mais c'est dur….ça fait déjà 2 jours sans pc et je crois bien que je vais péter une pile !)… en attendant je m'ennuis ferme ! je sais, vous me direz que je pourrais en profiter pour écrire mais voilà l'inspiration semble me faire défaut ces jours-ci… j'ai écris une dizaine de lignes en une semaine ! … et le pire ds tt ça c'est qu'hier soir j'ai regardé la star ac' tellement je me faisais chier ! oui, je sais c la honte à mon âge, mais bon… je dois avouer que j'ai passé un agréable moment tout de même… ils chantent pas trop mal ces ptis jeunes et y en a aucun dans le lot qui n'est là que pour sa gueule pour une fois, ils chantent tous bien.**_

_**Bref, passons, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à vous qui avez un pc en état de marche, je vous envie … **_

_**Gros bisous et bon week-end,**_

_**Cyz'.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Kikou me revoilà!**

**comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte : j'ai récupéré mon ordi et il est tout beau tout neuf sans un p... de virus! grrrhhh! **

**et vous pouvez remercié Myschka (ma toute nouvelle bêta, que je vous ordonne (oui, tout à fait) d'aller lire immédiatement après avoir fini ce chap! elle est une auteure exceptionnelle, vraiment! allez lire "Cher Journal : chronique d'une dernière année", vous aimerez!) qui a eu l'intelligence de sauvegarder les chapitres qu'elle avait corrigé la semaine dernière parce qu'au final ce sont les seules données que je n'ai pas pu récupérer. J'avais déjà fais les Rars la semaine dernière, mais c'est un moindre mal, au moins je n'ai pas à tout retaper! **

**Donc voici (pour la deuxième fois) les Rars :**

**Onarluca :**Ouhhh que je t'aime toi! viens là, reçois ce gros "schmutz" (bisou en alsacien) ... ahhhh... ça soulage de recevoir une review comme la tienne 1/2 heure après le post du chap. J'espère que le prochain te plaira tout autant, gros schmutz à toi, à +.

**Myschka :** Aaaahhhhh quel honneur! moi, ton humble serviteur me prosterne à tes pieds. Lol, merci bcp. J'apprécie vraiment ta review et tes compliments. Humm humm, je sais, pas franchement édulcoré ce citron... avec moi tout est tjrs empreint d'ironie... ouais mais faut dire aussi que je me suis retenue là... demande à Samaeltwigg (une de mes revieweuses et tchatteuse adorée) si je fais dans le délicat quand on parle ensemble de cul... Et puis, je n'oserai pas choquer toutes ces âmes pures et innocentes... lol. Tu as bien raison d'être effrayée par cette phrase (elle est là pour ça!) mais maintenant que tu as lu la suite... tu sais déjà un peu pourquoi. Comment pourrais-je te remercier pour m'avoir renvoyer ces deux chapitres... j'ai failli faire un ulcère en me rendant compte ce matin que les fics n'avaient pas pu être sauvées et que j'allais de nouveau pouvoir tout taper... heureusement que tu étais là. MERCI! Je vais passer la prochaine semaine à retaper tout ce que j'ai perdu d'autre et je pense que je commencerai alors à t'envoyer un ou deux chap pour corrections, gros bisous, merci bcp.

**Serpentis-Draco :** ... ahhh, je sais sacré Harry! il va encore vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! J'espère que t'as passé d'agréables vacances (lol, t'as du avoir un nombre pas croyable de chap à lire pour rattrapper ces trois semaines!). Ravie de te revoir. Prête pour la rentrée? à ce qu'il parait tu détestes les devoirs... lol, je l'ai vu ds ton profil... ben ouais fallait bien que je sache une fois pour toute si t'étais un gars ou pas (ben ouais ton pseudo est pas très explicite à ce sujet...) et ben non, maintenant je sais. Ben quoi? tu me l'avais jamais dit!... Allez, à très bientôt!

**Farahon :** je te rassure, il ne veut plus faire de plan à 3 avec qui que ce soit... (je sais pas ce q vs avez tous avec cette idée... à croire que cela vs plairait...) tu auras la réponse de ce qu'Harry manigance dans le chap 14. A bientôt, merci pour la review!

**Jessy :** ha ha ha ben en fait tu le sauras pas tt de suite! hi hi hi ce que je m'éclate à vous faire marcher lol! A bientôt!

**Kiara1589 :** J.B., alors comme ça je suis une méchante... ah ben oui, c vrai... et je crois q vs avez pas fini de me détester! Merc ma belle pour ta review d'encouragement pour le virus, je t'aime très fort, gros bisous. (A qd la suite d'Harry prince véela?)

**La-shinegami :** ben comme je suis une vilaine fille... tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite! (ms dans le ch14) J'adore ça, vs êtes ts inquiets par cette petite phrase! merci pour la review. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry et Dray, tout se finira bien (pour eux!). Biz!

**Samaeltwigg :** hello ma petite Sam adorée... lol, j'ai vu sur ton blog qu'une de tes meilleures amies s'appelaient Sam! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu. D'autant qu'en fait la résidence où ils étaient, j'y ai passé des vacances sublimes! Je suis ravie que le citron t'ait plu, d'autant qu'il n'y en aura plus de si tôt (ds l'avenir proche en tout cas)... Gros bisous à toi aussi ma belle!

**Satya :** heureuse que t'ais aimé ce chap, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le suivant! merci également pour ta review suite à mon virus et tes encouragements, à +.

**Rena :** En tout cas, je suis contente d'apprendre que t'en ais fait deux pourêtre certaine que j'en recoive au moins une. C super sympa! Tu viens d'où? Ben dans le chap qui suit tu découvriras un peu ma région (l'Alsace). J'espère que àa te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents. Ben les derniers jours chez moi, il fait moche et c'est chiand parce que y a moins de monde qui vient s'asseoir en terrasse (je bosse ds un café-resto) et dc on se fait chier à mort. merci pour cette si gentille review que tu m'as envoyé pour mon virus. Ca m'a bcp touché. Mais manque de bol, j'ai qd même perdu qq données (pas tt heureusement). Biz

**Nicolas Potter :** ben je sais pas d'où ça vient ce terme de lemon... moi être une inculte parfois... Oui, je fais avancer l'histoire un peu lentement parce que plusieurs choses vont se précipiter bientôt. Dc voilà, bisou, à +.

**Tchaye :** Oui, je te laisserai l'étriper notre ennemi N° 3 international (1->Voldy, 2-> Mathilda...) Je te promets rien pour la gifle, mais ça pourrait bien se faire... Je suis contente que t'ai adoré le lemon, à bientôt, kiss kiss.

**Lounah :** ...mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette idée de plan à 3 avec Luka! bien sûr que non, Luka n'a aucune importance sur ce plan là pour Harry. Ta review m'a fait super plaisir. J'espère que tes vacances étaient sympas! biz, à +.

**Vert émeraude :** merci, merci, heureuse que le lemon t'ait plu. On doute tjrs un peu... Ah, ben l'idée d'Harry, je n'en parlerai pas (encore), attends un petit peu. Merci pour tes encouragements pour mon ordi!. Biz, à très bientôt!

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous apprécierez le fait que je poste le jour même où j'ai récupéré l'ordi, alors que j'ai énormément de trucs à faire dessus et que je tombe de fatigue (et je dois malheureusemnet me lever tôt pour bosser ds pas longtemps!), je vous dis à très bientôt, je vais faire mon possible pour tout retaper rapidement!_

_Cyz._

* * *

**HISTOIRES DE SANG**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 – STRASBOURG

Strasbourg… Ils avaient finalement atteint la capitale européenne (_N.d.a. : j'espère que personne ici n'ignore ce fait…. Bandes d'incultes… lol, sérieusement si vous en avez l'occasion, passez par Stras, c'est une ville tout à fait sympathique !)._ Hermione était complètement hystérique. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et pourtant il lui semblait la connaître par cœur.

- « Enfin Ron, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Strasbourg !... le parlement européen… le conseil de l'Europe… le Palais des Droits de l'Homme… _(N.d.a. : serait-ce utile que je pose la même question que tout à l'heure ?...)_ même si tu n'es pas d'origine Moldue, cela devrait te parler… »

Harry et Drago étaient à bout de souffle retenant difficilement un gros fou-rire devant la mine sceptique du rouquin face à sa petite amie si passionnée et enthousiaste. La jeune fille semblait, elle, outrée devant le manque d'intérêt flagrant de son petit ami pour des sujets qui la passionnaient à ce point.

- « Mais si, Ron, tu sais… la choucroute, le kouglopf… » lui précisa le blond qui semblait, pour sa part, connaître très bien la région.

- « Ah ben ça, ça me parle déjà plus, Drago… tu sais me prendre par les sentiments, toi. »

C'en fut de trop pour tout le monde. Harry et Drago étaient à présent à terre, écroulés de rire, se tenant les côtes, les larmes aux yeux. Hermione les fusilla du regard, mais ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à l'hilarité générale du groupe qui avait même réussi à contaminer les deux directrices adjointes.

Il faisait déjà nuit. Ils s'étaient arrêtés deux heures auparavant et avaient dîné dans le restaurant d'une aire d'autoroute. Ils passèrent la nuit dans une auberge de jeunesse où ils s'endormirent tous très vite, exténués.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils s'extasièrent tous devant la splendide journée printanière qui s'offrait à eux. Rapidement, le professeur Véruka les emmena jusqu'aux édifices parlementaires. Ils se promenèrent ainsi toute la journée de visites guidées en musées. Ils passèrent l'heure du déjeuner dans le magnifique parc de l'Orangerie bordant les bâtiments du Conseil de l'Europe et le quartier le plus bourgeois de la ville. 

Drago s'y sentait par ailleurs parfaitement à l'aise, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry, qui était une fois de plus bluffé par leur complémentarité. Ils étaient parfaitement l'inverse l'un de l'autre. Drago, enfant gâté, choyé par ses parents, bourgeois, hautain quelques fois. Harry, élevé dans un placard, orphelin, si simple et si généreux. Il se dit alors qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver de compagnon qui soit plus son parfait contraire. Et dans un sens, cela le rassurait : à eux deux, ils auraient toujours tout. Ce qui manquait à l'un, l'autre le lui apporterait… Seules les réunissaient leur passion pour le Quidditch et leur lutte, désormais commune, contre Voldemort.

Harry soupira. Il se sentait si bien comme si soudainement il se sentait « entier ». Il s'étonna de voir Drago se réjouir du spectacle alors qu'il observait, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, les animaux du petit zoo qui se trouvait au milieu du parc.

Au fond, il le connaissait si peu. Il avait eu l'impression de tout savoir de lui, de lire en lui ces derniers temps. Mais il s'était trompé. Drago avait tant de choses à lui offrir, à lui faire découvrir et il lui semblait qu'il n'en soupçonnait même pas la moitié.

Il s'approcha de son ami, le prit tendrement dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il vit Hermione lui sourire. Elle semblait heureuse pour lui, pour eux. Cela le comblait parfaitement. Il avait l'appui inconditionnel de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient sa famille. C'était si important pour lui qu'ils acceptent Drago. Et le fait qu'ils l'intègrent à leur cercle sans même que lui-même n'ait à s'en préoccuper véritablement, le touchait énormément.

Ils prirent ensuite le tramway jusqu'au Musée d'Art Moderne, où ils s'amusèrent à se moquer gentiment de certaines œuvres, dont ils ne comprenaient pas le but ou encore le sens.

Puis ils se rendirent au centre-ville, où ils firent une visite guidée par le professeur Véruka, qui affectionnait tout particulièrement cette ville. Elle leur fit découvrir la grande cathédrale, la Petite France (magnifique quartier bordé par l'Ill et composé en grande partie de superbes maisons à colombages),…

* * *

Le soir arrivant, ils s'étaient installés dans un charmant petit hôtel du centre. Drago avait demandé l'autorisation aux professeurs McGonagall et Véruka d'emmener le soir même Harry dans un endroit particulier pour une surprise. Les deux femmes acceptèrent à la condition qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas de trop du bowling, où les autres passeraient leur soirée, ce qui ne dérangea absolument pas Drago puisque l'endroit en question n'était éloigné que de cinq cent mètres du complexe où leurs amis s'amuseraient et dîneraient. 

Alors que le groupe entrait dans le bowling, Drago prit la main de son petit ami (qui s'apprêtait pourtant déjà psychologiquement à se faire battre à plate couture par une Hermione déchaînée et honteusement chanceuse) et l'entraîna vers une allée bordée d'arbres. Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers le groupe et croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie qui lui faisait un clin d'œil, ce qui l'amena à comprendre qu'elle semblait être parfaitement au courant de ce qui se tramait.

- « Drago ?

- Chut, ne dis rien… laisse-toi surprendre…

- Bon… »

Drago et lui marchèrent encore deux cent mètres le long des arbres. Harry reconnaissait le parc où il avait pique-niqué à midi, à quelques pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une belle bâtisse alsacienne à colombage aux allures luxueuses.

- « Qu'est-ce que…

- Par contre il va falloir que l'on soit plus présentable…

- ? »

Harry ne comprenait rien. Drago se moqua intérieurement de son ami, il pouvait être si sot parfois. Il se jeta un sort et apparut soudainement habillé d'un magnifique costume noir. Il en fit de même avec Harry qui arbora immédiatement un bel ensemble vert nuit, composé d'une jolie veste et de son pantalon assorti, et d'une chemise à la coupe parfaite, mais sans cravate, qui lui donnaient un air décontracté et très séduisant, contrairement à celui de Drago qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa classe folle naturelle et qui avait l'air très distingué.

- « Tu es magnifique, mon cœur ».

Drago souriait, le compliment du Gryffondor lui allant droit au cœur.

- « Mais toi aussi… mais ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson mort, ça te donne un air étrangement Weasleyien. » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le perron de la bâtisse. Le portier les salua respectueusement et leur ouvrit la porte avec révérence. Le réceptionniste les accueillit immédiatement avec les meilleurs égards et fit appeler le propriétaire des lieux, qui fut là avant même qu'on ne les ait débarrassés de leur vestiaire.

- « Drago Malfoy,… quel plaisir de te revoir…

- Moi aussi, Antoine, je suis enchanté de pouvoir à nouveau visiter votre établissement.

- J'ai été ravi de te savoir parmi nous ce soir. Comment se porte ton père ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis près d'un an.

- Il va très bien, merci. Il est très occupé par ces affaires ces temps-ci. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il jeta un œil moqueur au blond, s'amusant de ces mondanités.

Antoine Westermann, le patron du restaurant étoilés où ils se trouvaient, se tourna alors vers lui.

- « Et ce Monsieur est ?... »

Harry put lire instantanément une très légère surprise dans les yeux de l'alsacien quand celui-ci effectua l'inévitable trajet vers son front et posa ses yeux sur sa cicatrice. Il fut cependant décontenancé que l'homme en question ne laisse rien paraître.

- « Il s'agit d'Harry Potter, Antoine, un ami très cher » lui répondit le Serpentard, puis se tourna vers Harry, « Harry, je te présente Antoine Westermann, un merveilleux cuisinier et un bon ami de mon père. »

- « Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Potter.

- Je le suis également. Votre établissement est absolument superbe.

- Merci, Monsieur Potter. Venez avec moi, je vais vous installer à votre table habituelle, Drago, dans le jardin d'hiver.

- C'est parfait. »

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup l'expérience de ce genre d'endroit, et même pas du tout à vrai dire, mais il lui sembla que de se faire accompagner ainsi à sa table, et à la meilleure qui plus est (se rendit-il très vite compte), par le propriétaire des lieux, était une marque de grand respect.

Une fois installés et seuls, Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à son ami.

- « C'est charmant et superbe ici, Drago. Où sommes-nous ?...

- Alors… ce restaurant est une grande Maison de la Gastronomie… il s'appelle le « Buerehiesel », ce qui veut dire en Alsacien la maisonnette du paysan. J'y suis venu très souvent avec mes parents. Et ce midi, quand nous étions dans le parc, j'ai reconnu la maison de loin. J'ai demandé aux professeurs Véruka et McGonagall l'autorisation de pouvoir t'y emmener et elles n'y ont pas vu d'objection.

(o**N.d.a. : ce restaurant existe tout à fait, c'est un trois étoiles où j'ai failli travailler (il m'avait offert une place, mais j'ai finalement choisi un autre établissement étoilé) et c'est vraiment une très belle Maison. Si vous avez qques économies (solides qd même…), allez-y c'est extra ! Si vous voulez voir tout simplement l'endroit, c'est : " www . buerehiesel . com ")**

- C'est très gentil à toi, Drago…Merci. On ne m'avait encore jamais fait de surprise comme cela. J'apprécie, vraiment.

- Ce n'est rien. Cela me fait plaisir autant qu'à toi, j'ai toujours aimé venir ici et je pense que ça te plaira beaucoup. Antoine cuisine au-delà de ce qu'on peut imaginer. C'est un très vieil ami de Père.

- C'est un sorcier ?

- Oui, mais il s'est retiré dans le monde Moldu depuis longtemps et a ouvert ce restaurant gastronomique. Je crois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en Forêt-Noire. J'y ai d'ailleurs passé d'agréables vacances dans son chalet de montagne.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry, cela ne te plait pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…. Cet endroit est formidable. … Je ne suis pas habitué à tout ce luxe. Et toi, tu vis dedans, tu y es si à l'aise. Je me donne l'impression d'être un empoté. C'est déroutant.

- … mon cœur, tu n'as pas de raison de t'en faire. Tu n'as pas l'air d'un empoté. Tu es l'homme le plus séduisant de toute la salle, tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur toi.

- C'est encore plus gênant… » lui répondit Harry en plaisantant.

- « … écoute… je veux tout partager avec toi, je veux te faire tout connaître de moi et savoir tout de toi… Et puis, ce soir cela fait une semaine que l'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, c'est un petit anniversaire… »

Drago se réjouit de voir le rouge empourprer les joues du brun. Il était si attirant ainsi.

Monsieur Westermann revint alors à leur table et s'enquit de savoir s'ils avaient fait leur choix.

- « Antoine, je crois que nous allons vous faire confiance… Préparez-nous ce que bon vous semble.

- Très bien, Drago. Je vous recommanderai donc notre menu dégustation » tout en le leur désignant sur la carte, « Cela vous convient-il Monsieur Potter ?

- …C'est parfait… » Harry rougit encore plus.

Le brun jeta un œil sur la carte. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Jamais, il n'allait être capable de manger tout ça :

°Amuse bouches°

°Queue de Langoustines poêlées, Petit Pois frais au jus vert à la Coriandre°

°Schniedersaetle et cuisses de Grenouille poêlées au Cerfeuil°

°Turbot de ligne rôti, chipirons, Fèves et Artichauts poivrads au Pata Negra°

°Homard bleu rôti au Pamplemousse, Cébettes et Poivrons rouges, bouillon onctueux°

°Bar rôti au vin rouge, mijoté de Pommes Grenailles, petits oignons et ail°

°Plateau de Fromages°

°Tarte et sorbet aux Abricots, lait battu au Miel et aux Amandes fraîches°

°Délices Buerehiesel°

°Mignardises°

- « Drago ? » lui demanda Antoine.

- « C'est très bien, pourrions-nous cependant avoir d'autres desserts ?

- Bien entendu, que désirez-vous ?

- Et bien pour Harry, ce sera le °Fondant chocolat, croustillant à la menthe° et votre si bon sorbet au chocolat, cela te convient-il Harry ? » demanda Drago au brun qui lui répondit par un hochement affirmatif de la tête, étonné. « Et pour moi… je prendrai les °Figues et Fraises au jus, gelée au citron vert, sorbet au fromage blanc et jus de Myrtille°.

- Ce sera fait, Drago, bon appétit.

- Merci. » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Une fois que le propriétaire des lieux les laissa à nouveau seul, Harry regarda Drago fixement.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

- Comment sais-tu que j'aime par-dessus tout le chocolat ?

- … ne me demande pas de trahir mes sources…

- Ok, d'accord… Ron et Hermione…Mais comment allons-nous réussir à manger tout ça ? Je n'aurais pas dû manger les trois derniers jours pour y arriver… » fit-il en plaisantant.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est tellement bon, que tu ne te poseras même pas la question… et par ailleurs, c'est un menu °dégustation°, ce qui implique que les portions sont réduites afin de pouvoir goûter de tout… »

Harry se sentit soudainement idiot. Mais en effet, il ne se posa aucune question, se contentant de déguster les succulents plats et mets les uns après les autres. Ils passèrent ainsi une soirée somptueuse. Harry avait goûté à bien trop de vins de spécialités alsaciennes, pour certains, et pour les autres provenant d'autres régions françaises. Il commençait déjà à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Il lui sembla bien qu'il n'avait jamais autant bu et trouvait cela injuste que Drago en supporte beaucoup mieux les effets dévastateurs.

* * *

La soirée s'était rafraîchie et ils étaient incroyablement à l'aise installés au coin du feu dans un petit salon particulier. Drago regardait intensément dans les yeux du brun quand le son d'une voix familière l'interpella. Il fit signe à Harry de se lever en silence et de l'accompagner. Le Gryffondor obtempéra, stupéfait. 

Quelle ne fût pas sa réaction quand il entra dans une petite alcôve, dissimulée aux regards des clients du restaurant, et vit Mathilda assise aux côtés de … V… de Voldemort.

Drago se plaça inconsciemment devant Harry. Il pouvait lire l'amusement dans le regard de l' « homme » (si l'on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi) qui se tenait, on ne pouvait plus à l'aise, devant eux.

Tom prit la main de la jeune fille, leur lança un « à bientôt Harry, ... Drago ...» et avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent réagir, ils se volatilisèrent soudainement.

Harry avait perdu instantanément l'euphorie provoquée par l'excès d'alcool. Ils étaient tous les deux abasourdis. Que faisait Mathilda ici ? Et avec ce serpent de surcroît ?

Ils se regardèrent mais ne trouvèrent rien à dire. Ils étaient si décontenancés. Ils retournèrent à leurs tables, prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie après que Drago eût réglé la note et salué le patron.

- « Je n'arrive pas à le croire… j'ai l'impression de faire un mauvais rêve… » dit Harry d'un seul souffle alors qu'ils empruntaient de nouveau l'allée bordée d'arbres.

- « Je suis désolé, Harry.

- Désolé de quoi, Drago ? Tu plaisantes…

- Désolé pour tout ça. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que la soirée puisse être gâchée de la sorte.

- Ce n'est rien, Dray. C'était une magnifique soirée. Je n'en ai jamais passé de plus belle. » Il s'arrêta, prit Drago dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Merci. »

- « Non… merci à toi. »

Drago fut rassuré. Ils reprirent alors leur conversation et parlèrent de la scène surréaliste qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- « On a même pas été capable de la retenir… » maugréa le Gryffondor.

- « Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas nous voir. Vu le genre de personnes qu'elle fréquente, j'en conclus qu'elle ne veut en aucun cas être retrouvée.

- Je ne sais pas Drago… »

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés au bowling. L'ambiance y était bon enfant. 

- « Vous êtes sublimes tous les deux ! » s'écria Hermione venant à leur rencontre.

Elle lut cependant immédiatement le désappointement sur leur visage et comprit qu'il avait dû y avoir un problème.

- « On te l'expliquera tout de suite, où sont les autres ? » lui lança Harry.

Ils rassemblèrent le professeur McGonagall et leurs amis et leur résumèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tous étaient sur les rotules. Ils semblaient ne pas assimiler l'information et au fur et à mesure que celle-ci se forçait un chemin jusqu'à leur compréhension, Harry et Drago purent lire sur les visages déconfits de leurs camarades et enseignante, l'horreur et la déception.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étonnèrent alors de l'absence du Professeur Véruka. Ce fut leur professeur de métamorphose qui les informa de la visite de la sexagénaire à son ami strasbourgeois. La Polonaise pensait cette fois-ci avoir plus de chance, seule, pour tirer d'éventuelles informations.

Quand celle-ci revint, quelques minutes plus tard, ils lui expliquèrent la situation bien qu'elle soit apparemment déjà au courant de la présence de sa petite-fille à Strasbourg. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre que son ami avait prêté à Mathilda quand les affaires de l'adolescente se volatilisèrent soudainement. Elle fût pourtant très affectée d'apprendre que la jeune fille semblait avoir repris contact avec le Seigneur des ténèbres et ceci de son plein gré, qu'elle dînait tranquillement avec lui dans un restaurant luxueux et qu'elle semblait vraiment vouloir le suivre et rester à ses côtés.

Harry et Drago étaient vraiment peinés pour elle. Elle semblait si choquée. Drago eut même un pincement au cœur en voyant le désespoir de Luka, mais il changea d'humeur immédiatement en s'apercevant qu'Harry avait pris le français dans ses bras et le consolait.

Hermione et Ron s'assirent à ses côtés. Le bowling était devenu beaucoup plus silencieux maintenant que leur petit groupe était si perturbé. La plupart d'entre eux restaient muets.

Harry laissa Luka aller s'occuper de son aïeule et s'assit auprès de Drago.

- « Je suis désolé, Dray, … je devais un peu m'occuper de lui.

- C'est rien. J'en suis pas mort. » lui répondit finalement le blond, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- « Au fait… je n'y ai bêtement pas pensé tout à l'heure, mais pourquoi n'avons-nous pas demandé à cet homme, Antoine, ce qu'il savait de la présence de Voldemort.

- Cela aurait été une erreur, Harry. Je ne voulais éveiller aucun soupçon… Antoine est un ami très fidèle et fiable de mon père…, aussi, je suppose que même s'il a quitté le monde sorcier, il reste en contact avec certains Mangemorts,… et le fait de voir leur Maître dans son établissement me laisse supposer qu'Antoine lui reste fidèle (dans un sens). Je ne voulais pas qu'Il se doute de quoi que ce soit. S'Il s'était aperçu que je posais des questions à son sujet et à celui de Mathilda, Il pourrait s'interroger sur ma fidélité que mon père lui a promise et sur la validité de son plan à notre sujet. Et nous savons, toi comme moi, qu'il vaut mieux pour chacun de nous, mais aussi pour elle avec une voix de dégoût qu'Il soit toujours persuadé qu'Il est dans le vrai.

- Tu as raison. Ca nous aurait bêtement compromis… Les informations d'Antoine auraient été utiles, mais… si Tom se pose des questions… ce serait catastrophique. Pour l'instant la seule chose qu'il puisse conclure c'est qu'il nous a vu dans ce restaurant, que tu connais bien, pour me séduire davantage, ce qui ne peut que l'arranger. Espérons qu'il n'en déduira rien d'autre. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi encore un long moment. Ils avaient tous dû quitter le bowling, l'heure de fermeture approchant. Ils étaient retournés dans le calme et la perplexité à leur hôtel du centre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le professeur Véruka affichait une bien meilleure mine. Elle s'était assise en leur compagnie avec son petit-fils au petit-déjeuner et leur raconta sa propre version des évènements de la veille. Elle était arrivée chez son ami et y avait immédiatement senti la présence magique de Mathilda. Elle n'obtint cependant que peu d'informations. La jeune fille avait apparemment un problème, mais s'était refusée au moindre commentaire. 

Ils n'avaient donc pas beaucoup avancé. Ils savaient à présent qu'elle était venue directement se réfugier à Strasbourg en quittant Beauxbâtons et qu'elle y avait passé une semaine dans le calme et le repos. Elle avait cherché à dissimuler ce qui lui arrivait à tout le monde, puis s'était résolue sur les conseils de l'ami de sa grand-mère, à quérir l'aide d'un ami, qui, au vu des évènements de la veille, semblait être Voldemort.

Harry et Drago, ainsi que le reste du groupe, étaient estomaqués de voir qu'elle le considérait comme un confident et une aide précieuse, et se refusait à accepter le soutien de ses amis ou encore de sa propre famille.

Elle l'avait accompagnée de son plein gré. Et nul ne le comprenait.

Cet évènement marqua la fin de leur voyage touristique. Les deux directrices adjointes prirent la décision de rentrer à Beauxbâtons, ce qu'ils firent peu de temps après le petit-déjeuner.

Ils empruntèrent à nouveau les routes secondaires françaises à bord d'un autocar s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour profiter d'une vue unique, les deux professeurs ne voulant pas priver les élèves du charme des paysages français.

Harry et Drago passèrent la journée à parler. Ce qui s'était passé les avait marqués. Ils s'étaient silencieusement accordés sur le fait de ne plus reparler de leur rencontre malheureuse au restaurant. Drago avait cessé de vouloir la retrouver, alors que son petit ami ne semblait pas encore décidé. Ils discutèrent donc pendant presque tout le voyage de choses et d'autres, apprenant à se connaître davantage.

Harry laissa Drago quelques instants en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, et se dirigea vers le siège vide à côté de Luka, qui restait désespérément silencieux et hagard.

- « Ca va, Luka ? » demanda Harry gentiment.

Le français ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- « Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ce dont on a parlé à Grasse ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- … et bien, je dois dire que je dois encore y réfléchir un peu. Et je veux en parler à Dumbledore et Drago.

- Penses-y… Tu m'avais promis… »

Harry retourna, pensif, auprès de son petit ami et s'endormit paisiblement dans ses bras.

* * *

Drago se sentit étrangement bien. Leurs recherches avaient été vaines, ils allaient rentrer en Angleterre et il s'en réjouissait. Il ne supportait plus l'idée de perdre du temps pour cette gamine au comportement sans queue ni tête qui ne faisait que ce que bon lui semblait. Elle leur préférait ce serpent. Soit. Il ne s'en occuperait plus. Il voulait à présent vivre sa vie. Sa vie auprès d'Harry, Harry à qui chaque jour il tenait de plus en plus. Harry pour qui il donnerait tout désormais, y compris sa propre vie.

* * *

**_Alors j'espère que ce chap vous aura plu!_**

**_Pour me le faire savoir? un seul moyen : le pti bouton bleu en bas à gauche!_**

**_Gros bisous à vous tous,_**

**_Cyz'._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello les ptis loups,**_

_**Un pti mot pour vous remercier vous tous, mes si aimables lecteurs et revieweurs. Je vais faire court aujourd'hui, je vous dis simplement que j'en suis désolée mais les prochains chapitres vont être bien plus courts que les précédents (je n'y arrivais pas autrement et cela me permettait de mieux avancer). J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.**_

_**J'espère également que ce chap vous plaira malgré la mauvaise nouvelle (pour nos chéris) qu'il contient …. et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**_

_**Je remercie au passage une nouvelle fois Myschka qui m'a corrigé ce chap. Gros bisous à toi. (Allez la lire !)**_

_**RARs :**_

**_Lucy-hp :_**_ je suis navrée d'avoir à te contredire, mais Strasbourg est la capitale européenne (si tu ne me crois pas, vérifie sur le net), le parlement européen s'y situe également (j'ai habité à côté pdt un an et j'avais une vue magnifique de mon salon en plein dessus). Pour ton info, le Parl. Eur. siège en session plénière une semaine par mois à Strasbourg, entre chaque session mensuelle deux semaines sont consacrées aux commissions permanentes de travail spécialisées et une semaine aux réunions des groupes politiques à Bruxelles. Il y a dc deux parlements, un à Strasbourg (où st prises ttes les décisions) et un à Bruxelles (où les sessions de Strasbourg st préparées). Sinon, je te remercie pour ta review, j'ai été contente de trouver une contestataire en toi, tu m'as forcé à faire qq recherches supplémentaires, lol. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur pour leur relation (en tt cas, pas à long terme), je suis pour les fics qui finissent bien en général et je ne les vois pas autrement qu'ensemble à la fin, je les aime trop pour leur faire ça ! A bientôt !_

**_Onarluca :_**_ merci bcp Artemis, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Ca fait trop plaisir de recevoir une review comme celle-là. A +. Kiss kiss._

**_NicolasPotter :_**_ Hey Nic' ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu as apprécié ce chap ! Et si jms tu passes par Strasbourg un jour, préviens-moi, cela me ferait très plaisir d'être ton guide. Et oui, y a encore un tas de surprises sympathiques de prévu pour vous les ptis loups. Biz !_

**_Satya :_**_ Ah ! j'adore ce genre de compliments ! ben la suite viendra aussi vite que cela m'est possible… je peux pas taper plus vite… Biz !_

**_Zaïka :_**_ ben… mais c que j'ai les doigts en feu à force de taper moi ! d'autant plus que j'ai perdu pas mal de docs avec ce virus… je fais tt mon possible pour rattraper mon retard, biz !_

**_Kiara1589 :_**_ Ohhh ! J.B., merci ma belle ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ! Ben la suite… je te le dis franchement : en ce moment j'ai des super crampes aux doigts à force de taper (en plus du trou abyssale de mon porte monnaie en conséquence des réparations de mes 2 ordis… ce qui me déprime un peu… et ma banquière aussi !). j'ai hâte de lire la suite de Hpv. D'autant que je serai la preums ! Biz._

**_Serpentis-Draco :_**_ et oui, et je te dis même pas à quel point !... au point de le laisser… ah ! j'en dis pas plus ! Niark niark ! c'est clair on a ttes envies d'être emmenée ds un super resto par Drago… A bientôt !_

**_Jessy :_**_ que tu es perspicace ! ben tu vas voir ce que ça donne... ! à bientôt !_

**_Lounah :_**_ Ben n'hésite vraiment pas à venir ! je me ferai un immense plaisir de t'en faire faire le tour ! O dsl, pour ton ordi, ms je suis ravie q tu te donnes la peine, malgré tout, de venir me lire ! merci et gros bisous !_

**_MilyBlack :_**_ Ben je te remercie grandement ! c'est la 3ème review où on me dit que la fic est superbe aujourd'hui et cela me touche énormément. J'espère que la suite te plaira tt autant._

**_La-Shinegami :_**_ contente que ça t'ait plu… mais cela serait trop facile si je le disais aussi ouvertement, nan ? Biz, à +._

**_Rena :_**_ Tu préfères les chapitres « chauds »… moi aussi ! Mais tu en conviendras, je le pense, on ne peut pas écrire que ça… et dsl, mais il n'y en aura plus ds l'avenir immédiat de nos deux chéris ! On ne peut pas parler de cul tt le tps ! Tu es allée à la techno parade ? j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle avait eu lieu… c'est ça de vivre complètement déconnectée de la réalité ! En fin de tte façon, c'est pas le genre de sic que j'écoute… sauf en boite (et là ça fait une éternité que j'y suis pas allée). Allez gros bisou !_

**_Samaeltwigg :_**_ tu trouves qu'il n'était pas centré sur Harry et dray ? Ah ? moi je ne le pense pas, enfin bon… J'espère que tu vas bien, ça fait une paye qu'on a pas tchatté… et j'espère que les prochains chap te plairont davantage vu que H et D seront au beau milieu d'un pti problème… bisou !_

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

**

* * *

**

Chapitre14 – Un Malfoy ne pleure pas

Dumbledore les attendait déjà à Beauxbâtons. Ils tombèrent tous des nues en voyant la gaieté apparente qu'affichait son visage. N'était-il pas au courant ? Nul ne pouvait déchiffrer ses pensées. Décidément, leur directeur était de plus en plus particulier.

Ils dînèrent tardivement tous ensemble dans la salle de réfectoire de l'école et sa seule présence apporta beaucoup de légèreté à la soirée.

Par la suite, le petit groupe s'isola avec celui-ci, à sa demande, dans une salle mitoyenne au réfectoire.

- « Bien… Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez tous l'air d'être en forme. Ce séjour en France vous aura été grandement bénéfique et cela me ravit. »

Tous lui sourirent, bien qu'ils se sentaient pour la plupart crispés et très peu à l'aise.

- « Cependant… il est évident que nous devons maintenant nous poser des questions…. »

Tous écoutaient le directeur de Poudlard en silence avec la plus grande attention. Il était redevenu sérieux.

- « Je m'entretiendrai encore individuellement avec Harry et Drago, pour obtenir davantage de détails de la soirée d'hier, mais en attendant, il est nécessaire pour nous de nous demander s'il est encore utile de continuer nos recherches… »

Il serra affectueusement les épaules du professeur Véruka en passant à ses côtés. Elle semblait désespérée, mais résignée toutefois.

-« En effet, Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, il semblerait que vous ayez été fortuitement les témoins d'une scène tout à fait… insolite. Voldemort sur ce, quelques uns d'entre eux laissèrent échapper des glapissements sourds et notre très chère Mathilda, que nous nous évertuions à retrouver, entrain de dîner paisiblement dans un merveilleux restaurant Harry devinait une colère certaine dans sa voix, bien que tout le monde ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, oui Drago… je connais le °Buerehiesel° également » répondit-il immédiatement à la question implicite du Serpentard. « … c'est un fabuleux endroit… Aussi n'est-il pas étonnant d'y retrouver Tom, lui qui a toujours aimé les bonnes choses…. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de continuer notre quête » dit-il abruptement. Puis il se radoucit. « Mais je veux bien écouter vos avis, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord… » il se tut pour laisser place à d'éventuelles revendications.

Drago, Ron, ainsi que Ginny, Néville et les deux directrices adjointes n'avaient absolument pas l'air de vouloir le contredire. Ils semblaient tout à fait d'accord avec les dires du directeur.

Drago avait même eu l'air de dégager des volutes de colère et de rage à la mention du prénom de la jeune fille.

Hermione semblait indécise. Harry, bien que visiblement contrarié, resta silencieux. Il savait qu'il était inutile de monopoliser toutes ces personnes dans la recherche vaine de Mathilda, alors qu'il semblait manifeste que celle-ci ne voulait pas être retrouvée.

Quand Luka ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer, Harry lui jeta un regard que le jeune français comprit de suite. Il referma ses lèvres et ne fit finalement aucun commentaire.

- « Très bien, puisque je vois que vous êtes tous du même avis… Nous repartirons donc à Poudlard dans la matinée. Prévenez vos correspondants, et allez préparez vos bagages. Vous pouvez disposer, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. »

Tous se levèrent. Certains d'entre eux avaient l'air joyeux, tout comme Ron qui était ravi de retrouver son école, ainsi que ses petites habitudes confortables.

- « Harry, Drago, voulez-vous bien rester quelques instants, s'il vous plait ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte et laissèrent passer leurs amis.

Quand tous furent sortis, Albus leur demanda de s'installer confortablement dans deux fauteuils.

- « Alors, Messieurs… qu'avez-vous mangé chez Antoine ? »

La question les décontenança tous les deux. Ils étaient sur les nerfs et leur directeur ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de parler de délices culinaires à cet instant si grave. Harry, habitué aux excentricités de son protecteur, ne s'en offusqua cependant pas et se contenta de lui répondre et de lui détailler leur menu de la veille.

- « Aahhh, cela fait si longtemps que je n'y ai pas dîné… je devrais songer à y remédier. Antoine a un palais en or.

Il soupira, restant rêveur quelques instants, ignorant volontairement les regards exaspérés du Serpentard et la mine enjouée et moqueuse de son petit ami. _Ces deux-là sont si parfaits ensemble… qui l'aurait cru ? Ah, Tom, quelques fois tu me surprends_… se dit le directeur avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Bien… revenons-en aux sujets qui fâchent… expliquez-moi en détail ce que vous avez vu. »

Harry lui fit alors le récit de leur mésaventure au restaurant, Drago intervenant quelques fois sous le coup de la frustration et de la colère provoquée par la jeune fille :

- « Et dire que nous avons passé notre temps à la chercher… et … et cette garce se jette directement dans ses bras à **lui** … quelle… quelle salope !… oh pardon, professeur… »

Le directeur lui fit un signe de tête compatissant. Il comprenait l'impétuosité et les sentiments du Serpentard.

- « Ce n'est rien Drago » lui dit-il doucement, « il est tout à fait compréhensible que tu sois choqué et agacé par son comportement. Je dois bien l'avouer également : elle m'a déçu. Je pensais qu'elle en avait fini avec Tom, mais apparemment je ne l'ai pas assez bien cernée, cette jeune fille. »

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes. Dumbledore se leva alors, leur indiquant que l'entrevue était finie.

Ils allèrent sortir quand Harry se décida et dit d'une voix presque hésitante :

- « Professeur, est-ce que je peux m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants ? »

* * *

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il se demandait bien ce qu'Harry voulait dire à Dumbledore. Et pourquoi l'avait-il ainsi chassé ?

Avait-il donc tant de secrets pour lui ? Le Serpentard savait bien que le directeur et Harry partageait beaucoup de choses que tous les autres ignoraient. Il ne pouvait pas exiger d'explications à son ami. Cela faisait bien trop peu de temps qu'ils se fréquentaient. Mais enfin… Il le comprenait de moins en moins.

Bien qu'Harry lui avait demandé de ne pas l'attendre et d'aller se coucher, il était resté dans le couloir en patientant. Il voulait un baiser convenable avant d'aller dormir, d'autant que le Gryffondor passerait une nouvelle fois la nuit dans la chambre particulière de Luka.

Il entendit des pas, se cacha derrière l'angle d'un mur et se fit discret. Drago reconnut immédiatement les voix des deux protagonistes, mais ne dévoila cependant pas sa présence et tendit l'oreille.

- « Tu es bien sûr de toi, Harry ? C'est une décision importante…

- Oui. Je me suis décidé tout à l'heure. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours déjà. Et la proposition de Luka est vraiment une chance, d'autant que je ne veux pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Lui et moi, on y arrivera.

- Bien,… si c'est ce que tu veux, Harry » se résigna Dumbledore.

Drago sentit son sang se glacer. Que venait de dire Harry ?... Luka lui faisait une proposition qu'il ne pouvait refuser ? Il bouillonnait intérieurement.

Il sortit de sa cachette, rouge de rage, hurlant à tout va.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, Luka te fait une proposition que tu ne peux pas refuser ?

- Bon,… je crois que je vais vous laisser… bonne nuit, messieurs… » s'esquiva lâchement le directeur, qui avait à présent des choses urgentes à mettre en place.

- « Drago… calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Ah, bon ? alors c'est quoi ? » lui répondit le blond sans se démonter.

Harry se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas voulu que son petit ami l'apprenne de cette façon. Il voulait le lui dire calmement, ou du moins essayer, le lendemain matin.

- « Drago, mon cœur… viens, on va s'asseoir et en discuter tranquillement ».

Il l'entraîna sur les premières marches de l'escalier où ils prirent place côte à côte, le blond ne décolérant pas cependant.

- « J'ai décidé de finir l'année scolaire ici…

- Qu…Quoi ? » hurla littéralement le Serpentard.

- « Cela fait plusieurs jours que le professeur Véruka me l'a proposé. J'améliorerai mon français,… j'apprendrai d'autres sorts, d'autres façons de vivre et de pratiquer la magie… et … ça me permettra de continuer à chercher Mathilda. Je veux comprendre… »

Drago était complètement décontenancé et ahuri. Il semblait à peine pouvoir contenir la fureur qui le submergeait de plus en plus. Bien sûr… C'était la faute de ce stupide cloporte français… il voulait mettre Harry dans son lit… il lui avait sans doute demandé de continuer à l'aider à rechercher sa sœur, … quel habile prétexte ! … et son idiot de Gryffondor naïf qui avait plongé dans le panneau les pieds joints.

Il abhorrait ce mec. Vraiment… il le détestait, lui criait son cœur mutilé.

Drago ne se sentait presque pas d'attaque à lui répondre tant Harry le blessait, mais tenta cependant de feindre l'ignorance. Harry voulait jouer. Très bien. Lui aussi.

- « Tu te fous de ma gueule ?... c'est une blague ?

- Non, Drago.

- Mais…, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?... tu veux me quitter ?... je croyais qu'on était bien… »

**_N.d.a. : ahhhh…. Il a trop l'air d'une midinette là… allons Dray, t'es un mec, un vrai, reprends-toi !_**

- « Drago… c'est aussi un peu pour ça que je reste…

- ? Pardon ?

- Tout ça va beaucoup trop vite… je ressens tellement de choses pour toi… je suis perdu. Je n'y étais pas préparé. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi… je voudrais passer la moindre seconde à tes côtés…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'éloignes… quelle logique imparable, vraiment, Harry.

- Je veux juste un peu d'espace, Drago… s'il te plait, comprends-le. Je ne veux pas gâcher le peu de choses stables qu'on a construites les dernières semaines. A s'amouracher aussi farouchement sans y réfléchir posément, on va se consumer à petit feu et nos sentiments ne voudront plus rien dire. On sera ensemble, et, un jour, on ne saura plus pourquoi… »

Harry essaya de prendre la main du blond qui le repoussa avec violence.

- « Ce n'est que pour trois mois tout au plus. Je serai majeur cet été. On pourra se voir autant que l'on voudra après…

- Ce n'est pas « après » que j'ai besoin de toi, c'est maintenant ! Je ne trouve pas sain de commencer une relation comme celle-ci avec toi en France et moi en Ecosse… On se connaît si peu, Harry… j'ai besoin d'apprendre tout de toi, de te connaître sur le bout des doigts… et je n'y arriverai pas si tu es loin de moi.

- Je suis désolé, Drago, j'ai besoin que ça ralentisse. Ca va trop vite pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi ces dernières semaines. Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai l'impression que tu as envahi ma vie… et je ne la reconnais plus… ».

Drago se leva précipitamment.

- « Alors va retrouver l'autre bellâtre… mais attends-toi à me perdre si tu restes ici avec lui. »

Sur ce, il s'en alla.

- « Ce n'est pas avec lui… ! » cria Harry alors que le Serpentard était déjà trop loin.

* * *

Il sentait les larmes lui brûler les joues et il ne voulait pas que le Gryffondor le voie pleurer. Harry se rendrait alors compte à quel point il comptait pour lui… il verrait ce qu'il représentait pour Drago, qu'il était devenu sa faiblesse…

* * *

Hermione était inquiète. A peine s'était-elle couchée confortablement, qu'un elfe de maison l'avait sortie du lit pour l'accompagner, en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, à l'appartement qui avait été mis à la disposition de son directeur pour la nuit. Que lui voulait Dumbledore à une heure si tardive ? C'était forcément très important s'il lui faisait appel, à elle.

- « Ah Hermione… Entre.

- Albus, que se passe-t-il ? rien de grave j'espère ? c'est Harry ? explique-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave …c'est simplement un peu contrariant… mais en effet, il s'agit à nouveau d'Harry, tu t'en doutes, sinon je n'aurais pas demandé ton aide… »

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Un mauvais pressentiment lui vrillait les entrailles.

Dumbledore lui relata alors l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec le jeune Gryffondor.

- « Mais ce n'est pas possible… ne peut-on pas le forcer à nous accompagner ?... je veux dire, pour son bien… il ne sera pas en sécurité ici…

- Non, Hermione. Harry est libre de ses choix. Dans peu de temps, il atteindra sa majorité.

- Dans un sens, il a raison… c'est une opportunité intéressante pour lui, il serait idiot de la refuser…. Et Drago, qu'en dit-il ?

- … Je crois qu'il l'a très mal pris et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir…

- Oui.

- Donc voilà,… je t'ai fait venir parce qu'évidemment, j'ai besoin de ton habituel concours… »

La jeune fille sourit au vieil homme, il lui tendit les bras et elle les accepta fort volontiers, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu en privé et cela lui manquait.

* * *

La nuit ne porta pas conseil à Drago, loin de là. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ressassant inlassablement les propos du brun. Comment pouvait-il vouloir prendre à ce point ses distances ? Il savait que le Gryffondor avait été franc avec lui.

Il s'était énervé contre le français, mais sans raison valable. Harry n'était pas du genre à le tromper et encore moins au tout début de leur relation si spéciale. Le brun semblait bien assez confus dans ses sentiments pour ne pas encore y ajouter un amant et les problèmes qui en découleraient naturellement.

Drago était furieux contre Harry. Mais il se calmait peu à peu le jour s'éveillant. Il avait réussi à cerner les raisons qu'avait le brun de rester. Mais il ne l'admettait pas. Il ne comprenait pas que le Gryffondor puisse avoir si peur de cette relation. Lui-même avait des sentiments de plus en plus forts pour son petit ami… ils ne l'effrayaient en rien. Au contraire, ils le comblaient, le remplissaient d'une joie sans fin qui envahissait chaque parcelle de son être. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, de ses pores, respirait pour Harry Potter. Il l'aimait. Maintenant, il le savait d'une certitude sans faille.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire cela ?

Il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas craquer pendant le petit-déjeuner. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Mais c'était bien trop tard…

_**

* * *

Voilà, désolé, ce chapitre n'est pas extrêmement long, mais je devais couper à cet endroit là… J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu !**_

_**Un avis ? Un commentaire ?**_

_**Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen d'y remédier…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bonjour les ptis loups,_**

**_Un petit message rapide pour vous remercier du temps que vous passez à me lire et à me reviewer, merci, merci, cela me touche toujours beaucoup !_**

**_Sinon, une petite annonce :allez impérativement lire "Harry Potter et les enfants du futur" qui est une très bonne fic anglaise (en VO il s'agit de "Harry Potter and the children of the future" de Ahja Reyn, autrement appelé CoF pour les initiés) traduite par Quiproquo. Il s'est crée pour la VO un univers particulier autour de cette fic (qui a eu bcp de succès), Reyn a même écrit des ficlets (OS ou mini-fics) autour de la CoF qui parlent toutes des enfants d'Harry et Drago (une fois revenus dans leur propre époque) et ce sont ces ficlets que j'ai commencé à traduire. En accord avec Reyn et Quiproquo, j'ai décidé de traduire l'ensemble des OS du monde de la CoF, mais j'attendrai encore quelques semaines avant de poster les premiers chapitres pour que les lecteurs français connaissent un peu mieux ces nouveaux persos tout à fait attachants. Mais en attendant, allez lire cette fic (en VO ou VF comme il vous semble, elles st ttes les deux ds mes favorites), elle mérite vraiment le détour!_**

**_Un grand merci à ma beta, Myschka ! N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour dans ses écrits! _**

**_Les habituels RARs :_**

_**Satya :** ah ben... c explicite comme commentaire... mais ça ne me dit pas vraiment si tu as apprécié ou pas, lol, à +._

_**Lucy-hp :** lol, excellent, j'adore cette gueguerre franco-bruxelloise... ben écoute, j'ai entré "capitale européenne" en recherche et ça ne m'a pas sorti une seule fois Bruxelles, maintenant on a qu'à rester chacune sur nos positions, le monde ne s'en portera pas plus mal, lol. Non, Herm et Dumb n'ont aucun lien familiale mais je ne dirai pas ce qui les relit... Heureuse de savoir que la longueur plus courte de mes derniers chap ne t'ennuie pas (c pas fini...). Biz à +._

_**Vert émeraude :** je sais, c tristounet... mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira par s'arranger! Biz!_

_**Onarluca :** ben vi, tu pourras lire ça tout de suite. Dray et Harry, pour moi, c de l'ordre du forever, dc même s'ils ne st pas tjrs forcément d'accord... ils seront tjrs ensemble (même loin l'un de l'autre). kiss kiss_

_**Rena :** C vrai que dans les prochains chapitres il y aura bcp de sentiments et très peu de coucheries... enfin bon. La réalité, j'y suis qd même très ancrée, avec mon taf, mon chéri, les collègues et potes... mais c vrai q dès q je suis seule je plonge ds l'univers magique d'Harry et là mon cerveau gazouille... lol. Question musique, moi je suis très Muse, Linkin Park, The Rasmus depuis qq temps... ms j'aime de tt sauf le rap et le métal (mon chéri me rend dingue avec ça!) q je digère pas... J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont, ils me font bcp angoisser, j'ai peur q'ils ne plaisent pas... bref gros bisous!_

_**La-Shinegami :** lol, t'excite pas, ça s'arrangera (bien q pas ds l'immédiat!) lol, tu veux sortir avec un Luka? mdr... ben s'il est aussi canon q le nôtre, lache-toi! ms il a intérêt à être moins gay, sinon t'es morte... zéro chance! Harry se fera déjà tirer les oreilles t'inquiète!_

_**Kiara 1589 :** J.B., je suis contente, cela ne semble pas déranger les lecteurs que je racourcisse un peu mes chap... ça me soulage ms j'ai qd même un gros doute persistant, je sais pas pourquoi ms j'ai peur qu'ils ne plaisent pas... ms comme ma bêta m'a dit qu'elle avait adoré... je dois me faire une raison! j'arrête de psychoser! Ben c clair qu'avec word c mieux, moi aussi je me suis énervée avant de l'avoir réinstaller juste après le virus... Gros bisous, M._

_**Mily Black :** lol, j'adore Samael! Et ben je ne manquerai pas de la remercier. Je viens justement de tchatter une bonne partie de la soirée avec elle... je vais de ce pas lui faire d gros poutous! Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments si doux à mes oreilles... je suis heureuse de voirq mes lecteurs ne me maudissent pas pour ce q je fais à Ryry et Dray... mais ilsserontsi heureux par la suite... chut! je dis rien! allez, gros bisous à toi et rien q pour toi! _

_**Serpentis-Draco :**__je te l'avoue, à la place de Dray je l'aurai aussi mal pris. Harry est un abruti implulsif de temps à autre... c com ça. Il n'y connait rien aux vraies relations dc forcément, il fait des faux pas. Merci pour ta review, à +._

_**Crazysnape :** Yehhhhh! trop contente! ... (attends je me reprends...) Hey que me vaut le plaisir et l'honneur qu'une si estimée ficeuse vienne me lire et me contenter d'une review...? est-ce le fait q je fasse depuis peu partie du HCL de Quiproquo ? lol. En tout cas, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur... mais tu te doutes bien q je ne vais pas répondre à ttes ces interrogations... mais le fait q tu te poses ces questions me fait me dire que j'ai dû faire un boulot pas si mauvais jusqu'à présent! lol! Merci de prendre le tps de me reviewer, cela m'a rendu heureuse pour la journée! j'espère q la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! à bientôt!_

_**Farahon :** ben qu'est-ce q tu vas encore t'imaginer... lol et oui, Harry est méchant, ms il va mûrir...Biz._

_**Erwinn :** je te remercie vivement pour tes compliments, d'autant q moi, en ce moment j'ai de gros doutes quant à la qualité de mes chap... Biz à bientôt._

_**Beautiful-Dray :** j'adore ce genre de compliments! ça me fait tjrs bizarre, d'autant q j'ai l'impression q mes derniers 2-3 chap sont - bons ... comme quoi faut pas se fier à ses propres impressions, on a pas assez de distance au bout d'un moment pour juger de ce qu'on écrit avec objectivité... J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu, merci pour la review, kiss kiss._

**

* * *

**

**HISTOIRES DE SANG**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 – Le départ**

Harry doutait à présent d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il savait que son petit ami le prendrait mal, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce mutisme total. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de rompre le silence de Drago, en vain. Le Serpentard restait de glace.

Mais il resta finalement sur ses positions, il voulait vivre cette expérience, coûte que coûte.

Harry l'avait annoncé à ses meilleurs amis. Ron en avait été vraiment déconcerté, au contraire d'Hermione, qui l'étonna (mais pas tant que ça) en étant une nouvelle fois, encore, au courant.

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et lui accrocha une amulette écarlate autour du cou.

- « Dumbledore m'a demandé de te la donner. Porte-la toujours sur toi, Harry, toujours, tu m'as bien comprise ? En cas de danger, serre-la fort contre ton cœur en pensant à Poudlard. Elle t'y transportera, c'est une sorte de portoloin. »

Harry était stupéfait, mais il la remercia vivement. Il observa le bijou. Il lui semblait étrange et familier, mais il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Des inscriptions inconnues à sa compréhension étaient gravées tout autour et un magnifique lion trônait en son centre, orné de rubis grenats. Il se dit alors qu'il l'avait sans doute déjà vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, haussa les épaules et rangea le pendentif sous sa chemise.

Ce n'était pas cher payé, après tout, d'avoir à porter cette amulette. Il s'était imaginé que son protecteur lui ferait bien plus de reproches ou d'ennuis, qu'il essaierait de le convaincre lui aussi de partir avec eux ou encore qu'il mettrait en place des mesures de sécurité draconiennes _(N.d.a : bonjour le jeu de mots…)_. Cela l'étonnait grandement qu'il pût, pour une fois, être maître de ses propres décisions et de sa vie.

oooOOOooo

Draco, une nouvelle fois, n'arrivait pas à penser rationnellement. Il regardait discrètement Harry entouré de ses amis et de son habituelle petite cour et il se disait que sa vie avait vraiment basculé le jour où il en avait ouvert les portes au Gryffondor. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Avant d'entamer sa relation avec Harry, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, il était constamment excité et attiré par le brun. Si celui-ci n'avait pas réfréné les ardeurs du Serpentard le soir de leur retenue commune, Drago aurait entraîné Harry dans sa chambre sans remords. Puis il avait décidé de le faire attendre, après leur moment câlin sur la plage. Et le soir même, Harry était arrivé à le faire changer d'avis…Il se donnait l'impression d'être un yoyo (un jouet moldu, lui semblait-il) qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête (pour ne pas dire autre chose… humm humm)…

Harry avait ce pouvoir incroyable sur le blond, il avait le don de faire de Drago ce qu'il voulait et cela exaspérait profondément le Serpentard. Il n'était pas un objet qu'on pouvait manipuler à sa guise, puis le jeter tel un vulgaire mouchoir…

Drago était perplexe, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aimait, assurément, Harry. Cela était indéniable. Mais les propos de celui-ci la veille au soir l'avaient blessé. Il l'aimait, voulait essayer de le comprendre malgré tout, mais une envie irrépressible lui serrait les entrailles : il voulait le blesser à son tour. Et cette seule idée lui donnait la nausée. Il haïssait alors sa condition et ses gènes de Malfoy le faisant refuser de subir le moindre affront sans vengeance en retour. Non, il ne voulait pas de mal à Harry, bien que celui-ci l'eût amplement mérité pour son comportement provocateur des derniers jours afin d'attiser la jalousie du blond.

- « Mmmmhhh… »

Tous ces sentiments contradictoires se mélangeaient en lui et lui faisaient ressentir une impression de folie.

- « Oh Harry, … si seulement je ne t'aimais pas autant… » se dit-il intérieurement.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers son petit ami. Tous s'éloignèrent en silence afin de leur laisser de l'intimité.

- « Salut… » dit doucement Harry, ne sachant pas à quel genre de discussion il devait s'attendre.

- « Salut. », Drago déglutit et reprit la parole avec difficulté tant son cœur souffrait, « … alors… je suppose que tu restes ?

- … Oui.

- … (silence)

- Drago, je suis navré, je dois le faire… Pour moi-même, pour Mathilda… et pour nous deux… tu le comprendras peut-être un jour.

- … je ne vais pas te dire que cela me réjouit, mais… j'ai réfléchi et… évidemment, tu dois faire ce que tu estimes correct et juste.

- (Harry sourit soulagé)… Alors … est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est toujours ensemble ?... » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- « Oui.

- Et… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'attendras ces trois mois ?... je veux dire… moi, je t'attendrai.

- … Je ne sais pas, Harry,… c'est déjà assez dur de m'imaginer sans toi plus de deux jours, alors j'ai un peu de mal à me projeter aussi loin. Mais… je pense que trois mois ne suffiront en rien à me faire oublier une seule des secondes que nous avons passées ensemble, un seul des souffles qu'on a partagés. Mon cœur sera le tien pour encore longtemps, Harry. »

Drago ne put plus se contenir et pour cacher son émoi il prit Harry dans ses bras, le serra de toutes ses forces.

- « Moi aussi, Drago… »

Le blond l'embrassa au creux de son cou et se détourna rapidement en direction de la cheminée sans un regard pour le Gryffondor.

Son cœur était en mille morceaux, il le voyait s'éparpiller partout où il posait son regard embué de larmes.

Il n'avait pas pu le supplier de l'accompagner. Il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Les mots n'étaient pas parvenus à sortir de sa bouche.

Et il maudit une fois de plus son être pour sa vanité et son incapacité à se rabaisser. Et alors qu'il se trouvait dans la cheminée prononçant audiblement « Poudlard », il croisa une dernière fois les yeux verts qu'il aimait tant.

oooOOOooo

Harry regardait les uns après les autres partir dans la cheminée. Mais il ne distinguait plus rien. Il avait à peine salué Hermione et Ron, qui après lui avoir fait les habituelles recommandations d'usage (« Sois sage et prudent », « Ne joue pas les héros »), s'étaient précipités à la suite de son ange blond qui venait de disparaître.

Son coeur s'était mis à battre si fort quand son petit ami l'avait serré contre lui. Il avait bien failli plaquer ses stupides résolutions en voyant les larmes sur les joues du blond, mais il ne pouvait renoncer à ses promesses. Il devait retrouver Mathilda. Son instinct lui disait que malgré tout la jeune fille avait encore besoin de son aide et une pulsion incontrôlable le poussait à vouloir toujours et encore la rechercher. Il la trouverait. Assurément.

* * *

**_Voilà, c'était plus plus court ... je vous avais prévenu... ainsi le soirée encore les prochains chapitres, mais j'essaierai de poster tous les 4-5 jours plutôt qu'une fois par semaine (en général)... _**

**_J'espère que cela vous aura plu, pour me le faire savoir vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire..._**

**_Cyz'._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hello les petits loups,_**

**_alors vous êtes tous excités comme des puces ? ... je le pense bien, avec la sortie du tome 6 en Vf, moi aussi je le serai si je ne savais pas déjà ce qu'il s'y passe... hahaha. Oui, je sais, je fais ma vilaine... Pas taper, pas taper !_**

**_Bon, alors le premier qui reviewera sera le 150ème ! donc, à vos marques, prêts, partez. ! il recevra un extra schmutz de ma part..._**

**_Ah et au fait... l'un d'entre vous m'a demandé si Hermione et Dumbledore n'avait pas une relation amoureuse par hasard...et que cela ne l'étonnerait pas venant de moi... Mais pour qui vous me prenez ? C'est dégoutant! Dumbledore c'est pas Eddy Barclay qui se tape des minettes ! D'ailleurs rien qu'à imaginer Dumby se taper qui que ce soit j'en ressens d'étranges frissons et ah oui, ça me file la nausée ! Nan mais vraiment..._**

**_les RARs :_**

_**Onarluca :** ah ben là, sur le coup, t'as pas été un bon devin... ils s'aiment toujours autant, ms voilà... enfin je te laisse découvrir . A +_

_**Rena :**Merci, tout ce que tu me dis est très rassurant. Si je me soucis de ce que je fais... tu parles, je m'en fais des cheveux blancs, lol. J'espère arriver à tjrs vous contenter de la sorte. Encore merci, gros bisous._

_**La-Shinegami :** ben oui, c un vilain Harry... mais Drago sait le tenir en laisse. Don't worry !_

_**Lucy-hp :** c tristounet, en effet, ms bon. La relation Herm/Dumb te perturbe, lol... je suis trop forte! yes! hihihi je suis fière de moi qq fois, à bientôt, kiss kiss._

_**Kiara 1589 :** ben sois pas aussi triste! Ca finira par aller mieux, ma J.B. Harry est juste un peu immature, il grandira. Gros bisou!_

_**Alinemcb54 :** c'est concis comme review,... net, précis, simple et efficace... continue! lol, biz._

_**Satya :** Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Merci et à bientôt!_

_**Lilou :** je te remercie pour tous tes compliments. Oui Harry est un peu étrange sur le coup, ms tu verras que les deux sont très amoureux et que rien ne les séparera. Une chose est sûre : tu reverras Mathilda, ms ne m'en demande pas davantage.. A , bye!_

_**Vert émeraude :** Oh merci, ça me fait terriblement plaisir que tu apprécies, à bientôt!_

_**Beautiful-Dray :** Merci, merci, ça me rassure de voir que les lecteurs aiment et attendent la suite avec impatience. Kiss, à +._

_**Serpentis-Draco :** lol, décidément t'es tjrs la même. Tu l'aimes pas, Mathilda... Sois indulgente avec elle. Elle n'est pas que cause de malheur, au contraire! A +_

_**Lélou :** Je te remercie pour tous les compliments. Comment ça : d'habitude tu passes ton chemin...? Alors toi; t'es spécialement frappée... Dumbledore et Hermione ensemble... MDR... Et ça ne te surprendrait pas venant de moi?... je sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment. Il pourrait être son arrière grd-père ou qqchose com ça... Dc voilà, dsl de t'apprendre q tu es très loin du compte. lol. Allez, biz!_

_**Lounah :** Deux semaines sans fic... wouah, tu m'impressionnes... j'en mourrais, lol. Wouah : deux chapitres courts équivalent à un chapitre long... dis-moi, t'as pas fait math spé des fois...? lol. Heureuse q cela t'ait plu. et oui Dray et Harry s'éloignent... et c'est pas fini. Gros bisous!_

**

* * *

**

**HISTOIRES DE SANG**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 – Lettres de France

« Drago, mon amour,

Je t'écris une nouvelle fois. J'espère que tu recevras cette lettre… et que tu la liras. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'obtiens aucune réponse de toi.

Il m'avait pourtant semblé que nous avions fini par éclaircir la situation avant ton départ et que nous étions parvenus à un accord tacite. Me serais-je mépris ?

J'espère que non.

Je n'ai eu que très peu de nouvelles de toi par Hermione et Ron. Mais ils marchent pour toi : ils restent toujours très vagues dans leurs informations et je sais simplement que vous continuez à vous fréquenter. J'en suis heureux.

J'espère que tu vas bien.

Tu me manques tant. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre, étant moi-même à l'origine de cette décision, mais… je voulais que tu le saches… Tu me manques, vraiment.

Mes journées sont très remplies. Nous sommes partis souvent sur des pistes … toutes fausses ou vaines. Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas trouvé de renseignements fiables la concernant, mais je garde espoir. Je sais que j'y arriverai.

Les cours se passent bien. Je progresse vraiment beaucoup. J'ai intégré une classe de sixième année. Le niveau est semblable au nôtre, avec la difficulté de la langue en plus.

Je me sens ridicule de te relater ce qu'il se passe ici, alors que je devrais plutôt te dire à quel point je tiens à toi.

Je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes : si je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps, de m'éloigner et que je pensais que tout allait trop vite entre nous, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ressens pas de très forts sentiments à ton égard… Bien au contraire.

Je suis en manque de toi.

Mon corps me brûle sans tes caresses. Ma bouche reste sèche, mes lèvres meurent d'envie de goûter à nouveau à tes baisers. Je pense à toi sans arrêt. Je t'imagine marchant dans les couloirs, même te voir en cours de Potions serait pour moi un véritable soulagement et un pur moment de bonheur… Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, je me vois collé à toi dans ton lit te regardant dormir. Mon ange, mon magnifique ange blond…

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir tout ça, mais j'espère très bientôt retrouver tous ces merveilleux moments et partager ta douce présence.

Si tu voyais à quel point mes doigts tremblent alors que je t'écris ces quelques mots…

Je voudrais tant pouvoir me tenir devant toi, le cœur mis à nu et te révéler tout ce qui fait de moi tien… Je ne veux voir dans mon avenir que toi et moi, juste toi et moi… le veux-tu aussi ?

A très bientôt,

Ton Harry. »

oooOOOooo

« Chère Hermione,

Tu dois bien évidemment te douter du contenu de cette lettre… Que se passe-t-il avec Drago ? Cela fait plus d'une dizaine de fois que mes lettres me sont revenues. Ne les lit-il même pas ? Apparemment pas. Je n'y comprends rien. Il me semblait que l'on s'était mis d'accord lui et moi pour continuer notre relation, même séparés quelques temps… et Drago ne m'écrit pas, il ne semble même pas lire mes lettres… Cela ne rime à rien. Je me fais du souci pour lui. Ne pourrait-il pas au moins m'écrire un tout petit mot pour me rassurer et me dire qu'il va bien.

Les raisons que tu m'as données dans ta dernière réponse ne sont que des prétextes faussés. Pourquoi le couvres-tu ? Vous êtes mes amis, mais Ron et toi agissez comme si vous ne l'étiez pas…

Vous me manquez.

Il me manque.

Tu es pourtant celle qui pourrait me comprendre… même si je m'ennuie terriblement de vous, je devais rester ici et continuer à la chercher.

Ici, tout se passe bien. Je trouve les cours passionnants… et je réussis même à avoir des résultats surprenants en Potions ! Je savais bien qu'avec un autre professeur, que l'autre limace graisseuse, j'aurais davantage d'opportunités de réussir dans cette matière. Luka me donne un coup de main, il est très doué… enfin ce n'est pas étonnant, il a ça dans le sang, comme Drago…

Le professeur Véruka, Luka et moi continuons nos recherches. Mais il semblerait que Voldemort ait vraiment pris Mathilda sous son aile… et si elle devient aussi introuvable que lui, on va avoir bien du mal à repérer sa trace.

J'espère que vous allez bien… malgré la traîtrise dont je suis la victime…vous me manquez et je pense très souvent à vous.

Embrasse Ron, Gin et Neville de ma part. Et dis à Drago qu'il me manque. S'il te plaît.

A bientôt (plus que deux mois),

Ton ami,

Harry. »

oooOOOooo

« Hey Ron,

Comment ça va, mon pote ? J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous prenez du bon temps sans moi ! Profitez-en, je reviens bientôt ! Deux mois, ça passe vite… et tu n'auras plus souvent l'occasion les prochains temps d'avoir autant d'intimité avec Mione. Lâche-toi !

Je sais que c'est bizarre de te demander ça à toi… mais est-ce que Drago va bien ?

Il ne me donne aucune nouvelle et cela m'inquiète. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

Hermione refuse obstinément de me donner des explications. Elle dit que Drago a besoin de solitude… ok… mais qu'il me dise s'il va bien au moins, son silence me rend fou.

J'espère qu'il ne m'oublie pas dans les bras d'un autre… Je sais : je suis stupide, d'autant que c'est lui qui aurait des raisons justifiées d'être jaloux.

Il faut bien l'avouer : Luka me fait du gringue…

Mais **il ne m'intéresse** **pas** et je lui ai fait comprendre clairement que s'il s'accrochait c'était en vain. Je suis bien trop obnubilé par cet idiot de Serpentard pour pouvoir penser à qui que ce soit d'autre…

Ne le lui dis pas. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir d'avoir eu raison en quelque sorte au sujet du bellâtre, comme il l'appelle.

Ne le maltraite pas trop non plus… je veux retrouver ma fouine bondissante en bon état !

Je sais que toi et Mione prenez soin de lui… enfin, je le devine… Ta copine sait bien trop tenir sa langue pour m'en faire part.

Merci.

Je vous le revaudrai.

Ton pote, Harry.

Ps : Et au fait, BON ANNIVERSAIRE MON VIEUX ! J'espère que ton cadeau, ci-joint, te plaira… Alors majeur, maintenant… t'en as de la chance ! Alors je suis le dernier pti jeune du trio… grrhhhh ! lol. »

oooOOOooo

« Cher professeur Dumbledore,

Comme convenu, voici mon premier compte-rendu sur mon séjour prolongé en France.

Il n'y a malheureusement pas de grandes nouvelles à rapporter. Nous avons fait quelques expéditions avec le professeur Véruka et son petit-fils, en vain.

Nous sommes retournés brièvement à Strasbourg pour collecter le plus d'informations possibles chez l'ami où a séjourné Mathilda.

Ainsi nous avions retrouvé sa piste. Mais elle nous a à nouveau semé. Il semble qu'elle soit partie la veille de notre arrivée à Dijon où elle s'était réfugiée. Mais à présent nous n'avons que de faibles indices en notre possession.

Hormis ces quelques échecs, tout se passe bien ici.

J'ai cru comprendre, en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier que je me fais livrer ici, que Voldemort reste étrangement paisible ces temps-ci et cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Harry. »

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Voilà… j'espère que cela vous aura plu, je ne suis pas très sûre de moi au sujet des chap 15 à 17, donc soyez indulgents, svp.**_

_**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez serait hautement appréciée !...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hello les ptis loups,_**

**_Sous les menaces de mort de Sameltwigg (ma bien aimée Sam, l'une de vos congénères revieweurs et ficeuse très prometteuse), je poste aujourd'hui... bien que j'étais un peu apeurée par la sortie du tome 6, je le fais quand même. Je pensais que ce chapitre passerait inaperçu et donc ça m'embêtait un peu... dc voilà, je le fais pour vous et pour elle (parce que selon Sam, il ya si peu d'updates ces temps derniers que vous sortirez tout de même vos petits yeux avides quelques instants du tome 6 pour me lire, mais moi je n'ai pas cette prétention là...)._**

**_Honte à moi, je n'ai pas remercié ma bêta, Myschka, pour ses corrections pleines de sagesse ! Pour me faire pardonner, je ne peux que vous conseiller deux fois plus d'aller lire ses écrits ! Allez-y!_**

**_Par contre, je suis vraiment désolée de vous dire que j'ai pris la décision de ralentir (un tout petit peu) mes posts. Je pense au maximum poster toutes les deux semaines. J'en suis navrée, mais je préfère cela que de me dépêcher pour finir mes chapitres et de les bacler. Avec mes différentes fics en cours (dans ma tête pour quelques unes), mes traductions et mes corrections (pour d'autres auteurs que vous aussi appréciez), je ne m'en sors plus au rythme habituel. Et comme je ne veux renoncer à rien de tout ceci... J'espère que vous me comprendrez et m'excuserez, mais sachez que je ferai toujours au plus vite pour vous satisfaire._**

**_Voici les RARs :_**

_**Kimmy Lyn :** Merci, ça me touche de voir que tu aimes mes Harry et Dray. Dumb et Herm n'ont aucun lien familiale. Luka est simplement amoureux. Mathilda,... humm humm no comment... je vais quand même pas tout dévoiler! Et Voldy est, pour l'instant, volontairement (de ma part)en retrait. Félicitations, tu es ma 150ème revieweuse! Gros schmutz (bisou en alsacien) pour toi! Encore merci et à très bientôt!_

_**Mily Black :** Ohhh! ben ma belle, faut pas être déprimée pour ça! tu verras, d'ici 2-3 chapitres ça devrait s'arranger. Autrement dit : en attendant, souffre en silence!... Oh la vilaine, q voilà... je suis dsl, je fais de nouveau ma méchante... ça m'arrive! on t'avait pas prévenu ? j'ai un sens de l'humour un peu particulier qq fois. Mais rassure-toi, qd cela m'arrive, je ne le pense q rarement. Et oui, Ryry est un peu abandonné... mais à ton avis, ne l'a-t-il pas un peu cherché? Tu connais le proverbe "Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête..."? Ben voilà, c un peu ça. Allez, viens là, mouche-toi, prends un bonbon au citron, ça ira mieux! Biz._

_**Onarluca :** Aaahhh... ça me soulage tellement quand on me dit que c'est un bon chapitre... heureuse que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère q pour la suite ce sera également le cas! Gros bisou, à bientôt!_

_**Satya :** comment ça, "les lettres font pas les chapitres"? je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par là. J'ai déjà lu des fics uniquement composée de lettres et j'ai bcp aimé. C'est en tt cas pas un chapitre de transition... c'est un chapitre à part entière, normal. Et si tu n'en as pas aimé la forme, tu seras déçue par le chap qui suit... Merci pour ta review et à bientôt, en espèrant q cela continuera à te plaire malgré tout._

_**Zaïka :** tu n'as pas tort. Bcp de choses vont renforcer leur relation (...), mais pas tout de suite... à +._

_**Lounah :** Contente que tu ais pu lire ce chap pdt que tu étais encore chez tes parents. J'avais encore jamais écris ce genre de chap avec des lettres et faut bien dire q j'avais des doutes... mais Myschka (ma beta) m'avait rassuré... C'est vrai, pour le 6ème, on en a même pas parlé, mais tu as raison moi aussi je le relis en VF, ça serait con de te faire chier pour les mots difficiles et tt ça. Gros bisou._

_**La-Shinegami :** et bien merci, j'espère que ça te plaira! à +._

_**Serpentis-Draco :** il ne lui fait pas la gueule... il veut juste faire face à ça seul... A bientôt!_

_**Didinette207 :** Merci pour tes compliments. Drago est plus mûr qu'Harry et cela explique bien des choses... A très bientôt, j'espère._

_**Kiara1589 :** Je ne peux pas encore te dire comment va réagir Dray, dsl... Je te fais de gros kisou, ma chérie. A très bientôt, M._

_**Crazysnape :** Hey you! C'est pas grave, t'es pardonnée, surtout parce q j'ai lu de très bons posts à toi ces derniers temps et que j'ai bcp ri... Et oui, je n'aime pas faire de trucs trop prévisibles... donc voilà. En fait , je l'ai pas choisi, tous les précédents chap ce sont imposés à moi comme une évidence. Merci pour les compliments et la review! A , bien le salut à toi, membre de l'honorable HCL._

_**Samaeltwigg :** Aaaahhh! JE T'ADORE ! J'ai (presque) jamais eu de review aussi longue! Et ça me rend très heureuse que ça t'ait plus à toi! Si ça te plaît à toi, c'est l'essentiel! Après ça, je peux m'endormir en paix! Ooohhh! Tu as compris le message caché pour Dijon ! Quel heureux hasard... Non, vraiment, tu m'étonnes là... lol. Et c vrai que perso j'ai bien plus envie de câliner Dray qu'Harry. Surtout après ce qu'il lui fait subir... Comment ça c'est de ma faute? ah ben non, je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, vous là avec votre doigt accusateur... C'est vrai qu'ils étaient très vilains de pas venir te rendre visite... t'aurais pas été tenté par un petit threesome avec eux? Ils en seraient capables, tu sais, maintenant qu'ils y ont goûté... Mais telle que je te connais, tu préfèrerais expérimenté ça avec Harry et Luka (plutôt q Harry et Mathilda)... ou encore mieux : Harry et Drago (mais là ça marche pas, il est jamais passé par Dijon, lui... Mais il est déjà venu souvent à Strasbourg... je te laisse deviner ce qu'on a fait...humm humm...). Lol. Je t'embrasse très fort Babe, à très bientôt!_

_**Beautiful-Dray :** ben oui, il aura des réponses à ses lettres. Suis pas aussi méchante, qd même! Ahh! merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir q tu as aimé ce chap. Merci et à très bientôt!_

_**Rena :** Merci bcp! Ca va mieux, j'ai un peu repris confiance en moi grâce à tous vos compliments et encouragements. Et fort heureusement, je n'ai pas encore un seul cheveu blanc! Gros bisous!_

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17 – Lettres pour la France

« Hey mec,

…lol… tout le monde n'est pas aussi perverti que Drago et toi… Nan, sérieux, c'est vrai que je mets ce temps en duo avec Mione à profit… Bientôt, tu traîneras de nouveau dans les parages et on devra te supporter… Aaahhhh, c'est trop dur… nan mec, quand est-ce que tu reviens ? Hermione me rend marteau ! Quand t'es pas là, la seule personne qu'elle a sous la main à blâmer c'est moi… et elle ne me laisse pas un instant de répit. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que cette fille puisse m'épuiser à ce point…

Je savais bien que ce stupide français en avait après toi ! Qu'il fasse gaffe… il risque de me trouver sur son chemin s'il s'approche de toi… (pas que je m'intéresse à toi, pour sûr, je ne fais que défendre les intérêts de Malfoy… c'est dingue, lol). Ce gars, je l'ai jamais senti ! C'est fou de dire ça, mais ton chéri avait raison…

Espèce de crétin ! tu penses vraiment que Drago serait capable de se taper quelqu'un d'autre… ! Si tu le voyais… il déambule comme un zombie dans les couloirs… il ne parle presque plus, n'insulte presque personne… c'est plus le même gars… reviens, tu nous l'a changé ! Je le préférais presque mieux avant que vous soyez ensemble…

Hermione m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à son sujet. Mais bon. Je ne sais pas, mec, pourquoi il ne t'écrit pas. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, c'est dingue ouais je sais, mais on parle jamais de toi… Dès que quelqu'un prononce ton nom, il vire au rouge, semble bouillir de l'intérieur, puis il remet son drôle de masque d'impassibilité et c'est comme s'il n'était plus là…

Je crois que le seul remède serait que tu reviennes…

J'espère que ça se passe bien en France. Nos corres sont repartis à Beauxbâtons il y a deux semaines, enfin ça tu dois le savoir… Arthur était venu une semaine au Terrier. On avait eu l'autorisation de les emmener chez nous pour Pâques. Je crois que ça lui a beaucoup plu. Tout le monde était là. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait et je crois que l'on va continuer à s'écrire (c'est un peu laborieux, mais Mione me donne un coup de main).

Merci pour le cadeau vieux, (enfin c'est toi le pti jeune…) vraiment… c'est trop cool…Merci ! Un abonnement pour les prochains matches des Canons de Chudley, excellent ! Et devine… Drago est venu à ma fête d'anniversaire à la maison (dommage que t'aies pas pu être là) et il m'a offert une superbe veste… à croire que malgré les changements apparents de son caractère, il a gardé ce goût très net pour les belles fringues… enfin, moi ça m'arrange ! Elle est géniale et s'accorde parfaitement à mes yeux et mes cheveux (selon Mione et Drago,… moi j'y connais rien, tu penses bien !)…

Il a été très sympa et ma mère l'aime beaucoup … c'est bizarre, hein ?

Allez… tu nous manques beaucoup ! Reviens vite !

Ton meilleur pote,

Ron. »

oooOOOooo

« Harry,

…Je vais bien, merci. Ron et tous les autres aussi.

Mais ne compte pas sur moi (ni sur Ron !) pour te dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de Drago. Désolée, mais cette fois, je suis de son côté. Je comprends sa peine et le fait que tu soies mon meilleur ami ne jouera pas sur mon indulgence, je n'excuserai pas le comportement puéril que tu as eu depuis qu'on a quitté l'Angleterre. A croire que les latitudes et le climat français ont dû avoir de l'influence sur toi. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas croire que tu lui fasses subir toutes ces épreuves… d'autant plus pour _elle_…

Ron a eu une superbe fête d'anniversaire. La rentrée à Poudlard s'est bien passée. Rien n'a changé excepté le fait que tu ne soies pas là.

On n'a rien entendu de Voldemort… il se tient étrangement calme si tu veux mon avis.

Ginny a rompu avec Dean… pour Neville… à croire que le voyage en France (sans Dean) les a rapproché. Ils ont l'air très heureux. Ron n'est pas encore au courant (ne lui dis rien pour l'instant !) … ils tiennent ça secret pour ne pas blesser Thomas. Ils préfèrent attendre un peu pour le faire savoir aux autres, mais je les ai surpris enlacés dans un couloir (peu après la rupture de Dean et Gin) alors que je faisais ma ronde…

Cela m'a fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu faisais de gros progrès en Potions, même si je doute sérieusement qu'une fois de retour ici cela te serve à quoi que ce soit…tu pourrais être excellent en Potions que cela ne changerait rien pour Rogue.

J'espère que tu apprends des tas de choses nouvelles et que tu nous raconteras tout à ton retour.

Sois sage (et prudent !).

Reviens-nous vite !

Hermione. »

oooOOOooo

« Cher Harry,

Je te remercie pour ces quelques informations.

De mon côté, je me renseigne également. Mais il est vrai que tout semble étrangement calme.

Continue à chercher, mais n'oublie pas d'être très prudent et porte toujours ton amulette.

Albus Dumbledore. »

oooOOOooo

_Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il venait de recevoir les réponses à ses lettres… mais toujours pas de nouvelles de Drago. _

_Au moins, cette fois-ci sa lettre ne lui était pas revenue. Peut-être le blond l'avait-il lu…_

_Il se maudit une nouvelle fois… qu'avait-il fait ?..._

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Drago… » chuchota-t-il tout bas._

_Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors que ses yeux se fermaient et qu'il s'endormait en songeant à son Serpentard préféré._

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

**Bon ben j'espère que cela vous aura plu…**

**Un commentaire, une envie de meurtre, ou autre… le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche est fait pour vous…**

**Cyz'.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Bonjour à vous tous,_**

**_Je remercie au passage comme d'habitude Myschka, mon inestimable bêta, que je vous recommande très fortement ! Allez lire ses écrits... (je me répète peut-être ? Ce n'est pas grave...)._**

**_Sans plus attendre, voici les RARs :_**

_**Kimmy Lyn :** ben... y a aucune haine dans ce que j'écris... Ils s'aiment mais je ne peux pas les laisser scotchés l'un à l'autre toute la journée... c pas un PwP (je suis tte fière on m'a expliqué ce que ct aujourd'hui...). Et puis on ne fait pas passer 3 mois en un claquement de doigts... faut bien combler les trous, lol. Pour Herm et Dumb, ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras bien par le découvrir un jour (mais pas encore;..). A très bientôt, et merci pour ta review!_

_**Kiara1589 :** Mais non, Ryry va être très heureux bientôt. T'en fais pas. Je te fais pleins de kisu ma J.B., signé M._

_**Serpentis-Draco :** Ben vi c'est triste... mais j'espère que le chap qui suit saura vous remettre un peu de baume au coeur... Ils se retrouveront bien assez tôt, ne t'en fais pas! Merci pour la review. A +._

_**MilyBlack : **Ravie de voir que nous partageons le même amour pour l'ironie. J'espère que ton moral s'arrangera. Je sais que c'est quelquefois pas facile de faireface à plein de choses et je ne pense pas que de te débiter mes aneries pour que tu ailles mieux soit une solution. Parfois il vaut mieux rester seul pourrésoudre ses problèmes et c'est d'ailleurs ce q tu vas pouvoir observer ds le chap qui suit (ouais je sais, bonjour la transition mortelle...) où Drago préfère la solitude. Je me suis inspirée de ma propre expérience, je préfère moi aussi "hiberner" tant q mon "malaise' ne passe pas. Je te remercie d'avoir tt de même pris la peine de me reviewer. Gros bisous et à très bientôt!_

_**Onarluca :** Malheureusement, Harry ne va pas encore rejoindre Drago, comme tu t'en apercevras très vite. Mais il le fera, à terme, dc voilà... à bientôt et merci pour la review!_

_**Satya :** tu devrais bientôt être un peu plus ravie, les "lettres" sont presque finies et l'action revient tout doucement, je te remercie pour la review et suis contente que cela t'ait plu._

_**Zaïka :** J'espère que la suite te plaira, Harry s'y sentira un peu mieux tu verras. A +._

_**Samaeltwigg :** mon petit praliné au beurre de cacao... quelle surprise, vraiment... le threesome t'interesserait? J'en tombe des nues... Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments, Babe. C vrai que j'ai pris bcp de plaisir à écrire la lettre de Ron... Et c vrai qu'Harry devrait prendre et activer son amulette, mais bon... J'ai décidé qu'il ne le ferait pas... Que dirais-tu si je te disais (rien qu'à toi (et à ceux qui lisent les rars)) que ce n'est pas qu'un vulgaire portoloin... (Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il ne s'en sert pas, ça plomberait une partie de mon intrigue...), enfin, tu me diras que je suis vilaine et que ça ne t'avance pas bcp... niark niark, suis vilaine, vilaine... J'espère que le chap suivant te plaira, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'accoucher celui-là, ms il me plait bcp. J'ai hâte de lire la suite de tes écrits! Je t'embrasse fort Babe, à +._

_**Gotika :** Comment ça... alors comme ça on menace l'auteur... lol, je suis dsl ms je ne peux pas poster plus vite ces tps ci. J'espère que tu apprécieras la lecture, à bientôt._

_**Didinette207 :** mais je suis une vache... meuhhh! Raahh, la blague à la con... dsl je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis navrée de la (courte) longueur de mes chap, je n'y arrivais alors pas autrement, mais cela s'arrangera tt doucement! A+._

_**Beautiful-Dray :** Ben vs savez vraiment pas ce q vs voulez, vs les reviewers... un chap vs demandez des réponses aux lettres... le suivant, vs obtenez ce q vs désiriez et cela ne vs convient pas... suis perdue moi! lol. J'espère q ce chap te plaira davantage (c le dernier chap à lettres q j'ai écrit pour l'instant...) Merci pour ta review, à bientôt._

_**TerryPotter :** Je suis contente q cela semble te plaire, à bientôt!_

_**Calimero :** merci pour ta review, suis heureuse q ça te plaise, j'espère q la suite te plaira également. à +_

_**Ryrypotpot :** lol, ne t'inquiète pas, l'écriture des prochains chap est en cours et je peux te dire qu'ils st d'ores et déjà un peu plus longs (je m'y emploie), par contre celui-ci fait encore parti des plus courts... j'espère qu'il te plaira tt de même. _

* * *

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 18 – Mon amour

_**(Un pti coucou pour vous faire partager l'endroit sympathique d'où je vous écris… Je suis assise dans le bar-resto où je bosse (mais en tant que cliente), je sirote un cocktail « Caïpiroska » (vodka, jus de citron, sucre de canne, glace pilée) et je peux vous dire que c'est absolument excellent ! L'inspiration me manque un peu ces temps-ci… et l'alcool forcément, ça aide ! bon je m'y mets sérieusement…)**_

oooOOOooo

Un verre de gin à la main _(N.d.a : ah ben ouais, je bois, Drago boit… (j'aime pas le whisky dsl)),_ Drago s'assit confortablement dans le canapé de sa chambre privée. Il relut pour la dixième fois la lettre d'Harry. Il s'était enfin décidé à ouvrir celle-ci. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lire les autres et avait simplement renvoyé Hedwige à son propriétaire. Il avait eu peur de craquer en les lisant et avait préféré jouer la prudence : il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Luka, Mathilda,… ou encore de ce que vivait Harry là-bas… sans lui. Il avait peur de ne pouvoir alors résister à ses pulsions, de se rendre immédiatement en France et de ramener de gré ou de force le brun avec lui.

L'absence du Gryffondor le rendait fou. Il pensait à lui à chaque instant et, étrangement, il avait préféré, jusque là, ne pas recevoir de nouvelles d'Harry.

Ce qu'il faisait était cruel, il le savait bien. Mais Drago ne se sentait pas capable d'agir autrement. Il préférait encore souffrir de l'absence d'Harry et de ses nouvelles, plutôt que de risquer de tout foutre en l'air en agissant inconsidérément.

Ainsi alors qu'il se resservait un troisième verre de Gin, il avait craqué. Il l'avait lue. Son cœur s'était empli de joie à la vue de l'écriture du brun. Les larmes mouillaient ses joues en lisant ses mots.

Il n'aurait pas dû ignorer les lettres du Gryffondor… Celui-ci s'était inquiété et ses écrits touchaient profondément le Serpentard.

Harry ne l'avait pas oublié. Drago lui manquait…

Le cœur du blond se serra. Il était ivre de bonheur à cette pensée.

Les dernières semaines, il avait imaginé qu'en laissant Harry en France, sans le supplier de revenir ou autre, il l'avait éloigné de lui involontairement et que le brun l'oublierait petit à petit. Il pensait lire dans les lettres d'Harry des paroles douloureuses de rupture et il n'avait pas eu le courage de les affronter. Mais il semblerait qu'au contraire, Drago en ayant laissé Harry, seul là-bas, voler de ses propres ailes, lui ait démontré à quel point il avait sa confiance. Drago ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point il comptait sur son petit ami et à quel point il avait en lui, malgré tout, une foi démesurée.

Aussi il continuait à vivre, tout simplement. Ou plutôt survivre. Survivre sans Harry.

Avec les amis de Potter, il se sentait bien. Mais il refusait obstinément d'entendre parler de son petit ami, il ne voulait pas les voir lui relater les bons moments que celui-ci passait en France en compagnie de l'apollon collant.

Merlin qu'il enviait ce bâtard. Il avait réussi à s'accaparer l'attention du Survivant. Drago ne cessait de faire des cauchemars chaque nuit où il les imaginait ensemble, heureux… Harry oubliant complètement Drago et vivant pour toujours en France. Puis il se réveillait et se disait qu'Harry semblait tenir à lui malgré tout, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'imaginer des scénarios aussi stupides.

L'absence du Gryffondor l'abrutissait. Il devait y remédier.

Titubant sous l'effet d'un énième verre d'alcool, il chercha un parchemin et une plume et s'assit à son bureau.

« Mon amour,

Rien ne saurait excuser mon comportement des dernières semaines, je me suis, égoïstement, renfermé sur moi-même, m'exilant de tout, même de toi. C'était trop dur pour moi de recevoir de tes nouvelles… j'avais peur qu'elles soient mauvaises pour nous deux et que tu mettes un terme à notre relation. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été capable de te montrer la confiance que j'ai en toi et en ta loyauté… Je pensais aussi que, peut-être, l'autre crétin était arrivé à ses fins et je ne voulais pas en affronter les terribles conséquences.

Tu me dis que tout va trop vite pour toi, mais que devrais-je dire, moi, alors que ma vie a changé du tout au tout en l'espace de deux mois, faisant de moi ton esclave sentimental, amoureux … à en mourir… de toi…

Pour moi aussi, tout va à une allure folle. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne font que s'accroître chaque jour et je ne peux que maudire mon être pour la dépendance que tu as créée en moi. Pas un seul instant je ne veux être sans toi, je n'imagine pas une seule minute de mon futur sans toi…

Il y a deux mois, je t'exécrais. Aujourd'hui, ton amour a pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur moi…

Tu me demandes si je vois ma vie avec toi… je te répondrai plutôt que je ne peux l'imaginer sans toi à mes côtés, dans mes bras, contre mon cœur battant la chamade, si heureux de te savoir simplement là, contre moi.

Je me sens enfin en vie depuis que je la vis auprès de toi, et c'est pour cela que j'ai préféré ne pas vivre illusoirement dans l'attente de ton retour, courant après tes lettres, ou encore désespérant de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Je préfère attendre en me disant que tu reviendras vite. Sans rien espérer de plus. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas être blessé, encore.

Je sais que ceci est dur… mais je préférerais que tu ne m'écrives plus avant ton retour. Cela m'est trop douloureux de lire tes pensées sans pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés. Je préfère « hiberner » à ma façon tant que tu ne seras pas là. Je préfère vivre coupé de tout, coupé de toi tant que je ne sentirai pas ton cœur battre tout contre le mien.

Si je ne reçois pas de réponse en retour, je supposerai que tu respectes mon choix, et dans ce cas, je t'en remercie d'avance.

Sache simplement que je vais bien. Hermione et Ron sont des amours avec moi. Je découvre une nouvelle vie ici, aux côtés de tes amis. Je découvre ce qu'est l'amitié, la vraie, celle qu'on donne aux gens que l'on apprécie et qui nous aiment en retour, pas celle imposée par mon père et ses acolytes. Et rien que pour cela, je te remercie de m'avoir laissé entrer dans ta vie.

J'ai hâte de te revoir, mais en attendant, laisse moi seul, s'il te plaît.

Je ne pensais pas te dire ces mots avant de pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans les tiens, mais je n'y tiens plus…

Je t'aime.

Drago. »

oooOOOooo

Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur battait à une allure folle, il semblait vouloir s'envoler.

Il venait de recevoir la lettre de Drago au réveil et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors qu'il avait perdu presque tout espoir de recevoir une réponse de son petit ami, celle-ci venait.

Et quelle réponse ! ... une déclaration d'amour qui avait retourné tout son être.

Drago allait bien.

Il vivait" heureux" auprès des meilleurs amis d'Harry.

Mais il préférait vivre leur séparation de cette façon étrangement solitaire. Harry souffrirait sans doute de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles les deux prochains mois, mais il respecterait le souhait de son aimé.

Oui… son aimé, son amour, son ange…

Drago l'aimait.

Son for intérieur se manifesta alors soudainement.

« Moi aussi, je l'aime ».

Il fût transporté par cette révélation, souffrant cependant de ne pouvoir partager ses sentiments nouveaux avec **_son_** Drago.

« Oui… moi aussi, je t'aime, Drago Malfoy ».

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

**_Un avis, un sentiment de haine ou d'amour à mon égard, ne vous privez pas de me le faire savoir..._**

**_Le petit bouton bleu en bas à votre gauche n'attend que l'effleurement de votre si douce paume contre le plastique dur et palpitant de votre souris..._**

**_(comment ça votre souris ne palpite pas d'excitation à la vue de vos douces mains qui se rapprochent...? trop nul...! la mienne, elle le fait, elle se réjouit de me revoir à chaque fois que je pose délicatement mes doigts sur elle... Non, non, je ne suis pas folle... je vis simplement dans un rêve éveillé. Z'avez tout gâché maintenant...pfff...)._**

**_Je vous embrasse très fort,_**

**_Cyz'._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour à vous tous, **_

**_je suis désolée de ce petit retard... cela fait deux jours que j'essaye de poster... en vain. Car le merveilleux site qui nous accueille refusait de prendre en compte les changements de mon document et je ne pouvais donc pas répondre à vos reviews ni rien d'autre..._**

**_Mais fort heureusement il semble qu'aujourdhui soit un jour plus bénéfique..._**

**_Voici les Rars :_**

_**Mily Black :** je suis heureuse que tu sembles aller mieux. Je te remercie pour la review et suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Biz à bientôt._

_**Onarluca :** heureuse de voir que ça te plait, merci et à la prochaine !_

_**Serpentis-Draco :** ben... je ne sais pas quoi te répondre... je l'ai décidé comme cela , donc voilà... J'ai d'autres plans de "retrouvailles" pour eux, à bientôt._

_**Kimmy-Lyn :** je suis bien consciente que ça peut faire de la peine de les voir ainsi loin l'un de l'autre, mais j'ai mon scénario établi depuis longtemps et je m'y tiendrai... L'essentiel est de savoir qu'ils finiront ensemble et très heureux. Merci. A +._

_**Ryrypotpot :** heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant. A bientôt!_

_**Samaeltwigg :** Oh merci ma toute belle. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de voir que ça **te** plait. J'ai toujours super hâte d'avoir **ta** review... Evidemment que j'accepte ton sentiment d'amour, tu le sais bien. Comment ça... tu contredis mon histoire de souris palpitante...! Tu sais, il ya plein de choses qui peuvent palpiter, il n'y a pas qu'un s... masculin, je te laisse deviner... Moi aussi, Dray m'émeut bcp, alors que avec Harry j'ai un peu plus de mal (ds mon histoire en tt cas). Mais c pas la peine de vouloir me prendre mon Drago... c'est le mien! Moi, ça me dérange que tu te proposes... sauf si tu partages...là je veux bien te le prêter... Oui, je sais, je suis très vilaine. Mais tu sais bien qu'à toi je raconterai toute l'histoire si tu me le demandais, seulement voilà, je ne pense pas que tu le feras... c plus intéressant de le lire de cette façon là. Non? Je t'envoie milleet un baisers..._

_**Beautiful-Dray :** merci bcp. Moi aussi j'aimais bcp cette lettre de Dray. J'essaierai de ne pas te faire __trop attendre. A+. kisou._

_**Kiara1589 :** hey J.B, ben tu peux tjrs essayer le Père Noël... je suis sûre qu'il a plein de beaux mecs en réserve ds sa sacoche... lol. Merci pour les compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir, kisu._

_**Satya :** ahhh! géniale! j'adore ton compliment! j'espère que le chap suivant sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. A+._

_**Vert émeraude :** tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, ça arrive à tt le monde d'avoir autre chose à faire. Merci pour la review. Heureuse que les lettres t'aient plu. Kisu._

_**Crazysnape :** oui... Drago doit avoir hérité un peu du côté masochiste de l'auteur de cette fic, à savoir : moi... mais bon, je ne me l'explique pas, je ne suis arrivée à l'écrire que de cette façon là, je subis les retords perverses de mon imagination bizarroïde... Sinon merci, pour la review et à bientôt!_

_**Tchaye :** Alors, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Mais il n'y a rien à pardonner...t'inquiète! cependant je veux bien que tu m'arroses de reviews les prochaines fois aafin d'assouvir mon futile besoin de reconnaissance d'auteure en herbe... Et ne t'inquiète pas , Harry rentrera bientôt!... Biz._

_**

* * *

**_

HISTOIRES DE SANG

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPITRE 19 – Alcool, quand tu nous tiens…

_Il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser une nouvelle fois ces lèvres… cette peau si douce, si satinée… Une sensation brûlante lui tenaillait le bas-ventre et lui signifiait que son désir serait bientôt hors de contrôle. N'arrivant plus à se contenir, il saisit l'une des orchidées qui reposaient délicatement dans le vase sur sa table de chevet. Soit. Harry lui « refusait » le droit de le toucher, de le caresser, de lui faire l'amour… il s'en accommoderait. _

_Le brun fut surpris par le geste soudain de son petit ami. Par jeu, il avait interdit à Drago de le toucher alors qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le désir ardent que le Serpentard n'arrivait désormais plus à lui dissimuler. C'était cruel. Oui. Mais cela l'amusait beaucoup._

_Cependant il s'était apparemment trompé sur le jeune homme. Il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'un Malfoy n'abandonnait jamais avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il convoitait. Il semblait vouloir faire preuve de toute l'habileté dont il était capable et cela lui apparut on ne peut plus évident quand Drago commença la lente progression des caresses de la fleur sur le corps mat du brun. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Merlin, que cette sensation était exquise. Il maudit le blond pour sa dextérité. Même sans poser le moindre doigt sur sa peau, il arrivait à le faire frémir comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Oui, il avait fait le bon choix en cédant aux suppliques de son ami. Oui, il avait fait le bon choix lorsqu'il était revenu. Nul autre que Drago ne l'aimerait autant et il ne pourrait aimer nul autre avec la même intensité. _

_Il ne put réfréner un gémissement lorsque son aine fut une nouvelle fois effleurée. C'était vraiment trop bon. Drago le savait et en jouait, le torturant à loisir afin de le faire céder à ses avances. Ils n'avaient cessé de faire l'amour les deux derniers jours depuis leur retrouvaille. Et Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il était exténué._

_- « Drago, par pitié… laisse-moi dormir… je ne sens plus aucune partie de mon corps. » parvint-il à articuler entre deux gémissements._

_- « … Comment ça ? … tu ne sens plus rien ? Espèce de vil menteur… oserais-tu me dire que tu ne sens pas ce que je te fais là…_

_- Humm…. S'il te plaît, arrête… C'est une torture… Tu es sans aucun doute un horrible mage noir pour avoir de tels talents… » finit-il par murmurer alors que l'orchis avait atteint son but ultime._

_Harry ne put plus se contenir et se laissa aller en empoignant la nuque du blond, rapprochant ainsi ses lèvres de celles de Drago. Elles s'écrasèrent en une soudaine passion dévorante qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se consumer._

_Drago jubilait. Il y était arrivé. Il était vraiment trop fort pour ce pauvre Harry… Il s'était servi d'une idée qu'il avait trouvé fort sympathique dans un "film ". Un" film ", oui. Car Drago savait depuis peu de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de dire à Harry qu'il s'était également rendu avec Ron chez les parents d'Hermione sur leur invitation pendant les vacances de printemps et qu'il y avait découvert une multitude d'objets intrigants de l'artisanat moldu. Il savait désormais ce qu'étaient une" télévision ", un" lecteur dvd ", un" film ", et des tas d'ustensiles aussi insolites à ses yeux. Et il dut bien avouer qu'il en avait apprécié l'utilité._

_Les trois compères avaient ainsi regardé plusieurs" films" et Hermione s'était réjouie de l'état extatique et enthousiaste des deux garçons devant la double trilogie des Star Wars ou encore devant un certain Frodon et sa quête pour la destruction d'un étrange anneau maléfique. Ron s'était écrié avec toute la naïveté qu'on lui connaissait : « Heureusement que Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas ce genre d'anneau ! … Il n'en a pas, n'est-ce pas Mione ? ». Le trio avait explosé de rire et une nouvelle fois l'absence de Harry se fit cruellement sentir._

_- « Si Harry avait été là, il se serait tellement réjoui de vous voir apprécier ces films… Il les adore lui aussi, il a même un petit Yoda en peluche, tu ne l'as pas encore vu, Drago ? » tenta Hermione, espérant que Drago ne se renfermerait pas sur lui-même._

_Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre sous l'interruption vive du rouquin._

_- « Alors c'est donc ça ce drôle de petit bonhomme vert qu'il me dissimule tout le temps… Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de me le cacher, s'il m'avait expliqué tout ça je l'aurais très bien compris. »_

_Ils avaient fini leur séjour chez les Granger en se rendant dans un multiplex._

_- « C'est un grand complexe cinématographique avec une vingtaine de salles immenses où l'on passe des films sur des écrans géants. » leur expliqua la jeune fille._

_- « Ce sont des sortes de" télévisions" ? » demanda Drago._

_- « Euh oui… en quelque sorte. Le mécanisme en est différent, mais c'est le même principe._

_- Fabuleux… Je commence vraiment à regretter de n'avoir jamais voulu prendre" études des Moldus" en cours… »_

_Hermione lui adressa un sourire aimable et cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir ridicule de réaliser qu'il s'était trompé au sujet des Moldus. La débrouillardise de ces gens le fascinait. Ils arrivaient à faire des choses splendides sans le concours de la Magie et cela l'impressionnait grandement._

_Les garçons avaient eu beaucoup de mal à rester calmes pendant la projection, surtout Ron, tant ils trouvaient le spectacle grandiose. Ils étaient allés voir les péripéties d'un certain Spiderman II, un beau jeune homme en collant ne pût s'empêcher de constater Drago. Et ils avaient apprécié le spectacle._

_- « Pourquoi s'appelle-t-il Spiderman II, Hermione ? Quelqu'un d'autre a déjà ce nom ? Il y a un Spiderman premier du nom ? »_

_La jeune fille ne put réprimer un fou rire qu'aucun des deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient ne comprit._

_- « C'est la suite, Ron. C'est le deuxième film. Tu sais, comme la guerre des étoiles, où il y en a six…_

_- Aahhh… et tu crois qu'ils en feront d'autres ? J'aimerai le voir dans ce cas._

_- C'est possible, mon chéri, je ne sais pas »._

_Le retour à Poudlard fut difficile. Ils avaient tous les trois beaucoup apprécié leurs vacances communes. Et Drago fut bien obligé de constater une nouvelle fois à quel point il était heureux qu'Harry et ses amis fassent désormais partie intégrante de sa vie._

_Il n'avait alors pu se retenir et avait sans aucun contrôle sur lui-même été voir Dumbledore et avait exigé un portoloin pour Beauxbâtons. Le vieil homme, voyant la détermination du Serpentard, avait tout simplement décidé de ne pas le contrarier et lui désigna une étrange sculpture posée négligemment dans un coin de la pièce._

_Drago s'était instantanément retrouvé dans le bureau du professeur Véruka. Elle l'entraîna sans problème vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry._

_Son cœur palpitait alors qu'il reconnut sans l'ombre d'une hésitation la silhouette d'Harry parmi les sept joueurs qui évoluaient dans les airs sur leurs balais. Harry avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch dans laquelle jouait également Luka, ils semblaient s'entraîner. Et malgré tous les ressentiments qu'avait Drago envers le bellâtre français, il ne put s'empêcher de rester muet d'admiration devant la grâce et la dextérité du jeune homme._

_Harry avait du remarquer sa présence puisque Drago le voyait piquer en flèche vers le sol, atterrir, puis courir dans sa direction un immense sourire aux lèvres. _

_Drago fut renversé à terre sous le choc de leur étreinte. Il ne voyait plus rien. Les cheveux hirsutes du brun envahissaient son champ de vision et il huma profondément le doux parfum qui s'en exhalait. Que cette senteur était exquise. L'odeur corporelle du brun lui avait tellement manquée…_

_Ses lèvres furent soudainement happées et il crut mourir de bonheur quand il put à nouveau plonger ses yeux dans le regard émeraude qui lui faisait face._

_La félicité le submergea. Son cœur semblait crier à la folie de joie. Oui, il était à nouveau près de son Harry. Oui, il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir. _

oooOOOooo

Il entendit alors un bruit. Sa respiration se figea. Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un œil vers la fenêtre. Le bec d'un minuscule hibou toquait contre la vitre et l'oiseau fonçait de temps à autre tête la première dans celle-ci. Il le reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Coq, le hibou de Ron.

Il se leva, le laissa entrer et lui indiqua le réservoir à graines qui se trouvait contre l'armature de la fenêtre.

« Drago,

Que dirais-tu d'un petit match de Quidditch amical ?

Hermione, Ron et le dortoir de sixième année. »

Il sourit tout en répondant à l'affirmative au dos du parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de l'oiseau surexcité. Il le laissa s'en aller le regardant prendre la direction de la tour Gryffondor.

Il se rassit alors sur le sofa sur lequel il semblait avoir passé la nuit. Une migraine se manifesta lui tenaillant douloureusement les tempes.

Merlin, qu'il avait la gueule de bois !

Il se redressa, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit l'armoire qui contenait ses potions. Il prit un flacon et en avala le contenu d'une traite. Il grimaça, mais savait qu'elle était très efficace et ferait instantanément disparaître son mal. Un faible sourire revint alors sur ses lèvres, mais disparut aussitôt que ses yeux d'acier se posèrent sur la lettre, désormais détrempée de larmes, de son petit ami.

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

- « Espèce de crétin… » se maudit-il.

Il avait fini par craquer, par dévoiler ses faiblesses à Harry. Quel idiot, il avait fait. Il n'aurait pas dû lui écrire cette lettre.

… Et ce rêve… ce rêve si riche, si tumultueux, si révélateur de ses envies et qui avait l'air tellement réaliste… mais surtout si erroné.

Cela aurait été une bénédiction de revoir Harry aussi tôt… mais non… il ne chercherait pas Harry. Il ne le supplierait pas pour qu'il revienne.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Bon, alors voilà… même si je vous ai fait une petite fausse joie en début de chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu. Je me répète peut-être, mais puisque nombre d'entre vous me « harcèle » (en toute gentillesse bien sûr) pour que je les réunisse à nouveau, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous dire que, non, ce n'est pas du tout dans mes intentions de le faire dans le futur proche, mais encore une fois, sachez que ça se finira très bien…**_

_**Je vous serai infiniment reconnaissante de continuer à me « harceler » en appuyant sur le pti bouton bleu en bas à gauche… J'adore vos ptis mots ! Gros bisous, à dans dix jours (à peu près) !**_

_**Cyz'.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello vous tous,_**

**_Je dois me flageler pour avoir oublié une nouvelle fois de remercier ma superbe beta dans mon précédent chapitre (fort heureusement elle n'est pas rancunière...), je remercie donc Myschka pour l'excellent travail qu'elle fournit. Vous savez qu'en plus de corriger, elle me posedes questions tout à fait pertinentes du genre "mais pourquoi Mathilda peut-elle toujours s'enfuir? N'y a-t-il pas de moyens pour retracer l'itinéraire magique d'un sorcier?"... Elle m'a troué là... et je suis désolée de répondre que je n'en ai aucune idée... Je me suis dit que sinon on pourrait également repérer Voldemort, Sirius (à l'époque de sa fuite),...dans ce cas (bien qu'on ne puisse pas les comparer à la magie encore "jeune" de Mathilda) et donc, non, il n'y a pas de moyen que j'ai eu envie d'inclure àma fic(au cas où vous auriez eu les mêmes interrogations...)._**

**_Voici les rars :_**

_**Vert émeraude :** je suis navrée de t'informer que, si, j'en ai le droit... lol. Tu verras, ils ne souffriront plus très longtemps. A +._

_**Zaïka :** wow... quelle review excessivement expressive... ça veut dire que tu as aimé? je le suppose donc. Merci à bientôt._

_**Kiara1589 :** hihihi ... je suis heureuse que tu penses que je sais bien mener les gens en bateau... lol moi qui hésitais un peu sur l'écriture de ce chap et qui le trouvait justement un peu "bateau" (ms ma beta me l'a démenti dc j'étais rassurée). Je suis sadique en effet, ms je te rassure, je me soigne... Lol, gros bisous ma JB, signé M._

_**Onarluca : **Aaahhhh... je t'adore toi! et j'adore tes reviews! (et j'aime aussi bcp l'une de tes fics que j'ai lu y a pas longtps). Gros bisous, à +._

_**Kimmy Lyn :** Wouah ! J'adore ta review... je me fais presque pipi dessus tellement je suis heureuse! Lol. Est-ce que ça te démontre assez ma grande maîtrise des mots et de la langue française? (lol, j'adore cette phrase que tu m'as si joliment écrite). Ne t'inquiète pas, l'Action va bientôt revenir au premier plan (tu regretteras p-ê même l'époque des lettres...). La période calme est bientot finie et on approche (doucement, quand même) de la fin de la fic. Je dirai environ 5-6 chap de la fin selon moi... faut voir la longueur des chap. Merci beaucoup pour ta superbe review qui m'a gonflé le coeur de bonheur! Biz!_

_**Serpentis-Draco :**ah! Décidément... tu changes pas ! lol t'inquiète, les deux mois restants vont passer très vite! a+._

_**Beautiful-Dray :** Hey merci pour ta review et tous ces compliments. C vrai, c pas tjrs facile... au début tu débordes d'inspiration, presq à croire que tu n'en manqueras jamais, puis vient le moment où t'es en panne et là tu crois que le monde s'écroule autour de toi parce que tu n'arrives pas simplement pas à formuler tes idées correctement. Je m'excuse donc, je peux pas faire moins que 10 jours (en ce moment, je suis pas chez moi et qd j'y suis j'ai parfois envie de faire autre cose que taper mes chap...). Tu verras aussi que l'action revient doucement ... Voilà, à bientôt!_

_**La-shinegami :** ben oui, dsl... je suis sadique. Tes questions sont bizarres... tu as lu le chap d'avant? La je comprends pas. Allez, merci pour la review, à bientôt!_

_**Samaeltwigg :** Je te rassure, ils se reverront bientôt (tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas écris "ils se retrouveront bientôt"... hihihi) C'est vrai qu'Harry mérite des baffes... ms tu verras qu'au final il aura eu raison de rester en France. C'est vrai aussi que Dray est trop chou... Et tu sais bien que je veux bien partager bcp de choses avec toi... Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur. Je t'embrasse pitchoune. A +._

_**Nicolas Potter :** Hye you ! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir des news de toi. Merci bcp pour tous ces compliments... En ce qui concerne le post de mes chap, je te signale que je poste moi... et bien oui, y en a qui dans la vie active et qui sont pas en vacances... en plus j'ai des horaires à la con en ce moment et j'ai peu de possibilités d'aller sur le net, dc voilà je m'efforce de faire au mieux. Je sais bien que tu ne m'as pas oublié... lol. Moi non plus, je t'oublie pas. A bientôt!_

_**Tchaye :** lol, ... ma pauvre... voulais pas te choquer, lol. Harry et Dray se reverront bientôt, t'inquiète. Merci à +._

_**Satya :** Merci bcp pour le compliment. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. A, bisou._

_**Ischtar205 :** je suis vraiment comblée par ta review. Merci, merci bcp! Ca redonne du baume au coeur ça. Je suis heureuse que tu ais apprecié les passages à l'étranger, je trouvais moi aussi qu'on lisait ça assez rarement. Dc je m'y suis attelée en faisant découvrir les sites de mes vacances persos ou encore ma belle Alsace. A propos d'un Harry maléfique, ne te gêne pas, emprunte moi l'idée, je me ferai d'ailleurs un plaisir de venir te lire! Que veux-tu dire par savoir si Luka ressemble à sa soeur? Je ne pense pas q tu parles de leurs aspects physiques. Dc... En fait, Luka est qq'un de très transparent (contrairemnet à mathilda qui cache tjrs tt et est très secrète sur sa vie), mais volontairement je ne dévoilerai pas trop de choses à son sujet (il n'est pas ma priorité ds tt ça, même si ce perso est clairement dessiné ds mon esprit, en fait il n'est un peu qu'un faire-valoir pour les autres persos). Ms c'est aussi vrai que pour l'instant on sait très peu de choses au sujet de sa soeur... ms excuse-moi, il n'est pas encore temps d'en dire plus ... mes plans st bien établis. Dc pour te répondre simplement, non, ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout du point de vue des personnalités (et agissements aussi d'ailleurs), ils sont tous les deux très intelligents, ms ça doit être leur seul point commun. J'espère ne pas avoir mis ta patience à trop rude épreuve,... d'autant q j'aimerai bcp avoir d'autres reviews de ta part. Merci encore et à bientôt._

* * *

**_Une petite question pour ceux qui écrivent également sur ce site. Est-ce que c'est normal que vos "hits" dans les Stats se remettent à zéro ? Ca me l'a fait cette semaine et comme c'est ma première histoire j'aurai voulu savoir si c'est habituel et si ça vous est déjà arrivé. Merci d'avance. Bonne lecture !_**

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20 – Retour à la réalité

* * *

Drago arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch et salua aimablement les Gryffondors qui l'attendaient déjà. 

- « Quelque chose ne va pas, Drago ? » s'enquit Hermione.

- « Humm,… si ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Maintenant, jouons ! »

Ils se répartirent en deux équipes. Ron choisit sa sœur, Neville et Isabelle dans son équipe. Alors que Drago leur préféra Hermione, Seamus et Dean.

Le match dura de nombreuses heures. Ils en avaient même perdu le fil du compte des points et personne ne sut jamais qui avait réellement gagné, Ron hurlant de toute sa mauvaise fois que c'était sans aucun doute possible son équipe et qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement…

Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés que lorsqu'ils avaient entraperçu les premières ébauches d'un splendide coucher de soleil et qu'ils ressentirent par la même occasion une faim grandissante.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où le dîner venait d'être servi. Nul ne s'étonna quand Drago les accompagna à leur table, comme à son habitude depuis un bon mois maintenant, et s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione.

- « Alors… quoi de neuf ? » tenta discrètement la jeune fille.

Drago lui sourit malicieusement. Il commençait à très bien la connaître, et elle aussi. Elle savait désormais comment l'approcher sans le brusquer et il se dit alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier fortement ce fait… enfin quelqu'un le comprenait et il se sentait chez lui auprès de ces gens là.

- « Tu sais bien qu'en temps normal il ne se passe rien de particulier dans ma vie les derniers temps,… mais oui… hier j'ai fait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire… »

Hermione se rapprocha davantage et l'observa attentivement buvant ses paroles prononcées à voix basse.

- « J'ai lu la dernière lettre en date d'Harry… »

La jeune fille sursauta de surprise, étonnée de l'entendre prononcer le prénom de son petit ami, et ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, elle se contenta de l'écouter en silence.

- « … mais il faut aussi préciser pour ma défense que j'avais un peu trop bu… » il se racla la gorge et se lança, « …je lui ai répondu…

- ... _(soupir d'Hermione)_

- Je lui ai dit que je tenais à lui, mais que je préférais ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles tant qu'il ne me reviendrait pas…

- … et bien… ce n'est pas si grave, non ?

- Non. Finalement, c'est mieux comme cela. Au moins, il ne s'inquiètera plus.

- Oui… Il me harcèlera peut-être un peu moins pour avoir des échos de toi à présent. Merci… »

Il rit et lui sourit à nouveau.

- « J'ai également fait un rêve perturbant cette nuit après m'être finalement endormi sous l'effet de l'alcool… un rêve complètement confus et farfelu. Je me voyais avec Harry… Je lui faisais le coup de l'orchidée. Tu sais, comme dans ce film avec ce beau mec… Josh je ne sais plus quoi… (elle acquiesça)… J'étais arrivé à le faire revenir plus tôt… et j'en jubilais vraiment. Maintenant, je me pose beaucoup de questions. Est-ce ce que j'aurai du faire ? Aller le chercher et le ramener… Je suis perdu.

- … Je crois, Drago, que tu as fait les bons choix. Laisse-le faire son petit bout de chemin tout seul. Il a besoin de ça, même si je ne l'approuve pas forcément, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui laisser ça… Il reviendra et s'apercevra à quel point tu lui as manqué. Et crois-moi, ça, il le sait déjà ! »

Il la remercia silencieusement tout en continuant de l'écouter.

- « Et pour ce rêve… ma foi, les rêves sont ce qu'ils sont… des rêves… Ce ne sont pas toujours des manifestations de notre subconscient, ne le prends pas au premier degré. En plus, tu avais bu… tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et ça passera vite maintenant, il sera bientôt parmi nous et on se plaindra alors de ne plus pouvoir le supporter… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, alors que le reste de la tablée les regardait avec curiosité. Quand le dîner fut achevé, ils se rendirent tous dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où ils finirent leurs devoirs pour la semaine à venir.

oooOOOooo

Harry semblait flotter sur un nuage ce matin alors qu'il se rendait vers le réfectoire de Beauxbâtons. Il trouva aisément Luka et s'assit à ses côtés.

- « Bonjour ! »lui dit-il un sourire d'extase aux lèvres.

- « …bonjour… et bien, en voilà un qui a dû faire de beaux rêves…

- Mmmmhhh….

- Si bon que ça ?

- En fait, je ne me rappelle pas de mes rêves, mais… j'ai eu un réveil très agréable…

- Allez… ne fais pas durer le suspense… accouche !

- J'ai eu une lettre de Drago…

- Ah…ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt…

- Ne sois pas aussi dur envers lui, les choses sont loin d'être faciles pour lui.

- Si tu le dis… » voyant l'exaspération sur les traits de l'anglais, il rajouta « Ok… d'accord, ton Drago est merveilleux…

- Arrête. » lui répondit Harry en plaisantant, « Je sais bien que vous ne vous appréciez pas. Alors changeons de sujet. Dans combien de temps sont tes Aspics ?

- Elles commencent exactement dans six semaines et un jour… J'angoisse…

- Tu ne devrais pas, Luka, tu n'auras que de très bons résultats, je commence à te connaître maintenant… Es-tu bien certain de ne pas avoir les mêmes gènes qu'Hermione ? » le nargua-t-il, « tu ressembles bien davantage au frère qu'aurait pu avoir Hermione qu'à celui de Mathilda, bien qu'elle aussi est très douée, mais personne n'égale notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…

- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Oui. Beaucoup. Elle et tous les autres. C'est ironique que ce soit toujours quand on est loin de ses amis et proches qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tient à eux et qu'ils nous sont chers. Je sais que trois mois, ce n'est pas long… mais je ne reviendrai qu'à la fin du semestre et après je devrais aller chez les Dursley… et donc je ne les verrai pas non plus…

- Drago va faire une syncope… » s'enthousiasma Luka.

- « M'en parle pas. Je pense qu'il s'en doute, mais il n'a rien laissé entrevoir dans sa lettre… », il soupira, « Alors, tu as déjà des nouvelles du poste pour lequel tu as posé ta candidature ?

- Non… Mais cela aurait été bien rapide… c'est normal que je n'ai pas encore de réponse. Encore faut-il que j'aie de bons résultats aux Aspics…

- Ne sois pas ridicule… Ils seront excellents, tu le sais bien, alors ne te joues pas de moi. »

Ils se sourirent et finirent leurs assiettes remplies à rabord de toasts à la confiture de mirabelles au vin blanc (Harry l'ayant découverte aux côtés de Luka et ne s'en passant plus depuis).

Le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch les rejoignirent à table. Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le terrain pour l'entraînement qui s'annonçait très agréable par cette merveilleuse journée printanière.

A la fin de la matinée, ils furent interrompus par le corbeau du professeur Véruka. « Rejoignez-moi rapidement dans mes appartements. » disait le mot.

Ils coururent en direction du donjon où logeait la grand-mère de Luka et la trouvèrent complètement surexcitée.

- « Grand-mère, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Un de mes informateurs m'a dit avoir vu Mathie dans un petit village dans le nord de l'Italie. Nous partons sur le champ. »

Harry et Luka se sourirent. Puis ils se rapprochèrent, Harry s'agrippant fermement aux bras du jeune français. N'ayant pas atteint sa majorité et n'ayant donc pas le droit de transplaner, il « voyageait » avec l'aide de Luka à qui il s'accrochait. C'était une sensation des plus désagréables selon Harry. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire un second essai pour comprendre qu'il détestait ce moyen de transport. Voyager sur son balai était à ses yeux quelque chose de bien plus stable et confortable, mais malheureusement… beaucoup moins rapide.

Ils réapparurent dans l'appartement d'un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, arborant une longue barbe et chevelure hirsute, un regard céruléen malicieux et un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant aux lèvres.

- « Bienvenue mes amis. Faites comme chez vous, Victoria, cela m'enchante de vous revoir, même si les circonstances auraient pu être plus agréables…

- Merci beaucoup, Marcutio. Moi aussi, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Je vous présente Luka, mon petit fils, et voici Harry, un de ses amis.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Messieurs. »

Ils lui rendirent le compliment. Puis sans perdre de temps, il les emmena à l'endroit où il avait reconnu la jeune fille. Marcutio leur raconta la brève rencontre qu'il avait fait une heure plus tôt. Il l'avait croisé dans un magasin vraisemblablement en train de faire du shopping. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle était seule, mais ne pouvait pas leur assurer qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée.

Harry fut frappé par la beauté du lieu en sortant du chalet. Cette région semblait être un parfait mélange de l'Italie et de l'Autriche. Les rues et les maisons étaient superbes. Elles avaient toutes un style résolument tyrolien et Marcutio leur expliqua qu'ici, à quelques kilomètres de la frontière, les gens parlaient tous aussi bien l'allemand que l'italien.

Le jeune anglais regretta cependant de découvrir cet endroit de cette façon là. Il aurait tant aimé dénicher ce petit coin de paradis en voyageant au gré de leurs envies avec Drago pendant de magnifiques vacances.

Malheureusement, la situation présente ne lui laissait guère le temps de s'étendre à contempler les environs du site. Le temps pressait. Mathilda pouvait être encore là, quelque part.

Ils se divisèrent en deux équipes pour entamer des recherches. Luka et Harry inspectèrent tous les magasins du centre du village, alors que Victoria et Marcutio concentrèrent leurs efforts dans toutes les petites rues adjacentes.

Il leur apparut bientôt qu'évidemment la jeune fille avait fui rapidement sans demander son reste. Ils recueillerent cependant quelques indices de valeur en montrant un portrait de l'adolescente aux commerçants du village. Quelques uns la reconnurent et leur délivrèrent un duplicata de la facture de ses achats, fort nombreux. Cela fut grandement instructif pour Harry et Luka. Ils découvrirent ainsi d'étonnantes preuves qu'ils décidèrent néanmoins de préserver du regard de leurs compagnons, gardant leurs intuitions pour eux.

- « Je savais bien que l'on avait raison de persévérer… mais pourquoi s'est-elle adressée à Tu-Sais-Qui ? C'est insensé. C'est d'autant plus déroutant maintenant…

- Moi aussi, Lou, je ne la comprends pas. Mais quelque chose me dit que nous devons taire ce que nous savons encore un peu.

- Tu as raison. Cela vaut mieux pour elle… Allez viens, rejoignons grand-mère. »

oooOOOooo

Aussi, sachant que l'entreprise avait été vaine, selon elle, le professeur Véruka décida qu'ils profiteraient tout de même de cette magnifique journée et visiteraient les environs.

Ils passèrent une fin d'après-midi splendide. Le village était surplombé du « Schlern », une falaise impressionnante. Marcutio leur indiqua qu'une auberge se trouvait à son sommet. Ils transplanèrent donc vers ce lieu d'une rare beauté. Non pas qu'ils étaient trop fainéants, mais la journée étant déjà bien avancée ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de faire la montée à la marche. Ils se promenèrent ainsi longuement aux côtés des vaches qui effectuaient là leur transhumance. Harry vit aussi pour la première fois de sa vie une Edelweiss, cette rare petite fleur des neiges que l'on ne trouvait que sur les sommets enneigés et qu'il est interdit de cueillir. Ils se gardèrent bien de le faire et finirent leur promenade en réchauffant leurs corps refroidis, par les vents des cimes, au coin de la cheminée de l'auberge tenue par un couple de sorciers. Ils dégustèrent de succulents mets inconnus de leur palais. Harry succomba pour du Kaïserschmarnn, une variante des Eierkuches N.d.a : crêpes très épaisses alsaciennes en lamelles sautées accompagnées de gelée de groseille et de pétales de roses servi dans la poêle de cuisson, alors que Luka fondit de bonheur et de délectation devant ses Knödels fourrés aux abricots. Harry se promit intérieurement qu'il ferait découvrir cet endroit magnifique à Drago.

Ils restèrent longuement à contempler les flammes qui dansaient dans le cœur de la cheminée tout en discutant avec enthousiasme de la beauté de la région.

La soirée étant déjà bien entamée, Victoria décidé qu'il était grandement l'heure de rejoindre l'école. Ils utilisèrent le réseau de cheminette et se retrouvèrent rapidement en France, alors que Marcutio avait décidé de passer la nuit à l'auberge.

Une fois la chambre du préfet rejointe, Harry et Luka passèrent encore de longs moments à théoriser sur leur découverte, avant que Harry ne regagne lui aussi ses quartiers le cœur rempli d'espoir et des étoiles plein les yeux.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Voilà, vous remarquerez que mes chapitres se rallongent à nouveau doucement… c'est parce que désormais les choses sont maintenant plus définies dans mon esprit et que je suis enfin arrivée à relier mes écrits avec la fin que je m'étais imaginée depuis le début.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous aura plu et que vous me ferez parvenir vos impressions… serait-il utile que je précise par quel moyen ?... Allons-y ne vous faites pas priez, pressez svp le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche, je vous en serai infiniment reconnaissante.**_

_**A dans dix jours.**_

_**Cyz'.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bonjour à vous tous,**_

_**Comme à mon habitude, remercions tous ensemble Myschka qui malgré toutes ses obligations pour ses merveilleuses fics trouve encore le temps de me relire et de déceler mes petites fautes d'inattention. Je ne saurai trop vous recommander d'aller lire ses écrits !**_

_**La fin arrive très doucement… La pressentez-vous ? J'aimerai beaucoup connaître vos sentiments quant à tout cela… Que pensez-vous qu'il arrivera ? Cela m'amuserait de savoir quelles sont vos impressions/intuitions. Je vous en remercie à l'avance pour ceux qui prendront le temps de me répondre. Cela m'aiderait grandement à l'approche de la fin pour savoir si je ne m'égare pas…**_

_**Voici les Rars :**_

_**Ishtar205 :** Heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié… autant le Kaïserschmarnn que le chapitre, lol… Si tu restes sur ta faim, je peux t'aider de deux façons : premièrement et dire qu'ils vont bientôt se revoir (attention : J'ai dit « se revoir » … humm humm… pas « se retrouver »… ahhh ! que je suis sadique !), et deuxièmement te montrer une photo (si tu le désires) de moi entrain de déguster ce succulent plat (comme cela tu n'auras plus à l'imaginer). Je sais :oui, j'ai un peu honte de les torturer de cette façon… mais l'essentiel n'est-il pas de savoir qu'ils vont finir ensemble et très heureux !... Je me réjouis que tu entames ce projet. Le Dark Harry…hihihi, j'en suis impatiente. Préviens-moi stp quand tu posteras le 1er chap, je ne suis pas toujours au courant de tout (avec mon taf et tt le reste). En effet, Luka est digne de confiance… mais sa sœur aussi !... (je n'en dirai pas plus !). J'essayerai de respecter scrupuleuseument les 10 jours… Merci encore pour ta review et à +._

_**Myschka :** Merci beaucoup, ça me rassure. Je me doutais bien que ça pouvait être affiché sur la page d'acceuil, mais bêtement je ne suis pas allée vérifier… Gros bisous à toi ! (t'as vu… je ne t'ai pas harceler pour avoir un de tes nouveaux chap…enfin… en même temps c'est un peu ce que je fais ici même !). A+._

_**Satya :** Merci ! lol._

_**Kimmy Lyn :** … Oh lala… ce que j'adore tes reviews ! tu penses bien que je ne t'en dévoilerai pas davantage au sujet de Mathie avant le grand « final » ! lol. Je suis heureuse que tu ne me dises pas ce que tu crois deviner trop clairement (même si ça contredit ce que j'ai demandé un peu plus haut… des fois faut pas essayer de me comprendre…)… J'ai un peu peur d'être trop prévisible et que les lecteurs puissent se douter trop facilement de ce qu'il va arriver. Merci à nouveau pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. A bientôt !_

_**Zaïka :** Oh… ça me désole de ne pas pouvoir t'accorder ce que tu souhaites tout de suite (j'en ai déjà trop dit là, non ?). J'espère que la suite te plaira (tout de même). Merci et à plus._

_**Onarluca :** Que de revendications, chère Artemis… lol, tu verras qu'Harry aura eu raison de continuer à chercher Mathie et ce pour le bonheur de Drago aussi… Niark, niark, niark… (t'en as l'eau à la bouche, la ? Si oui, tant mieux). Merci et à +._

_**Kiara1589 :** humm humm… tu es bien certaine d'avoir tout compris, là ?... Ils n'ont pas fait le même rêve tous les deux… Harry n'en a pas du tout d'ailleurs… lol. Ben je vais très bien… j'entrevois la fin et ça me soulage. Pas que je me lasse de cette fic (non, pas du tout !), mais j'ai tellement d'autres projets que j'ai mis entre parenthèses en attendant de la finir pour ne pas risquer de tout bâcler… Tu le verras bientôt… Harry ne la retrouvera pas tout de suite, mais son séjour France aura été loin d'être vain et était essentiel pour collecter de précieuses infos. Je t'embrasse fort Ma J.B. (ben ouais, la mienne !), signé M._

_**Vert émeraude :** … Ouh la… Oh que non, désolée, mais tu es bien loin de la vérité… tu seras fixée très bientôt (pas dans le chap qui suit, mais probablement le suivant). Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé. Merci et à bientôt !_

_**Crazysnape :** Hey you ! Bien heureuse de te revoir !et que tu ais apprécié la lecture également ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le rapprochement de Drago et les Gryffondors (non pas que ça change bcp, j'ai lu ça souvent, mais je trouve ça agréable et reposant dans un sens). Et tu as misé juste : La découverte d'Harry et Luka est essentielle… par contre le rêve de Dray était…un simple rêve, désolée ! lol. Je te fais de gros kisu ! Merci et à très bientôt !_

_**Jouzetsuka :** (pour le chap 14) ca me fait plaisir que tu ais reviewé pour un des chap précédents ! Beaucoup de gens (moi aussi je le fais, d'ailleurs, j'avoue) lisent le tout et review au dernier chap. Mais de temps à autre c'est instructif pour moi de recevoir des reviews comme la tienne qui me donne l'avis de quelqu'un qui vient de lire plusieurs chap d'un coup (et donc tout est frais dans son esprit), l'occasion de savoir si l'ensemble est cohérent et m'informe de ce que la personne a aimé chap par chap. Je suis très heureuse que tu ais apprécié ma description de Strasbourg et des autres régions. Tes compliments me réchauffent le cœur, merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est beaucoup d'investissement… Ca fait depuis juillet que je suis dessus et que je me refuse à commencer les 5 autres projets qui me traînent en tête par peur de bâcler… Donc j'ai presque hâte d'avoir fini de l'écrire pour pouvoir attaquer le reste. Je te remercie pour ta review et espère te revoir bientôt._

_**Jouzetsuka :** Merci, merci, cela fait vraiment plaisir ! C'est bizarre de te voir me remercier de te faire partager mon histoire , lol, les derniers temps je reçois plutôt des menaces de mort parce que je poste pas assez vite ou parce que Dray et Harry sont toujours éloignés, lol. Allez, merci pour toutes tes gentillesses. A +._

_**Serpentis-Draco :** non… dsl…ils ne vont pas encore la retrouver. Bientôt… bientôt, ils vont se revoir. Ne 't'inquiète pas._

_**Samaeltwigg :** Merci, merci, ah…. J'adore ça ! Ryry est un gourmand, donc je me contente de le rassasier, tout simplement ! mais non, Dray n'est pas triste… il est nostalgique… lol. Et pour Mathie, tu sauras bien assez tôt, le fin mot l'histoire. Elle n'aide pas Voldy… Je t'embrasse fort aussi. Gros bisous !_

_**Kate Walker :** Oh Wow ! J'adore ta review, lol. Merci pour tous tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira et ne t'inquiète pas, ils se reverront bientôt. A+._

_**Beautiful-Dray :** merci beaucoup. J'espère que le suivant te plaira tout autant. A bientôt._

_**NicolasPotter :** Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me l'avais déjà dit que tu allais en pension et que dc tu ne pouvais pas reviewer très souvent, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur… au contraire je suis contente qd on me review tout court… je vais pas faire une crise de nerfs à chaque chapitre parce que tel ou tel ne l'a pas fait. En ce qui concerne le chap en soi, je suis ravie que cela continue de te plaire, j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût. Oui, en effet, ce village existe, j'y ai passé de merveilleuses vacances, il s'agit de « Seis am Schlern »(nom en Allemand)/ « Siusi allo Sciliar »(en italien) en Italie et j'ai séjourné à l'hotel Enzian/Genziana (ils ont un site internet si ça t'intéresse), (tous les trucs du coin ont les deux noms). Et je peux te dire que c'est un coin génial été comme hiver. J'ai également mangé le Kaïserschmarnn dans le coin (j'ai une photo de moi pdt la dégustation si ça t'intéresse, lol) , c'est absolument un délice ! Voilà, je te remercie en tout cas, cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir dans le coin._

_**TerryPotter :**Je suis ravie de te revoir, merci à toi pour ta review, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te contentera._

_**Caliméro:** Merci pour tes deux reviews pour les deux précédents chap. J'espère que cela continueras à te plaire._

_**Ryrypotpot :** (ch 20 et 21 ff) Merci d'avoir reviewé deux fois d'un coup, cela me fait vraiment plaisir, la fin approche doucement, j'espère que celle ci sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. A bientôt._

_**Lulucelafolle :** Merci beaucoup, cela me fait vraiment plaisir tous ces compliments. Tu as tout lu d'un coup? Ca a du faire une longue séance delecture, lol. Enfin, moi aussi ça m'arrive très souvent. Qqfois, je passe des jours entiers sur une même fic ... à bientot!_

_**Tchaye :** Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrivera bien un jour... c vrai que je vous fait poiroter, mais dans cette fic, ils ne seront plus ensembl très souvent, je dois bien l'avouer... je me rattraperai dasn la prochaine fic, promis! à très bientot et merci encore pour la review!_

* * *

HISTOIRES DE SANG

* * *

Chapitre 21 – Examens, postulat et résultats

Le temps passait et Drago n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Harry. Curieusement, il avait une impression partagée à ce sujet : il était heureux que son petit ami ait respecté son souhait, cependant il regrettait amèrement de ne pas savoir ce qu'Harry vivait en France. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en lui… Il aurait simplement voulu vivre tout cela avec lui. Par ailleurs, il avait pensé que celui-ci braverait l'interdit à cause de son tempérament fougueux et quelque peu irréfléchi. Il se dit alors que le Gryffondor avait mûri et qu'il n'avait pas été là, une fois de plus, pour voir ce changement.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en compagnie d'Hermione, Ron, Neville et Ginny pour faire ses devoirs, il sourit intérieurement : lui aussi avait beaucoup évolué. Harry en tomberait probablement des nues le jour où il s'apercevrait de tous ces changements. Drago ne méprisait plus les Moldus à présent, bien au contraire. Il aimait passer du temps en compagnie des Gryffondors dont il appréciait l'amitié tendre et loyale. Et par-dessus tout : il en avait presque oublié de pratiquer son sport favori, à savoir proférer des remarques sarcastiques à tout va. De temps à autre, ils se taquinaient encore avec Ron et les autres amis du rouquin, mais cela restait toujours dans le cadre de l'ironie et de l'humour vache. Finies les insultes mesquines et les bravades contre tout le monde et pour n'importe quoi. Il gardait cependant son répondant et sa fine répartie légendaire, ce qui faisait de lui un être profondément agréable à côtoyer.

Il se demandait aussi souvent ce que penseraient ses parents face à ce changement. Ses parents… mais aussi les autres. .. Voldemort… ou encore les Serpentards et leurs familles.

Il s'était entretenu avec Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, leur expliquant que s'il fréquentait le Survivant et ces limaces de Gryffondors, ce n'était que dans le but de les affaiblir le moment venu et sur ordre indirect de leur Maître. La couleuvre semblait avoir été avalée, il leur avait même demandé de cesser de le fréquenter et les avait autorisés exceptionnellement à l'insulter, pas trop quand même, s'il se trouvait sur leur passage en compagnie des Gryffondors. Il se doutait ainsi que l'information remonterait bien plus haut et satisferait pleinement le _Serpent_.

Dumbledore avait approuvé ses agissements et l'avait félicité grandement pour le rôle qu'il jouait à la perfection devant ses anciens « amis » …

Les Gryffondors de 6ème année, eux, étaient parfaitement au courant de ce stratagème et s'amusaient beaucoup à marcher dans la connivence. Ils défendaient Drago bec et ongles pendant leurs affrontements avec les Serpentards et prenaient intensément de plaisir fourvoyer ainsi leurs ennemis.

oooOOOooo

Ainsi passèrent les jours sans que Drago n'ait de nouvelles d'Harry. Il savait que celui-ci en donnait très régulièrement à Ron et Hermione cependant.

Il se plongea dans ses révisions et ne se rendit pas compte de la vitesse à laquelle défilaient les semaines. Rapidement, le mois de Juin arriva apportant avec lui la chaleur plus accentuée des premiers relents de l'été. Aussi les élèves fleurissaient la pelouse du parc, étudiant à l'ombre des saules. Drago et ses camarades avaient moins d'examens que l'année précédente, pour les BUSEs, et ne se trouvaient pas dans le même état de stress intense où étaient plongés les 7ème années ainsi qu'Hermione qui, elle, était au bord de la crise d'angoisse comme chaque année…

Drago ne se faisait pas trop de soucis quant à ses résultats, mais ne négligea pas cependant d'étudier sérieusement. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de sortir de sa dernière épreuve un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait fini. Et d'aussi loin qu'il puisse en juger, il s'en était très bien sorti.

Il ne fut pas non plus étonné par l'attitude mitigée de Ron quant à ses performances et par celle paranoïaque d'Hermione, qui une fois de plus pensait avoir tout raté alors qu'elle les dépasserait tous haut la main.

Tous trois attendaient leurs amis près du lac. Ils profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil qu'ils verraient en cette fin d'année scolaire. Seamus, Dean et Neville arrivèrent en compagnie de Ginny qui venait de passer ses BUSEs. Ils la rassuraient et Drago se moqua intérieurement de Neville et de la jeune fille. Il avait lui aussi compris qu'ils formaient un couple, mais avait préféré faire preuve de discrétion pour leur laisser toute leur liberté.

Le blond pensa alors à Harry. Avait-il lui aussi réussi ses épreuves en France ?...

C'est au moment où Hermione lui tapota le bras pour le faire émerger de ses pensées, qu'il se rendit compte de la présence d'Hedwige aux côtés de Ron. Le jeune homme souriait de toutes ses dents et lui tendait un morceau de parchemin.

- « Tu veux la lire…. ? Je crois qu'elle te fera plaisir…. »

Drago hésita, puis la prit, une rougeur vive colorant ses joues habituellement pâles.

Il inspira profondément. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son petit ami.

« Chers vous tous,

Je suppose que vous avez à présent fini vous aussi vos examens. Les miens ont pris fin hier soir, et je dois dire que pour une fois je suis très satisfait de mes performances. Sans vouloir me vanter, je crois que je m'en suis sorti haut la main. Le professeur Véruka, qui est aussi la Directrice adjointe de Beauxbâtons, rappelez-vous, m'a dit que j'aurai mes résultats en priorité avant de retourner en Angleterre.

Il ne reste plus que trois jours donc avant mon retour. Je vous attendrai sur le quai 9 ¾.

J'ai hâte….

Ron, je te contacterai encore d'ici là, j'aurai un service à te demander.

Dites à Drago qu'il me manque énormément et que je meurs d'impatience de le retrouver.

Je vous aime tous,

Harry ».

Drago eut beaucoup de mal à calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé. Plus que trois jours. Bien qu'il s'en doutait déjà auparavant, le fait de le voir confirmer son retour noir sur blanc le comblait de joie. Il sentit soudain l'étreinte douce et maternelle d'Hermione, qu'il reconnut aisément à la masse de cheveux bruns qui lui obscurcit la vue. Elle se détacha, le regardant alors avec un sourire bienveillant.

- « Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Dray…. Vous allez enfin vous revoir. » lui murmura-t-elle tout en essuyant avec délicatesse la larme qui perlait sur la joue pâle du blond.

- « Moi aussi…. Si tu savais. »

oooOOOooo

- « Harry ! »

Le jeune anglais se retourna vivement quand il vit Luka courir vers lui, brandissant une pile de paperasses dans ses mains avec euphorie.

- « Alors ?

- C'est bon… j'ai le poste ! » s'extasia le français.

- « Mais, c'est génial ! »

Harry lui sauta au cou, faisant ainsi tomber tous les documents. Ils se donnèrent une profonde accolade et sautèrent sur place, tels des forcenés. Ils furent cependant calmés par l'arrivée de Victoria.

- « Que de fougue…. Alors mon chéri ?

- C'est bon grand-mère ! » hurla-t-il avec une joie non dissimulée. « …tu as devant toi le nouveau professeur de potions de Poudlard ! »

La vieille femme crut manquer un battement de cœur.

- « Pardon ?... mais… comment ça se fait ? Tu n'avais postulé que pour une place d'assistant du professeur Rogue ?

- Apparemment le professeur Rogue quitte son poste… c'est tout ce que m'a écrit le directeur. Et donc, il m'a donné la place vu l'excellence de mes résultats aux Aspics… Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. En temps normal, j'aurai dû mener en parallèle un cursus pour obtenir le diplôme de maître en potions, mais là, le professeur Dumbledore me dit que cela ne sera pas nécessaire, la formation me sera donnée pendant une bonne partie de l'été à l'école et je validerai mes acquis par un examen juste avant la rentrée des classes pour être fin prêt pour accueillir les élèves.

- C'est super, Luka, je suis si heureux pour toi ! » l'enlaça à nouveau Harry _(N.d.a : Ne m'en voulez pas, svp, c'est comme son frère !)_.

- « Merci, sans toi, je ne me serais jamais lancé… Tu es une bénédiction pour les gens qui t'entourent, Harry Potter… ».

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent vivement.

- « Arrête ! Ne te fous pas de moi ! ».

Et ils éclatèrent de rire sous le regard attendri et bienveillant de la grand-mère.

- « Je suis si fière de toi, mon Luka… Mon petit fils va devenir professeur de potions… Il suit la voie familiale… » lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras frêles. Elle se détacha. « Ah, au fait Harry, voici tes résultats… ils sont très bons, tu m'as beaucoup impressionnée. »

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues avec tendresse pour le féliciter à la française et lui remit le parchemin. Il en fut très heureux, d'autant qu'il la considérait désormais comme la grand-mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue, tout comme Luka était comme un frère pour lui.

- « Venez, allons fêter ça mes enfants, je vous invite ce soir… Que diriez-vous d'une petite soirée dans la Capitale ? »

Ils acquiescèrent de bon cœur et se mirent rapidement en route vers leurs quartiers afin de se vêtir de façon plus adéquate pour une sortie festive.

oooOOOooo

Harry revint de Paris cette nuit là avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Tout était au mieux pour lui. Il retrouverait Drago, ne perdait pas son nouveau frère de cœur qui l'accompagnait en Angleterre et il reverrait ses amis.

oooOOOooo

Bientôt,… il la retrouverait elle aussi… et il l'aiderait.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Ben voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Par contre je ne peux vous garantir de pouvoir poster le chapitre suivant à temps (dans mes 10 jours habituels), je n'ai encore rien écrit (j'ai du retard car je n'étais pas chez moi les deux dernières semaines), j'essayerai de faire au mieux.**_

_**Je vous serai reconnaissante de me faire parvenir vos impressions, avis et autre… en me laissant une review de votre cru.**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Cyz'.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Kikou, **_

**_Alors … malgré un emploi du temps très chargé, aujourd'hui c'est mon 25ème anniversaire…, je me suis dépêchée de vous poster ce chapitre à temps… Ne m'en veuillez pas s'il n'est pas à la hauteur de vos espérances, pour moi aussi 2-3 petits détails manquent à mon avis, mais voilà, la suite sera mieux, je l'espère. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… Pour ma part, mes cadeaux m'attendent… donc je ne vais pas m'éterniser (j'ai été gâtée !)._**

_**Vous aurai-je effrayé avec mes histoires de fin ? Rassurez-vous, on y est tout de même pas encore, vous m'aurez encore quasiment deux bons mois sur le dos à mon avis (surtout au rythme où j'écris en ce moment, désolée mais Noël approche et c'est une époque très éprouvante pour ma profession… un peu d'indulgence, svp). J'étais simplement triste de commencer à entrevoir la fin, même s'il y aura encore quelques chapitres (plus que prévu finalement, puisque de nouvelles idées me viennent et complexifient (ça se dit ? lol) mon intrigue…). Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce qu'il va se passer ci-dessous, moi je vous aime, ne l'oubliez pas quand il vous viendra l'idée de me tordre le coup.**_

_**Je suis déçue… personne n'a émis le souhait de voir la photo où je déguste (y a pas d'autre mot) les succulents Kaïserschmarnns… mouais, donc je me vengerai sur vous plus tard…niark niark.**_

**_Remercions tous en cœur Myschka pour le fabuleux travail de bêta qu'elle accomplit à la perfection, comme à chaque fois. Mille mercis à toi ! Tu verras, finalement je n'ai fait que quelques changements que tu m'as inspirés, je n'avais pas d'avantage de temps… et puis, en fait, je ne voulais pas trop approfondir les sentiments de Drago puisque le prochain chap (en cours d'élaboration) y devrait être entièrement consacré. Mais merci quand même pour toutes les gentillesses que tu m'as dites, cela m'a beaucoup touché._**

_**Voici les Rars que je fais pour la dernière fois de cette façon puisque vous avez peut-être remarqué que l'on peut désormais répondre directement aux reviewers:**_

_**Onarluca + Paradise of the readers:** Hey tu m'en as fait deux ?(t'as vu je suis attentive à tout!). Merci, je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié la lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira, tu as rais on Dray ne va être du tout ravi, mais pas du tout ! Biz, à +._

_**Satya :** que tu es perspicace avec cette magnifique petite morale… et tu n'as pas tort… tu en sauras plus très rapidement…J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant, à bientôt._

_**Kiara1589 :** Oh lala… cela me fait mal au cœur parce que tu risques d'être grandement déçue suite à la lecture de ce chap…J'espère moi aussi bientôt lire des nouvelles de Harry prince véela… ça fait un bail q je n'ai rien eu… Tu as du mal ? Remarque, ce n'est pas moi qui te blâmerai alors que j'ai tellement de mal moi-même à ordonner mes pensées. Je te fais de gros kisu, merci pour la review, à très bientôt ma toute belle._

_**Zaika :** j'adore ton enthousiasme, vraiment ! J'espère que la suite en sera à la hauteur… Je te dis « à bientôt », bye !_

_**Kimmy Lyn :** Merci bcp pour tous ces compliments ! c vrai que même moi je me demande comment je vais arranger ça (date de la rar :16.11) … Drago et Luka dans la même salle de classe et pas vraiment sur le même pied d'égalité… humm humm, ça promet ! J'ai déjà pas mal d'idée, ms bon. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été influencé par le 6 au sujet de rogue, ms j'avais cette idée depuis bien longtemps en tête… je précise qu'en effet Rogue quitte son poste pour celui de Dcfm… mais il y restera et ne tuera personne … dc en fait, il restera sage (si c possible !). Tu n'as donc raté aucun épisode, ce ne sont que des évènements à venir, pour l'instant seuls Harry, Luka, Rogue et Dumb sont au courant de ce fait. Voilà, j'espère donc que la suite te plaira. A +._

_**Lucy-Hp :** ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas encore la fin ! Je ne l'entrevois pas aussi vite, ça respire juste un peu les dénouements…Il est vrai que Drago ne sera pas du tout ravi d'avoir c nouvel enseignant… (tu m'étonnes), mais c'est tout simplement parce qu'il le verra encore en temps que rival un petit bout de temps…en ce qui concerne Harry, son combat avec Vold prendra fin1ou 2 chap avant la fin… ms je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant. J'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant, à très bientôt, kisu !_

_**Vert émeraude :** merci vraiment, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic. Espérons que ça dure ! à très bientôt, kiss kiss._

_**Ishtar205 :** ahlala… c fou ce que tes reviews arrivent à me « fixer » un méga sourire sur les lèvres ! j'adoooreeeee ! en ce qui concerne tes suppositions… je peux te dire que tu es loin d'avoir tort, tu te rapproches de pas mal de trucs, sauf en ce qui concerne Dumbledore (il n'aurait pas envoyé tout le monde en France pour chercher Mathie alors qu'elle bossait encore pour lui sous couverture… disons, qu'elle bosse pour elle-même, pour Harry et Dray aussi et surtout ! … mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Je sais, je suis désolée si mes chapitres sont si courts, j'essaye d'y remédier de toutes mes forces, en vain. Moi aussi, j'aime les chap longs, ms voilà, j'y arrive plus ! woinnnnn ! En c qui concerne Dray, moi aussi je le trouve trop gentil ces temps-ci et tu vas voir que je vais très vite remédier à cela, mais je ne m'en excuse pas, ct tout à fait planifié ! Au niveau des retrouvailles, tu as tout à fait raison et tu peux d'ores et déjà me traiter de méchante, je suis désolée, ms cela était nécessaire pour tout ce qui arrivera pendant l'été et à la rentrée scolaire… J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue et ne pas avoir mis ta patience à rude épreuve, merci pour ta review, gros bisou !_

_**EgweneAl'Vere :** hello à toi, bienvenue dans le cercle de mes fabuleux revieweurs… Merci pour ta review. Oui, en effet, Drago fera preuve de caractère et se réveillera quelque peu…je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture ! à bientôt !_

_**Samaeltwigg :** que tu es perspicace ! lol, en effet, Dray ne va pas aimé ça du tout. La confrontation sera pénible…pour tous ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je jetais Sev à la porte, il va enfin avoir ce qu'il a toujours désiré (mais chez moi, il ne tue personne !). En ce qui concerne le Portoloin-amulette, il reviendra plus tard, bien plus tard et pas comme on l'attend ! Je te fais de gros kisous, j'espère que tu vas bien, j'ai pas trop le temps de chatter ces temps-ci ! à très bientôt ma belle !_

_**Serdra :** hey Serp-Dr, tu as changé de nom ? mignon… ohlala, je suis désolée, ma belle, mais je crois que c'est pas pour tout de suite tout ça… dans l'histoire tu devras attendre un peu plus de 2 mois…arghhh j'en suis navrée, je voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs… je crois qu'on va vraiment finir par me lapider sur ce site, lol. Bon, ben voilà… en tout cas, sache que tout se finira on ne peut mieux pour nos amoureux ! à très bientôt !_

_**Nicolas Potter :** Merci, merci pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. En effet, tu vas déjà t'apercevoir q Dray va se « réveiller » de l'état léthargique dans lequel il était plongé depuis qq tps et ça va dépoter, foi de Cyzia ! En ce qui concerne le village je te l'envoie dès q je mets la main dessus. Je te fais de gros poutous, à très bientôt !_

_**La-shinegami :** Tu as tout à fait raison,…Dray ne va pas apprécier de retrouver le français de malheur sur son chemin… Au sujet de Rogue, je ne dirai encore rien, je te laisse la surprise ! Kiss, kiss, à +._

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 22 : IMPATIENCE ET DESILLUSIONS

Le Poudlard Express glissait sur les rails à vive allure sous la clameur des élèves surexcités en vue du commencement des grandes vacances. La plupart d'entre eux venaient de passer leurs examens et pour certains, il s'agissait même de leur dernier voyage scolaire. Ainsi, ils rejoignaient la gare de King's Cross le cœur léger et la tête bien remplie. La tête bien remplie… oui, indéniablement cela concernait plus particulièrement l'un des futurs septièmes années. Drago Malfoy était étendu sur une banquette de son compartiment et faisait face à Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley fortement occupés, eux-mêmes, à se faire des mamours. La proximité de leur nouvel ami ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde en cet instant : son esprit était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées, submergé par la joie, l'excitation et l'enthousiasme grandissants de retrouver son petit ami, qui l'attendrait sur le quai à son arrivée. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vus et deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient donnés de réelles nouvelles. L'impatience remplissait inexorablement le corps du jeune homme. Son cœur ne cessait de vouloir battre à une allure effrénée et il se sentait bien incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Le blond avait l'impression de ne pouvoir empêcher son corps de trembler, alors qu'en fait il apparaissait aux yeux de quiconque le regardait comme la tranquillité et le contrôle de soi personnifiés. Il entendait à peine les murmures de plus en plus insistants autour de lui et ne réagit même pas lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à Ginny et son nouveau petit ami désormais officiel, Neville Londubat. Ils se vautrèrent négligemment l'un sur l'autre aux côtés de leurs deux amis Gryffondors.

- « Ne pourrait-il pas se faire un peu moins large histoire qu'on puisse nous aussi prendre nos aises ? » plaisanta la jeune fille rousse.

- « Laisse-le plongé dans ses songes… il doit être si nerveux et impatient de retrouver Harry… » lui répondit Hermione avec sagesse. « Et puis ce n'est pas si désagréable d'avoir à se coller les uns aux autres… n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? » dit-elle malicieusement en faisant battre ses cils en direction de son petit ami.

- « A ce que l'on a vu, vous n'aviez pas besoin de manquer de place pour être vautré l'un sur l'autre avant notre arrivée… » se moqua gentiment Neville.

- « Au fait… où est-ce que vous étiez tout à l'heure ? » lui lança Ron espérant le déstabiliser.

- « Nous étions tout simplement dans le compartiment d'Isabelle… » rétorqua sa jeune sœur sur un ton de défi.

- « Elle n'est pas venue avec vous ? » s'intéressa Hermione.

- « Non, elle est restée là-bas en compagnie de Dean et Seamus, ils étaient en pleine partie de bataille explosive… »

- « Ah… au fait, comment l'a pris Dean ?... » demanda Hermione à Ginny sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas besoin de préciser la raison du possible mécontentement de la part de leur ami.

- « En fait, je crois que ça va… Il n'a pas été beaucoup plus surpris que ça… Ron a été bien moins compréhensif au début !

- Hey ! » fit celui-ci. « J'ai simplement été un peu pris au dépourvu… Je m'y attendais pas, ce qui ne veux pas dire que je ne suis pas heureux pour vous deux… »

- « Merci, Ron ». lui dit Neville.

- « De rien, mec, c'est normal. Tu mérites Ginny. »

Ce qui provoqua une légère coloration des joues de la rouquine sur les genoux de Neville.

oooOOOooo

En France, les choses allaient elles aussi très calmement, Harry avait fini ses valises. Luka également. Ils avaient même eu le temps de vérifier trois fois s'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Ils étaient entrain de saluer leurs amis et ressentaient beaucoup de peine à prendre congé de Victoria qui n'avait de cesse de les prendre dans leurs bras en répétant inlassablement « Mes petits, mes petits, ce que vous allez me manquer… ».

Il avait été décidé que Mathilda ne devait pas se trouver dans un endroit en particulier, mais qu'elle devait voyager constamment pour ne pas être retrouvée et que dans ce cas il était bien inutile de rester en France pour continuer leurs recherches. Les deux jeunes hommes pourraient tout aussi bien s'acquitter de cette tâche en Grande Bretagne.

Pendant le mois de juillet, Harry irait bien évidemment chez les Dursley. Il n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'il ferait par la suite, mais il n'était pas utile de préciser qu'il ne s'éterniserait pas là-bas. Harry s'était arrangé avec Molly Weasley pour qu'elle accueille Luka les premiers temps chez elle jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue vienne le chercher pour entamer sa formation. Elle avait été heureuse de recueillir dans son foyer l'ami très cher d'Harry. Ron avait été plus ou moins mis au courant de la situation, mais le brun lui avait demandé de le laisser lui-même parler de tout ceci à Drago. Le rouquin n'en avait pas été spécialement ravi, mais avait fait confiance à son meilleur ami quand celui-ci lui avait répondu par écrit que Luka était devenu un frère pour lui et qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas un couple. Cela l'avait rassuré et c'était donc avec indécision qu'il se préparait à partager pendant quelques jours sa chambre avec le français.

Il était désormais l'heure de partir et une nouvelle fois tous se serrèrent dans les bras et firent leurs adieux une dernière fois aux deux jeunes hommes.

oooOOOooo

Le train venait d'arriver. Drago se débattait dans le tumulte des élèves qui étaient tous aussi pressés que lui de gagner la sortie. Quand il descendit enfin les quelques marches du wagon et posa ses pieds sur le sol londonien, il fut instantanément assailli par sa mère qui manifesta une joie extatique de le revoir. Son père lui faisait face et lui souriait d'un air qui fit frissonner Hermione… il avait l'air heureux ! Elle et Ron marchaient sur les pas du blond et elle dû se rassembler intérieurement se disant que l'homme charismatique qui se trouvait à quelques pas n'était pas le Lucius Malfoy qu'elle s'était toujours imaginée. Il avait changé. Et ce, pour le bien de son fils et de sa famille entre autres. Mais comment réagirait-il à la vue d'une Sang de Bourbe comme il le disait si souvent ?... Apparemment, les mêmes questions n'effleuraient pas l'esprit de Drago, ou encore de Ron qui était en train d'être présenté officiellement au Mangemort. Quand son propre tour vint, elle fut surprise de la sympathie que lui montra le père de Drago. Celui-ci lui avait bien dit qu'il avait écrit à ses parents pour les prévenir des changements survenus dans sa vie, mais elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que Malfoy père s'adresse à elle avec courtoisie.

Peu de temps après, les Weasley les rejoignirent, mais les adultes en présence ne s'aimaient pas depuis trop longtemps et se contentèrent de se comporter avec politesse.

Drago s'adressa à son père quelques instants à l'écart et quand ils retrouvèrent le groupe, Lucius proposa aux Weasley de les accompagner quelques minutes dans le bar de la gare pour boire quelques rafraîchissements. Ceux-là l'accompagnèrent surpris, suivis par Narcissa Malfoy.

- « J'ai demandé à mon père de nous attendre plus loin, je préférais qu'il ne soit pas là au retour d'Harry.

- Oui, tu as bien fait. Cela valait mieux comme ça. ».

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Drago montrait de gros signes d'impatience et n'avait de cesse de tourner en rond sur le quai en se tordant les doigts sous le coup de l'inquiétude.

- « Drago… cesse de tourner en rond, tu me donnes la nausée.

- … tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Au fait, comment est-il censé arriver ? il ne sait pas encore transplaner… Ne devrions-nous pas l'attendre dans la pièce des arrivées du réseau de cheminettes ?

- Non, tu sais bien qu'il a dit qu'il nous attendrait ici… il a simplement du être retardé… et puis, le train avait de l'avance, il est à peine l'heure où on aurait du arriver maintenant. Regarde, il y a encore de nombreux élèves qui attendent leurs parents…

- C'est vrai… tu as raison, Mione. »

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son manège ce qui fit sourire les Gryffondors qui l'entouraient.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent tous apparaître Harry à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Seulement, ils ne furent pas les seuls à remarquer que celui-ci était pendu au cou de Luka. Drago l'avait vu lui aussi…

Comment Harry avait-il pu le duper de la sorte ?... Il sentit immédiatement un poids mort peser sur son estomac… c'était tout l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour Harry et qui semblait avoir quitté son cœur à l'instant. A présent, une haine sourde lui embrumait tous les sens à la vue insoutenable de cet infect cloporte qui tenait **son** Harry dans les bras… Le sien ? Non,… apparemment plus. Très bien,… si tel était son choix… il s'effacerait. Nul ne fera supplier un Malfoy, et encore moins Harry Potter… mais avant, il avait besoin de se défouler…

Ron se tourna instantanément vers le Serpentard. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire au jeune homme de ne pas tirer de trop vives conclusions qu'il vit le blond foncer vers son meilleur ami, lui administrant une gifle magistrale et disparaître en courant en direction du bar avec le Gryffondor sur ses talons.

- « Oh le con ! » pensa-t-il à voix haute

- « De qui tu parles ? »

Il regarda Hermione surpris de voir qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

-« Ben … en fait… les deux… »

Hermione lui sourit.

- « Tu l'as dit… Ils sont vraiment impossibles ces deux là… Viens, on va voir où ils sont. »

Son petit ami acquiesça et la suivit ainsi que Ginny et Neville. Ils emmenèrent avec eux Luka, qu'ils saluèrent tous chaleureusement, et les affaires de leur ami.

oooOOOooo

Ils le retrouvèrent dans les bras de Molly et Arthur Weasley, qui essayaient vainement de le consoler, alors qu'ils ignoraient eux-mêmes tout de la situation. La mère de Ron leur expliqua la curieuse scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Drago était arrivé en courant, complètement hors d'haleine, les yeux pleins de larmes, de tristesse et de haine. Il avait demandé à son père de transplaner avec lui sur le champ, ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en direction des toilettes pour transplaner à l'écart des curieux, Harry était arrivé et scandait le nom de son petit ami. Lucius s'était mis en avant et lui avait fermement ordonner de ne plus approcher son fils. Quelques millièmes de secondes après, ils avaient disparu.

Ron et Hermione entourèrent Harry de leurs bras.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger… » lui glissa Hermione tendrement à l'oreille.

- « Mec… qu'est-ce que t'as toujours à te foutre dans des emmerdes plus grandes que toi… T'as vraiment pas de bol. » se moqua gentiment Ron essayant de lui rendre le sourire, mais se renfrognant immédiatement quand il vit le regard de sa petite amie qui ne semblait pas l'encourager dans sa méthode de réconfort.

Le petit groupe prit place dans le bar et ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes. Luka fut présenté à Mr et Mrs Weasley, qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

Après que tout le monde se soit salué une dernière fois, et que de nombreuses recommandations furent adressés à Harry (« ne t'en fais pas, ça s'arrangera ! », « on lui parlera », « explique-lui tout et il comprendra », « sois sage, ne fais rien d'imprudent »,…), Harry fut raccompagné par Arthur avec qui il transplana comme c'était prévu initialement jusque chez les Dursley.

Là-bas, il s'étendit sur son lit après un bref « Au revoir » aimable pour le père de Ron, sans même adresser de véritable bonjour à sa famille. Il y resta prostré durant des heures, des larmes inondant ses yeux se maudissant pour sa bêtise. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé son retour de cette façon là. Il aurait du lui expliquer la situation de Luka et ses rapports avec celui-ci bien avant, seulement il avait pensé que lui parler de tout cela de vive voix serait mieux. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait en retard et que Drago le verrait tomber dans les bras de Luka suite à un simple dérapage. Vraiment, il détestait le transplanage.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

**_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié... laissez moi savoir si c'est le cas ! Une review me ferait très plaisir ... et en plus, ça vous ferait un pti cadeau pas cher pour mes 25 ans... comment ça..? qui a dit "elle est pas gonflée celle-là!" ? ... attendez,... je vous aurai ! je me vengerai !_**

**_Je reviendrai !_**

**_lol, je vous fait plein de kisu, à très bientôt !_**

**_Cyz'. (dont les yeux brillent devant les cadeaux de ses proches qui l'ont comblé...)_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello les ptis loups…**_

_**Quelle belle semaine (j'ai vu 2x HP4…)… mon envie d'écrire s'est donc réveillée à grande vitesse ! J'avais en tête depuis longtemps la forme spéciale et différente de ce chapitre mais j'avais du mal à m'y mettre (alors que les chapitres suivants sont déjà à moitié écrits)… **_

_**Je me dois donc de spécifier que les mots en italique ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils font partie de la merveilleuse chanson « Je saigne encore » de Kyo… Elle m'a paru tout à fait appropriée et sonnait à mes oreilles comme une évidence pour exprimer les sentiments de Dray. Pour moi aussi, cette chanson a été un soutien (étrange, je sais, c'est fou ce qu'on peut être maso dans ces moments là...) lors de ma rupture avec mon ex, donc voilà, elle fait un peu partie de moi.**_

_**Ne m'en voulez pas si Dray perd un peu les pédales un peu plus bas… Je ne peux vous expliquer pourquoi, c'est entre lui et moi, lol.**_

_**Remercions tous ensemble chaleureusement Myschka pour son travail de bêtalectrice. Son avis est toujours très sûr et me réconforte beaucoup pendant mes périodes de doute…**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur (merci à tout ceux qui m'ont si gentiment souhaité mon anniv). Je remercie Ingrid pour sa review, qui n'a pas de compte f f… voilà. **_

_**Bonne lecture (je l'espère…).**_

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 23 : Je saigne encore…

_(Pov Drago)_

- « Je te hais ! »

Je ne pouvais cesser de répéter inlassablement cette litanie depuis des jours…

Pourquoi m'as-tu fait subir cela ? Si tu l'aimes tant, pourquoi ne pas me le dire avant… Tu as préféré me laisser t'attendre, me laisser espérer de te retrouver comme avant pour enfin me trahir de la pire des façons. Que t'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Voulais-tu te venger de moi ? Je pensais que nos sentiments étaient assez forts pour vaincre tous les obstacles et que rien ne nous séparerait.

Si tu savais seulement à quel point tu m'as fait mal…

_Ca fait mal, _oui Harry, _crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme._

A cause de toi, … j'ai du fuir… fuir. Je soupire. Si seulement j'avais été plus fort… capable de t'affronter en face… ne pas demander à mon père de m'emmener au loin. Car désormais, je suis si loin… si loin qu'il m'est difficile de te demander de t'expliquer sur le spectacle que tu m'as donné…

Le voir lui… lui qui _a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps…_ Le voir t'enlacer si fort, tandis que moi depuis des mois j'attends ton retour tel un petit toutou bien dressé, tu ne me laisses que les miettes … je n'ai pas sa chance…à lui tu lui donnes tout… lui _qui a droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort, et moi…_ il ne me reste que _la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur._ Cette chaleur qui hante mes jours et mes nuits dans ce pays infect, si chaud qu'il m'est impossible de fermer les yeux même lorsque je tombe de sommeil. Je sens continuellement ce poignard que tu m'as enfoncé en plein cœur, je vois _tout ce rouge sur mon corps, _car _je saigne encore… _

Depuis des semaines, je me torture … je vous imagine… lui qui _aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors, et toi, … tu te permets de dire encore, encore…_

Je le sais à présent, tu m'as bien fourvoyé. Depuis des mois, tu le laisses te toucher, je le savais déjà à l'époque quand je le voyais rôder autour de toi, tu lui donnais l'invraisemblable _droit de respirer ton odeur… _

Mon père ne cesse d'essayer de me faire remonter la pente, il me dit de penser à autre chose, il me pousse à sortir chaque soir, mais dans chaque personne que je croise je cherche ton regard.

Je sais qu'il a raison. _Je sais que ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus fort, mais moi… mais moi je suis déjà mort._

Mon père s'inquiète. Il a peur que je n'aille trop loin dans ma détresse. Il me dit qu'il a l'impression de me voir sourire à la mort et que Potter ne me mérite pas s'il me fait subir tout cela. Quelques fois, je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui ai tort, … quand je me rappelle de ton regard dans cette gare…

C'est vrai, _regarde en toi, _Harry, _même pas l'ombre d'une larme_ ne vient salir tes beaux yeux.

C'est alors que je vois _tout ce rouge sur mon corps,_ et là, _je te glace dans un dernier effort…_

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_Je souris à la mort…_

Faut-il seulement que je tente quelque chose pour te récupérer… pour l'éloigner de toi, lui, le parasite, à moins que… à moins que ce ne soit moi, le parasite, dans cette histoire… C'est moi qui t'empêche d'aller de l'avant, te retenant toujours en arrière, te rappelant par ma simple présence qui tu es et quels sont tes devoirs envers ce peuple qui croit en toi…

Je ne sais même plus si je crois en toi…

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi frivole pourrait empêcher ce **Serpent** de tous les exterminer un par un…

C'est vrai, dans un sens,… regarde la voie qu'il avait choisi pour nous… le **Sexe** … pour te rapprocher du côté sombre, de **Lui**… Peut-être que s'**Il** s'y était pris par **Lui**-même tu aurais également cédé à ses avances… Quelle putain tu fais… ! L'ennemi de toujours, la petite amie traîtresse, et maintenant le frère Don Juan dévoué corps et âme à tes pieds… Après tout, ta soif ne s'arrêtera peut-être pas là… lui ne saurait être le dernier, ce minable bellâtre français… tes talents de suceuse impressionneraient sans aucun doute le vilain **Serpent**, Lui avec qui tu as tant d'**atomes** **Crochus**… les mêmes **Dons** pour les **Langues**… comme c'est comique ! Merlin, quel humour cocasse dont je fais preuve ce soir…

Il ne fait aucun doute qu'avec tes capacités à faire aussi bien souffrir les gens autour de toi, il n'est pas étonnant que Qui-Tu-Sais s'intéresse tant à toi…

Je me répugne… je le sais bien… et cela doit en être de même pour toi, tu me détestes, c'est pour cela que tu ne veux plus de moi… Et tu m'as montré cet affligeant spectacle pour que je le comprenne sans que tu aies besoin de te salir les mains… maintenant, moi, je ne vois que _tout ce rouge sur mon corps_ et quelques fois je dois me retenir de ne pas courir vers toi et te tuer, moi qui _souris à la mort. _Ainsi je t'emmènerai avec moi et il n'aura plus jamais _le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps…_

oooOOOooo

Je me réveille.

Une fois de plus, j'ai déliré la veille.

Je me fais honte. Si père savait… Si tu savais…

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai pu penser. En arriverai-je à te tuer, toi, la lumière de mon cœur ? J'ai peur pour toi…

Tu me fais tant souffrir que je ne peux même pas m'assurer d'arriver à me contrôler quand je te reverrai à la rentrée…

A chaque minute, je sens encore cette _lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme _… Tu m'as fait tant de mal.

L'idée de te voir un jour dans les bras de l'autre avorton me révulse et je crois que je préfèrerais nous voir morts que d'avoir à subir cela. Serais-je devenu fou ? Alors qu'enfin j'avais trouvé ce que j'avais cherché jusque là… L'Amour, l'Amitié, … J'étais bien, et tu m'as tout ôté.

Finalement, c'est bien que je sois là, au loin. Si j'étais à Londres, je serai tenté de te voir et j'ai peur de ce sur quoi je pourrais tomber…

C'est mieux ainsi… Ici, je suis seul… enfin Père et Mère ne comptent pas, même s'ils s'évertuent à vouloir m'aider, je me sens mieux quand je suis seul.

Ici, … je ne peux faire de mal à personne.

Ne pas te faire de mal à toi… et ne pas te laisser m'en faire.

Je sais qu'un jour il faudra qu'on éclaircisse tout ça… mais j'ai si peur de toi, de moi et de ce pouvoir étrange que tu as sur moi… Je redoute tout ça, et c'est pourquoi je vais m'éloigner de toi.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Voilà, j'espère que les paroles de cette chanson auront conquis vos petits cœurs comme elles l'ont fait pour le mien, je vous serai très reconnaissante de me faire partager votre avis que ce soit un compliment ou un mécontentement, je prends le tout avec gaieté de cœur !**_

_**Je vous embrasse et vous promet que pour me faire pardonner de la courte longueur de ce chapitre, je vais faire des efforts surhumains pour avancer et poster désormais plus rapidement !**_

_**Cyz'.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**De Joyeuses Fêtes à vous tous !**_

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 24 – Machinations

- « Harry ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Que lui voulait-elle encore ?

- « Viens ici, mon petit… »

Il se décida alors à sortir de ses songes, daigna se lever et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il rejoignit sa tante.

Etrangement, cet été, sa famille n'avait de cesse de lui tourner autour tel un essaim d'abeilles… enfin… étrangement, pas tant que ça : il avait malencontreusement laissé glisser qu'il les quitterait immédiatement le jour de sa majorité, puisque quoi qu'il en soit il pourrait toujours se rendre dans sa maison de Square Grimmaurd s'il ne trouvait rien d'autre.

Quel mal l'avait pris ? Sa famille s'était révélée très intéressée (comme c'est étrange…) par la nouvelle de son héritage et il s'était mordu la langue sur le coup quand il s'était rendu compte de sa faute d'inattention.

- « Quoi encore, Tante Pétunia ? »

Il soupira. La femme qui lui faisait face respirait la cupidité.

- « Je me disais… si tu le désires, nous pourrions nous rendre ensemble dans les magasins et faire les quelques derniers achats pour ton nouveau chez toi… »

Il l'observa discrètement. Merlin, qu'elle avait l'air envieuse. Elle n'arrivait même plus à dissimuler cet air calculateur… Quelle mauvaise comédienne ! Il était devenu évident pour Harry que depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'il était loin d'être un sans-le-sou, ils comptaient mettre au jour les moindres petites possessions de leur neveu. Ainsi, depuis trois semaines, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de lui faire de telles propositions pour essayer d'approcher enfin le manoir Black. Ils ne furent même qu'à peine légèrement horrifiés quand, sur son appel, Kreattur apparut dans leur salon dans un 'pop' sonore afin que son nouveau maître (qu'il haïssait manifestement grandement) puisse lui confier sa liste de tâches en ce qui concernait le réaménagement de la maison et son plus que probable retour dans celle-ci.

Or, lui seul le savait : il ne retournerait pas là-bas. Enfin, pas pour y vivre en tout cas. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd resterait le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry préférait nettement avoir un peu plus d'intimité.

C'est donc dans cette optique qu'il avait entrepris des démarches les dernières semaines pour faire l'acquisition d'un nouveau domicile.

En plus de l'argent de ses parents, Harry avait récupéré tous les actifs et les possessions des Black. Il n'avait donc eu aucun mal à ce que des vendeurs le prennent au sérieux malgré son jeune âge.

Il s'était donc acheté une charmante petite propriété la veille dans le cœur de Londres au nez et à la barbe des Dursley qui l'accompagnaient en ville, où il avait ses rendez-vous. Il les avait laissés s'occuper de rassembler et de faire livrer tout le mobilier qu'il avait acheté sous leurs yeux écarquillés, pendant que lui-même visitait des appartements, signait ses contrats de propriété et se rendait à Gringotts. Sa famille avait même accepté de l'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse à cette occasion. Merlin, qu'il avait ri. Face à tout cet étalage de magie en tout genre, dont ils avaient toujours furieusement nié l'existence, ils offraient à Harry et aux passants un air merveilleusement déconfit.

- « Oui, pourquoi pas tante Pétunia. Je me disais d'ailleurs qu'il me manquait encore beaucoup de choses ».

Il avait justement rendez-vous avec Luka cet après-midi. Le français s'était étonné de l'hospitalité qu'Harry lui avait offerte. « Mais,… et Drago ? Que va-t-il dire ? » s'était enquis son ami. Harry lui avait répondu que malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire pardonner et pour retrouver la trace de son petit ami, il n'avait eu aucune réponse et il ne pouvait attendre éternellement son assentiment. Si Drago n'était pas capable de comprendre qu'Harry avait ses amis, que Luka en faisait partie et qu'il avait besoin de sa compagnie et de son soutien, il se demandait si le Serpentard l'aimait véritablement autant qu'il le prétendait. Harry avait envoyé chaque jour des hiboux à Drago et le faisait aujourd'hui encore. Il avait même écrit à Dumbledore pour que celui-ci lui indique l'emplacement du manoir Malfoy. Malheureusement, le vieil homme ne lui fut d'aucune aide, pas plus qu'Hermione et Ron qui n'avaient pas eu plus de réussite dans leurs tentatives nombreuses de contact avec le blond. Apparemment, celui-ci était parti en voyage, brouillait les pistes et ne voulait vraiment pas être retrouvé.

Harry avait donc pris la décision, sans lui, d'acheter un logement. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis si peu de temps… par ailleurs, pouvait-il dire qu'ils étaient encore ensemble ?... il n'en savait rien. Il avait juste l'assurance que Dray devait encore être fou de rage et que celui-ci lui manquait énormément. Assurément, il ferait tout à la rentrée des classes (s'il n'y arrivait pas plus tôt) pour le reconquérir.

En attendant, il avait proposé à Luka d'avoir un pied-à-terre chez lui, une pièce qui lui était réservée quand le jeune homme n'était pas en formation à Poudlard.

Harry et lui n'avaient donc plus qu'une semaine à attendre avant d'emménager dans le duplex qu'Harry avait acquis. Dans une semaine, il serait majeur et alors il pourrait laisser son oncle et sa tante à leur petite vie mesquine.

Mais pour l'instant, il allait encore un peu profiter de leur fausse bonté qui les poussait à l'emmener où bon lui semblait. Il monta donc dans sa chambre pour se préparer, puis partit avec Pétunia en direction de Londres.

oooOOOooo

Désormais, Drago savait qu'il s'était perdu. Lui-même et dans la relation qu'il avait eue avec Harry.

Il savait maintenant avec certitude que toute tentative de réconciliation serait vaine.

Harry n'était plus à lui. Et ne le serait plus. Le bellâtre français avait fini par mettre le grappin dessus… Il se doutait bien que s'il avait vu Luka suivre Harry en Angleterre, c'était que ceux-là étaient tout bonnement ensemble. Et que ses chances, à lui, de le reconquérir étaient nulles.

Il décida donc pour son bien, et dans un sens aussi pour celui d'Harry, de laisser tomber.

Malgré toute la souffrance que celui-ci lui avait infligée et les sentiments qu'ils portaient encore au brun, Drago sentait bien que la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son ancien petit ami était si exacerbée qu'elle en devenait dangereuse pour lui-même, mais aussi pour Harry.

Sa mère le trouvait défaitiste, mais lui préférait ne pas se rattacher à un ultime espoir.

Ainsi, il réussit, après de nombreuses nuits et journées de calvaire, à se détacher de tout ceci.

L'Angleterre était lointaine à présent. Tout comme le jour de la rentrée. A peine un mois s'était passé depuis ce jour funeste, mais il avait réussi à tout oublier, ou plutôt à tout –cacher-… au fond de son cœur.

Aussi ne le réalisa-t-il même pas quand ce fut le jour de l'anniversaire du brun…

oooOOOooo

Harry se réveilla peu de temps après l'aube. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Il était enfin… majeur !

Quand il fut levé, il constata qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce matin là il faisait déjà une chaleur éreintante à son réveil.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, non sans s'étonner du calme qui pesait sur la maison : habituellement, à cette heure-ci, tante Pétunia s'activait déjà vivement dans la cuisine.

Il n'y prit pas davantage garde et ouvrit le robinet qui laissa s'en échapper l'eau fraîche et salvatrice.

Une fois douché, il descendit rapidement les escaliers en direction de la cuisine. Son estomac criait famine !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y pénétra…

Les Dursley étaient attablés autour de ce qui semblait être une montagne indécente de cadeaux…

Quand ils s'aperçurent de sa présence, ils crièrent à toute volée « Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! »…

oooOOOooo

C'était surréaliste.

Oui… il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Les Dursley se levant avant lui pour lui préparer un festin pour ses 17 ans… Surréaliste… Oui.

Merlin,… s'il ne les savait pas aussi avides et intéressés, cela aurait presque pu le toucher. Ils avaient l'air si convaincants…

Harry avait ainsi passé un début de journée féerique (mais surréaliste, rappelez-vous…). Il avait été couvert de présents. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne… mais cela était si peu habituel. En général, il n'obtenait rien d'autre qu'un mouchoir, ou encore un timbre poste… Aussi il ne put s'empêcher de leur demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés et que tout ceci était en fait pour Dudley…

- « Mais non, Harry, ne fais pas l'idiot… c'est ta journée aujourd'hui… » lui avait répondu l'oncle Vernon.

Harry avait tout juste manqué d'avaler son jus de pamplemousse de travers.

Puis vint l'heure de son départ. Son oncle s'était bien entendu porté volontaire pour l'accompagner et avait fortement insisté, mais l'arrivée inopinée (mais pas tant que ça) de Luka écourta la peine d'Harry. Il venait emmener son ami à l'examen de transplanage et prétexta qu'Harry serait bien plus rapidement au ministère s'il venait avec lui… Ils durent donc se résoudre à l'opinion du français, auquel ils s'étaient déjà accommodés au fil de ses incessantes apparitions, et ce fut le poignard dans le cœur (ou plutôt dans le porte-monnaie…humm humm…) qu'ils le laissèrent s'en aller.

A peine apparus au ministère, après cette pénible scène d'adieux larmoyants à laquelle ils eurent droit, Luka ne put s'empêcher de dire à son ami :

- « Ils sont vraiment bizarres tes Moldus !...»

oooOOOooo

Tous s'affolaient en tout sens.

- « Merlin, rien n'est prêt… Nous n'allons jamais y arriver à temps !

- Calme toi, Mione. Bien sûr que si… »

Ron apposa un baiser délicat sur sa joue, ce qui la fit se radoucir instantanément.

- « Ah… Voici Dobby. Bonjour Dobby. As-tu pensé à ramener tout ce que nous t'avions demandé ?... Je vois que oui. C'est parfait. Installe le tout sur la table au coin du salon, là-bas, merci… »

La jeune fille se renfrogna à nouveau.

- « Quoi ?... Je n'ai pas été assez polie ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse.

- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça… il faut bien lui dire quoi faire. Et c'est Harry qui l'a pris à son service, pas moi !

- En effet… Justement, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a besoin d'un elfe de maison… » lui répondit-elle avec pugnacité.

- « Enfin, tu imagines Harry tenir un appart tout seul ? … et puis, de toute façon, tu sais bien que ça rend Dobby très heureux… Et Harry le paiera ! Il lui a même aménagé une chambre très convenable…

- Ah bon ? Il a fait ça ?... C'est mignon… » se tempéra-t-elle étonnée.

- « Viens, je vais te la montrer…

- Ron… On n'a pas le temps, il peut arriver d'un instant à l'autre et rien n'est encore prêt.

- Mais si, et puis ils sont bien assez nombreux pour s'en sortir sans nous quelques instants… »

oooOOOooo

- « Gin', où sont Hermione et ton frère ? » demanda Neville.

- « Humm… je crois qu'ils ont été faire le 'tour des amis du propriétaire'… je vais les chercher, reste là. »

La rouquine se dépêcha de courir en direction de la chambre de l'elfe où elle avait cru voir les deux amoureux s'aventurer il y a peu de temps. Elle toqua à la porte vivement.

- « Ron… Hermione… Venez vite, il va arriver… »

Hermione, les cheveux bien plus emmêlés qu'à l'accoutumée et les joues empourprées, surgit alors sur le pas de la porte, manquant de faire tomber Ginny qui fut soudainement effrayée. Son petit ami la suivit de près et ils marchèrent à la suite de leur cadette qui réprimait difficilement un fou rire.

Une fois arrivés dans le salon, ils se dirigèrent vers Neville et Dean pour connaître l'avancée des préparatifs.

- « Ben, où est-ce que vous étiez aussi longtemps ? Vous faisiez peut-être quelque chose de particulier… ? » s'enquit Dean avec un air malicieux tout en donnant un coup de coude à Neville pour les désigner ainsi que Ginny qui était pliée en deux de rire.

- « Nous ?... euh non, rien… » répondit Ron sa peau habituellement claire prenant nettement la teinte de ses cheveux.

Neville et Dean se sourirent tout en se murmurant mutuellement « Mais oui, bien sûr… ».

- « Alors ? » demanda Hermione avec autorité.

- « Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que les principaux intéressés. Je me demande où ils sont, ils devraient être là… » lui répondit Neville.

Sa question trouva réponse à l'instant quand ils entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

- « Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Cachez-vous ! » chuchotèrent-ils tous.

Ils entendaient les pas approcher. Plus que quelques secondes et…

- « SURPRISE ! »

Harry sursauta.

- « Merlin…, vous m'avez fait peur… »

Ils lui sourirent tous et se mirent à chanter « Joyeux Anniversaire » en chœur, en dehors des jumeaux Weasley qui entreprirent de le chanter en canon nullement effrayés par le regard menaçant d'Hermione… L'effet en était plus que désastreux, mais il suffit à combler de joie Harry à qui l'on n'avait jamais donné plus que de l'ignorance en guise de fête d'anniversaire (à l'exception faite de ce matin-même, qui, rappelons-le pour mémoire, était … surréaliste… (_Nda : c'est bien, vous avez bien appris votre leçon !)_).

- « Merci, merci… Ca me touche tellement ! » dit-il tout rayonnant.

- « Bon anniversaire, mon pote ! » lui lança vivement Ron en lui donnant l'accolade du siècle. « Alors ? cet examen de transplanage ? »

La réponse n'était pas nécessaire de vive voix : elle se lisait sur le sourire gigantesque qui se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Harry.

S'en suivirent une quantité incroyable d'étreintes, de meilleurs vœux, de remerciements sous les yeux de Luka qui crut n'en voir jamais la fin. Il se dit alors qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper et ouvrit l'un des sachets qu'il portait. Il en sortit un grand nombre de paquets minuscules auxquels il s'empressa de rendre leur taille originelle sous les yeux ébahis de Ron et Hermione.

- « Il sont tous de toi ? » s'étonna Ron, blême, tout en désignant les paquets, de plus en plus nombreux à chaque instant, et qui se disait intérieurement qu'il allait être profondément ridicule avec le sien.

- « Oh non… non, il n'y en a que deux de moi, ceux-là. » répondit-il tout en les montrant. « … les autres viennent des Dursley ! »

- « Pardon ? » s'écrièrent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

Sur ce, Harry arriva, en ayant fini avec les congratulations, et s'inséra dans la conversation.

- « Vous n'imaginez pas le choc que j'ai eu ce matin… Les Dursley m'avaient préparé une surprise au petit déjeuner comme ils l'ont toujours fait pour Dud'… Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais jamais vu autant de paquets…

- Nan ?... » dit Ron en ouvrant grand ses yeux et buvant chacune de ses paroles.

- « Si !

- Et ben, en voilà qui ne sont pas étouffés par la cupidité ! » répondit très justement Hermione. « Ils vont déchanter quand ils verront qu'ils n'obtiendront jamais rien en retour…

- Tu l'as dit !... humm… rien que d'imaginer leurs têtes quand ils se rendront compte de la supercherie, j'en frémis d'avance… D'autant que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à leur goût…

- C'est clair ! » s'exclama Luka arborant un air franchement réjoui.

- « Qui va être déçu ? » demanda Ginny qui les avait rejoints en cours de route et n'avait pas saisi de qui on parlait.

Ce fut Luka qui lui répondit, trop heureux de pouvoir raconter les évènements des dernières semaines.

- « Voilà. Depuis qu'Harry leur a malencontreusement avoué avoir quelques possessions, les Dursley se sont montrés très aimables… et entreprenants… oui, c'est ça. Soudainement, ils lui proposaient sans cesse de l'accompagner dans ses achats, et même sur le Chemin de Traverse… » il était à court de souffle tellement il réprimait le rire qui l'envahissait à chaque seconde davantage, « Imaginez leurs têtes ce jour là… c'était inoubliable ! Un pur instant de bonheur… Donc…Harry a décidé de se jouer un petit peu d'eux… Comme ils avaient si aimablement proposé de l'aider, il leur a demandé de s'occuper de faire livrer l'ensemble de ses nouveaux meubles à sa nouvelle adresse. Quelle ne fut pas leur joie !... Ils s'empressèrent donc de le faire, bien entendu. Or, ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un appartement que l'agence immobilière d'Harry lui avait prêté et que Dobby a tout redéménagé hier. Donc, la prochaine fois qu'ils vont vouloir lui rendre 'visite' … je crois qu'ils seront bien surpris… ».

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

- « Tu leur a vraiment fait ça, Harry ? » s'enquit Neville entre deux rires.

- « Et oui… » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- « Mais, c'est franchement pas sympa, ça…

- Hey ! Et tu crois qu'eux ils étaient sympas avec lui ? Le laisser grandir dans un placard sous l'escalier !... Nan vraiment, moi j'aurais fait bien pire, tu as bien fait, mec ! » s'exclama Ron avec empressement.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras pour calmer ses ardeurs.

- « Hey, viens là, mon fougueux justicier… », puis elle l'embrassa délicatement.

L'ambiance resta ainsi bon enfant le reste de la soirée, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. L'un d'eux proposa même de faire le célèbre jeu moldu « Action ou Vérité » en version sorcier. Ils acceptèrent tous avec enthousiasme malgré leur âge, puisqu'ils s'étaient dits qu'ils ne pourraient bientôt plus le faire le jour où ils seraient tous trop vieux et paraîtraient ridicules…

Ils avaient formé un cercle au centre duquel ils avaient placé tour à tour chacun leur baguette pour que celle-ci désigne la personne la plus apte à remplir le gage en votre compagnie après que celui-ci ait été formulé.

Ainsi, la plus grosse surprise de la soirée fut quand la baguette de Luka avait désigné Harry quand il eut pour mission d'embrasser quelqu'un. Il surprit tout le monde en refusant tout net son gage et toutes les menaces ne le firent pas changer d'avis.

Harry le remercia silencieusement du regard ne sachant pas trop quoi penser à propos du comportement surprenant de son ami, qu'il savait très bien être épris de lui jusqu'alors.

La fête continua tard dans la nuit sous les rires et les pleurs… de rire de la vingtaine de personnes rassemblée dans le salon.

Quelques d'heures avant l'aube, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux laissant seuls Harry et Luka qui se couchèrent rapidement, chacun dans sa chambre…

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, il est un peu plus long que les précédents.**_

_**Et je vous rassure, Messieurs et Mesdames les détracteurs, Harry et Dray seront TRES bientôt réunis, cependant cela me toucherait beaucoup si vous preniez la peine de me laisser une review qui me ferait part de votre avis, parce que pour le chapitre précédent vous n'avez été que très peu nombreux (même si pour ceux qui ont reviewé, ils ont semblé très satisfaits dans l'ensemble…), donc voilà, j'ai eu une petite période de doutes de ce fait et j'espère qu'à présent vous ne me bouderez plus…**_

_**Je remercie au passage ma merveilleuse bêta, Myschka, qui m'émerveille un peu plus chaque jour aussi bien dans ses propres histoires que dans le reste. Je ne saurai jamais assez vous recommander d'aller la lire ! Gros kisu à toi !**_

_**Je vous embrasse tous très fort, à bientôt (je ne promets pas de date de post avec les fêtes et tout le travail que j'ai, mais je vais faire mon maximum…).**_

_**En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de TRES BONNES FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE !**_

_**Cyz'**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Une Bonne et Heureuse Année à vous tous !**_

**HISTOIRES DE SANG**

**Chapitre 25 – Rentrée à Poudlard**

Harry trouva enfin le compartiment dans lequel l'attendaient ses amis. Une fois de plus, il était arrivé en retard et n'avait eu le train que de justesse.

Luka, lui, en tant que professeur, était déjà à Poudlard où il avait pris ses quartiers depuis plus d'une semaine déjà pour finir la préparation de ses cours.

- « Alors ?

- … Bonjour Harry ! » le regarda sévèrement Hermione.

- « Bonjour Mione, … désolé. Salut vous tous ! » dit-il en les regardant avec sympathie mais avec une anxiété grandissante lui soulevant l'estomac sans cesse. « … Alors ?

- Alors quoi, Harry ? As-tu perdu l'aptitude de faire des phrases complètes en France ? » lui lança Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

- « Ha ha… mais je vois que tu as fait l'école du rire pendant l'été… Ron, surveille-la… on dirait qu'elle a avalé une langue de serpent…

- Oh… tu sais, moi… Depuis qu'elle a copiné avec Drago… elle est toujours comme ça, surtout depuis qu'il est parti… à croire qu'elle veut nous faire oublier son absence en devenant aussi agressive qu'il l'était autrefois… »

Harry s'impatientait. A croire que ses amis voulaient se jouer de lui en le prenant pour un idiot ce matin.

- « Bon… Alors je vais y mettre les formes cette fois-ci… Avez- vous vu Drago ?

- Non,… désolé, mec. Et ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait pas cherché ! Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de Malfoy dans ce train…

- Vous en êtes certain ?

- Oui, Harry. » lui répondit Hermione, mais cette fois avec gentillesse. « Mais si tu préfères, on va faire un tour ensemble et le chercher…

- Ok. Merci, Mione. »

oooOOOooo

- « Mais qui voilà…. ? Mais c'est Potty Potter… » (Nda : Potty veut dire 'cinglé' en Anglais)

Harry et Hermione sursautèrent. Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir qui s'était adressé à eux.

Pansy Parkinson escortée par les deux légendaires mammouths décérébrés… Mais bien sûr… Il ne manquait plus qu'eux pour parachever le tableau, pensèrent-ils.

- « Alors, alors… Potter… T'es enfin revenu de chez les bouffeurs de grenouille ? Et que vois-je… Potty arpentant avidement les couloirs du train…Serait-il à la recherche de son _Petit ami_ » lui lança-t-elle sur un ton plein de venin.

- « En quoi ça te regarde, Parkinson ? » lui répondit-il.

- « En rien, en rien… Voyons, … Drago n'est pas ici apparemment…

- Et tu peux me dire en quoi tu es censée te sentir concernée ?

- Ooohhh… Potty monte sur ses grands chevaux… Y aurait-il du gaz dans l'air entre nos deux tourtereaux ?... Le philtre d'amour ne fait plus effet et Dray s'est réveillé… ? » le nargua-t-elle sous les rires insistants des deux malabars.

- « Fous-lui la paix, Parkinson… tu ne voudrais pas que je t'ôte des points avant même ton arrivée à Poudlard…? » nota Hermione.

- « Très bien… si on ne peut même plus plaisanter… Mais… pour votre information, … sachez que Père m'a dit que Drago ne serait pas là, alors vous vous pouvez toujours chercher… » se moqua-t-elle tout en s'éloignant.

Hermione voyait Harry se crisper de plus en plus. Elle lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

- « Allons,… laisse-la parler cette stupide bécasse…

- Tu crois qu'elle dit vrai ?

- En fait… je crois bien que oui, malheureusement. On a parcouru tout le train deux fois et on ne l'a pas vu… On doit se rendre à l'évidence : il n'est pas là.

- Mmpfff !... » il soupira de lassitude et l'entraîna avec lui. « Allez viens, rejoignons les autres. Ca ne sert à rien. ».

oooOOOooo

- « Ah… vous voilà… vous en avez mis du temps ! » leur lança Ron qui semblait très heureux de les revoir.

Harry nota qu'il avait l'air très exaspéré et il en comprit instantanément la raison : Ginny et Neville n'avaient de cesse de se faire des papouilles et son meilleur ami en était visiblement mal à l'aise.

- « Oui, nous voilà.

- Ca va ? Vous n'avez pas l'air au top… » s'enquit Ginny.

- « Oui, ça va, bien qu'on n'ait pas vu un seul cheveu de Dray et en plus on vient de croiser l'autre bulldog de Parkinson… tu parles d'un plaisir… » leur raconta Hermione.

- « Mouais, c'est clair… » lui répondit la rouquine.

- « Et au fait, où est Luka ? » demanda Neville.

- « Et bien, notre professeur de potions bien aimé est depuis maintenant quelques jours dans ses appartements de fonctions… » plaisanta Harry.

- « Il va bien ? » s'empressa de demander Ginny.

- « Hey… On dirait que tu l'aimes bien, toi !... Viens un peu par ici… »dit Neville tout en la tirant un peu plus dans ses bras si c'était encore possible.

- « Mais non… enfin si, je l'aime bien… mais comme un très bon ami. J'ai adoré la période qu'il a passé au Terrier en juillet, on s'est très bien entendu et il m'a aidé à bosser mes cours… Et en plus, il aime les garçons… donc tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre mon cœur. » se moqua la jeune fille. « Alors Harry, comment va-t-il ?

- Oh ! Il va très bien. Il m'a renvoyé Hedwige hier soir. Il est juste un peu anxieux… Mais tous ses cours sont à jour et il est fin prêt pour nous recevoir… Il s'est très bien installé, il a repris les appartements de Rogue dans les cachots… Brrhhh… Je ne sais pas si je lui rendrai souvent visite, » plaisanta-t-il. « Et le pire, c'est qu'il m'a dit beaucoup apprécier Rogue…

- QUOI ? » s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

- « …ouais…il m'a même dit qu'il le trouve très _sympathique_…

- Ohhh… je crois que j'ai la nausée… » dit Ron tout en se précipitant dans le couloir en direction des toilettes.

- « Arrête ton cinéma, Ronald, et reviens ici ! »

Mais il était déjà trop loin, donc Hermione reprit :

- « … huhumm… c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Tu peux donner beaucoup de qualificatifs à Rogue, mais 'sympathique'… aeuhhh »

Ils avaient encore tous cet étrange sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace quand Ron pénétra à nouveau dans le compartiment silencieux.

Ils ne furent pas beaucoup plus animés jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard et quand ils descendirent sur le quai c'est toujours en silence qu'ils montèrent dans les calèches conduites par les Sombrals.

oooOOOooo

Harry avait le souffle court. Il était au seuil de la grande salle. Alors qu'il suivait ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se poser en vain sur la table des Serpentards à la place habituelle de leur Préfet en chef, qui était vraisemblablement absent. Pansy Parkinson s'amusait de surcroît à le narguer lui désignant la place vide à ses côtés avec un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres.

- « La garce ! » souffla-t-il.

- « Laisse la faire… Elle n'en est que plus ridicule. » lui chuchota Hermione alors qu'ils avaient enfin atteint leur place coutumière.

Hermione avait été prévenue par le professeur McGonagall dès son arrivée dans le couloir principal qu'elle assumerait seule ses obligations ce soir là.

Apparemment, Drago arriverait bien plus tard.

C'était toujours ça, s'était dit Harry. Au moins, il viendrait. Il avait eu un instant la pensée que Drago finirait peut-être ses études dans une autre école au vu des circonstances.

Un petit espoir était donc encore permis…

Alors qu'il s'asseyait entre Ron et Neville, il jeta un œil vers la table des professeurs.

Luka, qui les avait vus entrer, les salua d'un geste de tête. Il se trouvait à droite de Dumbledore, à l'opposé de McGonagall. Et, ô surprise, à ses côtés n'était assis personne d'autre que leur ancien professeur de potions…

- « Nonnnn. » maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » demanda Hermione qui était à ses côtés.

- « Tu as vu qui est à côté de Luka ?... J'avais pensé, ou plutôt espéré, qu'il ne serait plus là…

- Ah… en effet… Je partage ta déception… Mais je me demande bien quelle matière il enseignera si ce n'est pas les potions… Peut-être est-il simplement là pour aider Luka les prochains temps … enfin bon, on peut toujours rêver… » lui répondit-elle retournant à sa conversation avec Ginny et Seamus.

Harry soupira. Rogue était malgré tout encore là. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour avoir la poisse à ce point ? Et qui plus est, celui-ci se révélait être très proche de son ami.

Harry désigna à Ron les deux hommes qui semblaient plongés dans une conversation passionnante, et la réaction du jeune homme n'y manqua pas : il mima une nouvelle fois son envie de rendre son déjeuner…

Hermione lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table, ce qui le fit instantanément se renfrogner et maudire tous les saints en se frottant énergiquement le tibia.

Quand tous furent installés, le professeur McGonagall se leva, ce qui fit taire les nombreuses conversations, qui avaient toutes comme principal sujet « Mais qui est donc ce superbe beau mec parmi les professeurs ? ». La répartition par le Choixpeau commença alors que chaque table accueillait chaleureusement chaque nouvel arrivant.

oooOOOooo

La soirée s'était déroulée comme à son habitude, sans anicroches et avec pour seule nouveauté l'annonce du remplacement du professeur Rogue par le professeur Véruka, ce qui entraîna des applaudissements frénétiques. Le contraste n'en fut que plus grand quand le directeur leur fit part de la nomination du professeur Rogue au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… En effet, seuls quelques Serpentards ainsi que la table des professeurs applaudirent normalement, les autres tables se contentant de taper légèrement des mains sans grand enthousiasme, la plupart d'entre eux (Ron et Harry, les premiers) grimaçant à la nouvelle.

Hermione et Ron avaient escorté les premières années à leurs dortoirs, pendant qu'Harry et Luka avaient eu une rapide réunion au sujet de leurs recherches en France avec le directeur. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de ne divulguer à personne ce qu'ils savaient au sujet de Mathilda et ce fut donc un entretien très bref qu'ils eurent avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci félicita Harry pour les très bons résultats aux examens qu'il avait passés à Beauxbâtons et pour les sorts de protection très efficaces que Luka et lui avaient placés autour de l'appartement. Le vieil homme en avait été grandement impressionné, il semblait très heureux que tout se soit bien passé pour son protégé pendant l'été.

Luka avait raccompagné Harry à la tour des Gryffondors, puis s'en était retourné aux cachots.

Harry pénétra dans la salle commune qui était encore bien animée. Hermione s'évertuait à instaurer le calme et à envoyer les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Elle eut bien du mal avec quelques récalcitrants qui tardaient à lui obéir, bien trop occupés à narrer leurs exploits de l'été.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Harry finissait de s'installer. Il venait de ranger sa malle et s'était assis sur son lit observant l'unique photo qu'il avait de Drago posée sur sa table de chevet. C'était Hermione qui l'avait prise lors du séjour de Drago et Ron chez elle et elle la lui avait donnée volontiers. Ron lui faisait face, accolé à la fenêtre entre leurs deux lits. Ils bavardaient depuis un moment quand Ron, dont les yeux fixaient l'entrée du parc du château, s'exclama :

- « Harry !... Il est là !

- Quoi ? » sursauta-t-il en se dirigeant hâtivement vers la fenêtre où Ron lui laissa la place.

Instantanément, il se figea.

- « Il est là !... Il est là !... »

Et c'est en continuant de répéter inlassablement ces trois mots qu'il courut hors du dortoir en direction du hall d'entrée de l'école.

oooOOOooo

Quand il arriva dans le hall, il répétait toujours « il est là, il est là… » avec un sourire de dément sur les lèvres, mais déchanta rapidement : le hall était désespérément vide.

Il courut dans le parc, qui l'était tout autant. Il se mit rapidement en chemin vers les cachots. Mais là non plus, il ne croisa personne…

- « Il n'est plus là… » hurla-t-il, « il n'est plus là ! »

Il cogna comme un forcené contre la porte d'entrée de la chambre de préfet de Drago, prononça tous les mots de passe susceptibles d'être utilisés par celui-ci, en vain.

Après de nombreuses minutes, il retourna vers la tour Gryffondor en répétant désormais inlassablement « il n'est plus là… » avec une voix qui transpirait la lamentation.

Ce n'est que quand il se retrouva face à Ron, qui l'attendait derrière le portrait de la grosse dame, qu'il sortit de son état catatonique.

- « Il n'est plus là… » répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

- « Oh mec,… » Ron lui donna une accolade et le soutint en l'entourant de ses bras. « Je suis désolé…, à peine tu étais parti, je l'ai vu disparaître rapidement à l'intérieur du château … Je me doutais bien alors que tu n'aurais pas le temps de le rattraper … Oh, merde, … Que vous êtes cons tous les deux quand même… » il soupira et entraîna Harry, toujours choqué, vers le dortoir. « Depuis quand sait-il transplaner ? Je l'ai vu transplaner à l'extérieur de l'entrée du parc et immédiatement une flopée d'elfes est apparue et a emmené toutes ses malles. Lui s'est précipité vers le château… Je ne savais pas qu'il était majeur… ».

Devant le silence de son ami, il se tut et l'aida à monter les marches. Il l'allongea dans son lit et le borda avec ses couvertures.

Ce n'est que quand il s'était couché dans le sien et qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter sa couette qu'il entendit Harry murmurer :

- « Moi non plus… »

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

**_Hello vous tous, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2006 !_**

_**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, pour moi ça a été le cas, j'ai été très gâtée par ma famille et mon ami et j'ai passé de très bons moments en leur compagnie.**_

**_Ce chapitre attendait depuis près d'un mois dans mon sac à main que je veuille bien le taper… il n'a eu cette chance qu'hier soir, et aujourd'hui il vous est présenté aussi rapidement grâce à l'exceptionnelle rapidité de Myschka pour le corriger (je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça, étant donné les problèmes qu'elle a… Merci, merci, merci à toi ma belle !). Allez lire ses écrits ! C'est une superbe résolution à prendre pour cette nouvelle année, vous y prendrez beaucoup de plaisir !_**

**_Myschka m'a par ailleurs fait remarquer que l'on pouvait interpréter certaines choses de travers dans ce chap… Je précise donc ma pensée (pour ceux qui aurait la même idée qu'elle) : Drago transplane à l'extérieur de la grille de l'école, c'est à cet endroit que Ron le voit, il se précipite à l'intérieur du château et c'est pourquoi Harry n'a pas le temps de le rattraper. Etant donné que Dray a son anniv le 4 juin, selon JKR, je vous précise que je n'ai gardé cette info ici, … cela ne m'arrangeait pas dans les dates et j'ai transféré la date de son anniv au 4 août…(et Harry ne connaît pas sa date d'anniv) pour qu'il apprenne à transplaner pendant l'été. J'espère que vous ne vous en formaliserez pas._**

_**L'écriture du prochain chapitre a à peine été entamé et étant donné le fait que je suis également sur deux traductions depuis quelques temps, je ne vous préciserai aucune date de post de peur de ne pas pouvoir m'y tenir, mais sachez que je fais mon maximum.**_

_**Bien à vous, **_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**HISTOIRES DE SANG**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 26 – Réveil difficile

* * *

- « Où est-illlll… ? » 

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, confus, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

Il était sept heures du matin. La grande salle commençait à se remplir pour le petit déjeuner et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils faisaient le pied de grue attendant, en compagnie d'Harry, l'arrivée de Drago.

En vain.

Le jeune homme semblait de toute évidence vouloir éviter le réfectoire.

- « Tu es bien certain qu'il s'agissait de lui hier soir dans le parc, Ron ? » demanda précautionneusement Hermione.

- « Mais bien entendu qu'il s'agissait de lui ! Pourquoi Ron se tromperait-il ? Il le connaît quand même. » rétorqua Harry avec agressivité.

Ses deux amis en furent stupéfaits.

- « Euh… écoute, mec,… J'apprécie le fait que tu aies tant de confiance en mon jugement, mais si tu pouvais le faire en nous parlant autrement que sur ce ton, ça en serait d'autant plus appréciable… Depuis une semaine, tu n'es pas franchement d'une compagnie très reposante … d'autant qu'Hermione ne t'a rien fait …

- … Je suis désolé… Je sais que je ferais bien de me calmer, mais ça me rend cinglé. J'ai tellement hâte de le voir, de m'expliquer avec lui. Tout ça n'est qu'un stupide malentendu et ça me sidère qu'on ait pas réussi à arranger ça pendant les vacances.

- On sait ça, Harry » lui répondit gentiment Hermione, « mais tu sais, il y a de fortes probabilités que ça ne se passe pas comme tu le veux… D'autant plus qu'il t'a renvoyé toutes tes lettres il y a trois jours sans même les avoir décachetées…

- Je le sais bien. Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je me dis qu'il ne voudra plus du tout me parler, mais souvent je me prends à espérer qu'il me laissera au moins une chance de m'expliquer… »

A peine dix minutes avant le début des cours, Harry se leva en sursaut et s'exclama :

- « Merlin, que je suis stupide ! Il a du aller aux cuisines directement !... J'y vais… Ron, dis à Binns que j'aurai quelques minutes de retard. »

Et il s'en alla en courant.

Hermione et Ron se levèrent quelques instants plus tard et alors qu'ils venaient de franchir le pas de la porte de la grande salle, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec celui qu'ils avaient attendu près de deux heures.

- « Drago ! » s'exclama Hermione, folle de joie.

- « Hey, ma belle ! » il la prit dans ses bras, puis la relâcha se tournant vers Ron à qui il donna une accolade. « Comment ça va ?

- Euh, nous… ça va… On a juste poireauté deux heures avec Harry dans l'espoir de te voir… » lui répondit Ron avec son tact légendaire.

Le blond se renfrogna immédiatement. Hermione tenta une approche plus douce.

- « Tu nous a beaucoup manqué… et à Harry aussi…

- Humm… Ecoutez… mettons les choses au clair tout de suite. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui. Cette histoire est entre lui et moi. Si vous voulez que l'on continue de se voir, il faudra le faire sans aborder ce sujet là… S'il vous plaît…

- Ok, Dray, comme tu veux… On disait juste ça pour vous deux. Mais on peut tout aussi bien rester en dehors de ça. » lui dit la jeune fille.

- « Merci.

- Alors… ces vacances ? On a eu aucune nouvelle… on a eu un peu peur que quelque chose te soit arrivé.

- … C'était génial… enfin, plus sur la fin qu'autre chose, mais c'était bien. On a été à Athènes et à Rome, j'ai beaucoup aimé et puis j'ai pu pratiquer mon italien… »…

oooOOOooo

- « Harry…

- Ben, où vous étiez passés ? je suis arrivé avant vous…

- Euh… on traînait… » dit Ron évasivement.

- « Je suis passé aux cuisines. Winky m'a dit qu'il n'y a pas mis les pieds.

- Euh, c'est un peu normal…

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Ben, en fait, il est venu dans la grande salle une minute à peine après que tu sois parti…

- Quoi ? Je l'ai loupé ? … Oh, mais quel con, je fais ! C'est pas possible… J'ai la poisse…

- Harry… » lui dit doucement Hermione, « écoute, … il ne semble pas très ouvert à l'idée de te voir dans l'immédiat, je crois. Il nous a demandé de ne pas parler de toi, alors…

- Ah, ben c'est formidable… Tant que vous pouvez le voir, c'est l'essentiel … » ironisa-t-il, « mais le petit ami à côté de la plaque, lui, tout le monde s'en fout…

- Non, c'est pas ça » s'excusa-t-elle, « Ne le prends pas mal, il nous a dit que c'était votre problème et qu'en conséquence on n'avait pas à s'en mêler, voilà tout.

- Oh. Je suppose que je devrais être un peu plus serein… S'il me voit arriver vers lui avec une tête de camé en manque, je ne pense pas que ça m'aidera…

- Ouaip… » lui répondit négligemment Ron qui entrait en salle, alors que le professeur Binns venait d'arriver et les laissait s'installer.

oooOOOooo

Drago venait de sortir de cours de métamorphose. Il était relativement content de lui. Il avait réussi à transformer sans aucun souci la lampe de bureau de McGonagall en épervier. Elle avait paru surprise, en effet, la métamorphose n'était pas son domaine de prédilection… Son truc à lui s'était les Potions et fort heureusement il allait retrouver l'atmosphère bienveillante des cachots incessamment sous peu. Il lui restait une pause d'un quart d'heure avant d'y aller. Il en profita pour retourner à sa chambre où il avait oublié un manuel le matin même.

Une fois son livre récupéré, il sortit de ses quartiers voulant prendre la direction de la salle de cours de son bien-aimé parrain, mais tomba nez à nez avec Potter qui avait du le suivre et l'attendre.

Merlin, qu'il était beau…

'_Ressaisis-toi, Drago'_, pensa-t-il.

Il inspira profondément. Non, il n'allait pas passer outre ses bonnes résolutions dès le premier jour… Il tenta alors de faire preuve du plus de détachement possible.

- « _Potter _?... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui cracha-t-il d'un ton très direct.

- « Dray,… Ne réagis pas comme cela… On a beaucoup de choses à se dire…

- Pardon ? Laisse moi te dire que je réagis comme bon me semble et que tu ne pourras pas me forcer à t'écouter » lui répondit-il avec agressivité tout en s'éloignant.

Harry parut déconcerté, mais insista tout de même.

- « S'il te plaît, Drago. Laisse moi l'occasion de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et tu décideras ensuite de ce qui sera le mieux pour nous. »

Drago s'arrêta. Il se retourna à peine ne le regardant même pas.

- « Harry. Je sais que nous devons parler… mais pas maintenant, s'il te plaît… J'… Je… » hésita-t-il s'en voulant de craquer aussi facilement, puis se ressaisit « et puis, il est l'heure d'aller en cours… Nous parlerons plus tard, si tu veux bien.

- Bien entendu. La tour d'astronomie à 21 heures, ça te va ?

- Ok. A ce soir alors.

- A ce soir… »

Harry le regarda partir et resta un instant dans les nuages ne réalisant pas qu'il suivait lui aussi le même cours. L'information remonta à son cerveau et il se lança à sa suite, ne le rattrapant que dans la salle de potions où l'attendaient ses amis. Il s'assit à côté de Ron tout en gardant un œil sur Drago, qui prenait un grand soin à l'ignorer.

oooOOOooo

Drago était enfin arrivé à se calmer. Revoir Harry l'avait beaucoup troublé, bien plus qu'il ne s'y était autorisé.

Il se doutait bien que leur future explication allait probablement être des plus houleuses. Mais que devait-il faire ? Ne pas y aller tout simplement et par ce biais éviter de craquer et de retomber dans ses bras ? Non, certainement pas. Un Malfoy était bien trop fort pour ça. Il l'affronterait et sortirait de cette confrontation 'vainqueur' quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'autoriserait plus le Gryffondor à laminer son cœur comme il l'avait fait par le passé.

Il était à présent assis à côté de Crabbe. Celui-là au moins ne le dérangerait pas en questions inutiles et insidieuses. Zabini ou Parkinson auraient été bien plus curieux et il fut bien heureux de trouver une place libre à côté de l'un des deux gorilles. Depuis son arrivée tardive de la veille, il n'avait adressé la parole à personne en dehors des trois Gryffondors. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi à son avis. Il n'avait nulle envie de jouer encore un rôle devant ceux-là également.

Il sentit alors un regard posé sur lui. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et que celui-ci ne le lâcherait pas des yeux.

Merlin, le Gryffondor allait encore s'attirer des ennuis auprès de Rogue et faire perdre des points stupidement à sa Maison.

Certaines choses ne changeaient décidément jamais…

Il se tourna légèrement, pas de trop quand même, il ne voulait pas croiser les yeux émeraudes qui s'évertuaient à le scruter de toute leur force, et regarda Hermione, assise aux côtés de Londubat, lui faisant un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit de suite.

Il lui jeta un regard incrédule quand il entendit quelques applaudissements provenant des pralines de Gryffondor.

'_Elles ont perdu la tête ? Depuis quand saluent-elles Rogue en l'applaudissant à son arrivée ?'_

Il était toujours perdu dans cette constatation, ne remarquant pas l'air à présent rempli d'inquiétude qu'affichait son amie Gryffondor, quand il entendit la voix à l'accent prononcé le plus improbable qui soit provenant du bureau du professeur.

- « S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît… », faisant ainsi taire les nombreux gloussements provenant de l'amas de filles qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se faire remarquer. « Cela suffit. Bien que cela m'enchante tout particulièrement de recevoir un tel accueil, je ne saurais tolérer un tel écart à chaque début de cours, d'autant que ce n'est pas le premier ce matin… ».

Les mots n'avaient plus le moindre sens à l'oreille de Drago, ils semblaient ne pas s'imprégner en lui. Seul un cri sourd lui martelait la tête.

'_Pas lui… Ne me dites pas que c'est vrai… C'est quoi ce délire ?'_

Il tremblait de rage, fulminait. Il se leva brusquement laissant de ce fait le reste de la classe pantois. Il se dirigea avec rapidité vers le bureau et, tout en criant avec colère « Espèce de connard ! Tu peux pas nous foutre la paix ? », colla un poing monstrueux sur la pommette droite de son nouveau professeur de potions : Luka Veruka.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sortit en courant des cachots où il n'arrivait plus à respirer tant son estomac convulsait.

Il se dirigea vers le parc et c'est toujours en courant qu'il atteignit le lac où il ne s'arrêta que pour plonger sa tête dans l'eau pour essayer d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

'_Comment a-t-il pu ? Encore ! M'humilier de la sorte en ramenant sa pute avec lui ?...'_

oooOOOooo

Harry n'en revenait pas. Drago venait de cogner Luka…

Il cria le nom du blond, lui intima de revenir, mais celui-ci semblait être en transe et ne rien entendre.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers son ami.

- « Luka… Je suis désolé… »

Le jeune professeur le regarda quelques instants, puis ouvrit sa mâchoire péniblement comme pour vérifier si elle était encore en état de parler.

- « Ca va… j'y survivrai… Vas-y…

- Merci. »

Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir Hermione et ses amis se lever pour aller prendre soin de leur professeur, avant de sortir de la salle.

Il courut alors pour rattraper Drago en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pu prévenir le blond au sujet de la nomination de son ami au poste de professeur de potions. Il avait retrouvé sa trace en parcourant un couloir d'où il l'avait vu dans le parc à travers l'une des fenêtres.

Il l'atteignit enfin quelques instants plus tard le trouvant à genoux dans la terre la tête plongée dans l'eau.

Il le tira vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? »dit-il avec douceur, « tu veux nous quitter ? »

Drago, réalisant qui l'avait tiré hors de l'eau et qui le tenait à présent, le repoussa de toutes ses forces et cria :

- « NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! JE TE DETESTE ! »

Il lui administra une gifle magistrale avant de se relever et de se diriger vers le château.

Harry le rattrapa deux mètres plus loin le plaquant au sol sans délicatesse.

- « Drago, arrête !

- LACHE MOI ! Grrrrhhhh !

- Non,… Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Maintenant, tu te tais et tu m'écoutes ! »

Le blond se débattit encore quelques instants avant de capituler, toute sa force l'ayant quittée sous le poids du Gryffondor.

Le voyant se calmer un peu, Harry reprit :

- « Ce n'est pas en cognant tous ceux qui sont sur ton chemin que tu résoudras le problème… Et encore moins Luka ! Il s'est battu pour être ici, il mérite ce poste et n'a jamais rien fait de mal à qui que ce soit !

- Ouais, c'est ça… Tu m'en diras tant !

- Dray,… Tais-toi, s'il te plait… Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire. », il l'observa, puis continua « Ce que tu as vu, au mois de Juin, … Tu l'as mal interprété… et tu es parti sans me laisser la moindre chance de m'expliquer. », il ne tint pas compte du regard assassin que lui lançait le Serpentard et poursuivit son récit : « … A ce moment-là, je n'étais pas encore majeur et en France nous avions pris l'habitude que Luka me fasse transplaner avec lui,… Or à la gare, j'ai dérapé en atterrissant, -je déteste transplaner-, et je me suis rattraper à ses vêtements. Et c'est là que tu nous as vu… Mais je peux t'assurer que rien ne s'est jamais passé entre lui et moi.

- HUM ! Et tu voudrais me faire avaler ça ? Tu me prends pour un con ?

- Non, Dray, je t'explique simplement les faits. J'espère juste que tu me croiras. Si ce n'est pas le cas dans l'immédiat, renseigne-toi auprès de tous les autres, Hermione et Ron,… Ils nous ont fréquentés une bonne partie de l'été et tous pourront attester que Luka et moi ne sommes rien d'autre que de très bons amis… »

Harry se tut. Il espérait ainsi que son compagnon se fasse à cette idée et lui laissa le temps de la décortiquer sous toutes les coutures.

Il vit le visage du blond se radoucir.

- « Je suis désolé, Harry…

- Non, c'est moi qui le suis. J'aurai du te prévenir de son arrivée, mais je pensais le faire de vive voix, d'autant que tu préférais qu'on ne s'écrive pas… »

Drago se mordit la lèvre traduisant clairement de ce fait son fort sentiment de culpabilité.

- « Je… Je crois que je suis maladivement jaloux…

- Oh oui,… C'est un fait !

- Je… C'est ce français ! Il me sort par les yeux… »

Harry rit alors, surpris par tant d'honnêteté.

Cette vision remplit de joie le cœur du blond et il ne put réprimer l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Drago l'embrassait de son propre chef… Il n'aurait pas imaginé cela se produire avant encore de nombreuses heures d'explications. Il était si heureux qu'il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant. Il fut donc pris au dépourvu par l'arrêt brutal du baiser par Drago.

- « Humm… Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

- « … Euh… Que voulais-tu dire par 'ils nous ont fréquenté une bonne partie de l'été' ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. _'Ca y est, c'est reparti…',_ pensa-t-il.

- « Tu as passé tout ton été avec lui ?

- Non,… mais une partie, en effet… », lui répondit-il avec toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- « Euh… Et je suis censé prendre ça comment ?

- Et bien, je dirai que tu ferais bien de m'écouter avant de t'énerver inutilement… »

Le blond haussa un sourcil dubitatif, mais se dit que pour une fois il allait faire un effort pour ne pas aller trop vite en besogne.

- « Bon, alors, je t'écoute… »

Harry en fut déconcerté, mais profita cependant de l'opportunité qui lui était donnée d'éviter un conflit supplémentaire.

- « Voyons, comme tu le sais peut-être déjà, nos recherches en France n'ont pas donné grand-chose,… Aussi nous avons pensé qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire d'y rester. Luka et moi avons… » dit-il avec beaucoup de précaution, « beaucoup sympathisé. Il est pour moi un très très bon ami, je l'aime comme un frère, comme Ron ou encore Hermione… et je veux que tu comprennes que je veux qu'il fasse partie de ma vie au même titre qu'eux… »

Drago fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux, mais le laissa continuer.

- « Donc il a obtenu ce poste ici. Et j'en suis très heureux pour lui. Il est extrêmement doué et le mérite amplement… Il a passé une bonne partie du mois de Juillet chez les Weasley au Terrier, quand il n'était pas à Poudlard pour effectuer sa formation ou encore quand il ne m'aidait pas à trouver un logement…

- QUOI ? » s'exclama le blond sentant déjà poindre sa colère.

- « …Oui,… Comme tu le sais, les Dursley et moi ça n'a jamais été le grand amour… Aussi, tout le mois de Juillet, j'ai cherché un nouvel endroit où habiter à ma majorité…

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas simplement allé au Terrier ? En attendant… Tu aurais pu voir ça l'année prochaine, non ?

- J'aurais pu. Mais j'avais envie d'avoir un chez-moi. J'ai toujours habité chez les autres… Je voulais avoir un toit à moi.

- Ah… Et tu ne voulais pas savoir ce que j'en pense… ?

- Pardon ? … Excuse-moi Dray, mais je t'ai envoyé pas moins d'une centaine de lettres cet été que tu n'as jamais ouvertes… Et je ne savais même pas si tu voudrais encore me parler… Alors, je l'ai fait. Et j'en suis très satisfait… J'ai trouvé un charmant duplex à Londres avec trois chambres un grand séjour avec une vue magnifique, et… Bref, il est génial… Ce n'est pas le Manoir Malfoy, mais je me disais que tu t'y sentirais bien… »

Il regarda alors Drago qui semblait profondément indisposé. Il l'interrogea du regard.

- « Tu as bien dit 'trois chambres'… pourquoi trois… à toi tout seul ?

- Et bien, à vrai dire, … Il y a la mienne, enfin la nôtre, si tu le veux bien…, il y a celle de Dobby, tu sais, Dobby…l'elfe de maison… » Drago hocha la tête à l'affirmative attendant avec appréhension la suite, « et il y a la chambre d'amis… et les derniers temps, elle a été occupée par Luka…

- Comme c'est étrange… ! », ironisa-t-il d'un ton amer, « c'est fou quand même… je m'en doutais… »

Harry sourit, lui caressa la joue et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Tu n'as pas la moindre raison de t'en faire… Luka est pour moi un frère… Et de toute façon, je n'ai d'yeux que pour une seule personne,… Toi ! Idiot ! »

Drago sentit retomber ses ressentiments et lui sourit à son tour.

- « Ah bon ? Comme c'est intéressant… Mais je demande à voir des preuves, moi…

- Des preuves ? Des preuves de quoi ? De mon amour pour toi ? »

Drago hocha affirmativement la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant encore malicieusement.

Harry, qui était alors assis négligemment à ses côtés, lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa tel un forcené.

Ils roulèrent enlacés sur plusieurs mètres pataugeant dans la boue qui bordait le lac. Ils s'arrêtèrent s'esclaffant à tout va.

Harry, le regardant plus sérieusement, reprit, le souffle court :

- « Dray… mon amour… tu m'as tellement manqué.

- A moi aussi…

- Je… Drago… Sais-tu que les moments que nous avons passés ensemble, que ce soit à parler, à chahuter ou encore à s'aimer, ont illuminés mes journées et ma vie ? »

Drago, les yeux pétillants d'étoiles, le laissa continuer n'arrivant pas à formuler de réponse.

- « Et sais-tu que mon rêve le plus fou c'est qu'il en soit ainsi tout au long de ma vie ? », il fit une légère pause, « Drago, avant de réaliser ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, je pensais être un homme entier. Quand tu as bousculé ma vie en y entrant de cette façon si différente il y a quelques mois, j'ai réalisé qu'en fait je n'étais qu'une moitié d'un tout et que tu étais celui qui me complétait. Quand tu as quitté le quai, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je n'étais rien sans toi. Je ne serai plus jamais moi-même si tu décidais un jour de ne plus vouloir de moi… », il prit une longue inspiration, « Laisse-moi faire ton bonheur, Drago Malfoy. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul et qu'il me soit interdit de respirer si mon souffle ne partage pas le tien… »

Drago n'en pouvait plus tellement son cœur battait la chamade. Il était ému au point de ne plus arriver à prononcer le moindre son. Il avala difficilement et se maîtrisa pour articuler d'une voix fluide :

- « Que dire après ça…J'aurais l'air ridicule…

- Ne dis rien. Ta présence dans mes bras me suffit amplement. »

Ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau et Harry entendit Drago lui chuchoter « _Je t'aime » _tout bas et son regard, une nouvelle fois, s'émerveilla.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

**_Vous vous dites peut-être que cela ferait une jolie fin pour l'histoire ?... Mais voilà, il me reste encore pas mal de choses à dire… Et puis, où serait le « Sang » de 'Histoires de Sang' là dedans… ?_**

**_Alors… j'espère que l'arrivée de ce chapitre (et de cette réconciliation tant attendue) vous contentera… Le chapitre est plus long que les précédents, j'ai fait un effort… lol, en fait, pas du tout, je n'ai de toute façon pas réussi à couper avant (j'avais tant de choses en tête depuis si longtemps en vue de ce chap). Trouvez-vous également (tout comme Myschka) que la fin est un poil trop fleur bleue ? Donnez moi votre avis. Pour ma part, je dois dire que j'avais un trop plein de sentiments heureux à exprimer à ce moment là, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir les réconcilier ces deux là… J'espère que ceux qui n'aiment pas Luka (je sais qu'il y en a un paquet…) seront pleinement satisfaits du poing qu'il s'est pris… Ca a du vous défouler, lol. Pour les autres, qui comme moi l'apprécient beaucoup (bizarre, je me sens seule là…), j'espère que vous le plaindrez un peu car il ne mérite pas tout ce qui lui tombe dessus, le pauvre !_**

_**Nous sommes encore à quelques chapitres de la fin, mais je suis déjà toute triste de la voir approcher… Sniff, sniff… Allons ressaisis-toi Cyz', il y a encore pleins de choses à raconter… lol.**_

**_Je tiens à remercier Gothika, Tama et Jessy (qui ne sont pas loguées) pour leurs reviews pour l'avant dernier chapitre et que (dans la précipitation du dernier post) j'ai oublié de remercier… Veuillez m'en excuser les filles, je suis désolée. _**

_**Comme d'habitude, je remercie Myschka pour sa gentille correction et son humble avis. Avez-vous suivi mes résolutions pour la nouvelle année et êtes-vous allés la lire ? Si non, vous pouvez encore y remédier, il n'est jamais trop tard !**_

_**J'espère que la suite vous passionnera encore même si à présent Harry et Dray resteront définitivement ensemble…**_

_**Gros bisous,**_

_**Votre Cyzia.**_

**_Ps : Ci-joint un petit poème que j'ai pris la liberté de rajouter pour vous tel un bonus. Il a été écrit par Shirna (une revieweuse) suite à la lecture du chapitre qui contenait « Je saigne encore » de Kyo et cela l'a inspiré pour nous pondre ceci. J'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier autant que moi. Donnez moi vos impressions, je les lui transmettrai._**

Si tu savais a quel point ça fait mal  
ça fait mal,oui, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme

Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
et au regard qui le rendent plus fort

et moi il ne me reste que le chaleur  
de ta voix dans mon coeur

Je vois tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
car je saigne encore

Lui qui peut caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
et toi qui te permet de dire encore et encore

Je le saisà présent, tu m'as fourvoyé,  
Je le savais déjà a l'époque quand je le voyais rôder,  
que tu lui donnais le droit de te respirer.

On me pousse à sortir chaque soir  
Mais dans chaque personne que je croise  
je cherche ton regard

Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas, me rend plus fort, mais moi,  
...moi...  
Je suis déjà mort

Regarde en toi,  
pas une larme ne vient pour me prouver ton tort

C'est alors que je vois tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
et je te glace dans un ultime effort

mais je saigne encore

et je souris à la mort

Je sais qu'un jour il faudra qu'on éclaircisse tout ça...  
mais j'ai si peur de toi, de moi et de ce pouvoir étrange que tu as sur moi

je redoute tout ça.

Et c'est pourquoi je vais m'éloigner de toi.

**oooOOOooo**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Je me permets de faire un petit coup de pub discret… aujourd'hui même, je posterai une nouvelle fic, qui est une coécriture avec Samael, une fille que j'adore et que j'ai rencontré ici même sur ce site. Cette fic est le résultat de nos délires 'msn'iens, j'espère que cela vous plaira, soyez nombreux à venir nous donner votre avis.**_

**_Il s'agit de « La Toile Enchantée » et nous publierons sous le nom de Cyzael (vous trouverez l'adresse dans mes auteurs favoris dans mon profil, nous avons l'ID :986824), qui est comme vous vous en doutez une contraction de nos deux noms associés._**

**HISTOIRES DE SANG**

**Chapitre 27 – Le calme avant la tempête**

- « On devrait peut-être y aller, nan ? »

- « Oui, je crois que nous devons être attendus… », répondit Harry.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où le dîner devait être servi en ce moment même. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures ensemble au bord du lac discutant de tout ce qui avait rempli leur été. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois leurs tenues, se lançant mutuellement un sort de nettoyage sur leurs habits tachés de boue, et entrèrent dans le réfectoire pour s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Leur arrivée fut acclamée par de nombreux applaudissements, venant de cette table, qui saluèrent leur réconciliation alors qu'ils prenaient place entre Hermione, Ron (qui faisait des œillades complices à Harry en guise de félicitations), Neville et Ginny.

- « On est heureux pour vous deux ! », leur lança Ginny faisant une bise à Harry sur la joue.

- « Merci… Nous aussi sommes heureux d'avoir réussi à nous expliquer. », dit Drago.

- « On vous a vu au bord du lac, mais on n'a pas osé vous déranger… Heureusement vous n'avez rien loupé, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres cours après celui des potions… » les informa Hermione.

- « Oui, c'est ce qu'on s'était dit, donc on a pris notre temps… ».

Harry chercha des yeux Luka à la table des professeurs. Celui-ci se trouvait une nouvelle fois en grande discussion avec Rogue… _Ma foi, cela devient une habitude persévérante…_, pensa-t-il. Le jeune professeur le remarqua et lui fit discrètement un signe en levant son pouce pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien et qu'il était heureux pour son ami.

Cela rassura le Gryffondor. Un instant, il avait cru que Luka en aurait après Drago… Cela aurait été tout à fait justifié par ailleurs, mais il savait que son ami se réjouissait pour lui plus que tout autre chose.

Ils finirent donc de manger entourés de leurs amis et passèrent un agréable moment.

Quand le dîner fut terminé, tous retournèrent dans leur salle commune, tous sauf Drago qui demanda à Harry de partir sans lui et de ne pas l'attendre. Il attendit alors aux portes de la Grande Salle la sortie de leur nouveau professeur de Potions. Celui-ci était accompagné par Severus Rogue et le professeur Chourave.

- « Professeur Véruka ?... Est-ce que je pourrais vous voir un instant ? »

Les trois plus âgés stoppèrent en face de lui et le regardèrent attentivement.

- « Mais bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. », puis Luka se tourna vers les deux autres, « Severus, je te rejoins tout à l'heure, Professeur Chourave, passez une bonne soirée, à demain matin. », puis il leur sourit et s'en alla en compagnie du blond.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Nul ne dit mot avant qu'ils aient atteint l'antre des cachots et que Luka ait pris place à son bureau.

- « Alors, Drago… Pour quelle raison voulais-tu me voir ? »

- « Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir frapper. Je sais que de présenter mes excuses ne vous oblige en rien à me pardonner, mais j'espérais que nous pourrions peut-être repartir sur des bases plus saines… J'ai perdu le contrôle, alors que je ne savais rien de la situation réelle et je n'aurais jamais du réagir de la sorte… »

- « Drago… Evidemment, tu penses bien que je ne pourrais pas laisser passer cela, tu seras en retenue tous les soirs de semaine durant le mois qui vient. Tu m'aideras à mettre à mon goût la disposition de la salle de potions, de son arrière-salle, ainsi que de mes quartiers. Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne nous permettrais pas d'aplanir les choses… pour le bien d'Harry, bien évidemment, mais également pour l'ambiance dans le groupe… Tes excuses sont acceptées. », et sur ce il lui tendit sa main que Drago accepta de serrer volontiers.

- « Merci. J'en suis très heureux, Professeur. »

- « Et bien entendu, quand nous sommes entre nous, tutoies-moi et appelle-moi Luka, comme Harry et les autres. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le défendrai à toi… »

- « Ok,… Luka… Comment va ta joue ? », demanda-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

- « Oh… Ne t'inquiète pas. Severus avait quelques onguents calmants dans ses stocks, qui ont fait désenfler et disparaître l'ecchymose en un rien de temps… »

- « Severus ?... », rit Drago, « Harry m'a dit te voir très souvent en sa compagnie ces temps-ci… »

Luka rougit, mais se reprit cependant rapidement.

« Et bien, je dois dire que je trouve ton parrain très sympathique… Je ne comprends pas les réticences d'Harry et des autres… Enfin, peut-être que si je l'avais eu comme professeur, j'aurai une opinion différente. »

- « Tu sais que Severus est mon parrain ? Tu es au courant de bien de choses pour quelqu'un qui n'est là que depuis deux mois… », ironisa le blond.

- « Oui, il m'en a parlé en effet… Tu pourras par ailleurs le remercier… Il t'a bien défendu cet après-midi alors qu'il me soignait la pommette et que j'étais encore passablement agacé par ton geste… »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au blond de rougir et de se sentir mal dans ses pompes.

- « Allez viens…, je vais devoir y aller, et toi, va rejoindre Harry, il t'attend. Mais n'oublie pas de te présenter demain soir à vingt heures devant ma salle de classe… »

- « Oui, ça je ne l'oublierai pas… Bonne soirée, à demain, Luka. »

- « Passe une bonne soirée, toi aussi, », lui répondit-il avec malice, « Profitez tous les deux de vos retrouvailles… Après vous devrez vous concentrer sur bien des choses… Harry t'en parlera sans doute… »

La dernière phrase de son professeur interpella Drago, mais il s'en alla, ravalant ses questions, ayant compris que l'entretien était terminé.

oooOOOooo

Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre de préfet, il fut stupéfait d'y trouver une ambiance romantique à souhait. Des chandelles flottaient ça et là dans la pièce principale, la lumière était tamisée, une douce musique égrenait ses notes dans l'air, et sur le sol un chemin de pétales de roses indiquait la trace à suivre. Drago l'emprunta sans y réfléchir vraiment. Il le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain, qui elle aussi baignait dans la même atmosphère.

Là, se trouvait Harry. Il reposait dans le bassin rempli de mousse et qui sentait infiniment bon.

- « Harry… Mais comment es-tu rentré ? »

- « … Bonsoir mon amour…. », dit-il d'un ton langoureux.

- « Bonsoir mon cœur. », répondit le blond avec douceur, voyant l'humeur taquine dans laquelle se trouvait son petit ami.

- « Et bien,… j'avais entendu le mot de passe quand tu l'avais prononcé peu avant le cours de potion… »

- « Ohhh… et donc tu n'as pas pu attendre que je te rejoigne chez les Gryffondors… »

- « Huhumm… c'est tout à fait ça… Je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas sentir ton odeur sur moi… Alors je suis venu ici, où tout est tellement _toi_… »

- « Ah bon… Comme c'est étrange, …mais oh… il s'agit de ma chambre… » lui répondit-il avec moquerie.

- « Cesse de te payer ma tête… Qu'attends-tu pour me rejoindre ? » lui dit-il cette fois-ci plus suavement.

- « Oh rien… rien du tout, j'arrive… »

Il commença à se déshabiller, mais ne précipita pas les choses, voulant que le brun se languisse un peu davantage de sa présence à ses côtés.

- « Dray… tu me fais poireauter intentionnellement ?... » demanda Harry perdant un peu patience.

- « Moi ? … Mais comment oses-tu m'accuser de pareille chose ?... Je me contentais de me dévêtir avec classe, histoire de te plaire davantage… » répondit le blond avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

- « Tu crois vraiment avoir besoin de m'exciter davantage ? »

Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant de l'aguicher un peu plus. Harry se redressa et s'avança vers lui sur le rebord du bassin, ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues du blond. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu voir son amour dans cette tenue si … déshabillée.

Harry sortit du bassin, qui avait plus les proportions d'une petite piscine que d'une simple baignoire, et colla son corps nu contre Drago, qui était encore partiellement habillé. Il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, puis sans le prévenir, il le jeta à l'eau et le rejoignit.

Quand le blond sortit enfin sa tête de l'eau en ôtant la mousse de ses yeux, contrarié, Harry le regardait et se moquait gentiment de lui.

- « Harry… Tu trouves ça drôle ? », demanda le blond passablement énervé, « Tu sais combien coûte -… »

- « …ce pantalon ?... » le parodia le brun. « Oui, je m'en doute bien… mon amour… Je t'en rachèterai un… »

- « Idiot, tu sais bien que là n'est pas la question… »

- « Ah bon… ? »

- « Tu as de la chance que je tienne un tant soit peu à toi… »

Harry fit son chemin jusqu'à lui au travers de la mousse. Il entreprit de finir de le déshabiller tout en l'embrassant. Cette fois-ci, Drago se laissa faire avec beaucoup plus de complaisance. Son corps ne cessait de se balancer au rythme des mouvements du brun et il commençait à gémir ne sachant même pas pourquoi il éprouvait soudainement autant de plaisir à ce simple contact.

- « Harry ?... »

- « Mmmhhh ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans l'eau ? » demanda-t-il méfiant.

- « Oh… Hermione m'avait bien dit que tu le découvrirais rapidement… Elle m'a prêté des huiles essentielles qu'elle a trouvé pendant les vacances... » répondit-il légèrement contrarié de s'être fait découvrir aussi vite.

- « Et ?... »

- « Et quand tu les verses dans de l'eau, elles agissent comme une dizaine de mains qui t'effleurent et te caressent… »

- « C'est bien ce que je me disais… J'avais l'impression que nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'eau… J'ai même un instant pensé que Mimi Geignarde nous avait rejoints… », plaisanta Drago.

- « Tu m'en veux ? » demanda Harry avec une petite voix suppliante invitant au pardon.

- « Mais bien sûr que non, comment pourrais-je punir autant d'imagination pour mon propre plaisir…, mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi… C'est un peu étrange comme sensation lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas. »

Pour lui montrer qu'il lui en était définitivement reconnaissant, il se colla à nouveau contre le Gryffondor après avoir jeté au loin son boxer, dernier vestige de sa tenue vestimentaire.

Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles pleines et chaudes du brun. Celui-ci les entrouvrit et laissa passer avec satisfaction la langue mutine qui le taquinait. Sa bouche avait un goût absolument exquis, mais une fois de plus Drago interrompit le baiser.

- « Mmmhhh … Mon cœur, tu sens la fraise… »

- « Humm humm, en effet… j'ai demandé aux elfes de m'en faire parvenir… »

- « Et bien… Vous êtes plein de surprises ce soir, Harry James Potter… »

- « Oui. Viens… »

Harry le prit dans les bras et l'amena un peu plus loin, là où il était assis tout à l'heure.

Un petit rebord avait été aménagé dans le bassin, où l'on pouvait s'asseoir et se prélasser. Juste derrière eux étaient posées une coupelle remplie de fraises et de crème légère fouettée, ainsi que deux flûtes de champagne et une bouteille d'excellent champagne français hors de prix, un Veuve Clicquot.

- « Harry… mais tu es fou ! C'est un millésime très rare ! Ca a dû te coûter une fortune… Et ça, ce ne sont pas les elfes qui te l'ont trouvé… »

- « Mais rien n'est assez bien pour toi mon cœur…, tu le sais bien. », se délectant de la vue des joues empourprées de son compagnon. « En fait, j'avais acheté quelques bonnes bouteilles pour ma majorité, et comme tu n'étais pas là, j'en ai gardé pour la fêter en tête à tête avec toi… »

- « Tu étais bien sûr de toi », le nargua-t-il.

- « En fait, non pas du tout, mais je les avais gardées au cas où… Maintenant, », reprit-il avec une voix douce, « laisse-moi te montrer un petit plaisir que j'ai toujours voulu tester… »

Drago resta silencieux et le regarda faire. Harry avait tendu la main et attrapé sa baguette. A présent, le plateau en argent rempli de gourmandises flottait avec légèreté à ses côtés au dessus de l'eau. Il attrapa une fraise, en mordit un petit bout, prit une gorgée de champagne en bouche tout en s'avançant vers le Serpentard. Il l'embrassa et quand le blond ouvrit ses lèvres, il fit glisser le tout dans celle-ci. Le blond mâcha consciencieusement sa fraise, avala, puis lui sourit.

- « Sympathique… Tu as vu le coup des fraises et du champagne dans 'Pretty Woman' ? », s'enquit-il.

- « Tu… tu connais ce film ? », demanda-t-il surpris.

- « Bien sûr… Tu découvriras que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses au contact d'Hermione… Je peux te parler d'une quantité de _classiques_, selon elle, que j'ai vu, de _cinéma_, de _dvd_,… »

- « Et bien,… tu es très surprenant… Tu ne finiras jamais de m'étonner, Drago Malfoy. »

- « Toi aussi, mon cœur. Je t'aime… »

Harry sourit et lui susurra à l'oreille que lui aussi l'aimait.

Il prit ensuite un peu de champagne en bouche, plongea sa tête dans l'eau et s'accroupit devant l'entrejambe du blond. Il prit le sexe déjà bien tendu en main et le fit glisser dans sa bouche, ce qui fit gémir Drago aussi bien à cause des lèvres douces d'Harry emprisonnant son membre que des bulles qui pétillaient autour de celui-ci dans la bouche du brun et qui lui procuraient des sensations incroyables.

- « Oh, Harry… », soupira-t-il.

Le brun remontait à la surface pour prendre de l'air de temps à autre tout en continuant sa besogne. Le blond ne cessait de se tortiller sous les assauts des caresses des dizaines de mains irréelles et de la bouche d'Harry, qui s'appliquait très consciencieusement à lui faire le plus de bien possible.

Harry s'assit alors sur les cuisses de son amour et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Il lança discrètement un sort de lubrification en direction du pénis de son compagnon et se rapprocha de celui-ci.

- « Harry… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... Mais… Mmmmhhh. », haleta Drago.

- « Je… je m'empale sur toi, tu ne le remarques pas ?... », demanda-t-il tout en s'exécutant, taquin. « Ca ne te plaît pas ? »

- « Hummmm… », soupira le Serpentard, qui avait plus que du mal à articuler correctement, « T… tu crois… vraiii…ment… que… ça… ne…meuuuhh… plaît… pas… ? Surtout continue… Ne t'arrête passss ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter et donna un coup de rein brusque, Drago laissant échapper un râle profond et le tirant encore plus vers lui.

- « Je t'aime Drago, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oh oui, mon amouurrr… Moi aussi, je t'aime… » dit-il tout en gémissant.

Harry continua à s'affairer sur le sexe de son aimé, il était si bien avec son ange en lui. Il ressentait mille plaisirs, pas une once de douleur tant il était excité. Il s'activa ainsi encore de longues minutes avant de sentir les contractions, propres à l'orgasme, qui s'approchaient. Ils jouirent en même temps hurlant leur amour l'un pour l'autre, puis restant ainsi se délectant de la simple présence de l'autre tout contre soi.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain pour atterrir sur le lit. Harry courait après Drago qui tentait de s'éloigner de la bête de sexe qui avait pris possession du corps d'Harry. Celui-ci était déchaîné. A peine, Drago était-il sorti de l'eau et s'était enroulé dans un drap de bain qu'il vit apparaître dans le regard du brun une lueur animale. Harry lui avait dit de courir, et c'est ce que fit Drago sans discuter. Harry, tel un prédateur, pourchassa ainsi sa proie et l'attrapa enfin, la jetant sur le lit. Il fonça sur le jeune homme blond et mordilla tout son corps avec douceur.

Drago ne cessait de rire et de gémir en même temps tant cela le chatouillait, mais l'excitait également. Sa verge n'avait eu que quelques minutes de repos à peine depuis sa sortie du bain, mais elle n'eut pas de grand mal à retrouver toute sa forme en l'espace d'une seconde.

Harry effleurait la moindre parcelle de sa peau et le 'dévorait' littéralement. Il était si affamé que le blond n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- « Je crois comprendre que je t'ai manqué… »

- « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… Je me suis langui de toi à en mourir. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi un seul instant… à présent, je serai ton ombre, ta moitié, ton inconscient,… » réussit-il à lâcher entre deux suçons que subissaient le blond.

- « Hummmm…Fais de moi ce que tu veux, Harry, je suis tout à toi. »

- « J'y comptais bien. » lui répondit le brun.

Harry se remit instantanément à la quête qu'il s'était fixé depuis peu : donner le plus de plaisir possible à Drago … Aussi, prit–il à nouveau son membre viril tendu en bouche après avoir une nouvelle fois parcouru le corps entier de celui-ci et avoir réveillé la moindre de ces zones érogènes.

Il fut encore bien plus brutal cette fois-ci… Après avoir brièvement préparé Drago, il s'enfonça en lui, et entama des mouvements frénétiques en lui ne lui laissant qu'à peine le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Drago l'encourageait à aller plus vite, il gémissait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne cessait simplement pas de fixer avec tout l'amour, qu'il avait en lui, les deux orbes émeraudes qui le lui rendaient bien.

- « Mmmmhhh…. Ce qu'il est bon ton petit cul… Il est tellement étroit, mon ange… » réussit à articuler Harry sous l'excitation.

- « Il est bon mon cul ?... Tu l'aimes, hein ? Tu aimes ça… me prendre fort et me baiser comme si j'étais ta salope… » répondit le blond dans un gémissement.

Harry, de plus en plus excité par les propos du blond, lui répondit en accélérant encore la cadence et quelques instants plus tard il explosa en lui, suivit par Drago de près qui se lâcha tout contre le ventre du brun.

Il s'affala sur lui quelques instants, rompu par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Sa respiration était brusque et sifflante. Drago l'attira sous les draps et se blottit contre lui.

La sueur qui recouvrait le corps de Drago le faisait frissonner.

- « J'ai froid », susurra-t-il.

Harry monta les couvertures et les ajusta sur les épaules de son petit ami, se moquant un peu de lui en le traitant de chochotte, lui même ayant beaucoup trop chaud pour se couvrir avec le moindre drap. Il se blottit une nouvelle fois contre lui et commença à parler.

- « Je-…

- « - t'aime », finit Drago.

Ils se sourirent tous les eux et scellèrent leur amour en un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

oooOOOooo

Les semaines passèrent ainsi en d'agréables moments partagés en amoureux, entre amis, tous se découvrant plus encore que par le passé.

Drago avait fini son mois de retenue avec Luka. Ils avaient redécoré ensemble les appartements du professeur, qui se trouvaient dans les cachots. Luka avait été heureux de l'aide, bien qu'imposée, du blond. Celui-ci avait un goût très sûr en matière de décoration et désormais le cadre y était bien plus agréable. Même la salle de classe de potions avait l'air moins sinistre. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient sympathisé et Drago avait mis sa jalousie de côté, comprenant très rapidement que Luka ne s'intéressait plus le moins du monde à _son_ Harry… Le nouveau professeur de potions cachait très habilement, mais pas assez bien apparemment aux yeux de Drago, la relation qu'il avait entamé avec le professeur Rogue. Le jeune français rayonnait, il semblait très heureux, son regard se remplissait d'étoiles à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait fortuitement son collègue et cela n'était pas passé inaperçu chez le jeune Serpentard.

Il ne l'avait cependant pas obligé à en parler, pensant que de toute façon c'était Harry à qui celui-ci se confierait en premier. Drago n'osait pas imaginer la réaction du Gryffondor quand il apprendrait qu'un de ses plus proches amis était en couple avec le professeur qu'il méprisait tant. Il s'en réjouissait déjà à l'avance…

Les recherches au sujet de Mathilda avaient été mises au placard pour l'instant. Drago avait bien essayé d'interroger Harry au sujet de leurs découvertes, mais le brun lui avait répondu que le temps viendrait où il lui en parlerait. Drago n'avait pas insisté. Il préférait que son ami lui dise les choses à son rythme.

Voldemort restait beaucoup trop calme à leur goût. Ils n'avaient de cesse de se dire que cela cachait quelque chose, et durant les réunions de l'Ordre, auxquelles les membres de leur petit groupe participaient tous désormais, ils parlaient de leur espoir que cela ne soit pas lié à la jeune fille.

Drago, en ce vendredi après-midi, se dirigeait vers les cachots où ils avaient leur dernier cours de la journée : Potions. Harry l'y attendait déjà en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron. Il s'assit à sa place, caressant furtivement la cuisse de son petit ami. Les Serpentards ne prenaient plus la peine de s'en prendre à eux, Drago continuait cependant de jouer son rôle auprès d'eux. Il avait réussi à les embrouiller tant et si bien que ces pauvres sous-développés ne savaient plus à quoi s'en tenir et pensaient véritablement que Drago était entrain de convertir Harry aux forces de leur Maître.

Luka venait d'entrer dans la salle de cours tout en saluant ses élèves. Voyant que celui-ci était extrêmement chargé, Harry se leva et lui proposa de l'aide pour poser tout son matériel sur le bureau. Le professeur accepta volontiers. Harry était sur le point de saisir le premier objet, qui avait définitivement une forme étrange et qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, quand une lumière vive l'éblouit soudain et qu'il se sentit heurté –foudroyé- par quelque chose et qu'il tomba inconscient.

- « HARRRYYYYYY ! »

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

**_Bon…. Me revoilà… Je sais, j'ai un peu de retard et j'en suis profondément navrée. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y mettre… J'avais depuis deux semaines établi le plan précis de la fin de cette fic (et je peux donc vous dire, qu'à moins de changement imprévu, il y aura encore trois chapitres après celui-ci, en comptant l'épilogue), mais j'avais du mal à coordonner le tout, ayant toujours l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important._**

_**Alors, je sais que la fin est un peu abrupte, ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai coupé là, pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche pour la suite…**_

**_En parlant d'eau à la bouche… Vous avez enfin obtenu un lemon, j'espère que vous en serez satisfaits, j'ai beaucoup souffert dessus… Cela faisait un bail que je n'en avais pas écris et j'ai eu franchement l'impression de me débrouiller comme un pied pendant cette scène… D'habitude, j'ai des petites astuces pour m'aider à écrire ce genre de scènes, mais là mes 'trucs' n'étaient pas là à portée de main… Je n'en dirai pas plus, chacun ses petits secrets, niark niark…_**

_**Faites moi tout de même savoir ce que vous en avez pensé les chéris, cela me réconfortera… histoire de savoir si je peux aller me pendre tout de suite ou…**_

_**Remercions tous en chœur ma petite Myschka (en fait, je sais même pas si elle est petite…Tu es petite, ma belle ? En tout cas, tu es déjà mon aînée… et je m'incline devant tant de sagesse,…lol) pour ses corrections avisées. (Après vérification... je suis plus grande que toi hihihi)**_

_**Je vous embrasse tous, je suis déjà triste de voir la fin approcher, donc je ne vous promets pas de date de post (étant donné qu'ils vont être très durs à 'accoucher') ceux là vu leur longueur et tout ce qu'il y a à dire…**_

_**A bientôt, pensez à nous rendre visite à Samael et moi...**_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_

**_Ps : Je remercie également Jessy pour sa review (non loguée). J'espère que la suite te plaira…_**


	29. Chapter 29

**HISTOIRES DE SANG**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 28 – Révélations incessantes

* * *

- « HARRYYYY ! » s'écria Drago.

Il s'était précipité complètement hystériquevers le corps de son petit ami, qui gisait inconscient à terre devant le bureau de Luka.

- « Harry ! Réveille-toi mon ange… Allez, réveille-toi ! » suppliait le blond tout en secouant le Gryffondor de toutes ses forces.

Luka resta stupéfait en voyant Hermione se précipiter devant la cheminée et y demander le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Albus, c'est moi, », chuchota la jeune fille sa tête flottant dans les flammes du bureau du directeur, « Viens dans la classe de Potions, Harry s'est évanoui. »

- « J'arrive immédiatement, envois quelqu'un chercher Pompom s'il te plait. », lui répondit-il alarmé.

Sur ce, elle se retourna vers Luka et l'informa de l'arrivée du vieil homme.

Le professeur, surpris par l'attitude familière de son élève à l'encontre du directeur, se releva et demanda au reste de la classe de rejoindre leur salle commune respective. Seamus fut envoyé à la recherche du professeur Rogue et Dean à celle de l'infirmière, alors que la plupart de ses camarades avaient du mal à quitter la salle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se dérouler.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago, il ira bien. », lui confia le jeune français avec une voix rassurante.

- « Mais comment est-ce que tu peux en être certain ? Il est là gisant inconscient et tu veux que je me calme… HARRY ! Reviens à toi, bon sang ! », s'écria le blond, hors de lui.

- « C'est vrai ça, Luka, comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas Tu-Sais-Qui qui se manifeste à nouveau en lui ? », demanda Ron.

- « Premièrement, Harry maîtrise parfaitement son occlumencie, et deuxièmement, j'ai reconnu la manifestation lumineuse qui lui a foncé dessus… »

- « Quoi ? », s'écrièrent ses trois élèves qui étaient restés à ses côtés dans la salle.

- « Cette sphère ressemblant à un petit soleil qui l'a frappé en plein coeur... », répondit le professeur avec assurance.

- « Mais je ne l'ai pas vu… », le contra Drago.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ ne peux pas voir quelque chose que cela ne s'est pas produit… », lui répondit patiemment Luka. « Cela doit être un message de Mathie… C'est quelque chose que les Véruka peuvent faire...»

- « Pardon ? », lui dit Drago, incrédule.

oooOOOooo

- « Harry…

N'aie pas peur… Ce n'est que moi, Mathilda.

Je sais que cela doit te sembler bien étrange que je me manifeste de cette façon là, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai en ma possession que Tom ne maîtrise pas lui-même.

Il me fallait te prévenir qu'il attaquerait bientôt Poudlard. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a si soudainement revu ses plans. Mais je voulais t'avertir pour que vous puissiez le devancer.

Je l'aime comme un Père, il a été extrêmement bon avec moi ces derniers temps, cependant Drago, Luka et toi êtes bien plus importants à mes yeux et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive le moindre mal. Vous devez vivre. Et ensemble, pour pouvoir le vaincre.

Je me doute bien que tout ceci doit te paraître on ne peut plus confus, d'autant qu'à vos yeux, je passe sans doute pour une traîtresse pour m'être réfugiée auprès de Tom, et ce, malgré le récit qu'a dû vous faire Albus suite à mon départ précipité de Beauxbâtons.

Je pense que tu connais déjà la raison pour laquellej'ai quitté cet endroit, mais je conçois tout à fait que tu t'étonnes du choix que j'ai fait en cherchant la compagnie du mage noir.

Il était en fait le plus à même de m'aider, j'ai eu de nombreuses complications dûes à mon état et c'est lui, le seul à avoir les pouvoirs qui pouvaient nous sauver tous les trois, ..._eux deux_ et moi, bien qu'il ne s'en doute pas. Il ne pense simplement qu'à lui-même, éventuellement un peu à moi-même, mais surtout à _eux deux_.

Il avait placé en _eux_ tous ses espoirs de régner sur nous tous, va savoir pourquoi… Le fou… s'il savait que notre Amour à nous tous sera sa perte.

Il est l'heure à présent que ses espoirs se voient réduits à néant. J'approche doucement du terme et je les sens chaque jour se faire plus présents. Tu les as sentis toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est effrayant à quel point ces enfants sont puissants.

Tom a de la chance que ce soit à toi de le vaincre… Eux, ils seraient beaucoup moins cléments. Ils sentent toute la déception et la tristesse qu'il me fait éprouver et cela les enrage alors qu'ils ne sont même pas encore nés.

Cela aurait été bien plus simple si j'avais été à tes côtés… mais je n'y serai pas arrivée sans lui, il a soigné avec des potions,dont seul lui a laconnaissance, le mal qui me ronge et je ne serais sans doute même plus de ce monde sans sa présence à mes côtés.

Je m'en veux dans un sens de lui faire cela, mais il ne peut pas vous faire subir toutes les choses immondes qu'il a en tête, je ne le permettrai pas…

Aussi… Je vais te donner le moyen de me rejoindre. Je pense que tu sauras indiquer aux autres la localisation exacte de l'endroit où je me trouve dès que tu seras ici… Je ne peux produire qu'une seule bulle de transfert, … Cela me prendra toute mon énergie.

Je suis heureuse que ta rencontre avec mon frère se soit bien passée. Les informateurs de Tom l'ont prévenu de l'arrivée d'un nouvel ami précieux dans ta vie, c'est ainsi que je l'ai su, mais aussi … depuis quelques temps, par les petits êtres qui nous relient, je peux sentir tes sentiments et j'ai été ravie de voir qu'entre toi et Drago les choses se soient arrangées.

Quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras à ton cou une amulette. Toi et Drago devrez verser en son centre une goutte de votre sang, ainsi sa fonction de portoloin s'activera et vous pourrez me rejoindre. Cependant, seuls vous deux y arriverez par ce biais, …. Pour les autres, tu devras t'en charger, ... Demande à Albus de t'aider, il trouvera un moyen.

Je ne saurais te dire à quel point la situation est urgente. Je crois que Tom a appris que Dray et toi vous vous aimiez vraiment… J'ai peur pour Lucius et Narcissa, ils ont été si bons pour moi les derniers temps au Manoir de Tom. Je crois qu'il est très en colère contre eux de ne pas avoir réussi à lui apporter leur fils et toi par la même occasion sur un plateau… qu'il est naïf quelques fois…

Je… Je voulais te dire que je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux… Vous me manquez et j'espère que vous êtes heureux ainsi, que vous ne m'en voulez pas… Il le fallait. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Je te laisse donc. J'espère te revoir bientôt. N'aie pas peur, je sais que tu y arriveras, _nous_ serons là avec toi quand tu l'affronteras. »

Et elle s'en alla.

oooOOOooo

- « MATHIE ! … Reviens! … Non ! »

Harry s'était éveillé soudainement alors que Drago le tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras.

- « Harry ! Tu… Ca va ? », demanda le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte aux côtés de Rogue et Pomfresh.

- « Professeur !... Il faut la chercher… Il faut y aller ! Voldemort rassemble ses forces pour attaquer Poudlard ! » s'écria-t-il, affolé,tout en se redressant brusquement.

- « Harry… Calme toi… Raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Par sa simple présence, Dumbledore avait réussi à calmer le jeune homme. Il le força à s'asseoir, demanda à l'infirmière de lui administrer une potion calmante, ce qu'elle fit sur le champ, et ordonna à tous les gens présents de s'asseoir et d'écouter le récit du Gryffondor.

Harry leur expliqua qu'au moment où il avait voulu aider Luka avec sa surcharge de livres, une sphère éblouissante était venue le frapper. Dès lors, il s'était retrouvé inconscient dans un rêve où Mathilda s'adressait à lui. Elle avait voulu le prévenir de l'attaque prochaine de Poudlard et lui demandait de devancer Voldemort en s'attaquant à son manoir.

- « Mais comment irions-nous à son manoir ? », demanda Drago qui s'était rapproché de son petit ami et lui serrait la main.

Harry empoigna alors l'amulette qui était apparue soudainement à son cou et la montra à Drago. Hermione se tourna précipitamment vers Albus une question silencieuse sur ses traits. Le vieil homme lui répondit à l'affirmative en hochant la tête, mais posant un doigt sur ses lèvres lui intimant de se taire pour l'instant et de laisser parler Harry.

- « Mathie m'a envoyé ce médaillon. Elle m'a dit qu'au moment venu, nous devrions, toi et moi, déposer chacun une goutte de sang en son centre et que le portoloin s'activerait en reconnaissant notre sang. »

- « Mais comment le reconnaîtrait-il ? Et pourquoi simplement nous deux ? » s'enquit Drago, de plus en plus perdu.

- « Et bien… c'est la chose dont je ne t'avais pas encore parlé… » tenta le brun en douceur.

Drago fronça les sourcils sentant approcher un évènement contrariant. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les choses... Une fois de plus, Mathilda réapparaissait, apportant avec elle son lot d'embrouilles. Ne pouvait-elle pas continuer à les ignorer ? Il soupira de lassitude.

- « Nous partageons le sang de Mathie dans un sens… Elle le porte en elle et c'est pour cela que le bijou nous reconnaîtra. »

- « Sois plus clair… Que veux-tu dire par 'elle le porte en elle' ? », demanda Drago, toujours plus soupçonneux.

- « Elle porte nos enfants… ».

Tous les murmures se turent et l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce restèrent bouche bée. Drago, qui s'était levé quelques instants auparavant s'éloignant d'Harry sur la défensive, dut se soutenir à une table, ses jambes flageolant un court moment.

- « Par…Pardon ? », déglutit-il difficilement.

- « Mathilda est enceinte de nous deux. », affirma le brun essayant de paraître calme et sûr de lui.

- « Enfin… Ce ne peut être possible… », s'exclama l'infirmière, « ce n'est physiquement pas possible… », une lueur d'inquiétude apparut cependant sur ses traits fatigués. « A moins que…, à moins que les enfants n'aient été conçus en un seul et unique rapport… », nota-t-elle, laissant le reste de l'assemblée perplexe.

Harry et Drago piquèrent soudain un fard. Ils ne surent tous deux où poser leurs regards.

Harry prit cependant l'initiative de se diriger vers le blond et le prit dans ses bras.

- « Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mon cœur,… Mais avec tous les évènements récents, j'attendais le bon moment. Je pensais encore qu'il me restait quelques semaines. »

Drago le regarda plus intensément, ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- « D'après nos calculs, à Luka et moi, il nous restait encore quelques semaines, Mathie devrait arriver à terme d'ici un peu moins de deux mois. »

- « Tu savais tout alors ? » demanda celui-ci sur le point de laisser son étrange sentiment de colère mêlé à de la stupéfaction s'échapper.

- « Je ne le savais pas avec certitude… Nous avions trouvé quelques infimes indices en France, mais nous avions préféré être prudents et ne surtout pas l'ébruiter. », lui répondit le brun se voulant rassurant.

- « Luka le savait ? », s'informa le blond.

- « Hey ! Ne me regarde pas de cette façon ! Je n'ai fait que respecter ma promesse envers mon ami et la vie privée de ma sœur… » se défendit le français sur un ton railleur.

- « Et donc… je disais que je n'en avais pas la certitude, et en aucun cas, je ne savais qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'un…. »

- « Des jumeaux ? », s'exclama Drago de plus en plus perplexe.

- « Oui, mon cœur, c'est bien ce que j'ai compris d'après ce qu'elle me disait. Et ils sont très actifs et pleins d'entrain, apparemment. » sourit Harry.

Tous se regardèrent incapables encore de réaliser les confessions dont ils venaient d'être les témoins.

- « Et bien, ce n'est pas tout ça… Mais tant de mièvreries et de sollicitudes me donnent la nausée… Si nous en venions au fait, Monsieur Potter. », s'exclama Rogue qui finit sa phrase par un couinement sous l'assaut du coup de coude donné par le jeune professeur de Potion qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- « Mmmhh… Oui, en effet. Ce n'est pas tout. Mathilda m'a donc dit qu'elle ne savait pas quand se produirait l'attaque de Poudlard, mais que cela devait être plutôt rapproché dans le temps. Voldemort devait, selon elle, s'être rendu compte que Dray et moi sommes impliqués dans une relation sérieuse, qui n'inclut manifestement pas une vie de servitude à la Magie Noire… Cela l'a apparemment rendu furieux, je ressentais des ondes étranges qui se propageaient à travers le message de Mathilda, on aurait dit que sa colère transpirait à travers les murs du manoir… En tous les cas, Mathie a dit avoir très peur pour tes parents, Drago, elle en avait l'air assez proche. As-tu eu des nouvelles d'eux récemment ? »

- « Je n'en ai pas eu depuis bientôt une semaine… Ce qui est relativement curieux de leur part, en effet. Je reçois une lettre tous les trois-quatre jours en moyenne. »

- « Il faudrait vérifier qu'ils ne soient pas ses prisonniers, pourriez-vous vous occuper de cela Severus ? », s'enquit Dumbledore.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lui répondit à l'affirmative les quittant à l'instant en se dirigeant vers les portes extérieures du château, où il pourrait transplaner.

- « Professeur, nous devons établir une stratégie. Je crois qu'il n'est pas prudent de le laisser venir à nous, et qu'il est plus avisé de prendre les devants alors qu'il ne s'y attend pas et qu'il pense que nous ne sommes au courant de rien. », dit Harry en s'adressant au directeur.

- « En effet, Harry,… Tu es dans le vrai. Je crains que le moment de l'affrontement est à présent très proche… Veux-tu bien m'accompagner dans mon bureau afin que nous t'informions de quelques détails qui te seront bien utiles, je suppose. »

- « Euh, bien sûr… Si vous le voulez. Dois-je venir seul ? », demanda-t-il ne voulant visiblement pas laisser Drago seul alors que celui-civenait d'apprendre qu'il allait être père et que ses propres parents étaient sans doute torturés par le mage noir de par sa faute.

- « Non, tes amis peuvent t'accompagner. Je me disais simplement que nous serions plus à notre aise dans mes quartiers en compagnie d'un bonthé et de quelques biscuits… »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il se sentait si perdu… Tant de nouvelles informations… Il prit la main de Drago et le tira à la suite du vieil homme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son petit ami, qui semblait profondément désorienté, lui aussi, sous le coup de toutes ces nouvelles. Drago posa sa tête au creux des épaules d'Harry tout en marchant et ne put réprimer le besoin de lui chuchoter tout bas.

- « Du thé et des biscuits,… décidément, Papy-Gâteau devient gaga… ».

- « Dray, il a raison… Un peu de calme dans toute cette merde nous aidera à y voir plus clair… ».

Drago leva vers lui un œil suspicieux.

- « Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour tes parents… Moi aussi, je m'en fais pour eux, enfin pour ta mère davantage, mais bon… », ironisa-t-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela eut l'avantage de rendre son sourire au Serpentard.

Leur conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione, qui les avaient rejoints.

- « Est-ce que c'est venu à l'idée de quelqu'un que tout ça, c'était peut-être un piège ? » demanda prudemment Ron.

- « Ron, je … Je peux t'assurer que Mathie ne nous tend pas un piège, je le sens… et puis, malgré tout elle porte nos enfants, je ne veux pas la laisser plus longtemps là-bas, d'autant plus qu'elle va bientôt accoucher… », lui répondit Harry.

- « Ah oui, ça… je l'avais presque oublié… », il prit son courage à deux mains, une question lui brûlant visiblement les lèvres, « Alors comme ça, vous avez couché ensemble tous les trois ?... »

Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin pendant que Drago et Harry se souriaient. Drago lui répondit :

- « On a pas couché ensemble… On a fait l'amour tous les trois… »

- « Mouais… Vous étiez déjà ensemble à ce moment là ? »

- « Ron ! », s'exclama sa petite amie, le toisant comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

- « Ben quoi ? Je tombe des nues en apprenant que mon meilleur ami fait des parties à trois et que grâce à tout l'amour qu'il a porté à ses deux partenaires, ils ont créé des enfants… C'est plutôt troublant… »

Harry lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

- « Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Moi-même, je ne savais que ce que Pomfresh nous a dit tout à l'heure… »

- « Je… et bien, j'ai entendu mes frères en parler quand j'étais plus jeune… Il disait que si trois personnes s'aimaient d'un amour inconditionnel, ils pouvaient procréer des enfants qui auraient leurs traits à tous les trois… et que d'ailleurs le peu de fois où ça avait été le cas, il s'agissait de grossesses multiples. »

Hermione fut estomaquée de voir que pour une fois son petit ami en savait plus long qu'elle. Elle se tut et resta songeuse.

- « Hermione, tu ne dis rien ? », demanda précautionneusement Harry qui appréhendait la réaction de la jeune fille qui lui était si chère.

- « Je… Non, je préfère ne rien dire. J'aurai déjà à parler bien assez rapidement… », répondit-elle évasivement.

Les garçons étaient visiblement contrariés par sa réponse. Elle restait évasive et cela les dérangeait. Son avis leur était à tous trois précieux et le fait qu'elle ne se prononce pas les embarrassait.

oooOOOooo

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci leur demanda de s'asseoir et entreprit dans le silence le plus complet de les installer le plus confortablement possible, sa révélation n'étant pour le moins pas facile à faire… Il leur proposa du thé, ainsi que divers petits gâteaux que seul Ron accepta volontiers, les autres étant trop indisposés par les précédentes révélations pour pouvoir avaler la moindre bouchée.

- « Professeur,… Mathilda m'a parlé d'un moyen que vous m'apprendrez pour vous communiquer l'emplacement de leur repère… », commença Harry.

- « C'est exact, je connais bien un moyen… Seulement, tu ne pourras pas me le communiquer à moi, mais à Hermione… », lui répondit le vieil homme.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui s'était assise entre Harry et Ron. Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains, chuchotant tout bas « Oh non, voilà le moment… ». Elle hésita un instant, puis prit son courage à deux mains et alors qu'elle prenait la main d'Harry dans la sienne celui-ci demanda :

- « Pardon ? »

- « Oui, Harry,… Hermione… Je pensais en effet que le moment de te parler de ton amie serait proche… J'ai toujours associé ce moment dans mon esprit à celui où tu devrais affronter Tom et c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours tant redouté de te l'apprendre… Ceci, et bien évidemment, la colère que tu éprouveras à mon égard sachant que je t'ai caché ce fait important toutes ces années… ».

Le brun était lassé. Qu'allait-il encore découvrir ?... Son quota était sérieusement dépassé pour la journée, et il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de nerfs dans lequel était son compagnon.

Il regarda sa voisine, essayant de deviner ce qui lui était réservé. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa le conforta. Après tout, tout ce qui touchait Hermione ne pouvait pas être mal… Pourquoi se ferait-il du souci. Il se détourna des deux prunelles brunes et observa le vieil homme qui lui faisait face et semblait être profondément rongé par le remord.

- « Harry… Comment te le dire ? C'est si compliqué… »

Harry le coupa :

- « Allez-y tout simplement… Je ne crois pas que ça puisse être davantage source de soucis que tous les secrets que vous m'avez toujours dévoilé au fur et à mesure… »

- « Je… Et bien, soit. Hermione est née le 19 septembre 1979… »

- « 8O, vous voulez dire… », répliqua Harry automatiquement.

- « Non, mon garçon, 1979. Elle a presque un an de plus que vous tous. En tous les cas, elle est née dans la nuit du 19 septembre à Godric's Hollow. »

- « Mais -… »

- « -…Harry, laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît, tout cela est loin d'être évident pour Hermione, tout comme pour moi-même... »

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de continuer serrant toujours fermement la main de son amie et se concentrant sur le discour de son directeur.

- « Elle était infiniment aimée par ses parents qui l'avaient ardemment désirée. », il donna un regard attendri à l'intéressée qui laissa tomber une larme trop longtemps contenue, « Cependant, cette famille était si profondément aux prises dans des démêlés avec Tom Jedusor, le mage noir que nous connaissons tous, qu'ils avaient dû garder le secret sur cette naissance, qui les comblait pourtant par-dessus tout de joie, et ils avaient dû se résoudre à confier leur unique enfant à une famille moldue proche de la famille de la mère d'Hermione. Ils ne voulaient pas s'en séparer, mais pour la sécurité du bébé, ils l'avaient fait. A ce moment là, Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient extrêmement actifs. Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard que ses parents furent à nouveau tranquilles. Ils étaient arrivés à tenir au loin la menace de Voldemort. Le hasard fit que cette femme tomba une nouvelle fois enceinte… Ils décidèrent alors, que malgré le danger, ils garderaient le bébé auprès d'eux et que dès son arrivée, ils récupèreraient leur aînée et vivraient cachés, ensemble, dans leur propriété. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de récupérer la fillette immédiatement. Le mage noire s'étant à nouveau manifesté plus violemment. Le bruit de la naissance de leur garçon, toi, Harry, se répandit aussi et cette fois-ci ils ne purent le cacher contraints de le protéger constamment. La suite, tu la connais déjà Harry, », Dumbledore s'arrêta brièvement regardant Harry et Hermione qui ne se quittaient plus des yeux, l'un et l'autre les yeux noyés de larmes, « Voldemort tua Lily et James avant qu'ils n'aient pu récupérer Hermione. Je t'ai déposé chez les Dursley. J'ai laissé Hermione chez les Granger, qui lui donnèrent tout l'amour dont ils étaient capables. »

- « Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir mis dans la même famille ? » demanda Harry, attristé. Son esprit était plus qu'embrouillé. Toutes ces années, il avait eu une soeur... Ils avaient tous deux été adoptés... Il aurait tant aimé grandir à ses côtés.

- « Personne ne savait en dehors de moi-même et Poppy pour Hermione. Lui dévoiler son identité trop tôt l'aurait mise en danger, elle et toi également. Ainsi que de te mettre dans la même famille d'accueil qu'elle… J'en suis navré. Mais à ce moment là, je cherchais à te garder sain et sauf, tout en faisant beaucoup d'efforts pour que personne ne remonte à elle… »

- « Je comprends… Mais pourquoi me le dites-vous maintenant ? »

- « Vaincre Voldemort ne te sera possible qu'avec l'aide de ta sœur. Nous travaillons sur le sujet depuis quelques années. Et nous pensons avoir trouvé le sortilège qui vous le permettra… Je vois que cela ne te paraît pas très clair… Je m'explique. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'avais raconté au sujet de ta mère et de ta protection grâce à son amour. »

- « Oui, mais elle n'est plus efficace, puisque Voldemort l'a contourné à la finale du tournoi en retrouvant un corps grâce à mon sang… »

- « En effet,… Nous ne comptions plus là dessus. Cependant, Hermione et toi êtes reliés l'un à l'autre de par votre sang. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle prononcera le sortilège et que tu bénéficieras des pouvoirs qu'elle te fera partager. Et de la même façon, tu seras accompagné par Drago, Mathilda et vos bébés. Vous partagez tous le même sang. Drago du fait qu'il soit ton compagnon et que vous avez procréé des vies avec Mathilda. Je… Je n'étais pas au courant de son état. Mais le fait qu'elle soit enceinte joue en notre faveur. Elle n'aura pas besoin d'être à tes côtés, mais l'Amour de ses enfants, d'elle-même, de Drago et l'Amour fraternel de ta sœur te protégeront. »

- « Je… je suis un peu perdu, je dois bien le dire. Voilà une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu. ».

A présent, il broyait presque la main de la jeune fille tant il se sentait submergé par un flôt d'émotions contradictoires. Il était infiniment heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait une soeur qui l'aimait et qui avait pris soin de lui toutes ces années. Il était déboussolé par le rôle de père qu'il devrait endosser sous peu, mais il était aussi si soulagé qu'une chance de vaincre Voldemort se présente à lui. Il n'y croyait plus etpensait franchement que ses seuls petits pouvoirs ne viendraient jamais à bout du mage noir... Evidemment, il n'avait pas compté jusque là sur la présence de sa soeur, de son petit ami, de Mathilda et de ses propres enfants à ses côtés dans la lutte final. Cela le rassurait et lui redonnait du courage... Il y arriverait ! Pour eux !

- « C'est tout à fait normal. Je pense que nous devrions tous à présent aller nous reposer. Nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure, d'ici vingt heures je suppose que le professeur Rogue sera revenu. Nous peaufinerons ainsi notre plan, et demain à l'aube nous attaquerons le Manoir de Tom… Harry, as-tu encore ton amulette ? »

Harry lui tendit l'amulette de Mathilda.

- « Non pas celle-ci, celle que je t'avais confié en France. » lui dit Hermione, devançant son directeur.

- « Euh, oui, je la porte toujours sur moi… C'est ce que tu m'avais demandé. »

Il la désigna à son cou.

- « Très bien, celle-ci te sera utile, nous t'en parlerons tout à l'heure également. », lui dit le vieil homme.

- « A ce soir alors. ».

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

oooOOOooo

Après avoir répondu aux nombreuses inquiétudes des Gryffondors, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre des septième années et s'y cloîtrèrent.

Harry demanda à son amie,… sa sœur de lui parler de ce qu'elle savait. Elle le prit dans les bras et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant de s'installer confortablement l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit d'Harry, entourés chacun de leur compagnon respectif.

Elle lui raconta sa stupeur quand Dumbledore lui rendit visite l'été de ses onze ans. Il était venu lui parler de sa famille et d'Harry. Elle avait découvert avec joie l'existence de son frère, l'identité de ses vrais parents, mais avec beaucoup de tristesse leur malheureuse chute. Elle avait toujours su avoir été adoptée, mais cette année là lui réserva bien des surprises. Elle lui avait promis de garder le secret, et bien que ce secret fût bien lourd pour une petite fille de son âge, elle tint sa langue. Sa vie et celle de son frère étaient en danger. Cela valait la peine de se tenir au silence. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par sa faute.

L'année, la séparant de sa rentrée à Poudlard (car elle devait avoir onze ans révolus pour pouvoir y entrer), était passée à la vitesse de la lumière, et sa première rencontre avec Harry se présenta rapidement dans le train. Elle s'était haïe pour avoir eu l'air si prétentieuse… Puis elle avait beaucoup souffert de leur rejet, à lui et Ron, au début de l'année.

Mais avec le temps, une relation amicale et très forte s'installa entre les trois enfants, et elle pensait de moins en moins au fait qu'elle lui cachait une vérité importante.

Les tentations de lui avouer ce qu'elle savait furent nombreuses, mais elle réussit à garder le secret grâce au soutien du directeur qu'elle considérait comme son propre grand père.

Les années passaient aux côtés d'Harry, le surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil, en grande sœur avisée.

Albus et elle continuaient leurs recherches, et cela faisait presque un an maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé un sortilège qui pouvait venir à bout du mage noir. Ils en avaient fait le tour et, depuis le mois de juillet, ils avaient rodé le plan et étaient fin prêts.

Elle lui expliqua son fonctionnement, lui parlant de l'amulette de protection qu'elle lui avait fait elle-même à l'aide de son propre sang.

- « Demain, à l'aube, il te suffira simplement de penser très fort à moi, une fois le Manoir atteint, et je te rejoindrai grâce à ma propre amulette, qui est reliée à la tienne. Je pourrai emmener avec moi tous les autres, j'ai appris cet été en secret à transplaner et à emmener de nombreuses personnes avec moi… »

- « Tu arrives à faire ça ? », s'étonna Ron.

- « Oui, chéri. Je suis désolée d'avoir eu à vous cacher tout cela… Je n'avais pas le choix. »

- « C'est pas grave, Mione. », dit Harry tout en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

- « Merci. », dit-elle une larme au coin de l'œil, « … Humm… Ensuite, je pense que je devrai me trouver un coin tranquille dans le manoir, où je rentrerai dans une sorte de transe. Quelques uns d'entre vous devront me protéger. Je ne dois pas être troublée pour y arriver, et pendant ce temps, Harry tu partiras à la recherche de Voldemort… »

Ils discutèrent ainsi encore longtemps. Ils avaient demandé à un elfe de leur apporter le dîner, et une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, ils montèrent au bureau de Dumbledore.

Là, ce qu'Hermione leur avait expliqué fut répété et approfondi pendant deux heures. Le professeur Rogue arriva juste avant la fin de la réunion et leur confia qu'en effet les parents de Drago étaient retenus dans les geôles de Manoir. Cependant, il ne leur avait été fait que très peu de mal pour l'instant. Seule leur capture semblait les avoir amochés quelque peu, et Rogue rassura Drago en lui disant qu'il en faudrait bien plus que ça pour venir à bout d'un Malfoy et d'une Black.

Ils retournèrent tous dans leurs quartiers, Harry avec Drago, Hermione avec Ron et Luka avec Severus, pour essayer de se reposer quelques petites heures avant l'affrontement de l'aube et profiter de la chaleur rassurante de leur foyer présent.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Et bien… j'ai eu du mal à l'accoucher celui-là… Si vous saviez à quel point ma tête ressemblait à un étau de verre…**_

**_J'espère que cela vous aura plu…On sent la fin arriver. Je ne voulais pas mettre trop de 'nouvelles' en un seul chapitre, mais j'ai préféré au final me consacrer à la bataille pour le prochain chapitre._**

_**Remercions tous ensemble Myschka pour ses corrections et Samaeltwigg pour ses encouragements…**_

**_C'est très dur pour moi de voir la fin approcher… Je les aime tellement mes chéris…_**

_**Voilà.**_

_**Je vous embrasse fort.**_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_

**_Ps : Je viens de poster une nouvelle histoire ('Les Enfants du Destin'), cela me comblerait de joie si vous pouviez y faire un tour et me laisser vos impressions…_**

**_De même, cette fois-ci, 'La Toile Enchantée', que je coécris avec Samaeltwigg sous le nom de Cyzael, est bien en ligne… Le 2ème chap ne saurait tarder par ailleurs… Nous serions absolument ravis de vous y croiser au détour d'une petite review… !_**


	30. Chapter 30

_Titre : HISTOIRES DE SANG par Cyzia._

_Rating/avertissement : M, bien évidemment. Je précise également qu'il s'agit d'un slash, une histoire qui implique en l'occurrence des relations homosexuelles. Nous avons tous nos opinions, mais je vous prierai de les garder pour vous si cela vous dérange de quelque façon que ce soit. Merci, bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Voilà, évidemment, tout appartient à notre très estimée J.K.ROWLING, à l'exception de l'histoire ici présente et des nouveaux personnages. Je me suis aussi inspirée d'un épisode de Buffy en ce qui concerne le sort d'union dans ce chapitre là._

**HISTOIRES DE SANG**

**Chapitre 29 – L'attaque**

Le réveil fut bien difficile.

La plupart d'entre eux avaient à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit ressassant inlassablement les récentes découvertes et le plan qu'ils auraient à suivre à la lettre très prochainement.

Harry se leva en premier. Il se laissa aller à observer son ange un long moment. Il se détacha cependant et se dirigea vers la salle de bains du Serpentard. Il y prit une douche chaude et salvatrice, qu'il finit par un jet d'eau glacée pour rassembler ses esprits et se réveiller définitivement.

Une fois habillé, il retourna auprès de Drago, qui l'accueillit les yeux papillonnant.

- « Tu es glacé ! », s'exclama-t-il.

- « J'avais besoin de me réveiller… »

- « Mmmhhh… Viens là, que je te réchauffe. »

Drago le prit dans ses bras, mais ne put réprimer un hoquet de stupeur tant le corps du brun lui semblait gelé jusqu'aux entrailles.

Après cette brève étreinte, le Serpentard se leva également, succéda à Harry dans les sanitaires et lorsqu'il revint, ils se dirigèrent ensemble en direction de la salle sur demande.

Là, les attendait l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet, le directeur, les professeurs, ainsi que la plupart de leurs amis.

Quand tout le monde fut là, Dumbledore expliqua à nouveau concisément le plan et donna les dernières recommandations. Il prévint également Drago que celui-ci devrait en fait aider Hermione, ainsi que lui-même, pendant l'affrontement et qu'en conséquence, il ne pourrait pas être aux côtés d'Harry, qui serait seul.

Drago paniqua un peu. Il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser son petit ami seul, il lui avait promis de toujours l'épauler.

Harry le rassura. Drago était toujours avec lui, où qu'il aille, dans son cœur.

Les rôles de chacun furent établis. Dumbledore, Hermione, Drago seraient au cœur du manoir et invoqueraient le sortilège. Harry partirait à la recherche de Voldemort. Luka et Neville récupèreraient Mathilda après avoir libéré les Malfoy. Remus, Tonks, Ginny et Severus couvriraient leurs arrières. Les autres se disperseraient essayant de maîtriser le plus de mangemorts possible.

Le silence se fit quand tout fut clair. Harry se tourna vers Drago, il enfonça légèrement la pointe d'un couteau dans l'index du blond, ainsi que dans le sien, et au même moment ils laissèrent chacun choir une goutte de leur sang au creux du médaillon de Mathilda. Sur le champ, une sphère céruléenne les enveloppa et les fit disparaître presque immédiatement.

La tension était palpable dans la salle, où chacun observait Hermione qui leur demandait de se rapprocher et de la toucher, ce qu'ils firent tous.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille sembla troublée, elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et ils réapparurent dans une salle aux pierres sombres et suintantes.

Là, Harry, Drago et Mathilda les attendaient. Luka se précipita sur sa sœur qu'il étreignit, mais avec douceur tant son ventre était rebondi.

- « Je… C'est si bon de vous revoir tous ! », s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de larmes de bonheur.

- « Nous aussi, nous en sommes heureux, Mademoiselle Véruka. », la rassura le directeur.

Mathilda avait catégoriquement refusé de rejoindre immédiatement Poudlard. Il fut donc convenu que pendant toute la durée du plan, celle-ci serait placée à l'écart, protégée par Luka et Neville.

Pendant que les deux jeunes hommes partaient mettre Mathilda à l'abri, le reste du groupe se scinda en trois. Severus, Remus, Tonks et Luna partirent en direction de l'endroit où étaient séquestrés les Malfoy, alors qu'Harry regardait Hermione, Albus et Drago, accompagnés par Ginny et Ron qui sécuriseraient leur emplacement, se diriger vers la salle que Mathilda leur avait recommandé quelques instants plus tôt pour plus de tranquillité.

Drago se tourna une dernière fois, revint sur ses pas et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry. Il l'embrassa tendrement empreignant son baiser de toute son âme et de l'amour qu'il portait au brun.

- « Je t'aime, Harry. »

- « Moi aussi, Dray, sois prudent… »

- « C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Pense plutôt à toi et concentre toi à rester en vie ! »

Sur ce, il rejoint ses amis et le directeur qui l'attendaient quelques pas plus loin.

Harry se retourna vers le couloir sombre et désert qui lui faisait face.

_Tout est si silencieux… Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que nous faisons là… Merlin, aide-nous._

Il s'enfonça alors dans la noirceur qui l'engloutit sans un son.

oooOOOooo

Ron s'avança vers la pièce indiquée par Mathilda. Il l'ouvrit, inspirant profondément. Il expira : celle-ci était bel et bien déserte, elle avait tout l'air d'une espèce de réserve. De nombreuses malles étaient éparpillées dans les coins, seule une table se dressait en son milieu.

Ron s'adressa aux autres sur un ton qu'il espéra distrayant :

- « Cela vous convient-il comme QG de magie ? »

- « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

- « Barricadez-vous de tout ce que vous pourrez trouver contre la porte quand nous serons sortis… », ils lui acquiescèrent, « Combien de temps le sort agira-t-il ? »

- « A peu près 5 minutes… », lui répondit Hermione avant de lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres.

- « J'espère qu'Harry se dépêchera alors… ».

Ginny l'aida à déplacer la table sur les côtés, laissant Hermione et Albus apprêter l'endroit. Le vieil homme fit apparaître un pentacle au sol en un coup de baguette, tandis que la jeune fille agrandissait les chandelles, qu'elle avait réduit et placé dans sa poche à Poudlard, et les plaça à chaque extrémité.

Le rouquin prit alors la main de sa sœur et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Quelques minutes s'en suivirent où ils entendirent les malles que leurs amis déplaçaient et déposaient devant la porte, puis le silence s'installa.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, des cris résonnèrent dans tout le site, donnant l'alerte.

Ron regarda Ginny.

- « J'espère qu'ils ne viennent pas des nôtres… »

- « Moi aussi, Ron… moi aussi. », elle fit une pause, puis reprit, « Mathilda avait raison, ce coin est vraiment désert. Espérons que cela dure… »

oooOOOooo

_C'est trop calme…j'aime pas ça._

Harry parcourait les couloirs à la recherche des appartements privés du mage noir. Mathilda lui avait assuré qu'il s'y trouvait.

A présent qu'il était seul, ce silence l'oppressait. Maintenant qu'il était là, il voulait casser du mangemort…

Il avançait, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il croisa ses premières victimes. Il les immobilisa rapidement.

Au moins, il pouvait être rassuré, ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde attendus. Son léger doute, qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un traquenard, s'envolait peu à peu. Il semblait vraiment que nul mangemort ne s'attende à voir Harry Potter et Cie dans les lieux.

oooOOOooo

Hermione et Dumbledore venaient de prendre place aux deux extrémités du triangle. Drago en déduit que le dernier lui était réservé, il s'y assit donc, non sans inquiétude.

Il espérait vraiment que Harry réussirait grâce à eux, mais le sortilège qu'ils allaient effectué était si complexe et rare que cela le prenait vraiment aux tripes.

Il les observa un moment placer les diverses gourdes magiques, urnes et autres symboles devant eux, prenant dans ses mains ce qu'on lui tendait et acquiescant tout en essayant vaguement de comprendre de quoi il retournait.

Lorsque le silence se fit et que ses deux voisins stoppèrent leurs manipulations, il sut que cela commencerait bientôt.

Après l'avoir rassuré une dernière fois du regard, Hermione entama ses lamentations.

_**Pouvoir des élus de Merlin**_

_**et de ceux qui s'en servirent,**_

_**Pouvoir du bien,**_

_**que les Anciens bénirent,**_

_**nous t'invoquons,**_

_**donne nous ta lumière et ta force primale,**_

_**accepte en ton giron nos qualités et nos pouvoirs,**_

_**et dans une union finale,**_

_**mêle nos cœurs et nos âmes,**_

_**au sein d'une même étoile.**_

_**Que cela soit.**_

oooOOOooo

Harry avançait lentement. Il n'avait progressé jusqu'ici que de quelques centaines de mètres, ce lieu avait l'air immense. Il préférait cependant avancer prudemment et cela paya quand il rencontra les premiers mangemorts qui lui posèrent réellement un problème : sans le moindre doute, au vu de leurs carrures imposantes, il s'agissait de Crabbe et Goyle senior qui discutaient le dos tourné vers la porte qu'il gardait. Il espéra un instant que ces hommes seraient aussi idiots et stupides que leurs progénitures et pensa même à essayer de les soudoyer en leur offrant quelques petits gâteaux. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas apporté de provisions… Il sourit intérieurement. Merlin, que lui prenait-il de vouloir faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil ?

Il se reprit et leur lança un premier sort qui immobilisa l'un d'eux, il ne savait lequel… c'était bien trop dur de les distinguer.

Le second se retourna aussitôt, lui fit face et lui envoya un Doloris plus vite qu'Harry ne l'aurait imaginé. Il eut tout juste le temps de se décaler d'un mètre avant que celui-ci ne lui jette un second maléfice qu'il ne put éviter. Quand il fut libéré de ses spasmes douloureux, il se sentait nauséeux et engourdi, il devait s'agir d'un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas, un Doloris ne lui avait jamais fait un tel impact.

Le mangemort, dans sa bêtise, avait tourné le regard un instant vers son camarade à terre pensant qu'Harry était toujours sous l'emprise du sort, le jeune homme en profita pour agripper plus fermement sa baguette et lui lancer un Sectum sempra. Le mangemort hurla si fort qu'Harry dut rapidement lui lancer un Silencio de peur qu'il n'ameute le reste du château.

Il les ligota rapidement l'un à l'autre magiquement, n'ôtant tout de même pas le sortilège qui agissait encore et tuait lentement le second. C'était peut-être cruel, mais il n'était pas là pour faire dans le sentimental.

Il les fit léviter sur le côté, lui dégageant ainsi le passage.

Ca y était, il était enfin devant les appartements de Tom Jedusor.

Il poussa la porte…

oooOOOooo

Severus se dirigeait à toute hâte en direction des cachots, suivi de Remus, Tonks et Luna. Ils trouvèrent plutôt aisément la cellule où étaient séquestrés les Malfoy et y pénétrèrent après avoir immobilisé les deux gardes. Les deux blonds étaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre au fond de la cellule, Narcissa tenant fermement la tête de son époux contre son sein et tentant vainement de lui éponger ses blessures à l'aide de lambeaux de sa robe qu'elle avait déchirée.

- « Narcissa ? Lucius ? », vérifia Severus.

- « Severus ?... Oh par Merlin, mais que faites-vous là ? Vous allez vous faire tuer ! »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes là pour vous emmener », lui répondit Remus tout en lui prenant Lucius des bras. Il le fit léviter et se dirigea vers la sortie du cachot.

- « Et Drago ? Où est-il ? », s'enquit-elle.

- « Il n'a pas pu venir avec nous, il est avec Dumbledore, où sa présence a été requise pour transmettre à Potter le pouvoir qui devrait lui permettre de venir à bout du Maître », répondit Severus calmement. « Maintenant, venez, il est vraiment temps de sortir d'ici. »

Il la prit par la taille et la porta, courant à la suite de ses compagnons qui cherchaient la sortie.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient remontés des sous-sols, trouvant une sortie peu gardée. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres et là, Tonks et Luna furent chargées d'emporter les Malfoys en transplanant jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste, ce qu'elles purent faire une fois à l'air libre, puisqu'ils n'étaient entrés au sein du château que grâce à la connexion entre Hermione et Harry.

Quand cela fut fait, Remus et Severus retournèrent prudemment vers le château, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Luka, Neville et Mathilda se trouvaient.

oooOOOooo

Luka, Neville et Mathilda n'eurent pas le temps de rassembler les effets de la jeune fille et de se barricader dans la pièce, ils furent très rapidement attaqués par une petite poignée de mangemorts.

A leur tête, Neville n'eut aucun problème à reconnaître Bellatrix Lestrange. La femme aux cheveux d'ébène reflétait la folie et la fureur dans toute sa splendeur.

- « Je le savais que s'il se présentait un quelconque problème, il viendrait de toi, Véruka, espèce de traîtresse ! Je l'avais dit au Maître, qu'il ne devait pas te donner autant de crédit et te faire confiance, que tu le trahirais, bien trop attachée à l'autre amoureux des moldus».

Mathilda se préparait à l'affronter quand son frère se plaça entre eux.

- « Laisse, Mathie, Harry m'a parlé de cette bougresse qui a ôté la vie à son parrain. C'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je le vengerai. Aide plutôt Neville à s'occuper des autres si tu le peux. »

- « Ok, mais fais bien attention à toi, Lestrange est d'une fourberie peu commune. »

Sur ce, elle s'écarta et se rapprocha de Neville, qui avait semblé décupler ses capacités, enragé de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper lui-même du sort de cette traînée, et se défoulait sur les trois opposants qui lui faisaient face.

Le combat s'engagea très rapidement, les sorts fusaient de part et d'autres. Neville et Mathilda, bien qu'un peu affaiblie, faisaient du bon travail et avaient déjà mis KO deux de leurs assaillants. La jeune fille tomba brusquement en arrière, se réceptionnant de justesse contre un pan de mur. Neville, voyant son état s'affaiblir grandement, lui ordonna de rester à terre et de se reposer. Elle eut alors le loisir d'observer le duel de Luka. Elle trouvait qu'il s'en sortait bien, il ne cessait d'assaillir la trentenaire de sorts les plus complexes les uns que les autres. Celle-ci n'en évitait que peu de justesse, grâce à un bouclier défensif qu'elle venait de dresser. C'est, alors que Mathilda se disait justement que son frère s'épuisait trop vite et que son adversaire économisait ses forces, le moment que Bellatrix choisit pour lui lancer le sort mortel en plein cœur.

Neville qui venait d'en finir avec le dernier mangemort, se tourna, effaré, vers son professeur de potions et, fou de rage, fonça vers la coupable de tous ces maux.

L'Avada Kedavra résonnait encore dans la pièce quand Severus et Lupin entrèrent dans les quartiers de la jeune fille.

La vision qui s'offrait à eux, les figea d'effroi. Mathilda s'était ruée vers son frère, qui gisait à terre, hurlant son prénom et le priant de ne pas la quitter. Mais il était déjà trop tard, celui-ci n'était plus qu'une enveloppe sans vie.

Neville, pour sa part, avait foncé sur la femme et la frappait à main nue, tel un forcené. Surprise, celle-ci ne le repoussa que trop tard, il avait eu le temps de lui casser les os d'une jambe, tant il la fouettait de coups de pieds.

Severus, alors ivre de fureur, se dirigea vers Neville, l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur et lança, le regard fou, mais déterminé, l'Avada Kedavra sur la femme, qui eut tout juste le temps de prononcer le prénom de l'ancien maître en potions avec stupeur.

oooOOOooo

Hermione, toujours en transe, se trancha le creux de la paume à l'aide d'une dague et laissa couler un filet de sang sur l'amulette qui la reliait à Harry.

_**Spiritus, l'Esprit,**_

Elle tendit l'arme blanche vers son directeur qui l'accepta.

_**Sophus, la Sagesse,**_

Celui-ci en fit de même, avant de faire passer le poignard à Drago, qui lui aussi en laissa tomber quelques gouttes aux paroles de son amie.

_**Animus, le Cœur,**_

**_Et Manus, la Main._**

Et là, elle prononça le prénom de son frère.

_**Nous souhaitons pouvoir habiter le vaisseau,**_

_**La Main.**_

oooOOOooo

Harry venait de pousser la porte et la vision qui s'offrit à lui le laissa quelques instants pantois.

Voldemort était entrain de s'esclaffer devant une sorte de sphère, riant à gorge déployée de ce qu'elle reflétait.

Le fou observait ses hommes se faire tuer et cela le faisait rire… _Il est vraiment névrosé comme gars,_ pensa Harry.

- « Joli spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? », commença le Gryffondor.

- « J'aime beaucoup la violence, que veux-tu… on ne se refait pas ! », lui répondit l'homme à la face de serpent.

- « Ca tombe bien… Si on passait aux choses sérieuses », proposa Harry, sentant grâce au lien qui l'unissait à sa sœur, mais aussi à présent à Drago et Albus, que la délivrance du Pouvoir était proche.

Voldemort ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui envoya directement un Doloris. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'ériger un bouclier qui renvoya le sort contre un mur.

L'ancien Serpentard sembla un instant contrarié, le jeune homme avait visiblement plus de pouvoirs que prévu.

Mais lui aussi était plein de surprises et l'espèce de bâtard qui lui faisait face en ferait les frais. Il fit taire son amusement et répliqua :

- « En effet… je vois que tu veux vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Il lui lança immédiatement quelques sortilèges, que le brun ne put pas tous éviter et s'effondra par terre.

oooOOOooo

_**Nous t'implorons,**_

_**Entends notre prière,**_

_**Ouvre nous les voiles de ton vaisseau,**_

_**MAINTENANT.**_

Hermione, Drago et Albus tombèrent tous les trois à la renverse sur le pentacle, inconscients.

oooOOOooo

Harry inspira profondément, son souffle semblait bloqué, il suffoquait. Un spasme secoua alors sa poitrine et son corps fut pris d'un haut le cœur.

Il se releva, le corps droit, déterminé, les yeux reflétaient l'or, palpitant tels des joyaux.

- « Tu ne résisteras pas longtemps, rends toi dès à présent, tu t'éviteras beaucoup de souffrance… », lui proposa Tom, ne s'apercevant pas du changement qui venait de se produire.

Harry parla d'une voix d'outre-tombe, profonde, enroué, magique :

- « _**Mais si nous sommes éternels** »_, il fit une pause, puis reprit, « **_Chomi en dan, Que chomi en den, Simi en den, Okouch tou la men, Arabta men duhen. »_**

- « …mais c'est intéressant, voilà que tu nous débites des cantiques ! », il leva sa baguette prêt à lancer un autre sort.

- « **_Chomi en dan, Que chomi en den, Simi en den, Okouch tou la men, Arabta men duhen. »_**

Voldemort, exaspéré, lui lança une myriade de sortilèges qui rebondirent tous sur un étrange bouclier transparent qui semblait s'être dressé juste à un mètre d'Harry.

De plus en plus ivre de colère, Tom décida d'arrêter de jouer et prononça les paroles terribles :

- « Avada Kedavra ».

Harry leva le bras en douceur et cette fois-ci le sort passa le bouclier, mais le brun l'absorba dans sa paume avec délicatesse.

- « … Mais… Comment peux-tu ? »

- « **_Jamais tu ne pourras posséder un pouvoir tel que le nôtre…_** »

Vert de rage, Tom lâcha sa baguette, ne sachant plus quoi faire, et, pris d'un excès de folie, se jeta à main nue sur le Gryffondor.

Harry, comme emporté par ses pouvoirs, frappa le serpent à une allure incroyable, ses coups se suivirent effrénément et Tom ne put que les encaisser avec effarement.

Dans un dernier geste brusque, le brun enfonça son poing dans la poitrine du mage noir et en arracha son cœur encore palpitant d'énergie qui l'entourait en un halo de magie noire pure.

Voldemort s'effondra à terre, Harry le fixant avec un sourire concentré, un peu fou et énigmatique.

- « **_…tu ne possèdes même plus le tien. »_**

Il fit imploser le cœur entre ses mains, libérant une onde de magie qui se propagea dans tous les murs du château, puis s'évanouit.

oooOOOooo

Ron et Ginny, assaillis par de nombreux mangemorts qui avaient senti la magie émaner de la pièce où Hermione, Albus et Drago gisaient inconscients, défendaient au mieux de leurs possibilités la porte qu'ils gardaient. Ils étaient en mauvaise posture au moment où ils sentirent un souffle étrange parcourir le couloir où ils se trouvaient. Tous les mangemorts s'effondrèrent à terre, se tenant le bras et hurlant.

Les frère et sœur se regardèrent.

- « Tu… tu crois qu'Harry y est arrivé ? », demanda Ron essoufflé.

La réponse leur fut donnée lorsqu'ils virent l'un des mangemorts fixer son bras vierge de toute marque avec effarement. Ils vérifièrent tous, les uns après les autres, leurs bras. La marque avait disparu… Et donc il devait en être de même pour son créateur. Les mangemorts réalisèrent peu à peu la situation et il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que la dizaine d'entre eux qui étaient encore en vie dans le couloir, ne prennent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'en aillent précipitamment, fuyant face à la précarité de leur condition soudaine, laissant les deux Weasley seuls.

Ginny sauta brièvement au cou de son frère, elle était si heureuse que le plan ait réussi et qu'ils soient encore en vie.

- « Viens, essayons d'entrer là dedans maintenant », proposa Ron, se doutant à juste titre que leurs amis devaient y être épuisés.

oooOOOooo

Harry venait de se réveiller. A ses côtés, gisait le corps inerte de Tom Jedusor. D'un geste nonchalant, il le fit se consumer. Quelques instants plus tard, la seule chose qu'il resta de feu Voldemort fut un tas de cendres qu'Harry balaya du pied avant de se diriger vers l'endroit qu'il pensait être les quartiers de Mathilda.

oooOOOooo

Drago tenait fermement Mathilda dans les bras. Le spectacle qui s'était offert à lui un peu plus tôt avait tout d'une hécatombe : quatre mangemorts reposaient à terre inertes ; Severus pleurait –oui, Severus pleurait…- allongé aux côtés du corps sans vie de son aimé ; Remus, Ginny et Ron s'occupait de Neville qui semblait vraiment perturbé et incontrôlable détruisant tout ce qu'il restait de meubles dans la chambre ; et Hermione… Hermione, complètement hagarde, le regardait lui et Mathilda, elle l'observait prendre soin d'elle tel un automate. La jeune fille venait de perdre les eaux et refusait à corps et à cris, désespérée, qu'on ne la déplace à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ou encore Sainte Mangouste avant que Harry ne les ait rejoint.

Hermione fut la première à s'apercevoir de la présence d'Harry sous le chambranle de la porte. Elle put donc aisément voir les diverses émotions affichées sur les traits de son frère, alors qu'il parcourait des yeux la pièce, semblant refuser de croire ce qu'il voyait tant il secouait la tête. Et quand elle le vit s'effondrer, elle courut auprès de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- « Harry ! »

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Et voilà… et bien c'est pas trop tôt, je le sais bien et je m'en excuse vraiment… j'étais bloquée, ça voulait pas sortir de ma tête…**_

**_En tous les cas, j'espère que cela aura su vous plaire, car j'en ai vraiment sué…_**

**_Le prochain chapitre sera donc l'épilogue. La fin d'un ère pour moi… Sniff, lol. Vous me manquerez tous beaucoup, mais j'espère vous revoir dans mes autres écrits (c'est déjà le cas pour nombres d'entre vous et je m'en réjouis vraiment, on ne se lasse jamais de vos reviews !). De petites news en ce qui concerne mes autres fics : 'Les enfants du destin' est en cours d'écriture, tout comme le prochain chap du 'Secret…' (ma trad). Pour le 'Week-end de folie…', ça viendra ensuite… Et pour ma coéc sous le nom de Cyzael, la 'Toile Enchantée', la balle est dans le camp de Samaeltwigg (qui est en panne d'inspiration la vilaine, dépêche toi, Samounette !), puisque j'ai écris ma part du chapitre 5…_**

_**Je peux vous assurer en tous les cas que je ne prendrai plus quatre mois pour poster un chap, c'était aussi naze pour vous que pour moi.**_

_**Je remercie grandement ma superbe Quiproquo, qui m'a exceptionnellement bêtatisé en l'absence de Myschka, ma très chère bêta qui est en vacances. Merci, merci beaucoup ma toute belle.**_

_**J'espère que vous prendrez quelques instants pour me laisser vos impressions, cela me toucherait énormément.**_

_**Je vous embrasse fort, vous m'avez manqué et j'espère que c'est réciproque (du moins un peu…) et que vous me le ferez savoir, lol.**_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Titre : HISTOIRES DE SANG par Cyzia._

_Rating/avertissement : M, bien évidemment. Je précise également qu'il s'agit d'un slash, une histoire qui implique en l'occurrence des relations homosexuelles. Nous avons tous nos opinions, mais je vous prierai de les garder pour vous si cela vous dérange de quelque façon que ce soit. Merci, bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Voilà, évidemment, tout appartient à notre très estimée J.K.ROWLING, à l'exception de l'histoire ici présente et des nouveaux personnages. _

**HISTOIRES DE SANG**

**Chapitre 30 – Epilogue**

_Je…_

Dans un silence presque total, les dernières personnes s'installaient sur les bancs alignés à même l'herbe encerclant la stèle blanche.

Quelques pas plus loin, se trouvait un petit étang qui reflétait les derniers rayons du soleil couchant.

Un vent doux et agréable soufflait et s'engouffrait sous les jupes des jeunes filles. L'air embaumait l'odeur fragile et caractéristique de l'automne. Les arbres se drapaient du rideau des feuilles jaunes et rouges de l'été indien.

_Je me dis… il aura fallu tout cela pour me faire entrevoir un tel paysage… _

_Ce lieu est si particulier._

_Il leur va si bien._

Une assistance nombreuse s'était déjà installée sur les bancs. Nombre d'élèves étaient venus. Tout comme la plupart des professeurs.

Le dernier petit groupe vint s'asseoir sous les murmures, qui à présent recouvraient presque les chants des oiseaux. Harry, suivi de sa sœur, Drago et Ron, installa le professeur Victoria Veruka entre lui-même et le professeur McGonagall. Son visage ne reflétait rien, ni tristesse, ni rancœur,… depuis son arrivée de France, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, en dehors du moment qu'elle avait passé dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie d'Harry et Drago.

_Elle a voulu qu'on lui raconte tout._

_Et… et depuis, elle s'est éteinte, elle ne parle plus et se laisse déplacer comme un vulgaire pantin._

_Je…_

Aucun journaliste n'était présent, Harry l'avait formellement interdit.

Le fait que le site soit inconnu au grand public avait bien sûr aidé. La grand-mère de Luka et Mathilda avait confié un portoloin à Harry et Drago lors de leur entrevue. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils s'y étaient rendus avec Ron et Hermione, Molly s'occupant des bébés.

Ils y avaient découvert le manoir Veruka. Il n'avait certes plus été habité depuis presque une dizaine d'années, mais il n'en restait pas moins somptueux et d'une beauté presque magique.

La bâtisse se trouvait en Pologne, dans un cadre de verdure époustouflant.

Harry et Draco se sentirent instantanément chez eux. Ils décidèrent donc de faire s'y dérouler la cérémonie.

La stèle avait été dressée le matin même. Si blanche… Si harmonieusement en accord avec le manoir…

_Ils seront bien là… _

_Nous veillerons sur eux et rien ne viendra troubler leur repos._

Harry avait confié le portoloin à Arthur Weasley. Les personnes, se présentant à lui dans le parc de Poudlard, pouvaient ainsi rejoindre le jardin du manoir polonais. Et bon nombre de gens étaient venus. Luka était un professeur très apprécié, ainsi qu'un merveilleux camarade pour ses amis de Beauxbâtons. Mathilda, elle, peu de gens l'avaient vue depuis sa disparition, quelques mois plus tôt, mais nombre d'élèves en avaient gardé un souvenir chaleureux.

Derrière Harry, se trouvaient Remus entourant de ses bras le professeur Rogue, qui n'avait, depuis la mort de son compagnon, plus prononcé une parole, passant son temps, hagard, dans les appartements du jeune professeur de potion, se repaissant de son odeur qui y subsistait encore.

Albus Dumbledore passa à côté d'eux, en direction de l'estrade, la mine affligée.

Quelques sanglots retentirent à l'arrière. Harry se tourna et vit Molly qui tentait de calmer le petit Luka en pleurs. Sa sœur n'hésita pas un instant à le rejoindre et bientôt la mère de Ron fut débordée. Un coup d'œil à Harry lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait se rendre au manoir et y emmener les bébés.

_J'ai voulu qu'ils soient présents… Je pensais que le jour où ils seront en âge de comprendre, ils seront 'heureux' d'avoir été là. Mais ils le comprennent déjà. Ils savent que leur maman n'est plus là. Ils le sentent. Mathilda avait une telle connexion avec les deux petits alors même qu'elle les portait encore…_

Harry se retourna et serra un peu plus la main de Drago au creux de la sienne. Son compagnon ne se sentait guère mieux que lui-même, mais ils avaient dû faire rapidement leur deuil. S'occuper des jumeaux n'étaient pas chose aisée pour deux jeunes adultes comme eux. Ils avaient tout juste la majorité et se retrouvaient plutôt soudainement parents de deux petits monstres ivres de tristesse et en pleine possession de pouvoirs vraiment stupéfiants.

_Je…_

Dans son autre main, il serrait à s'en blanchir les jointures le médaillon que lui avait laissé la mère de leurs enfants. Il regarda Drago, lui aussi pleurait. Il se rapprocha et lui embrassa la joue recueillant ses larmes brûlantes.

Dumbledore avait commencé depuis un moment l'oraison funèbre, mais il n'écoutait pas, il n'entendait rien.

Les souvenirs de ses instants de joie en compagnie de Luka ne cessaient d'inonder ses yeux. Il se revoyait en sa compagnie dans le parc de Beauxbâtons à la suite de leur résultat d'examen. La mine réjouie du polonais alors qu'il lui annonçait sa nomination à Poudlard. Luka serrant dans ses bras sa sœur, ivre de bonheur de la revoir au manoir Jedusor. Leur fête dans l'appartement d'Harry pour sa majorité. Que de merveilleux moments qui resteraient à jamais gravés en lui.

Il entendait les sanglots de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les mots doux de Remus qui tentait malgré tout de le réconforter un peu.

Sa marque s'était effacée.

Tout comme celles de tous les mangemorts à présent éparpillés à travers le monde, fuyant les autorités pour ceux qui pouvaient être soupçonnés d'avoir travaillé pour Voldemort. D'autres, encore, continuaient de mener leurs vies comme avant. A présent, rien ne pouvait les incriminer, la tête de mort tatouée ayant disparu.

Harry soupira d'ironie. Les seuls, qui seraient 'arrêtés', étaient soit ceux qui étaient décédés, soit les quelques uns qui avaient été capturés par l'Ordre lors de l'attaque.

Dumbledore venait de placer les deux urnes au centre de la stèle qui se referma, emprisonnant pour toujours les cendres de ses deux amis.

Leurs prénoms se gravèrent dans la pierre.

Albus prononça quelques mots encore, puis tous se redressèrent petit à petit.

Drago se dirigea vers son directeur et le remercia pour ses paroles réconfortantes. Harry, lui, le fit de loin, lui souriant faiblement tout en hochant la tête. Drago le rejoignit, suivi par Ron et Hermione, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'enceinte de la bâtisse.

Le manoir revenait aux enfants. Victoria n'y voyant aucun inconvénient, ils s'y étaient installés.

Le directeur leur avait accordé deux semaines de répit, leur permettant un peu de recouvrer un semblant de vie stable, la leur se résumant pour l'instant à se réveiller trois fois par nuit pour calmer Luka et Mathie qui réclamaient leur mère à corps et à cris.

Ils avaient décidé la veille de continuer leur dernière année à Poudlard aussi normalement que possible. Albus leur avait même agrandi magiquement la chambre de préfet de Drago en petit appartement. Dobby leur avait été attribué et il s'occupait avec une dévotion sans faille des deux bambins.

Après leurs aspics, ils rejoindraient le manoir Veruka, tentant d'élever aussi bien que possible les petits monstres de magie qui étaient les leurs à présent.

Harry venait de parler avec Molly, qui était allée coucher les petits.

_Je…_

_Je me suis réveillé à Sainte Mangouste. Deux infirmières et un médicomage s'affolaient autour de moi. Ils avaient tout le mal du monde à tenir mon dragon à l'écart. Il ne cessait de m'appeler pour que je revienne à moi. Il se précipita vers moi dès l'instant où je rouvris les yeux. Il pleurait. De joie ou de tristesse, je n'en savais rien à ce moment là. Ses yeux pétillaient juste de bonheur à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le médicomage lui ordonna de me laisser de l'air et de les laisser m'ausculter. Il se recula. Il avait cette lueur si triste au fond du regard._

_- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ? », lui demandais-je._

_- « Taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Potter, nous devons vous examiner pour l'instant »._

_Drago secouait la tête vivement au fond de la salle. Il ne put réprimer ses sanglots plus longtemps et craqua devant nous. _

_Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus._

_Ils s'escrimèrent à me détailler sous toutes les coutures un long moment. Ils finirent par décréter que mon état semblait stable et que je pouvais me mouvoir. Ils autorisèrent Drago à m'emmener faire une promenade, je dus même circuler en chaise roulante, le médicomage ne voulant pas me laisser quitter l'hôpital avant le lendemain. _

_Drago m'emmena à la nurserie. _

_Au début, je ne réalisai même pas pourquoi. Puis je vis Hermione et Ron penchés au dessus de deux berceaux._

_Un déclic se fit en moi._

_- « Luka ! », m'écriai-je me rappelant de la scène d'horreur qui m'avait acceuilli le matin même._

_- « Oui… Et Mathilda aussi. »_

_- « Quoi ?... Mais comment ? », ne comprenant pas vraiment. « Je l'ai vu ! Tu la tenais dans tes bras ! »_

_- « Elle a attendu trop longtemps. Arrivée à Sainte Mangouste, elle était dans un état de nerfs si avancé et épuisée qu'elle ne put même pas leur donner vie. Les médicomages ont dû procéder à une césarienne de toute urgence, Harry. Nous avons de la chance de les avoir encore. Les bébés sentaient que leur mère n'était plus là et ne bougeaient plus dans son ventre… »_

_- « Je… ». Ma voix restait bloquée, des larmes inondant mes yeux. « Je… Oh, Drago. »_

_- « Oui, je sais, viens là »._

_Il me prit dans ses bras. La suite, je ne m'en souviens pas. Il avait dû me ramener à ma chambre. Je ne me rappelle que le moment où Mione m'amena les petits tout emmitouflés dans leurs layettes en compagnie de Drago. Elle nous laissa, déposant au creux de mes bras ma petite fille, ma Mathie. Et là, je me suis 'réveillé'. Ce petit corps fragile avait besoin de moi, de tout mon amour. _

_Drago m'emmena chez les Weasley chez qui nous avons vécu depuis ces cinq derniers jours. Je suis épuisé, mais déjà je ne vois plus ma vie sans mes trois amours._

Drago et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce, jetant auparavant un sort de silence à leurs chaussures. Ils s'avancèrent vers le berceau du garçon en premier. Il était vide. Surpris, ils se dirigèrent vers celui de Mathie. Ils assistèrent, pantois, à un drôle de manège. Luka avait rejoint sa sœur… par magie, et ils se tenaient les mains tout en souriant à leurs pères.

Harry vint se serrer tout contre son compagnon, ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer tous les quatre un long moment.

**FIN –**

_**Voilà, c'est la fin…**_

_**Plus d'une année sur cette histoire. Je me suis tant attachée à mes persos, Luka et Mathilda, je suis toute retournée à présent. **_

_**J'ai écrit cela en ne pensant même pas qu'il s'agissait de la fin, bien que ce soit ce que j'avais en tête depuis le début. J'ai juste suivi ce que me dictait ma 'plume'…**_

_**J'espère que tout ceci vous aura plu, j'ai aimé vos remarques, vos encouragements, vos coups de gueulante quand j'étais pas sympa avec Harry et Drago, pour moi c'était la preuve que mes héros vous touchaient d'une certaine manière.**_

_**Je vous remercie tous pour votre suivi et vos reviews, merci !**_

**_Je remanierai sans doute le début de cette histoire dans quelques temps, car je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai plutôt évolué depuis son début et quand je me relis, je lève les yeux au ciel !_**

_**Mais si vous êtes toujours là, c'est que vous l'avez aimé, aussi je suppose que c'est pas si mal que ça, lol !**_

**_Je remercie Myschka, ma beta, qui me suit maintenant depuis un bon moment. Merci pour tes corrections et tes conseils avisés ! Et depuis que tu m'as donné tes impressions sur la fin de cette fic, je suis vraiment soulagée... Je suis si heureuse que ça t'ait plu! Comme quoi, il y a de l'espoir... tout n'est pas perdu, lol._**

**_Merci aussi à ma Sam chérie pour son soutien indéfectible ! Allez remue toi ma belle, j'ai fini ma première fic, maintenant, à toi ! Lol._**

_**Merci pour les reviewers anonymes du chapitre précédent !**_

**_Votre Cyz' qui vous dit 'eh oh, c'est que la fin d'une fic… pas un adieu ! Je me ferai un plaisir de me mettre un coup de pied au postérieur pour avancer plus vite dans mes autres écrits… Promis !'._**

**Ps : un pti coup de pub pour l'excellente 'lilywen'. Je viens de passer la soirée sur ces deux très bonnes fics. C'est très bien écrit, elle a un style sympa, de l'humour,… Allez la lire et reviewez, je pense sincèrement qu'elle n'a pas assez de reviews au vu de ce qu'elle fait, alors foncez, vous y passerez un bon moment, d'autant qu'il s'agit de Drarry et qu'elle poste très régulièrement ! (la première fic est déjà finie et elle publie chaque semaine il me semble). Voilà. Et puis par ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, allez sur mes autres écrits pour ceux qui connaissent pas… hihihi. (je sais c'est pas discret, là…)**


	32. Chapter 32

_Titre : HISTOIRES DE SANG par Cyzia._

_Rating/avertissement : M, bien évidemment. Je précise également qu'il s'agit d'un slash, une histoire qui implique en l'occurrence des relations homosexuelles. Nous avons tous nos opinions, mais je vous prierai de les garder pour vous si cela vous dérange de quelque façon que ce soit. Merci, bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Voilà, évidemment, tout appartient à notre très estimée J.K.ROWLING, à l'exception de l'histoire ici présente et des nouveaux personnages. _

**

* * *

**

HISTOIRES DE SANG

**

* * *

**

R.A.R. et Remerciements...

**_

* * *

Voilà, les chéries (chéris, s'il y en a...),_**

**_plus d'une année est passée en votre compagnie. Je suis profondément heureuse que cette histoire ait su vous plaire malgré les quelques protestations que certains auront émises quant à mes persos adorés, Luka et Mathilda... Autant vous dire que Luka est en fait un peu mon mec idéal (même si j'en ai un vrai, en chair et en os qui me comble parfaitement, lol) et Mathie était un peu ma représentation... aussi j'ai été agacée que vous ne les aimiez pas au départ... mais c'est souvent le cas avec les Mary-Sue... lol._**

**_La fin vous a un peu attristé, vu qu'elle était pas très guillerette..., et ça se comprend aisément. Je ne la voyais pas autrement... Mais entretemps, je me suis mise à des histoires plus comiques et suis heureuse de voir que ça vous plaît également!_**

**_Aussi, j'espère vous retrouver sur mes autres écrits... un gros baiser à vous tous (ben, ouais...faudra partager!) et à très bientôt!_**

**_Votre Cyz'._**

**_

* * *

Place aux rars pour les anonymes, elles ne sont que deux, mais m'ont laissé de nombreuses reviews alors que l'histoire est complète:_**

**Marge : **

**Oh, que je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié ce lemon... c'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort dès le début, mais c'était nécessaire... Rassurée de voir que tu n'as pas trouver ça vulgaire, mais excitant tout de même... On n'est jamais très sûre de soi à ce sujet là...**

**Oui, Mathie est une garce... (j'ai l'impression de me répéter, lol...)**

**Eh oui, le train s'était véridique... j'avais une drôle de sensation (une nette envie de rendre mon déjeuner perpétuellement) pendant quelques jours...**

**J'aime énormément cette chason de Kyo... elle m'a bercé pendant quelques semaines pas faciles après une grosse rupture... eh oui, on est assez maso dans ces cas là...**

**Moi aussi, j'ai ressenti bcp de tristesse pour ce que je faisais endurer à Severus... mais bon. Je m'explique difficilement ce besoin que j'ai eu de faire souffrir mes persos à ce point... depuis je me suis soignée un peu, je mets de l'eau dans mon vin désormais, enfin, je crois, lol...**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews, c'était un tel bonheur de les voir dans ma boite, ca m a vraiment requinquée et motivée, j'ai écris trois chap à la suite après ça... J'ai juste été désoléee de pas pouvoir te répondre en face, aussi j'espère que tu passes dans les coin pour lire ceci! kisu!**

**Manu :**

**Merci à toi également!!! je suis heureuse que tu ais tout apprécié bien que je n'ai pas encore eu ton pov sur la fin... ca viendra peut-être encore...**

**en effet, j'ai l'imagination fertile... ma mère ne cesse d me dire que je vis dans un monde parallèle, doit y avoir un peu de ça, je pense...**

**Merci encore et gros kisu, à +**


End file.
